


Bottom of the River

by RatedRReanna



Series: Bottom of the River: TO Series [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, New Orleans, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 73
Words: 117,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatedRReanna/pseuds/RatedRReanna
Summary: After losing the Quarter to Klaus, Marcel calls in a old friend to help him pick up the pieces. Violet, his most trusted companion arrives and is ready for any battle thrown their way. They will do whatever it takes to get the city back even if it means making new enemies. They not only have the Originals to worry about, the witches and werewolves are making their plans as well. Set in season 3 of the show, Marcel and Violet are going to claim their streets back, one way or another.
Relationships: Marcel Gerard/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Bottom of the River: TO Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129589
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"This is our city and I will be damned if I let Klaus and his siblings take New Orleans from us, from you"

Violet looked across the river to the city that was once a city for vampires. Now it was a city full of werewolves and witches. She gave that speech to Marcel and Thierry four months ago. Now Thierry was dead and Marcel lost control of the Quarter.

"You ready to go? The bags are in the car"

Marcel slammed the trunk closed right when she snapped out of her thoughts. She nodded and slid into the passenger seat. Violet and Marcel have known each other since 1845 but that didn't mean they had a rocky friendship.

"So the goal is to drive into the city, get the dogs to follow us and basically kill everyone that comes to us?"

"If you want to stay here you can. I can do this alone"

"I lost Thierry, I am not about to lose you Marcel"

She looked at him as he started the engine. Violet smiled before looking over the river again.

"I know I bailed in the 90's but I honestly just want our city back. Every king needs a queen"

The dirt road was a straight, narrow line. Marcel's eyes were locked on the bridge coming up. Violet stared into the rearview mirror for any werewolf.

"There aren't any of them near us"

Silence filled the car as Marcel approached the bridge. The car came to a halt and Violet quickly caught herself. She looked at him and he stared forward. When she turned around, she noticed all of the people on the opposite side of the bridge. Watching...Waiting.

"You've got to be kidding me, what do we do?"

"I'm going to drive this car at full speed"

There was another moment of silence as he looked at her. It was a matter of life and death, the city would be his again. He had to be King of New Orleans. Violet placed her hand on his.

"Go" She spoke the word quietly which was enough.

Marcel pressed on the gas pedal and the wolves jumped out of the way. Violet pointed at a man and once Marcel turned the wheel, the car flew onto its side. The car and two vampires plunged into the river below...

Klaus Mikaelson stared at the picture he was painting. He stopped when he heard footsteps in the compound. Hayley and Elijah were off doing werewolf business in the swamp. Cami hasn't spoken to Klaus so it could only be one of two people.

"What is it you want from me now?"

He dropped his paint brush on the table and turned around. Marcel stood in the hallway, his stare was almost lifeless. He had blood on his head; his clothes were wet and torn. He wouldn't say a word.

"Marcellus? What happened to you?"

Klaus walked over to him and led him to the closest chair and sat him down. Marcel lifted his brown eyes looking at him before speaking. "They have Vi..."

Elijah stood with his arms crossed. He tried to think of something but those wolves were not ones to mess with.

"This whole situation is atrocious, you cannot just go in and attack, you or Niklaus"

"It's been hours since I last seen her, she could be dead Elijah. I lost Thierry and I'm not losing Violet"

Violet awoke to the sound of chains clicking together. She groaned in pain and looked at them. She noticed she was in a cage but the surroundings were unfamiliar to her.

"Um...Hello? Marcel, I need some help" She leaned forward to look out but a person blocked her view.

"You're with us now vampire. How are you holding up in your new home? You also will not find your precious king here"

The man towered over her his black hair fell right above his eyes. He wore a tank top and jeans; he must have pulled her out of the water. Violet vamped out and tried to jump at him. He pulled a gun out of his waist and shot her. She yelled in agony and crawled back.

"Wooden bullets hurt, don't they? I was afraid you'd try to do something so I brought this with me. Try anything and I'll keep putting these in your body, deal?"

He waved the gun at her and disappeared. Violet looked at her shoulder and began to dig the bullet out. How was she going to escape with a pack of wolves on her tail?

Marcel was crouched behind some bushes watching. Klaus and Elijah were somewhere close but hidden as well. He scanned the area and moved forward when he smelt one thing, Violet's blood. He looked around the cabin and used his vampire hearing to detect where she was. He nodded at Elijah who stepped out and knocked on the door. The same man from before answered and Marcel quickly zipped inside.

"Vi? Hey, it's me...I'm going to get you out of here"

She looked up with hazy eyes, she had been around vervain. It killed him to see in the condition she was in, he blamed himself. Klaus tossed him the keys and Marcel pulled her out very carefully and held her close. Her blonde hair lay in front of her face as she curled up to him.

"I suggest that we move now. I'm sure they will be back anytime" Elijah looked everything over.

"Let's move" Klaus spoke up peeking out the door.

Marcel shuffled around the body and stepped outside. The Mikaelson's followed behind him but Klaus was the first one who noticed the arrival of the pack. About 20 men stepped towards them with a scowl on their faces.

"The girl stays here, what happened to Joey?"

"He's a bit sore right now; I think the broken neck did the trick. You all can suffer the same fate as him if you'd like"

The wolves stared them down and wouldn't move an inch. Elijah slipped off his jacket and Klaus quietly told Marcel to leave. He held Violet tight and zipped to the right. A male followed behind him as the two brothers found the animals. It was going to be a bloody war.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel gets Violet back

"Marcel, I already told you I'm fine. Just a little hazy from the vervain that's all" Violet watched Marcel tuck her into her bed with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm just double checking Vi, do you need anything?"

He moved away from the bed and looked around. Closing the window, she sighed slightly annoyed. She understood that losing Thierry, Diego and all his vampires was a downfall but she was perfectly okay. Violet unwrapped herself and he sped over to her.

"You are driving me insane, the window is fine, I'm fine we are back to normal. Now let's just talk about what we were doing before this werewolf business came into play, Klaus…"

He tapped her right cheek twice and gave her a serious look. The factory was dead silent but Marcel had caught the noise of someone or something. He turned around to face the door way and she peered over his shoulder. Klaus Mikaelson stood there leaning against the doorjamb, a slight smirk on his face.

"It's nice to see you two scheming again. I take it you recovered fully from their attack?"

"I'm okay…Marcel, could you get me a blood bag or two?" She looked at him slowly.

"I think you can handle one blood bag, two might be pushing it even for you"

He signaled him leaving to go get the blood bag. When he reached Klaus at the doorway, he nodded at him and Klaus returned the favor. He disappeared out into the hallway and Klaus took the opportunity to step inside. Violet's room was as plain as Marcel's, nothing special since they had to trade homes months ago. She cleared her throat and inched closer to the window cracking it open. He walked over to the dresser and saw the group of necklaces hanging up. He grabbed them gently before speaking.

"You both are lucky you still here considering you two plunged into the river without warning. Marcel should be thankful no wolves caught him in the Quarter. You're welcome by the way"

"Just doing what needs to be done, get the wolves out of the way so the vampires can play"

"Poetry at its finest, you've always had that knack for writing. You know Violet that's one thing I've always admired about you; you have a fire inside and won't back down for anyone"

Klaus zipped over which caught Violet by surprise. He gripped her chin between his two fingers gently. His blue eyes scanned hers before letting go and admiring the outside like she did earlier. She turned her attention back towards the window ignoring him, wishing he would just leave.

"You are forgetting that I know all about you and that you will do anything to protect him. Whatever you two are scheming against me…I will enjoy watching the both of you fail"

He heard Marcel approach the door so he took a step back. Marcel stepped inside of the room with a confused expression on his face. His brown eyes glanced between them and he cleared his throat.

"Here's your blood Vi" He strolled over as Klaus passed him once again with a smirk on his face.

"It was nice speaking with you love" With that, Klaus disappeared.

Violet eagerly grabbed the cup and drank the blood. He watched her scarf it down as if she hasn't drank in a couple of days. She did have a violent past that no one really ever mentioned, they always tipped toed around it. He watched carefully and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Have you drank before?" He grinned as she lowered the cup with a bloody smile.

Elijah stood on the balcony of the compound and looked out into the streets of New Orleans. It was a calming scene comparing it to earlier this afternoon. The sun was starting to set and all was well for the time being. Feeling a draft of air, he raised an eyebrow as his brother walked up to him.

"Ah, the night life is already picking up I see. Don't you miss the days when we could be civil with one another?"

"Those days are long gone Niklaus. It's time for us to come together as a family to rule this city together. Esther and Mikael will be taken care of as well as Finn"

"Marcel and Violet are planning something against us"

Klaus leaned on the railing and looked down at the parade of people. If they only knew the city they were in. Elijah squinted at the thought before shrugging his shoulders.

"Is this one of your paranoid hunches again?"

"You know that Marcel wants his city back and that is the reason his little girlfriend ran back into town. The spell Finn did a while ago on the vampires seems to affect her more so than the others and it looks like Marcel will have a handful. At least this will be his problem and not ours"

"I'm surprised you even killed some of your own werewolves for them. They do not stand a chance against us; they already lost one of their bravest soldiers. Oh come on Niklaus, you took care of her the first time since our sister was wrapped up in one of Marcel's romantic adventures with her"

Klaus rolled his eyes remembering to the days that were long gone. The 1800's were a time where everything was all over the place. Klaus found Marcel, he fell in love with Rebekah. He turned him into a vampire then Marcel creates one of his own, Violet. The Mikaelson's raised him and they practically raised her as well.

"Well don't forget her bite is as deadly as her bark…" Elijah laughed faintly before walking back into the compound.


	3. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Violet's past

New Orleans, 1845. 

A blonde girl roamed Bourbon Street looking for a place to stay. Her green eyes flashed between buildings never being in the city before. Use to the open land and dusty roads, the city life was full of rich and mysterious people. Turning a corner, she bumped into a man coming from that direction.

"Pardon me" She said softly looking at the building curiously.

He nodded at her before speaking. "That's quite all right…Are you lost?"

"New to this area, I've never been in the city before. I'm actually looking for a place to stay"

He looked her over and that's when it hit him, she was a plantation kinda girl. Her clothes looked more from a farm than the normal suit and dress around town. He couldn't tell if she was from a rich plantation full of slaves or if she came from a small home.

"There is a nice hotel down the street if that's what you wanted" She looked at him with a sheepish smile.

"You have no money? None at all?"

The girl shook her head sadly. "I recently left my home and the only thing I've got is this bag full of stuff. Do you know of a place where they take in the less fortunate?"

"You could come stay with me, I know you don't know me but…I live in a large house and I'm be more than glad to take you in. I'm Marcel" He extended his hand.

She looked at him worried. He was dressed well for his color so she knew that he couldn't be a slave of some sort. Should she really trust someone that she just met, he could be a killer for all she knew.

"If that's okay with you, it really means a lot, taking me in even though you do not know me. I'm Violet"

She placed her hand in his and he kissed the top of it gently. She blushed looking down at her bag. Marcel let go and picked it up…

Present Day

Outfits were placed all over her bed and Violet stared at them quietly. With a bloody glass in her hand, she took a sip then looked over into the mirror. When she returned back to New Orleans 4 months ago, she didn't think her welcoming would be so warming. She also didn't plan on staying as long as she is now. She wouldn't give up until he became king once again.

"Wardrobe crisis?" Marcel stood in the door way, his hands in his pockets.

"I'm trying to figure out what outfit this necklace goes with. Those stupid mangy dogs ruined my last outfit so I went on a little shopping spree full of compulsion. We really need to do something about them" She placed the glass on the side table as he came into the room.

"What sister did this belong to?" He picked it up off of the bed.

"Rose's hence that the color is pink. If it was Scarlett's it would have been red. I'm lucky that I didn't lose it in the river, I don't think I'd ever forgive myself for losing it"

He nodded and looked over the clothes. Laying it on the middle outfit, he saw the glass of blood but ignored it. Marcel knew her history very well but could never seem to remember her family since she didn't talk about them much.

New Orleans, 1845

"This is a very nice home…Thank you again for everything you've done for me"

Violet held the tea cup and admired it. She never had that fine of china back at home. Marcel smiled and leaned back in his chair. He settled her in a while ago since the Originals were gone doing some sort of business.

"Let me guess, you grew up on a plantation or a farm. It's hard to believe you've never been in the city"

"Little farm, not that rich. My father believed that we should do all of the work, he wants slavery to just end as bad as the slaves do. Were you a slave?"

"I was until my family found me and made me into who I am today. You're a bold girl coming into a city that is full of danger" She blinked and took a sip of her tea.

"I could say the same, inviting a stranger into your home…You do not know what I could be capable of"

They both laughed quietly. It was nice talking to someone besides Klaus and Elijah, most of the time it was about vampire business or something with the city. He could feel human with her.

"What about your family?"

"Well um…" She placed the cup on the table and looked down. "My Mother died of a sickness when I was a young girl. I was the oldest of six children, myself, Rose, William, Alexander, Scarlett and John. I mostly took care of them since they didn't have a mother figure"

"What happened to them?" She looked up and paused for a moment. "A few weeks ago my father picked up a disease while working around God knows what. William then got it, it went to Rose and everyone else…They're dead, my father told me to leave when I had the chance since I never caught it. That's why I was wandering around, I left with hardly anything"

Present Day

"So what are we going to do about those werewolves?" She began to pack away the extra clothes away.

"Well plan A failed so we need a plan B. I have an idea but I'm still working on the idea so it's not worth sharing yet. I promised Josh that Aiden would be kept safe so the rest of the wolves are targets"

"You save Aiden but you wouldn't save Jake for me?" He looked at her with an annoyed expression.

"Oh calm down it was a joke Marcel"

She slammed the dresser door shut and that cut through their silence. The necklaces hanging on the rack rattled and he got off of the edge of the bed that he was sitting on. It was a whole lot different than they were used to. Hiding away in some abandon factory as if they were a disease ready to spread on the city. It wasn't fair, he wanted his city back.

"What did Klaus say to you earlier?"

"The usual, that I should thank him for saving my life even though you could have done it on your own. I told him that the dogs need to go, he should go with them. Oh, he thinks we're plotting against him to get our city. I didn't say anything though, he's always paranoid"

"Good, the less he knows the better. Just do me a favor and be extra nice to him but don't make it obvious. You had your little fling with Klaus back in the day so use that as a charm"

"Like you had yours with Rebekah and forgot about me? You do realize everything you're saying is coming back at you, right?"

Violet laughed lightly and moved over to him. She patted his shoulder and he shook his head. He walked over to the table and picked up the glass of blood. Marcel gave her a look that she knew very well. Looking down, she rubbed the back of her neck.

"No more blood Violet, I mean it. I don't need you losing control again"

She mocked a salute and he walked out of her room. Huffing, she knew she had to be more careful with drinking blood. She already had a lot before he even caught her with it. But like he said, the less he knows, the better.


	4. A Ripper named Violet

Present Day  
Klaus sat in Rousseau's with a glass of Bourbon. He watched Cami bartend before looking around. It was different not having the vampires around, a lot more quite than usual. He took a drink, pondering every question that came into his mind.

"Hey Cami, can I have a glass to split the Bourbon with him? That's if he wants to share"

He turned his head to notice Violet standing there. She offered him a smile and took the stool next to him. He grinned at her and poured her the drink into the glass Cami gave her.

"How did you manage to sneak into the city?"

"Well you know me, a rule cannot stop me. The werewolf outside didn't put up much of a fight; I think the heart extraction provided good entertainment. Don't tell Marcel I'm here"

Klaus laughed while she drown her shot. "You were always fun when you were drinking or killing…How are you holding up? I know that Finn's spell did a little more damage to you than anyone else, I wonder why that is"

She slammed the glass onto the bar, he struck a nerve. It didn't seem like much but Violet knew her past histories were nothing to brag about. Violet did blame Klaus for the way she is and was…She snapped every couple of years.

New Orleans, 1846.  
The ballroom was packed with dancers. Elijah danced with Lily Ann and they sparkled together. It was a rare moment that Violet saw him at peace and happy. Marcel and Rebekah, as usual, were glued together spinning and twirling. Klaus danced with a blonde; at least it looked like he was dancing. She could smell the blood. Violet sat at their table and drank the champagne that was brought. She never danced before and she wasn't sure she'd be able to handle herself as a new vampire. The song changed and Elijah plus his date came back to the table.

"And why are you not dancing?" He took a glass of champagne and turned to her.

"No one has asked me. I'm actually okay watching you all. Rebekah looks beautiful and you and Klaus look handsome as ever. You too Lily Ann" She tipped her glass at them.

In all honesty she was scared. If she attacked someone it could give them all away or even result in her death. The Originals intimidated her and she was afraid that one wrong move could be the end of her. Elijah did the same and began to talk with Lily Ann. The conversation ended when Klaus came over to the table.

"Well it looks like you two should have the night to yourselves" Klaus slid into the booth as Violet moved over for him.

Lily Ann looked at him before turning to Elijah. The witches weren't too fond of him as she tried to keep her distance from him at all times. He escorted out of the booth and they moved through the crowd on the dance floor.

"They sure left in a hurry and I can't imagine why" He grabbed the last drink that was at the table.

"Your sister looks beautiful tonight. That dress suits her perfectly, don't you think so?"

"She does look stunning doesn't she? I'd prefer her to have a different date but she did choose Marcellus. What about you, no one suits you?"

Violet shrugged and sipped her drink. When he turned to her, she noticed the little patch of blood in the corner of his left lip. She reached for a napkin and handed it to him. He laughed and wiped it slowly.

"So you caught me out there, didn't you?"

"And you compelled her so that situation only happened between you and her. I'd love to get a drink if you know what I mean"

He cocked his head. "Didn't Marcel let you feed before we came?"

She nodded her head looking at the couple. "Yeah but I'm still hungry. I'm always like this"

Present Day  
"So enlighten me and tell me what you have been doing all these years? Oh, that's right; you broke the Moonstone curse and finally became a hybrid. Then Mikael decided to show up, you got werewolf girl pregnant and stole the city"

"If you want to play that game, last I heard you were in a relationship with a Crescent werewolf. Then you ran before you could have any consequence of your actions. You slipped into your ripper ways a couple of times and ran back here when Thierry called"

He held out his glass and she poured herself another one. They cheered to each other and took the shot. Violet licked her lips before turning to him.

"How is the baby by the way? Isn't it a she?"

He glared at her, now she struck a nerve. He ripped the bottle away from her pouring himself another. He didn't understand exactly why she was there; maybe Marcel had sent her as a distraction.

"Did you come running down here on command or was it voluntary? You know that Marcel will never fall for you, it will be a matter of time before you come running back into my arms…Just like the first time because face the facts. He abandoned you once and he could do it again"

New Orleans, 1846.  
"Easy love, if you keep drinking, you'll rip her head off"

Violet held the same woman Klaus was feeding from earlier and she was drinking vigorously. They stood out back behind the building so they would be alone. The blood began running down her chin and Klaus stepped over to stop her. She huffed when he pulled the body away.

"How unfortunate, a dead body on our hands. Well there's plenty of more from where she came from. Follow me down to the river, we'll dispose of her there"

So maybe Klaus had a different way to teaching her feeding than Marcel. He only allowed one human every once in a while, Klaus gave her what she wanted. As many people as she liked until she become full. Violet enjoyed killing two others on their way down…Klaus enjoyed watching every moment of it. He didn't really have a motive for it, but in a sense he did. Marcel paid all of his attention to Rebekah and rarely looked to Violet, she was just a lost soul. If he took her in, it was almost like a win situation. He hated him being with his sister and Marcel would hate her being with Klaus.

"Thank you for taking me out here, I thought I was going to die in there"

"Anytime Violet…Whenever you need something, come to me and not him"

With that, she nodded and watched as he dumped the bodies in the river.

Present Day  
"You know, the city sure is beautiful. I remember the days when everything was new. Everyone's relationship, you being new to vampirism. I know you're struggling with your blood lust again, I see it in your eyes"

She nodded quietly thinking back to the days when she first turned. Violet took her last drink and got up from the stool. The bar door opened and in walked a werewolf. The look on his face meant that he found the dead one outside. Their eyes met and Violet whispered something to Klaus. He turned around to look as she back away towards the back entrance.

"Be careful Violet, you never know when we may attack. By the way, how is Marcel? I heard Elijah was going to pay him a visit"

She blinked and knew the threat that was underlying in the message. She vanished out of sight and the wolf followed before Klaus stopped him. They would get the message soon enough.


	5. The City or the Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mikaelson's confront Marcel and Violet

"You better get ahold of your vampires, especially the girl"

A werewolf named Brandon stood in the living area of the abandon building. He was backed by three wolves and Marcel quietly sat in his chair. He offered them a drink and a chair…They were not in the mood for chit chat. Brandon stood with his arms crossed and all Marcel could do was sigh.

"Look, you've kicked us out of our city so we should be the ones complaining, not you guys. Besides, shouldn't Klaus keep you all in check? If you kept your band of men together better, you wouldn't have dead wolves lying around"

"I'm not here for a threat or to kill a vampire Marcel. I'm here to give you friendly advice to keep control of them and to keep them off of my men. This wasn't my order, it was theirs"

Elijah and Klaus were really starting to get on his nerves. Whatever happened to him being part of the family? He rightfully owned everything in the city, not them. Marcel took a sip of his drink before getting up. He walked over to the men and looked them over carefully. Should he really trust their word on this?

"I'll try my best and do my part as long as you do yours. She's in a tough spot right now and I'm doing everything in power to keep it controlled"

"And make sure she stays out of the city. I don't want any surprises"

"Well isn't that a shame, I'm afraid that we have another dead wolf on our hands"

Elijah appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He was buttoning up his jacket; he must have taken care of the body that was left behind. He gave him a stern look and the wolves turned in his presence. Marcel rubbed his mouth and took a step back from everyone. Reaching for his drink, he took another sip of Whiskey.

"It's almost like we are repeating the same cycle, this time it is the werewolves instead of witches. So what exactly is your plan now? To burn the city and rebuild it like the first time?"

"Why are you here Elijah? Shouldn't you be tending to everything your brother wants?"

Elijah had to laugh. One thing he never did was follow under his brother.

"Time to crash the party, sorry Elijah. I think another dead wolf will be better for the city"

Violet sprinted away from the doorway and grabbed a wolf around the neck. Marcel jumped out and tried to reach her but he failed. She gripped a werewolf around the neck and with a twist, the snap echoed through the room. The body fell with a loud thud. Brandon growled but she zipped away before he could reach her. Elijah placed his hands in his pockets while Marcel whipped around to look at her.

"Are you crazy! What the hell are you doing Vi?"

"You know Marcellus; I think we need a better handle on this situation. Crazy vampire or not, Violet has never been one to keep her temper away from the wolves. A little demonstration will do"

He turned to Brandon and the other werewolf named Shane. Both were furious with gold colored eyes. They grabbed Marcel and yanked him back with such force he didn't even see it coming. Hooking arms, he fought with all of his might. Violet let out a little growl and reached for them…The Original has his plan set. Before she could even get near saving him, Elijah moved like a flash of lightening. He held her back against his chest. His hand snaked around her neck.

"I want you to think about everything you have been doing before you make another move. You've reverted back into your ripper ways and have been stalking the streets of my city. I know you're better than this Violet, we all do. So make your choice now. Are you going to save him and kill more werewolves or are you going to cower away here and rot?"

Marcel slowly stopped fighting and thought about to Thierry's death. Elijah was responsible for that one and if he lost Violet…He would have nothing left. They had love for one another like a brother and sister, but sometimes they both wondered if it could be more. Elijah was being ominous, plain and simple. Violet tried to move out of his grip but that made him hold her tighter.

"The hard way it is then. Every time she kills a werewolf, I kill a vampire. I could also let Niklaus in on the fun and you both know how my brother is. I can save either one of you last or let you suffer in misery before then. I know how bad you two want you're city back but you won 't be able to establish hegemony without the city"

With the tilt of his head, he placed his hand behind her back and slowly began to push forward. Violet cried out quietly which upset Marcel. Elijah raised an eyebrow and pushed his hand completely in her chest. "Now I know you both remember Thierry and what happened with his attempt to threaten me. The same will happen to her. What is it you desire more Marcellus? Do you want the city or do you want the girl?"

She could feel his hand begin to wrap around her heart. Violet shut her eyes afraid, that was a feeling she hadn't felt for a long time. Everything they worked for, everything they built would be destroyed. Marcel didn't know if he'd find anyone like them again.

"In one movement, I can crush her heart and rip it from her body. What is the answer?"

"Okay, just calm down Elijah, just don't hurt her. Call your men off of me and let Violet go"

Shane and Brandon waited for their answer before letting him go. Elijah pulled his hand away and Violet fell forward, Marcel caught her before she fell. Elijah pulled a white cloth out from his suit and proceeded to wipe the blood off of his hands. He nodded and the wolves left without a word. Marcel cradled her and he wiped the blood away from her mouth.

"Remember, it always comes down to the one person that you love"

Elijah blurred out of the room and the night became completely silent. Violet lifted her emerald eyes and looked at Marcel. They stared at each other for a moment; he picked her up and took her to his room. That was a rare occasion that he saw Elijah ever that angry.


	6. A Little Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet digs into her past for someone

New Orleans, 1994.   
"Marcel, There's something you need to know" Diego approached Marcel who turned to look at him.

Present Day  
Violet stared at the pack of werewolves who occupied the swamp. It was strange to her that people could actually survive with that little of supplies. She hated alligators and that would be one of the last things she would do, sleep in a swamp. She stepped out from the bushes and faintly smiled at a group of children who were playing nearby.

"Does anyone here go by the name Jake? Possible last name Thomas. He has to be in his late 30s, early forties. Tall with brown hair and blue eyes"

Both the women and men turned to look at her. Many backed away but some stood their ground. It was a rare occasion that a vampire stepped into their territory unless it was Hayley or an Original. Her eyes scanned the crowd looking for him.

"Look, I'm not here to harm you. I understand that weeks ago I may have been killing your kind but I'm past that. I just need to know if there is a Jake Thomas here"

She crossed her arms and waited for someone to step forward. "If nobody knows, my name is Violet Badeaux. If there is a Jake just let him know that Violet is looking for him"

Violet looked the crowd over one last time before turning on her heel. Taking a deep breath, she began to walk back from where she came. She guessed that her and Marcel were going to have to find someone else. She didn't even hear the footsteps that came out of one of the cabins.

"I'm Jake…" She paused and slowly turned around.

New Orleans, 1994.   
"You do know that werewolves are banned from the city right?"

"So there is a such thing as vampires, I always believed those were just in fairytales. Look sweetheart, I'm here to find my parents. Can you tell me where the Crescent Wolves are?"

Violet stood on Bourbon Street and looked the man over. He had to be in his early twenties and he was definitely cute. She never had a thing for werewolves but he could be an exception. He also had an edge to him and that was something different for once.

"Far out in the swamp, I'll take you if you want. I can't get too close though, they are not too kind to vampires. Make sure you stay out of here because if Marcel finds out about a wolf lurking around his streets, he'll kill you on sight. I'm Violet by the way"

"I'm Jake, Jake Thomas"

Present Day  
"I cannot believe you are still alive…I really thought Diego killed you all that time ago"

Violet went over to the drink rack and began to pour some Bourbon into a glass. Jake sat on the couch looking everything over. He had shaggy brown hair and a trace of a beard. He was built too…Completely different from the 1990's.

"Yeah well you told me to run and that's what I did. I hid for a while then returned back to the pack. It's crazy to think that you haven't aged and here I am"

She nodded and approached him slowly. He took the glass and she had to look him over for the hundredth time. It was different, way different.

"Marcel should be here in a second, we just want to have a little conversation"

He scoffed and took a drink. Jake never knew Marcel personally but he ordered him to be murdered by a pack of vampires. He couldn't worry about himself anymore; he had his family to worry about now. In walked Marcel who had a smile on his face. He stepped into the room and Jake immediately held his breath.

"So I finally get to meet the famous Jake that Violet was once in love with"

New Orleans, 1994  
"Violet's been dating some werewolf out in the swamp" Diego stood inside of the compound watching Marcel.

"What do you mean dating some werewolf? She knows that they are banned from here…Did you know about this T?" Thierry looked away from the two of them and looked towards the ground.

Marcel nodded slowly and cleared his throat. "So we put out a man hunt. You vampires go hunt the wolf down and kill him. Thierry and I will go look for Violet, if you find her, force her back here…Fifty years in the garden is her punishment"

Violet stood around the corner of the wall listening. She had to warn Jake.

Present Day  
"So what is it you want? I know she didn't come looking for me on her own. It's been twenty some years and I know you want something"

"You're a straight to the point guy of kind huh?"

Jake shrugged his shoulders as Violet handed him another drink. She sat next to Marcel and listened to the conversation. The last couple of weeks they were plotting and planning every move they needed to do. If it meant becoming a friend to an old enemy, so then be it.

"I want you to do a little favor. You know that vampires cannot get into the city so there is something I need but can't get. I need you to go to a witch named Annalynn Verdoux, she already knows me and just tell her that I need her assistance"

"What's in it for me? You think that I'm just going to go against my pack so you can have a witch at your side?"

"Jake, you know that we want the city back. Marcel and I only want to get back everything that belongs to us. I know you have a wife named Emily, two children, Amelia and Chris. If you do this one little favor we will spare you and your family. Now I'm not saying that we are going to kill your whole pack. If they try to come after us, we will have no choice to"

"Hell, I'll let you and your family stay in the swamp. No moon curse again and I'll let you live there with peace. If any of your pack wanted to come in the city, you do so upon request and I will let you in. I just want my city back Jake"

Jake's blue eyes traveled between the two vampires. A decision like this was a big one and could affect him and his pack. If Klaus found out then that could mean his death. He shook his head and took his shot quickly. He hated the vampires for putting a bounty on his head but all he ever wanted was peace. When his children get older, they need to live in a world of peace instead of a world or chaos.

"When do you want the witch?"

Jake set the glass on the table and Violet looked over at Marcel who grinned.


	7. Voodoo Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Marcel turn to the witches for help

Annalynn Verdoux walked into the empty building. The vampires could feel her presence and they waited for her arrival. Jake found what they needed and he did it very well. No one could have picked up on their plan, not even an Original.

"Annalynn, it's so nice to see you again" Marcel heard her footsteps before she walked into the room.

"You should remember that your charm doesn't work on me…Who's that?"

Violet looked up from her book she was reading and looked the girl over. She had jet black hair down to her waist, gold bracelets decorated her wrists. Her dark brown skin and facial features were exotic, she spoke with an accent. Even though Violet had been at his side for a while, she had actually never met this voodoo queen.

"That's Violet. Violet, this is Annalynn Verdoux. The most powerful witch of New Orleans, at least in my book you are. I take it that Jake filled you in on everything?"

She walked closer to get a look at Violet. She had been a good friend of Marcel's but his vampires she really didn't trust. She thought maybe she'd just have to answer to him but she guessed wrong. Violet stood up and pointed at the couch. Annalynn slowly walked over and sat down.

"I know most of it, I heard that you want a spell done" She noticed supplies on the coffee table.

"If my memory serves me correct, this is what you need for the spell we want done. Back in the 1950s when Marcel studied law, I took it upon myself to study witchcraft even though I cannot perform it. I know the ins and outs so you could just call me a jack of all trades"

"I know you haven't really trusted my men but Vi here is the one that suggested this"

The two girls met eyes then Annalynn looked away and took in what was on the table. A bowl used for crushing things such as bones and herbs, a long knife used for cutting their skin. Candles and charms written on paper, supplies to make a poppet and of course pins.

"It looks like you know what you're doing Violet and I appreciate everything you've collected but what kind of spell do you want done?"

"Desiccation…I thought maybe you could use your little voodoo charm and conjure a spell"

Marcel's eyes flickered towards Violet's and they gave each other a hopeful look. Either she was going to agree or not then they would be back at the beginning. Of course they could find another witch but who would honestly risk it. There were a couple of times that Annalynn helped but who said she was going to now?

"Let me guess, Klaus Mikaelson?" Her bracelets clicked together when she leaned forward to grab the knife.

"No, Elijah. We thought if we held something against him, he would actually reason with us and give the city back…Will you do it? I know it's a lot to ask for"

"He won't know it was you that did the spell either. I took precautions to cover up the tracks so when you go back into the city, it won't be pinned out as the one who did the spell" Violet leaned in as well.

Annalynn curled her lips into a smile and looked at the vampires. He crossed his arms and moved over to the opposite couch where Violet was. He had done favors for her in the past so it was time she returned hers. It took only about a half hour to get everything ready, Annalynn was grateful that Violet was there to help her. As she thought of a spell that could work, Violet made the poppet and lay out everything. They often went back and forth talking, laughing and they enjoyed it. It wasn't often that either one of them had a close friend.

"I need your blood so if you can sit right next to Violet Marcel that would be great. I'm sure you know that blood will make the spell stronger and since he is an original..."

Violet held her pale wrist over the bowl and she slowly sliced it. Marcel did the same and he watched their blood fall into the dark bowl. Once the wound healed, they rubbed their wrists and watched as she mixed it with herbs and oils. He placed his hand on her knee, they knew what they were doing was dangerous…But they didn't care.

"Once I start the spell, this doll will look more like Elijah. I know you know what to do after it is completed and I'll return back home. Are you sure you still want to do this?"

They both nodded. "It's time we get back what is ours. Do whatever it takes"

She picked up the doll and started to recite a spell. They watched quietly as she dipped her fingers into the bloody mixture. Annalynn proceeded to draw a cross over the heart on the poppet. She then slowly put the doll in it, it turned completely red…

"Tomorrow is the day that we begin to get everything back"

Violet agreed as she picked up the remains of the spell. They both thanked Annalynn and gave her a good amount of money. Marcel handed her a bowl to throw everything in. It was hard to say if either one of them understood that they could die for their actions. The vampires were just protecting what is theirs and were going to get it back one way or another.

"I'll call Elijah in the morning and we should be ready to go"

"I'll contact Annalynn and let her know that he is here and she can begin to do this spell"

She smiled and laughed lightly to herself. It felt good being the bad guys.


	8. Hiraeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Marcel go after their first target

"It's been nice to just stop and enjoy the silence…The quiet is also unsettling"

Klaus dipped his paint brush in a crimson red color. Elijah sat in a chair not far from him, a chapter book open in his hand. They both enjoyed their brother moments; after all there was nothing better to do.

"It's been a quiet couple weeks indeed Niklaus but I have a feeling that it will not last long. Maybe they gave up on their idea of having our city…"

"I highly doubt that but we can always send Rebekah over there so they can once again fight for Marcel's affection"

Klaus smirked and laughed to himself quietly. He did also find the situation so amusing that both girls would fight for him even though he couldn't just choose one of them. Marcel knew what he was doing in war and politics, but not when it came down to the two girls.

"Speak of devil, look who is getting a phone call"

Klaus looked over at Elijah before dipping his paintbrush in more paint. Elijah fished around in his pocket for the ringing cell phone. He pulled the grey phone out and read the screen, Marcel. He sighed heavily before answering it.

"Marcellus, what a pleasant surprise"

"Elijah, I know this is out of the blue but…Violet and I give up. You can have your city and everything in it. I hand it over to the Mikaelson family"

Klaus looked over his shoulder, listening to the phone call. He didn't believe for one minute that they were going to stop fighting. Sure they were nowhere in sight and haven't done any damage to the city but why would he trust it? He knew Elijah would fall for it.

"Am I missing something?" Elijah questioned.

"Look, I understand that you don't get where I'm coming from but I already know that my battle is over. There is no way I could take the city from two originals, even if I have vampires on my side. We're going to leave the city anyway"

"I doubt Niklaus taught you to give up so easily…"

They spoke for a couple more minutes until they got off of the phone. Marcel nodded at Violet who pulled out her phone, dialing Annalynn's number. She spoke softly to her as he stared out the window.

Elijah appeared at the abandon factory almost two hours later. He wanted to see for himself that they were going to leave. Even if Klaus didn't believe it, something told Elijah Marcel was serious. He took in the scenery before moving inside quietly. He wasn't sure if it was a trap so he took every step with precaution. When he stepped into the main room, he saw Violet packing things in a box. Looking behind her, she wiped her hands in her pants and turned to face him.

"Hey…If you're looking for Marcel, he's out back. He's putting boxes into a truck"

"My brother doubted you two but now I see that you are serious. What is it you want in return? I know that you both will not leave peacefully so name your price"

"Before we leave, I want to apologize for the dead wolves. Tell Klaus I said that as well…We don't want any trouble Elijah; we just want to move on with our lives. Maybe Marcel will find another city he can be king of, take it. It's yours anyway"

Violet turned back around and grabbed some books off of the shelf next to her. She packed the box until she heard him disappeared to outside. She took a deep breath and grinned, everything was falling into place.

When the breeze hit Elijah in the face, he knew that Marcel was right around the corner. He was tucking a fold into the box when he heard the Original approach. He said hello to him while grabbing the box next to his feet.

"Sad to see you go Marcellus, where are you off to?"

"I don't know yet. I'm thinking of stopping in Georgia to see a couple of friends, Vi needs to grab some things from Atlanta. After that, I'm not sure"

Elijah huffed lightly as he shoved the last box into the car. It did bug him that he was leaving on such short notice. Under the circumstances, he wished that they could have had more time together. He understood that everything they were doing wasn't right but he and Marcel were close, were…

"It is such a shame, Niklaus didn't believe you were really going and I'm not quite sure I believe it either. I thought I was walking into a trap"

"You guessed right Elijah…" Violet stood behind him a good distance away.

He narrowed his eyes and Marcel just stared at him. Who were they to think they could take down an original? He lunged for Marcel and gripped him around the neck. Violet sprinted and jumped after him, she wrapped an arm around his throat. Yanking him backwards, Marcel fell back against the back of the car. He snapped his fingers towards the window and Annalynn peeked out. She nodded and began to chant the spell. Elijah threw Violet to the ground and she landed hard on her right side. Marcel breathed deep as he charged at him…

Marcel gripped Violet's arm and began to help her up. They both breathed heavily, taking Elijah down was harder than they both thought. Elijah was sitting on his knees, clutching his throat. Marcel wrapped his arm around her as they watched his pale skin turn to grey. Veins creeping out, he fell onto his side. Annalynn placed the doll on the table. The vampires stood up slowly, scratches and cuts began to heal themselves leaving little spots of blood. They both looked up at the window as the witch grinned at them. Now it was time to pick up the pieces.


	9. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus begins looking for Marcel

Klaus stood on the balcony of the compound gripping his Bourbon. The sun was shining bright and the street was already filled with people. He spoke to a few werewolves and sent them out to see if they could find anything on his brother. Taking a big drink, he knew that Elijah had walked into a trap. Yes, it was only the next day but something was wrong if he didn't hear from him.

"He isn't anywhere around the city Klaus"

A male werewolf named Collin spoke as he came up from behind. Next to him was Aiden who looked around. Klaus took another drink before turning around to speak.

"Well now it looks like I have a missing person's case on my hands. Just make sure Hayley and Hope are well protected and I can handle everything else"

He moved away from the balcony and slammed his glass on the side table. The two wolves blinked and glance at each other. Collin followed behind Klaus who grabbed his leather jacket off of the chair.

"It looks like I will have blood on my hands today, remember what I said"

"Wait…There's a piece of information that we found out…"

Jake stepped out of the cabin looking around. The air was crisp; it was starting to become fall. He moved off of the porch and noticed how empty it was. His wife and children were off adventuring through the swamp but he did feel like something wasn't right. Klaus Mikaelson peeked out from a tree a distance away. He blinked and inched one step backwards as he began to walk towards the cabin.

"That's not the way to greet the King of New Orleans now is it Jacob Thomas? I just want to have a little chat, and contrary to what you've heard, I don't bite"

Grinning, Jake backed up to the door and spun around. He gripped the door tightly and opened it…Klaus of course was faster. He shoved Jake into the cabin and he shuffled onto his back. He looked up at the Original Hybrid with a worried look on his face.

"I said I just want to chat, if I kill you then I won't have answers so take a seat, answer my questions honestly and we won't have any problems"

He closed the door behind him and pointed to the chair. Klaus moved to the couch next to the fireplace. It wasn't much to brag about but they did live out in the swamp. He really didn't want to compel him into the answers but if it came to it, he would. Jake held his breath and slowly moved to the chair. Klaus eyed up a picture hanging above the fireplace, he could use that to his advantage.

"Alright Klaus…What is it that you want?"

"I want to know your meeting with the two vampires. You obviously know who I'm talking about so I really don't have to say names. What did they want?"

Jake's eyes trailed to the dusty ground, he was now trapped. He couldn't even try to escape because he would never get away from Klaus. He was cornered like an animal trapped in a cage. Like he thought before, he has others to worry about and not just himself.

"Fine kid, cute little kids, what are their names?" He got up to look at the picture.

Jake turned his head slowly before answering. "Emily and Christopher"

"So precious and so young, I know that you would want nothing to happen to them. I protect my daughter with everything in my power so if you want them to make it until their eighteenth birthday, I suggest that you answer my questions"

"They wanted to have a meeting. Something about wanting the city back which I'm sure you already know that. I only agreed to talk to them because Marcel sent Violet looking for me"

"Ah yes, your one true love. I know all about your little romance with on/off ripper Violet Badeaux. Werewolf falls for vampire in which your kind is banned from the city. You keep your love affair secret and they the vampires try to hunt you down like a wild animal when they find out. Correct?"

That thought still did pain Jake, it always bothered him. Yes, he did move onto to have a family but his heart still belonged with Violet. He was just a kid when he entered the city and she was the first one that he became attached to. But things were different now and he could never go back to that relationship. He nodded at him but of course Klaus found amusement in it and continued.

"You don't run and just hide back in the swamp and shadows. Your fellow werewolf pack protects you while Violet runs off to Atlanta to continue her life leaving you just a memory. I know all about her as well and believe me, she's nothing special"

"Look, I thought you came here to find out what they wanted not to discuss my previous life"

The cabin door opened and Klaus turned around to look at who entered. Ameila held Christopher in her arms and Emily held tight onto her hand. Her eyes went wide when she realized it was Klaus. He laughed lightly to himself finding it amusing.

"I take it that you've heard of me but let me introduce myself. Klaus Mikaelson, the original hybrid and king of New Orleans. I'm just having a little chat with your husband, so if you don't mind love…"

His eyes flickered to the children. The girl stood quietly and looked him over. She had to be at least four years old with bold brown eyes and long brown hair. He saw the resemblance to her father and in a way it reminded him of Hope. Christopher was just a baby, probably around Hope's age.

"Second thought, why don't you stay. Hear what your husband has to say because I doubt you know the trouble he got into"

He put his hand out and pointed to the couch. Emily guided her and her children to the couch and they slowly sat down. She gave Jake a questioning look and coughed lightly.

"So tell me exactly what they wanted to know"

Jake glanced between them before speaking up. "They wanted me to go into the city and find a voodoo witch. I'm not exactly for what; I'd be guessing that they wanted some sort of spell"

"A witch? It seems like my brother is missing and I believe they have done something to him. One final question and I will leave you alone for the remainder of the day. Give me the name"

"I can't do that Klaus…"

Klaus narrowed his eyes and moved off of the fireplace. He didn't walk towards them; he didn't really want to frighten the little girl. He did however zip over to Jake and gripped his chin forcing him to look at him. Amelia jumped out but Emily quickly held her back. He snapped his head at her and gave Emily a warning look.

"You have answered my questions so far Jacob. All I need is a name so I can find my brother and leave you to your family. I don't think they want your blood to paint this room…You don't want you daughter to be afraid of the big bad wolf, do you?"

He tried to lean back but Klaus had an iron like grip. His children came first and he couldn't put his life or theirs in danger. He agreed and he let go, backing up. He fixed his jacket and waited for the answer.

"Annalynn…Annalynn Verdoux. She's out in the parish on the west bank of the Mississippi. 7118, Algiers neighborhood Tall Timbers. You'll recognize her"

Without warning, Klaus disappeared leaving the werewolf family alone for the night.


	10. The City is Far From Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus questions Marcel and Violet

"So does being King of New Orleans feel like it is a breath away?"

Violet lay on the couch with an Ipad sitting on her chest. She was beyond bored but had just gotten into some puzzle game that kept her busy. Marcel sat on the other one flipping through an old magazine. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves yet. We still have to wait and see what Klaus's next move is going to be. Besides, you know that I was born ready to win my city back"

"And no kingdom needs to be run just by a king, a queen always need to be at his side to keep him in check"

She smiled then growled as she just lost another level. Marcel laughed and reached for his phone that was in his back pocket. He read the ID, Cami. He raised a finger to silence her as he took the call. Violet sat up a little higher and tried to listen in on the conversation but then she decided not to. Snooping was always a temptation but she liked Cami…Definitely better than Rebekah. A few minutes later he came back into the room.

"Well it was Cami and she said that Klaus was just at the bar. I guess he told her that Elijah is missing and he is out looking for him"

Putting the game on pause, she looked over. "Does that mean he's…"

"Yep, that means he is heading this way. Remember; don't attack unless he attacks first. Keep cool and we will still have Elijah all to ourselves"

Klaus looked at the abandon building that the vampires occupied. It was always different being on the other side of the city so it seemed like it was a fresh start. He could go about his business one of two ways. He could sneak inside and looked for his brother himself but who was he fooling. He doubted his body was there out in the open. The second idea was to demand answers and to put a little fear in them. Once again, who was he fooling? Marcel never backed out of any challenge. Fixing his leather jacket, he strolled to the building but slowly stopped.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, funny seeing you over here. Should you be running New Orleans or hanging out with your werewolf pack in the swamp?"

Marcel came out and of course Violet was on his heels. He pulled the zip up jacket over his head as it began to rain lightly. Violet looked like she was dressed to kill, delightful. Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and she had on a pair of ripped jeans and a light pink pea coat on.

"Well as you already know I'm looking for Elijah and I can't think of two better suspects to have him. Where is he?"

"He isn't here, we haven't seen him. Maybe he decided to run off with his new love interest Hayley. Better yet, maybe Gia is keeping him company somewhere"

He laughed as she amused him. "Jealousy is an ugly thing Violet, I wouldn't want to see it get the best of you. I want to know where you placed my brother"

She glared at him but that shortly turned into a little laugh. The two vampires stood towards the entrance of the building blocking it from Klaus. He placed his hands in his jacket and looked up towards the gray sky. He could wait all day if he wanted, it was up to them.

"As I said, we don't have him. Yes, I called Elijah to forfeit the city and it happens that he mysteriously disappeared. Maybe you should look into your own wolves"

"I already have and what I have heard is a very interesting story. I found out that Violet was once in love with a werewolf named Jacob Thomas. Cute little family in which I'm sure you already know that"

Violet's eyes shifted towards Marcel who gritted his teeth. If he met with Jake then that meant either he was still alive or dead. Even more, he could have told Klaus everything they planned. He could have gave him the witch they used which would be a major problem. He grinned at the sudden change in emotion.

"I got a little bit of info from him and I know you both know where my brother is. I'll hunt the witch down just so we are even if I have to. And don't think for a second I won't kill your little boyfriend. You have something that belongs to me"

"Vice visa, everything works in two ways"

Marcel smirked as Klaus rolled his eyes. You could read on Violet's face an array of emotions. He was annoyed that they still wanted his city. It was Klaus's city and he wasn't going to let anyone take what was his. The whole situation could go peacefully…But he was ready to bite if he had to.

"Well for one, you're not going to get your city back. You'd have to fight me for it and you two can never match my hybrid strength. But by all means, do attack. I know I'm a wolf…And I've been known to bite"

Violet stepped an inch and Marcel watched her carefully. His eyes glowed amber yellow as her veins crept out from under her eyes. He had only a vial and a half left of Klaus's blood so they had to be extra careful not to get bitten by him or any wolf.

"I will get my brother back and when he finds out what you two did, I would stray far from this city. And my dear sister Rebekah, she should be on her way here. Don't let him abandon you again love, you know he's good at it"

Something inside of her clicked and she charged at him. Violet slid on the ground and caught herself on both her hands and knees. Klaus disappeared before she even got to reach him because he knew how to anger her enough to attack. She was never one to have a good temper to begin with. Jumping back up, she glanced at the mud and rock in her hands.

"He's never going to find him. We just have to make sure he doesn't find her"

He was careful enough not to say her name just in case Klaus was near and listening in. She looked behind her shoulder and moved back over to get out of the rain.

"Rebekah won't be a problem, will she?"

Her eyes lit up with mixed emotions about the whole situation. Either Klaus was really telling the truth or he just wanted a rise out of her. Rebekah and Violet were enemies knowing that Marcel was always caught in the middle. Of course Rebekah was his first love ever since he was a child. But Violet was also close to him and choosing one over the other was never going to happen.

"She shouldn't be…"

Without another word, Marcel slipped inside of the vampires temporary home. Violet took a deep breath and stared at the rain as it began to pour. She had no problem taking Rebekah out.


	11. Voodoo Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annalynn becomes a target

When word got out that Annalynn Verdoux helped out Marcel Gerard and Violet Badeaux that gave Klaus the perfect advantage. Her coven wouldn't dare to go against an Original so they wouldn't help her through anything. Yes, she was a witch and held power but that still couldn't match his strength. Annalynn knew that she shouldn't have helped them but she did. Six days ago she performed and helped hide Elijah Mikaelson's body. One thing Marcel and Violet didn't know was that she was out for them…You never betray a witch.

"Marcellus Gerard and Violet Maybelle Badeaux, pleasure I'm sure"

Annalynn moved into the building with ease. She should just kill them but Klaus would still be after her head. They had made another enemy and she was going to let them know never to cross her again. Hearing silence, she continued until she stopped in the doorway of Violet's bedroom. The two stood there with a map of New Orleans spread out of her bed. Marcel was rubbing his mouth when he noticed her. Taken by surprise, Violet looked over as well.

"Annalynn, what are you doing here?"

She whipped her right hand out and Marcel flew back against the wall. Her hair hung in a tight braid down her shoulder. Her dark skin glowed with the orange and yellow dress she wore, she looked almost like fire. Violet watched in shock before she did the same to her, on the other side of the wall. The bed separated the two vampires. She stepped inside and her gold bracelets clicked together, they weren't going to get out of her spell.

"I heard that Niklaus Mikaelson is looking for his brother and a witch who performed a spell. The both of you promised that he would never find out"

Making a quick and motion, both vampire fell to the floor and were still unable to move. They both looked up at her and she smiled faintly. A witch always loved when they had control.

"We never said anything about you being the one"

"I know it was your errand boy but you two still are the ones I am turning my attention toward. A witch, especially an Algiers witch you never. You will learn you lesson"

She looked around the room and took in the scenery. Nothing to brag about but she did find something that caught her eye. Walking over to the dresser, she looked at the rack of necklaces. Holding them in her palm, she found out the significance of them. Looking back the Violet, she spoke up.

"Your sisters mean a great deal to you just like your brothers and sisters through one's coven" She used her magic to telekinetically lift them. "This will be one warning" Annalynn formed her hand into a fist and the necklaces crushed into pieces. They listened as the shattered pieces fell to the floor. Violet's eyes filled with tears and looked at her necklace on her neck.

"Look like I forgot a precious jewel"

Violet reached for the purple necklace and held it tight. Using her magic again, the gem was ripped from her neck and shattered onto the floor. Violet pounded her fists on the floor and let out a shriek. Marcel attempted to jump up but he really didn't know why he tried.

"We'll handle everything with Klaus if you leave us alone. We didn't want harm to come to you Annalynn, believe me. You know you've been my friend for over a decade

"The only people you can really trust are your own coven. Everyone else is pretty much fair game which leaves you Marcel. You two are bonded to the spell and me which isn't good for you both"

Bringing both her hands together, the windows shattered the glass into millions of pieces. The spell broke and Marcel zipped for the witch. She took a step back and brought him down to his knees.

"I should use a little voodoo spell on you…It's very unfortunate that you have made me your enemy Marcel Gerard. It's a shame your cute too because this isn't going to be pretty"

Chanting, her voice turned into a mix of Haitian Creole. He was worried but prepared for whatever was about to come his way. Violet looked up only to be thrown towards the window on the broken shards of glass, they pierced her skin. Annalynn bent down and placed her delicate lips on Marcel's. He tried to pull back but the spell had him in the perfect spot. She brought her head back with a wide grin on her face.

"Poison of the lips is an old spell, hope it is good for you as it is me"

"Leave him alone!" Flicking her hand out once again, she began to give Violet an aneurysm.

Marcel looked at the ground and his whole body froze. She looked down at the helpless vampire; it was going to get messy. He grabbed his throat as he began to choke and cough up blood. It was almost like the spell Davina did to Elijah all those months ago. Marcel yelled reaching for his eyes; blood began to leak from those as well.

"Looks like your little boyfriend is having trouble right now, hope you don't want to go through that as well"

"Why are you doing this?!" Violet screamed out in pain but Annalynn quickly stopped the spell.

"You will learn to never cross a witch but I'm sure you already knew that. I shattered everything that belonged to you while Marcel here is bleeding to death. But I've got something special for you"

As Marcel sunk to the floor, she snapped her fingers and snapped his neck. He fell into his pool of blood on the wooden floor. Violet slowly began to get up and vamped out in the process. She didn't even have time to comprehend what happened with Marcel as Annalynn snapped her fingers once again. Without any control, Violet's body flew out the window and onto the concrete below. Annalynn took a deep breath, stepped over the blood and glass and left to go back home.

Annalynn Verdoux moved into her apartment feeling content. She didn't feel anything for what she did to the vampires, they deserved it. When both of them woke up, they would know never to contact her again. Moving to the garden, she looked up at the night sky. At the moment it was peaceful but she knew she was going to have to pack everything up. Moving to her little spell shop, she grabbed a couple of bottles and put them in a box.

"Hello love, leaving so soon?" Klaus Mikaelson stood outside with a smile on his face.


	12. Risen from his sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus confronts Annalynn

Annalynn stood there silently gripping the edge of the table. Klaus tried to move inside but there was a human living that owned the house…That didn't mean he couldn't set it on fire. He grinned widely and she moved towards the back door.

"Klaus Mikaelson, what do I owe the opportunity to see you in person"

"I'm looking for a certain witch who put a spell on my brother and I had a chat with a werewolf and all leads point to you"

"You've got the wrong witch. I haven't even seen Elijah anywhere near Algiers"

He couldn't compel her because she was smart enough to drink and wear vervain. Klaus knew that he had to get her out of the house one way or another. He knew that if he killed the witch, the spell would be lifted wherever he was hiding.

"I think not considering you have had a history with a vampire and former king of the city Marcellus Gerard. I know everything about you and what you have done and I simply want the spell off of my brother. I'll leave you in peace if you do this one favor for me"

"You think that I don't know you Klaus? You could try to use your charm or your vicious ways but a witch never tells her secrets. I'll tell you where your brother is at but the bones to pick are with the vampires, not me"

"I've searched the city and around it and there is no trace of Elijah. You've done a spell to hide him as well…I can take you to play hide and seek but I think my game is a little more bloodier than normal. Where is he?"

Annalynn cleared her throat and stared him down. Many witches in New Orleans wouldn't go down without a fight and she was right there with them. Throwing out her hand, Klaus whooshed backwards into a rose bush. He shook his head hard and growled as he felt the thorns begin to prick his body. He jumped up but didn't make any attempt to move forward.

"Is that all you've got witch?" Just as he was about to continue, he heard little footsteps approach. Zipping over to his left, he returned back with a teenage boy. Klaus placed his hand on the boys neck.

"Fellow Algiers witch in training, how unfortunate if he died before he could come to terms with his magic. Get out of the house or I snap his neck"

The boy and Annalynn looked very similar. Same color skin and facial features were very alike. As Klaus bared his fangs, she noticed and placed one foot out of the house. He sniffed the air and realized that they were related. Laughing to himself, he spoke again.

"Cousin, brother perhaps? I know how devastated you would be if you lost your brother and that is the same for me. If you lift the spell, I'll let him go unharmed"

"Just let Jonathon go…Please just let him go"

Klaus looked down at the boy who was shaking scared. He had to be at least thirteen and Klaus really didn't want to harm a child. Even he had his boundaries. He sighed and let Jonathon go and he quickly took off into the house. Annalynn proceeded to do the same but Klaus ran over and caught her in time.

"I gave you an option love and I never got the right answer…It looks like I will wake Elijah up from his sleep, or death I should say"

Her eyes went wide when she saw his face change. Annalynn was too shocked and scared to perform any sort of magic. Jonathon watched helplessly as Klaus drew his nails and slashed Annalynn's throat. He wiped the blood on his pants, turned around and began to leave the witches garden. He heard the boy run out and grab his sisters' body. Elijah would return home soon.

Marcel had the tape measure and was trying to reach the top of the window. Violet jumped up on the chair next to him trying to help.

"I didn't think these windows were this high, last thing I want is bugs crawling through my window and crawl on me when I'm sleeping. I'll go grab a higher table to stand on"

She got off of the chair as he continued to try to reach the top. They needed to get a new sheet of glass put in but they didn't know what size or even how they were going to do it. Marcel waited a couple of minutes but Violet didn't return. His heart slightly dropped and he got off of the chair. Moving out to the living area, he saw Violet lying on the ground. Before he could reach her, his neck snapped and he fell to the floor.

Violet woke up first and rubbed her neck slowly. She was beyond sore and confused at the same time. Looking at the clock, they had been out for a half an hour. She didn't see who attacked her but then she noticed Marcel a few feet away. Strolling towards him slowly, she shook him and he jump up holding his neck as well.

"What happened?"

"Last I remember you walked out to get the side table and never came back. I found you on the ground and then I can't tell you what happened after that"

They helped each other to their feet and Violet slowly began to realize what may have happened. Since both Marcel and Violet linked their blood to the spell, if Annalynn got killed something would happen to them.

"Annalynn…The spell must be broken"

He stopped and thought it over. "So then that means Elijah is on his way here"

"It is rude to interrupt but I just had to see the reaction on your faces once I rose from that boring slumber. I know this must be a mood killer but I have unfinished business with the both of you"

Elijah Mikaelson walking inside clasping his hands together. He smiled as both vampires' were shell shocked. They now were in quite a predicament.


	13. Nefarious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus brings Elijah some gifts

"It's good to see you again brother, enjoy your little rest?"

Klaus handed Elijah a glass of Bourbon and he took it delightfully. He nodded, taking a sip. "Well it took me a while to figure out where I was then I figured it was in St. James Infirmary. I'm just delighted to see that we have a plan in motion this time"

Klaus nodded and took a step away from the balcony. He motioned Elijah to follow him as the cut through the compound. Hayley finally returned and they were both thankful she was there so they could see Hope once again. As they moved through the compound Elijah took in the scene, he was thankful to be home.

"So I'm sure that you heard Marcellus had a garden where he locked up vampires. Now I quite don't remember where that place was so I found new one for our friends"

The brothers walked down a couple of stairs in which the whole scenery changed. It looked old and dusty, Elijah never seen the place before. "Elijah, did you know this place has a basement? News to me as well but I think the guests will find it cozy enough"

Klaus opened a rusted gate door and darkness hit them in the face. He glanced around and eventually found the light. Flicking it on, he gestured towards a large caged door. Elijah handed him his drink and calmly walked over to it. "So this is where you placed them?"

Marcel and Violet sat in the cell both chained to the wall. Being feet away from each other, they could speak but couldn't touch. They had their heads lowered, some parts of their clothes bloody and torn. Violet had a bite mark on her neck whereas Marcel had a busted lip. They had very little to get away from the wall but they clung to it anyway.

"I hope you find comfort in there considering you will be there for quite a while. I'd be polite and offer you both a drink but let's not jump to the excitement right away"

Elijah looked over and Klaus who told him to unlock the door. He stared at the lock for a second before finding getting it undone. Violet was the one who looked up first and tried to scoot back far away as she could. Klaus enjoyed having the tables turned around on them. He set the glass down and walked inside of the cell.

"Now what would Marcel say to a cowering soldier? I'd expect more from you Violet"

"Just leave her alone. You got what you wanted. You got us both here, chained up and probably going to rot so take your humor someplace else and leave us alone"

He snorted as Elijah stepped in behind him. "Now is that the proper way to talk to the king? It's actually sad to believe that it has come to this point. You of all people I thought would want to rule beside me but you took your vampires and ran off to the other side of New Orleans. What happened to you? All your vampires are dead except your favorite and now you have nothing. Long live the king of New Orleans"

"Screw the king" Violet spat with complete hatred in her voice.

They weren't angry knowing they weren't going to get their city, they were angry they were caught. Klaus was never going to let them out, that's what they both believed. For her, thinking of hardly any blood was killing her inside. Marcel would have rather her free and him caged like an animal. Elijah laughed quietly as Klaus's expression turned darker.

"I'm sorry, did I hear that correctly?"

"Niklaus…" Elijah trailed off looking at his brother. He knew how his anger could get. Yes, they deserved to rot in there but he didn't want either of them dead. Let them desiccate for years and years before setting them free.

Klaus Mikaelson stepped forward towards her and that was when Marcel lifted his head up. Violet looked up at him and cornered herself accidently. He smiled and bent down, they became face to face. "Now this shouldn't hurt too much…" He looked at the puncture wound on her neck and bit into it deeply. Violet cried out and Marcel tugged on the chains. After taking a good mouthful, he pulled back.

"It was so tempting not to use my werewolf venom but I thought that should come at a later time. I noticed that whenever she gets hurt, you always have one of your little moments. So If I hurt her, it affects you…What a fun game this is going to be"

Brandon the wolf stood in the doorway and cleared his throat. It caught the attention of both Originals. Klaus looked her over once last time as he and Elijah stepped outside of the cell to him. Marcel listened in and all he could make out was something about a surprise visitor. Could it have been Rebekah after all?

"If he bites me one more time I will seriously deck him in the face. Then we can see how much he likes being messed with"

"Whoever they are talking about must be important…Please don't start anything else. You know how they both are and we're stuck chained to this damn wall. There's gotta be some way out"

"Good luck trying to find one. At least I know what chained in the garden would have felt like"

Violet shrugged her shoulders as they both laughed lightly. Hey, if they were going to die at least have them go out on a soft note. Klaus came back in with Brandon and Elijah must have disappeared. The vampires looked at him as he smirked.

"Well it looks like we have a change of plans. Feed them to the wolves…"

Brandon flickered his hand towards the entrance way and in stepped a couple of wolves. Their eyes went wide. "Klaus…Klaus!" Marcel shouted but he just strolled out. They all stepped forward and all Klaus could hear were their screams. It was like music to his ears.


	14. Free At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Mikaelson helps out

"How many days has it been? I feel like I haven't moved in five years"

Violet lifted her eyes checking if Marcel was still awake. The last thing they both remembered was Klaus sending the wolves in and attacking them. They pretty much had nothing left to fight for, nothing in their body wanted to do anything.

"I don't know…All I know is when I'm getting out of here, I'm breaking my rule of not feeding on the locals"

"Well at least you're in good spirits about the whole situation"

Marcel picked himself off of the ground and sat against the wall. The wolves pretty much drained them of all of their blood. They had enough to move and talk but sooner or later they were just going to desiccate. Violet laid on her back and stared at the dark ceiling above her.

"Hey, we should at least be thankful that they didn't bite us with their poison. But I know that Klaus would never want you dead Marcel. He'd beat himself up for it if anything happened to you"

"Well apparently you don't know Klaus as much as I do. This is the guy who daggered his own siblings because they didn't do what he wanted…I'm more worried about you making it out of here"

Violet frowned and looked over at him. He glanced down before looking towards the dungeon door. That was something rare, him worrying about her. Violet always carried herself well and never found herself in any sort of trouble. Of course from time to time he had to treat her like a child but worrying never happened. But that's when it clicked to her, that this was more serious than it actually felt like.

"Why are you worried about me?"

"Because I know him, he is willing to kill anyone close to someone to get his point across. I watched Elijah rip Thierry's heart from his chest without a thought crossing his mind. I've seen most of my men fall but that was enough to make me worry about anyone"

Before she could answer, they heard the lock on the door starting to become undone. Both of their attention focused at it and to their surprise, a new werewolf came to the door. They had been visited by Brandon mostly so this one came without warning.

"I'm supposed to be here on blood check. According to the Mikaelson's, you both get to choose when you want your blood. It will still be either a little glass so does anyone want anything?"

Violet once again looked back at Marcel who just began to look the wolf over. He crossed his arms over his chest and wondered why the vampires were just sitting there in silence.

"No, we're alright…"

He nodded and turned back towards the entrance of the door. The man slammed the door shut which made both of them jump slightly. Sighing, Violet looked back up at the ceiling as Marcel tried to look out the bared window to see the werewolf. He whispered to her as she looked towards the door…The man was gone without a trace. She sat up slightly as they heard someone begin to fumble with the lock. Marcel reached out and tugged on Violet's arm, pulling her back to the wall against him. The elder vampires sat there staring at the door as it slowly began to open. Another man, but much older walked through the door dragging the now dead werewolf behind him.

"It took me a while to sneak in here but I managed to compel most of them upstairs. Drink"

He tossed the man down at their feet in a flash. They both reacted the same way; they looked down then back up at him.

"Who are you?"

"I'll tell you who I am if you drink his blood. I need you both to be strong enough to get you out of here. I know you've been on limited blood supply so if you would…"

He motioned for them to drink the man's blood. They gave each other that look but slowly did what he said. They both wanted to get out of there as soon as possible and if trusting this man was the way to go, then so be it. He turned away in disgust when they began to drink. He waited until they were done and he moved over, breaking their chains. Marcel helped Violet up and they turned to him.

"Now can you please tell me who you are?"

"I am the vampire they call Mikael"

Mikael turned on his heels and began to walk out of the cell. Violet blinked as the name clicked in her mind. Marcel looked as if he was lost in a thought.

"Are you two going to stand there or are you going to follow me out?"

"Mikael, as in Klaus's father Mikael?" Violet questioned.

"Close but Niklaus was never my son. And yes, I am the Original so if we can cut the surprise"

"Wait, why are you helping us?"

"I'm sure the both of you know that I have been hunting this family so I can kill Klaus. I'm sure you don't remember Marcellus but you met me in 1920, my daughter told me where you all were so I could kill him. I know I compelled you to forget me"

Marcel nodded now remembering why something seemed to be missing from his memory. They all heard footsteps coming down the stairs which prompted Mikael to give them a look. Without hesitation, the three of the zipped away, leaving the mess behind them.


	15. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel and Violet talk to Mikael

Marcel and Violet sat on the couch in the abandon building drinking some blood. Of course Violet wanted a human but Marcel refused and made them drink out of glasses. Mikael was roaming around scoping out the place which just left the two of them.

"So we are really going to trust this Mikael guy?"

"What other choice do we have? We've got to get rid of Klaus one way or another so we can get our city back. I'm going to be king even if that means I will die fighting for it. Mikael is our only weapon against them and I'm not going to let that slip out of our grip"

"It just worries me, the stories I've heard about him were nothing good. Of course other supernaturals tell stories about the Originals but we've got to know most of them. How do you honestly know we can trust him?"

"Because Rebekah and I back in the 1900s trusted him to kill Klaus then and it wasn't like he hesitated to jump on the ship. If we play the cards right, we'll get what we want in no time"

Marcel took another drink and stared forward at the brick wall. It did worry her considering that both of them are on a bad terms with the Mikaelson brothers. Violet took a deep breath to stare out of the window; the sun was just rising up. It was almost a surreal moment and that was the moment everything clicked into place for her. Looking at everything they have which was hardly anything, they could have been living in the city with everything that belonged to them.

"I'm just saying we should be cautious about the whole thing…It's almost like trusting Klaus. The only one you could count on would be Elijah but now he's being a little dog for his brother. I just don't want this to backfire"

"Well isn't it nice to see you both up this early in the morning"

She snapped her attention towards the door as Mikael strolled through the room. He clasped his hands behind his back and walked over to the window. She glanced over and gave Marcel a look who began to stand up. He offered him a drink in which Mikael shook his head.

"I prefer vampire blood more than humans, unless one of you are to offer"

Violet gave him another look and drowned her blood. She also got up to place the glass on the table. Mikael looked away from the window and at the vampires. He could see the difference between them and he realized there was really no one else to help them.

"Am I interrupting something?" He raised his eyebrows giving them a curious look.

"No, not at all, we expected you to be here today, you know to talk things through about Klaus"

"Yeah so why are you helping us?"

He smiled and laughed lightly at her forwardness. If she wasn't careful, things could end badly for her or Marcel. It was almost like walking on eggshells with the Originals because if you said or did one thing wrong, off with your head or out with your heart. Marcel's eyes flickered between the two as he held his breath.

"Well as I already stated, Niklaus was never my son. He is the product of my wife's atrocious ways and he needs to be destroyed. I haven't been able to fully get rid of him yet and it would be a pleasure to. I understand both of you were kicked out of your home and it looks like we'd be the perfect pairing. I don't want anything to do with the city so once Niklaus is gone, you can take back what is yours"

"So what about Elijah? What are you planning to do about him?"

"I have a feeling he will try to intervene so that's where you two come in. If you both would distract him while I get Klaus out of the way, he most likely will run off to that wolf in the bayou"

Marcel nodded and thought over the plan. It was a major risk since they couldn't compare to Elijah's vampire abilities. But both vampires knew how to fight and how to fight well. He looked over at Violet to see what she thought. She was staring at the ground lost in a thought. They had to pull out all stops if they wanted to get what was theirs.

"There is an option three as well. I brought along someone who also is willing to help"

Mikael turned completely around to look at them. He nodded towards the doorway and they both looked over at it slowly. Violet blinked when she saw the person standing in the doorway. She couldn't believe her eyes and she slowly gritted her teeth. When Marcel made eye contact with the stranger, it was a mixture of relief and shock.

"My daughter Rebekah is here to help take down Klaus"

She stepped inside of the room, her shoes clicking on the wooden floor.

"We shouldn't trust them; this is only bringing us more problems than we already had. We are digging ourselves into a hole Marcel, we cannot trust them"

"And as I said earlier, what other choice do we have?"

Violet paced Marcel's room as he sat on the edge of his bed. They both had completely different thoughts running through both of their heads. He understood that there was bad blood between the female vampires but that was the past, or so he believed. She vowed to never trust Rebekah with anything.

"But why is she here? All I know is every time something happens; she backs down last minute to Klaus because she is afraid of getting daggered again"

"It's not going to come down to that Vi, Klaus will be gone"

"And that means Rebekah is going to stick around…"

He looked over his shoulder to look at her. They both were irritated in separate ways once again. Drama was the last thing that he needed. There was a knock on the door and Rebekah walked right in. Violet and Rebekah slightly looked similar with blonde hair, light skin and light eyes but they were far from best friends. Rebekah looked her over before turning towards Marcel.

"Surprised to see me? I know it's been a while since we last seen each other but I honestly came to help. At least I'd be able to help take care of Hope once again"

"Well yeah, I thought New Orleans would be the last place you'd want to be. Why are you helping us?"

"Klaus has taken a lot of things from me, from my family. I know sometimes it's hard to see but Elijah needs to fully understand everything he has done. I thought Hope was going to bring us closer but she doesn't need to be around Niklaus"

Violet listened and scoffed after her. Rebekah looked over at her; Violet's green eyes were lit up in amusement.

"Was something I said funny to you?"

"Do you honestly think I'm going to believe your fairytale story? You came back to raise that child without your brother around and help Hayley out? We all know why you're here Rebekah so you can cut out everything you're saying?"

"And what is it I'm here for? By all means make accusations to all stir up trouble"

Violet's eye lingered towards Marcel who was just standing up. He could tell a fight was brewing and he'd have to be the one to break it up for the hundredth time. It was better him than Mikael anyway. Rebekah caught the hint then narrowed her eyes at her.

She nodded faintly before speaking. "Jealous?"

Violet bared her fangs and went reaching for the Original vampire. He zipped over and grabbed her as Rebekah stood there smiling. Only a couple words between them could set each other off and this was one of the cases. She tried to rip past him but he tried to get her to calm down. Rebekah waved as she moved out of his bedroom and out into the living area. Violet pushed Marcel and huffed…This was always happening.


	16. Rancor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet tells Cami about her history with Rebekah

Present Day  
Violet ran down Bourbon Street and into the bar Cami worked at. She honestly didn't care how late it was, she needed a drink. Checking her phone for the time, she quickly zipped through the door just as Cami was locking it.

"I need a drink Cami"

"Yeah, I clearly can see that. You could have just said wait but shoving me out of the way also did the trick. You do realize that you shouldn't be here, if Klaus finds out"

"I won't tell if you won't tell"

The blonde human shook her head and closed the door slowly. Flipping the lock, she moved back to the bar and grabbed a cup off of the shelf behind her. Violet took a seat in front of her and pointed to a bottle of vodka. Cami grabbed it pouring out the clear liquid.

"Going for the hard stuff tonight, huh?"

"Yeah well if you understood living under one roof with Marcel and two Originals, I think you would need millions of bottle of vodka to last for a week"

"I saw Rebekah around town the other day. She come to take care of Hope again?"

She stopped mid drink when Cami said her name. She raised her hands up and lightly laughed. It was trivial to her that vampires had drama just like humans. Violet continued her shot before speaking up.

"No, she's one of the Originals staying with us. She and Papa decided to help us try to get the city back. I already know that you know about Marcel's history with her. Not like I'm exactly enjoying every second living with her either"

"You two hate each other that much?"

"We go way back. She was there when I turned and always trying to take Marcel away from me"

New Orleans, 1846. Violet took a deep breath and shook her head. She wasn't a child but Marcel was definitely treating her like one. It was getting old but she was going to do what she wanted, too bad for him.

"I told you that we can't bring too much attention to ourselves. All of them have told you that so you need to get this ripper part under control"

"Klaus doesn't mind it much. He's actually showing me how to survive through this. You are my sire and I haven't seen you lift a finger to help me with anything"

"That's another thing, please just stop following under his footsteps"

She scoffed and plopped down in the old chair. He gave her a serious look but then Rebekah walked into the room with Klaus behind her. They looked towards them curious on what was going on.

"You want me to give you some advice Marcel? Stop going after her!"

He glanced behind him and saw that the Originals standing there. Rebekah raised an eyebrow and gripped her dress to step over. Klaus grinned knowing that this was all going to unravel at some point. It was what he wanted; maybe this would break the dynamic between his sister and his protégé.

"Look Vi, you just need to understand that I just need you to hang in there"

"Do not look Violet me. You've been with her every second and not gave a damn about me. You should have just let me die of the sickness than turned me. You wasted me and now I am a monster…"

Her eyes trailed between them then down to the ground. She stood up and in a flash, she was gone.

Present Day  
"So you and Rebekah have been fighting over Marcel? You told me that you didn't like him like that…I'm guessing someone changed their mind"

"Cami, you are a human so you don't exactly understand what being a vampire means. I have love for him; he is a big brother to me. Sometimes those feelings change and sometimes they don't. He turned me for a purpose and to be thrown away because of her?"

They both heard a tap at the door and that worried both of them. She nodded at her to get the door as she stood up just in case she had to bail. They couldn't see who it was so if it was Klaus, they both were in deep trouble. Cami stepped over, unlocked it and opened it.

"May I come in for a drink?"

She blinked then looked behind her. Violet went back to her seat and grabbed the bottle of vodka. Rebekah removed her hands from her coat and stepped inside. She smiled at Cami who once again locked the door. Rebekah looked around then took a seat next to the vampire. She moved down one seat and Cami laughed quietly to herself.

"Childish games we are playing again?"

"I've been around you for the last couple of days and that has given me enough to bash my head against this bar. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I followed you and I know you don't want me to tell Marcel that you snuck inside of the city"

"Well it looks like you've gotten a new obsession. Thank you but I prefer tall, dark and handsome"

Rebekah gave Cami a look and handed her a glass. She held her hand out for the bottle of vodka and after a few moments, Violet budged. It was very awkward between the three blondes and it was only a matter of time before Cami needed a drink to get through the night.

"I understand that you don't like me but we need to get past this. I'm trying to make amends because all of this tension is exhausting"

"Well if you didn't want it, then you shouldn't have showed up"

Rebekah shook her head and drank her shot. "I'm trying to be as friendly as I can be and you know I can turn like a flipped switch. I doubt you want to be on my bad side right now"

"You don't want to be on my bad side either"

"If you think I am afraid of you in ripper form, you guessed wrong. You may see yourself as a monster or you are on the fence with it. Marcel may use it as an advantage but you don't intimidate me. And I'm sure if you want to tell history, make sure you tell it right"

New Orleans, 1900. Violet grabbed all of the dresses out of the closet and shoved them into a large trunk. She looked around then reached for the necklaces to bury them somewhere inside. She needed to hurry because the rest of the group would be back in no time.

"Leaving so soon?" Rebekah slowly stepped inside of her bedroom at the compound.

"I doubt so soon is the proper term. My time has been long overdue. Everyone else here?"

She shook her head. "I came back early, the others are either still drinking or went out for a feed. I was snooping earlier and I saw you had written down Atlanta. I never thought you would do it though"

"Not like I have much of a choice. I'd probably be better off fighting this stage of my life alone. Your brother helps to a certain extent but then I always end up turning into a monster. Besides, I wish the both of you the best of luck"

Rebekah shook her head causing her curls to tumble to her shoulders. It was a game they were used to playing and they both played it well. Being around her brothers and Marcel constantly gave her a headache sometimes so having another female around was a plus.

"Are you leaving because of us?"

"I'm not going to keep running in circles Bekah. I just think it's time for me to manage myself and build my own place. I know we have our differences but you are good for him. You keep him in line more so than your brother. Marcel is like a brother to me but I'm not going to fight for his attention. I need help so I'll take care of myself. But do me a favor"

"What's that?" She glanced between the luggage and her with a sigh.

"Just don't tell them I left, especially him"

"Violet you know I cannot do that. He'll want to know where you went"

"Then if you tell him, he'll follow me and bring me back here. Or what if Klaus and Elijah start fighting and I'm going to be caught in the middle like always. We both know Niklaus has used me as a pawn against you two. Please, it's all I ask"

They both stopped speaking when they heard voices echo from below them. The boys had arrived back and now they were on crunched time. She nodded at her as Violet grabbed the box.

Present Day  
"If time serves me correctly, we have gotten along at some points in time but not too often. Two blonde vampires are better than one, no offense Cami. So what do you say, we work together?"

"Over my dead body Rebekah"

Violet took the last shot then slammed her glass on the bar. She gave her a serious look before zipping out. Cami shrugged as she poured her another drink. It looked like things weren't going to change which was only going to create more problems. But Violet did mean more to her words. She began to doubt they would get the city…Then it would be over her dead body.


	17. Walking After Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback and more Mikael

New Orleans, 1954.   
"Marcel, Averett Lanier and Theodora Ranoux want to see you"

Thierry slipped through the compound door at a light jog. He fixed his cap as Violet placed her book on her lap. Marcel grinned and looked between the both of them.

"Showtime, let's go"

He jumped up from his chair and she trailed right behind him. Thierry was the last one out to the street where there was a huge crowd already waiting. Bourbon Street was filled with both vampires and witches but still stuck to their own kind. It was a warm summer night and you could feel the tension as if it was humidity. Marcel clasped his hands together as he saw them.

"So I see you both took the invitation, nice to you all again"

Marcel looked through the crowd of witches before focusing on the two in front of him. Thierry and Violet stood behind him just in case anything decided to go down.

"We came to tell you that we won't accept the terms. This is our home as well and we are not going to leave just because some vampires want us out"

"It's only outside of New Orleans. You can still remain in Louisiana Averett. Our kinds have not been getting along and this is the best option. I'm the King of the Quarter; I make the rules around here"

"If we can come up with new terms that would celebrate both parties, then we'll agree. Until then, this witch coven isn't leaving the city"

He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. They were a hard witch coven and by process of elimination, the city would be better off. They were always acting like the superior kind which he knew was wrong. The vampires had them out numbered so even if they tried to do something, they still had the advantage. Violet blinked when she saw his signal. She waited for a moment as she calculated the move.

"Well I'm afraid that's all I'm going to come up with. So are you going to leave?"

Theodora and Averett exchanged glances to think everything over. She shook her head slowly. Before Marcel could get a word out, Violet zipped over to Theodora. She ripped off her gold necklace and threw it to the ground in a matter of seconds. Her fangs sunk into the witches neck and that prompted the other vampires to attack. Thierry watched in slight disbelief as he watched the massacre unfold in front of him. Once they were done, Averett was the last one standing. He saw all the dead bodies of his friends, his family. Violet backed away and wiped the blood from her mouth. Marcel smiled at him as he knew that he had won the challenge.

Present Day  
"Mikael is still working out what needs to be done and we'll get everything back in a couple of days. Rebekah is going to be the one to lure out Klaus and Elijah so it looks like everything is going to go back to normal"

Violet shut her laptop closed and looked at him. She nodded slowly but really didn't show any emotion towards the thought of it all. There were things on her mind that she wanted to say but she was afraid to say them at all.

"I take it you're not as excited about this as I am?"

"Just got a lot of things on my mind. I'd have to go back to Atlanta to get some of my things if I'm permanently staying here. Where is Mikael going to go once this is over?"

"I don't know, maybe he'd go find Freya and try to have some father daughter relationship with her. All I know is Rebekah is planning on taking Hope to raise. She wants to talk to Hayley about everything but I don't know how well that's going to go"

"Oh by the way, your aunt killed your father. What a wonderful situation"

"You're not going to regret this decision, are you?"

At the moment, she honestly didn't know what she thought about it anymore. It was home, their home and they wanted it more than anything. But she had a gut feeling that this was going to be more damage in the long run. Hope once she got older could possibly try to take the city from underneath their feet and then what would they do?

"I never said I'm not doing anything, I just know that Rebekah isn't going to keep her word so we can repeat the 1800s all over again. Every time you two see each other it's like an instant connection. You fall in love all over again and then I'm kicked off to the side. I become nothing and then I'm bumped down from where I'm standing"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't understand what you both have against each other"

"You know what that is Marcel. It's always going to be you. It's always going to be me or her. When she's around, I mean nothing. When I am around and she is nowhere in sight, there is no issue. I'm not going to keep repeating this cycle for the rest of my life. I'm not doing this anymore; it's either me or her. Your choice"

"And you know that if I got the city back I would need you by my side. Without Thierry or Diego around, I don't have anyone second in charge. I could trust Gia on that but she is always temperamental and that would be the last thing I need. Not like you are but you know how everything works. I need you Violet no matter what, I…"He stopped talking and took a deep breath.

"Speaking of Gia, does she know that Elijah is possibly going to get killed? We are risking so much that I don't think either of us understand this situation. Killing Klaus leaves Hope fatherless, Gia will probably leave due to her whatever he is being killed. Hope will become an issue at some point down the line. Most of the wolves follow under Klaus and we hardly have any vampires. Yes, turning more is always an option but they will not be as powerful as us. Now I'm not saying I don't want to do this but we could still possibly lose everything even if we won"

Marcel turned his attention to the window and fixed on it for a moment. He was sick of seeing the city from that point of view. He fought his entire life and this wasn't going to be any different. Of course he was risking his life more so but that didn't mean anything. Klaus taught him that you fight for what you want and he always planned to do that. When he left him in 1919, he had to become his own person and find his own meaning of what he should fight for.

"Look, I get it, I honestly do. We've always been closer but I think in a way this has been a blessing in disguise. We've gotten a lot closer through this and I just know that I can't take the city without you. I don't want to have to start all over again and I won't have to with you here. Get what you need from Atlanta then come home"

Violet looked over at him and realized the tone of his voice. Marcel never showed he was vulnerable but this was a rare occasion. She had to think the two options that she was going between. She could either leave to Atlanta and never return for another some years like before. Or she could stay in New Orleans and basically be the "Queen" of the city. Whatever decision she made, it was going to be a big one. But she didn't want to leave him by himself if anything happened.

"Alright, I'll stay. I'll go get my things once we are inside the city. Deal?"

She saw a smile appear on his face as he looked at her. Marcel walked over and bent down to kiss her on the cheek. She patted his arm and leaned in to give him a half hug. Violet just hoped she was making the right decision.


	18. Girl Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cami and Violet bond

"So how often do you do all of this again?"

"Well I know that no supernatural creature sneaks in here but I still like to check it every once and a while. Besides, I learn more and more while searching through this stuff"

Cami took the box that Violet handed her and placed it on the chair. They were in her Uncle's inventory and they both decided to go through it together. Actually, Marcel said it would be good for them to get to know each other better so they didn't have much of a choice.

"Yeah, I heard about what happened to him and your brother, sorry for all of that. Witches can be a real pain in the ass sometimes"

"Thank you…This life is getting more and more surprising as every day goes by. I was just a psychology student and now I am in a world of vampires, werewolves and witches. Plus, you can add that I had feelings for a man who was a monster"

"Klaus isn't too bad but then again, yes he is. He can have his mood swings like always but Klaus can be a nice guy when he wants. Didn't I have this conversation with you before?"

Cami was staring at her clipboard lost in a thought. Violet shook her head and reached for another box. She jumped back and gave her a look. "Spiders, I may be immortal but if a spider lands on me, I'm going to freak out"

The blondes giggled as she reached for the box once again. They had to be there already for an hour and a half making small talk. Since Marcel and Violet got the city back, everything fell right back into place. He had control of the city once again but they both knew that a storm was brewing. Klaus and Elijah haven't been heard from since Mikael was on their tail. They were just taking it day by day and preparing for whatever popped up.

"Well that is one shelf down and two more to go. This one will probably be more interesting for you. A lot of old photos; you probably were alive during most of them"

She pulled a photo album off of the shelf and handed it to her. Violet flipped it opened and saw a picture of the Originals. She didn't know one of them though and that was when she assumed it was Kol. She had never met him personally but she heard the stories.

"So why did he have photos full of pictures?"

"My guess is to keep track of every supernatural creature and what they were. I don't know exactly how he got the pictures but he's got tons of them. Oh my God, is that Elijah? What's with his hair?"

Violet laughed remembering what they all looked like. "Klaus isn't any better. The fashion style back then was just horrible. Look at their hair, I mean how did anyone ever find that attractive? To me it looks like a hot mess"

"Do you think they are ever going to come back?"

She passed another page and looked at Cami. She knew that her feelings for Klaus had came pretty much recently but she understood what she would possibly be going through. Cami did like Marcel but she cut that relationship off due to everything going on and him being a vampire. Klaus was more of a dangerous choice but he was someone you could fall for. Violet handed her the album then grabbed another one. She was ready for the reorganizing to be over with already.

"Is that…No way…"

"Is that who?" Violet looked over her shoulder and stared at the page for a moment.

"Is that you? Wow…That really is you. Is that Marcel next to you?"

She leaned back to get a better look. Violet stared at it momentarily before reaching for another book. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that was in like 1880 or something. Please tell me there are no more?"

Cami turned the page and scanned more faces. She tried not to laugh when she found another one. It was strange to think that Violet hasn't changed one single bit and was still alive. People would think they were crazy if they decided to tell their stories.

"You two looked way worse in the 80s, the 50s, not so bad. You should wear your hair like that more often Violet. Okay, I'm saving this one to look through later"

Violet gave her a playful look and handed her more albums. She honestly couldn't believe there were pictures that she never knew about. She had a few pictures here and there but nothing that was really special.

"Speaking of you two, I heard you and Marcel have became closer"

"Weren't we talking about you and Klaus last?"

"That ship sailed a long time ago" She checked off a few more things before cracking the window. It was almost like a slumber party but instead you had a human and a vampire checking off weapons against the other creatures. "Fine, tell me about Klaus. What do you know that I don't?"

"Well for starters he's a complete dick most of the time but the whole world already knows that. What can I really say about him? He has his faults but who could blame him? He can be charming though, those moments are rare but it is rewarding. He can be like a puzzle to figure out and his smile, plus that look in his eye can really get the best of you"

"Are you sure we are talking about Klaus?"

"If you are trying reverse psychology on me Cami…"She stopped talking and gave her the look. Cami smiled at her and shook her head.

"All I'm saying is that I think you are honestly explaining Marcel. You love him but you don't want to admit it. I dated him for a little while and I know how he is. Take the risk, go for it"

She shrugged her shoulders which made her blonde curls slid off of her shoulders. Violet sighed and tied her hair up into a ponytail. It wasn't like that was the first time that someone thought she loved him. A lot of the werewolves and witches believed they were dating as if they were a power couple. They were that in fact but not in that type of way. They were always a force to be reckoned with when they are together.

"I don't love Marcel. Yes, I love him as a friend and brother but not in the way you are speaking. Can we just drop it?"

They both knew the truth and lie in the whole sentence. It was an awkward silence from that point on as they continued to work through the supplies. It was about another hour later before they were completely done. Both girls were exhausted and vowed to leave the things go for two weeks. As they stepped out of the secret room, they froze at who was standing in front of them.

"Being extra cautious are we now love?"

Klaus accent rolled right off of his tongue. He did his playful smirk and Cami's eyes flickered between the vampire and hybrid. They didn't expect Klaus to come back so soon but then again, who were they kidding. Elijah or Mikael were nowhere in sight which made questions fill their heads.

"Look, I know you guys have your issues but please just let it go"

"I've been sitting outside the apartment this whole time listening in on everything. I've learned interesting things to say the least. It'd be a shame if everything came crashing down so soon"

"I honestly don't know what to say…" It was the truth on Violet's behalf. There wasn't really actually anything they could say. Mostly everything was said weeks ago.

"How about we have a little chat Violet? What do you say?"

Of course she knew better, anyone would know better. "I get that you may have been gone for a little while but you should remember that I am no fool. The answer is no"

They should have been prepared for what was going to happen next but they weren't. Everything happened in only a matter of seconds that it was hard to even grasp what happened. The only one left standing was Cami…And she was left all alone.


	19. Without a Trace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel and Elijah look for Violet and Klaus

"Woah Cami, what exactly happened again?"

Marcel was pacing in the compound and kept the phone tightly in his hand. She was hysterical so it was hard for him to understand what exactly she was saying. All he heard was the words, Violet, Klaus and disappear. So either Mikael was dead or still failed at killing him. The other was that the Originals have finally returned.

"Alright, let me handle it. I'll figure out something out, just be on guard and call if anything else happens"

He hung up the phone and took a deep breath. The situation was still a complete blur but he could only figure out basically one thing. Violet was gone and Klaus had to be the main suspect. He gazed out the window then whipped around when he heard the footsteps.

"Niklaus is gone, I can't find him anywhere. I doubt you know but I thought you could know something"

"Well isn't this a coincidence? Violet's gone and according to Cami, your brother was at the scene of the crime. Where could he have gone?"

She blinked and paused on that note. She was genuinely confused at the sentence. "Wait a minute, he was going to go talk to some witch or something like that. Why would he even be around her?"

"It's not like he couldn't have lied to you Rebekah. What about Elijah, would he know anything that's going on?" Rebekah quickly dug into her leather jacket for her phone.

Past event  
Violet groaned in pain as her eyes fluttered. She took the scene in around her and the person in the chair across from her. Klaus snapped his eyes open and had the same reaction she had.

"Fancy meeting you here…"

He blinked unamused before trying to move in the chair he was chained in. The scenery was unfamiliar to them but they could at least tell they were in an abandon building of some sort. He tried to pull his hands out of the chains but it was no use.

"Tried that already before I passed out again. What a vacation this is, I didn't even make it to Georgia yet but now I am stuck here with you. Lucky me"

"I don't even remember what happened. I asked to talk to you and then I wake up here…"

Violet stopped and thought it over. She tried to search her mind but it felt like a heavy fog was clouding over it. She snapped out of her head as they made a realization.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Present Day  
"Well I haven't seen Niklaus so I don't know what to tell either of you"

"Cami said someone or a group of people showed up. She didn't get to see who or what but then she realized they were both gone"

Rebekah, Marcel and Elijah both stood on the outskirts of the city. The Originals haven't wanted to step foot into the city just yet since they were still trying to trick Mikael. Elijah had come to terms that he didn't want the city as much as his brother did. He was more concerned for Hope than anything else.

"It couldn't be Mikael right?"

"For Niklaus yes but I don't see the point of taking Violet as well"

"The witches…"

Marcel stopped and remembered something from a couple of weeks ago. He explained how the witches weren't satisfied on how the city was and were going to do whatever it takes to make it their city. If they took two of Marcel's closest friends, he would have to surrender it over. There was only one problem, Davina. Marcel didn't want trouble with her and he doubt she wanted any with him.

Past event  
Violet and Klaus sat with their heads lowered. They were once again knocked out but were coming to their senses. This time was different though, this time someone else was in the room with them.

"Congratulations, you're both free to go"

Both the vampires looked around once again completely confused. The male witch undid their chains which was confusing even more. The whole scene was calm and that made Violet surprised. Klaus rubbed his wrists and made an attempt to go after him once he turned his back. The witch threw his hand up and Klaus screamed in agony falling to his knees. Violet zipped over to pick him up but a second later he stopped screaming. The warlock was gone and they were on their own once again.

"Am I missing something? Like am I honestly missing something?"

Klaus allowed her to help him as they made their way outside. "Something isn't right, something is wrong but I can't tell you what it is. Where are we?"

Violet took in the scenery outside to determine where they were at. "I think we are somewhere in the Treme, don't quote me on that though. Let's just find our way back"

"Well this was a journey" He stopped talking when he glanced down at his hand.

Violet continued to help him and didn't pay much attention to him when he was distracted. He stopped completely staring at his palm. She looked over then looked at her own hands.

"Um Klaus, you have this too, right?"

On Klaus's palm and Violet's backhand, there was a witch symbol burned into their hands.

Present Day  
"I want all eyes all over the streets. Make sure the buildings are clear and any witch answers to me that you come across. I don't care what you do to them as long as you bring them back to the compound. I sent some vampires on the outside of the city so just keep eyes and ears open. Got it?"

Marcel stood before his group of nightwalkers and they all nodded in agreement. It was now nightfall and both he and the Original siblings were getting desperate. They didn't want to think he was torturing or even killing Violet. Knowing Klaus, he could have used the witches as a big distraction to throw everyone off. He was being good for those last couple of weeks and they didn't want him to become a monster again, at least for Hope's sake.

"I still don't see the point of sending all your men out there. If the witches were smart, they would have covered their tracks and probably used a cloaking spell"

"Elijah's right, especially if they have my brother. For what reason is a good question but I'm sure they made extra precautions"

"It doesn't hurt to try. I'm not letting anyone rip this city away from me, not just when I got it back"

Marcel disappeared into the dark streets of New Orleans leaving Elijah and Rebekah behind. They looked at each other before going separate ways to find their brother and longtime frenemy. Not one day could be peaceful in the city, could it?


	20. Flashbacks in the swamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Marcel and Elijah look, Violet has flashbacks

Present Day  
"I still don't know where we are…"

Violet cupped her hand above her eyes to look past the burning sun up above them. It felt like she and Klaus were walking for days and getting nowhere. They kept following the river beside them but all it kept leading to was more and more swamp.

"Can't you use your magical werewolf powers somehow and pick up a scent or something?"

Klaus shook his head and looked to his right. She took a deep breath and picked up a rock that was lying on the ground. Violet threw it in the muddy water and listened to the hollow landing. Out of all people she had to get stuck with him, the most boring and psychotic person in the world. Of course he could be interesting when he wanted to talk but they hadn't done much talking since leaving the strange building surrounded with witches.

"What's your favorite color?" She glanced in his direction.

"I liked it better when there was silence" He gave her a faint grin.

"Oh come on, what better do we have to do besides walking in unknown territory. Besides, it's been hundreds of years since we last seen each other. I'll answer the question, purple or green"

"You have to like one more compared to the other and blue"

Violet smiled and went on with the questions as the progressed through the quiet swamp.

New Orleans, 1845.   
Violet backed against the Mikaelson mansion swiftly trying not to make any sort of noise. She had just overheard Marcel and Klaus speaking of something that wasn't possible. She only heard stories as a child about monsters that fed off of the living but they couldn't possibly be real. When she realized the two of them were silent, she took off running into the home as fast as she could…unfortunately they were quicker. Before Violet could make it up the stairs, Klaus leaned against the white banister with his arms crossed. He cocked his head as she breathed heavily.

"Well isn't this a turn of events. I know you were standing outside on the porch listening in on my conversation with Marcellus, weren't you?"

She shook her head feeling like a deer trapped in headlights. "Oh come on Violet, you can tell me the truth. You overheard us speaking of vampires, that we are vampires…"

"Please, I was only going outside to pick some flowers…I'll keep the secret and I won't tell nobody. Please Niklaus…"

Where was Marcel actually? She was afraid to even look behind her shoulder not knowing if he was there or not. She had a feeling that all of them were wrong and wanted to leave if she could have. Klaus hardly picked up a word she said since he couldn't get past her accent that faded in and out.

"Marcellus, why don't you take Violet upstairs. You know what to do, am I correct?"

Present Day  
"You know, I haven't noticed that ridiculous accent pour out. Decided to get rid of it?"

Violet glanced over at Klaus while she moved her right arm around with her cellphone tight it her grip. It had to be a couple of hours once more of walking and praying that she was going to get cell service. That way they could get help and get out of the swamp.

"I just toned it down, I'm sure you'll hear me pronounce certain words like I used to…Ha!"

She jumped up and took off like lighting to a nearby tree. He shook his head following assuming that she had caught a break. Staring at her contacts, he told her to dial the last number she had on her recent call list. Putting it on speaker, she and Klaus waited for the voice on the other end of the line.

"Violet? Are you alright?"

It was Marcel, of course. "Hey…Yeah, I'm with Klaus and we really don't know exactly where we are at"

After a few minutes of talking, she hung up and placed the phone in her back pocket.

"So we're really going to take his word on it?"

"What else do we have to lose? We've been wandering around for hours and at least this way we'll be by people because if I have to feed off one more animal, I'll go crazy"

New Orleans, 1845.   
Violet lay in her bed coughing heavily. She constantly kept waking herself up with this horrible sickness that she had. She held her sisters' necklaces tight in her hand praying to God that she wasn't going to suffer the same fate that her entire family had. But Violet knew what was going on, even though Marcel refused the doctor to tell her anything, she knew that she was dying.

"Do you need anything? Water, anything at all?"

Marcel whipped open the door like always to check up on her. She had been deathly ill the last three days and it was only a matter of time before the sickness was going to take her life. She shook her head not being able to talk. She waited a few minutes then answered when she could.

"Please…Just end this. All I ask"

He stood there silently just looking her over. It pained him to see her in the condition she was in and it was a moment of sadness realizing she was slowly dying. Sometimes being a vampire can take a good deal out of you and Violet reminded him of being human once again. It was a nice feeling and he could feel that slip away from him.

"You know that I can't do that Vi, you're a tough girl, you can make it through this"

Marcel stepped more into the room and neither of them could tell Elijah was on the other side of the door listening to what was going on.

"Marcellus, you know as well as I that this is something I can make it through. My entire family died from an unseen disease and now I'm the one that has gotten sick. I want this to be over"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Violet began to cough heavily again and he moved over in a flash. Marcel knew one thing he could do at that moment and it was worth taking the chance.

Present Day  
"No more forest, no more trees, no more trudging through mud that has ruined my new pair of jeans and no more creepy looking reptiles. There is life after all"

Violet saw the people flooding the city and it was a relief to see such a sight. Klaus caught up behind her and felt the exact same way.

"Spending an entire day with me hasn't been so bad, has it?"

"You always were a conceited one Klaus. So where are they?"

Both vampires looked around for the group that was there to save them. She heard someone call her name so she whipped around in that direction looking through the crowd. Marcel ran up as fast as he could and pulled her in for a hug. She hugged him back gently and that was when Rebekah did the same to Klaus.

"We've been looking all over the city for the both of you. Glad to see you two are safe"

Elijah calmly walked up and that was when Violet and Klaus exchanged confused glances.

"Vi? Is everything okay?"

Marcel was first to realize that something was wrong. Rebekah pulled back and tilted her head at her brother. The two confused looked at everyone until Violet spoke up.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea who any of you are. Klaus told me to call the last number on my phone and the first name was someone named Marcel which I am assuming is you"

It was Elijah's turn to be confused as well as the others. So much for being safe.


	21. A Witches Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davina lends a hand

"So do you have any idea of who did this to them?"

Davina had just stepped inside of the compound and Marcel was already asking questions from the balcony on the opposite side. She breathed in deep not knowing really anything that was going on. Gripping her satchel tighter, she moved over to the stairs and that's when she seen both Violet and Klaus sitting near the fountain.

"Can you at least wait until I'm actually inside and not yelling half way across the room?"

She smiled faintly turning her attention back towards Marcel. Violet sat with her elbow on her knee and she was resting her head in the palm of her hand. She was actually ignoring Klaus who was feeding off of some girl who they found for them. She had enough blood but the smell was still tempting.

"You have to do that when I show up too, am I correct? You couldn't have the beast feed a different time where I won't be able to see it?" She hated seeing the local people being hurt, anyone for that matter.

"You know how Klaus is, even if Elijah said no I'm sure he would still do what he wanted"

"Right, so what exactly happened again? Some witch took their memory?"

"I'll let them explain the situation"

He backed away from the balcony and jogged down the stairs. The witch turned to the vampires still trying to focus her mind on something else besides the poor human girl. Violet glanced at Klaus and sighed, she had to explain this for a third time?

She explained it which puzzled Davina. "Well I can tell you that it was no one from my coven so it has to be a lone witch or a witch from one of the other covens"

"I thought most of the witches of New Orleans were in your coven?" He asked, she remembered that he hasn't been into the city of late.

"New Orleans Marcel, that doesn't mean the other neighboring cities such as Algiers or Treme. They are still their own coven and I have no control over them"

She looked back at them and that was when she had enough. She put her hand out and chanted something quickly and quietly. Klaus lifted his head up and glared.

"Did I mention that I hate witches considering that they are a pain in the ass?"

He tossed the dead girl aside as her blood was no longer good. Marcel stepped in between them just for good measure. He gave both of them a look and Violet just shifted her head between all of them.

"How far back do you remember Violet? You too Klaus"

She thought then looked at the young witch. "Um, I guess about 1844. I know my Mama and Papa, as well as my brothers and sisters are dead. And I'm magically a vampire"

"There's that accent I remember" Klaus grinned as she elbow him in the side slightly. For both of them, the only good thing for them was that they remembered each other and that was somewhat ground for them. "Well I remember when I came to New Orleans back in 1700 something but according to Elijah and Rebekah, they are my siblings and did arrive with me but I have no idea who they honestly are"

Klaus and Violet sat side by side in the dining room of the compound. Davina stood across from them flipping through a grimore for the right spell. They all agreed that she could attempt to get their memory back but of course it was risky. Either it could work or even work half way. They could get some of their memory back but not all and that was what Davina was expecting to get.

"Alright, so I'll start with Violet first because I believe Klaus will take longer due to his age" She stepped over and placed her fingertips on Violet's temple. "This is going to hurt so hold on as tight as you can. If either of them freak out a little too much, I expect you guys to help hold her down"

Marcel crossed his arms and rubbed his head slowly. Rebekah and Elijah watched quietly as she began the spell. Violet screamed and withered in pain but there was nothing no one could do for them besides the young witch.

"There's something in her mind that I can't access. It's like these witches are hiding something in there but I can't figure out what"

"Are you able to bring her memory back?"

"Just give me a minute; I think I can break it…"

Davina began to chant again and she didn't hear a word that Elijah said to her. Rebekah looked on concerned feeling like this was going to backfire on them. He spoke once again and glanced at Klaus who wasn't paying any attention to the scene unfolding in front of him. Once Davina stopped chanting, she stood still without any word.

"D? D what's wrong?"

Elijah caught her as she fell backwards into his arms. "She fainted; we need to lie her down"

Rebekah jumped up and raced for a pillow. He laid her on the table as Marcel ran over to her. He helped placing the pillow under her head but then focused on Violet. She moved over to help and Klaus stood to see what was going on.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Everything is fine, I'm okay" Davina mumbled fluttering her eyes and coming back to her senses.

They watched quietly and waited for her. Rebekah handed her a glass of water and she a little of it.

"I think I broke some of the memory spell so I think some of it is back but whatever they hid…It's something dangerous Marcel. It's like a message of some sort that I can't figure out"

"We did have this symbol on the back of our hands and then it disappeared"

"Do you remember what it looks like? Can you draw it?"

Violet looked over her shoulder at Klaus who was far better artist than she was. He got up, moved over to the group trying to remember what it looked like. Elijah handed him a piece of paper and drew it the best he could. Once he finished, Davina looked at the image trying to figure out where she had seen it.

"It looks like it's marking of a coven, something like their own personal symbol. Now this doesn't mean that they have control over them but I'm guessing they left it wanting you all to figure out who it belongs to. I can search around and see what I can find…"

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just glad I can remember some stuff. Davina said it will all come back eventually, it just takes time. The one thing I'm worried about it Klaus"

"Me too, I understand Elijah and Rebekah are going to keep a close eye but we know how that works. I just hope he's not going to have psychotic break at some point"

"Who Klaus? He would never do such a thing"

Violet laughed lightly as Marcel cracked a smile. The whole situation was both weird and confusing and neither one of them knew what to make out of it. Goodbye to the werewolf problem and onto the witches.

"You think maybe throwing some sort of formal ball or something would bring semi peace between the covens that are in the city? We don't want a repeat of the 50's in which you made me practically kill a whole coven"

"You may have a point but I don't know if that's a good idea Vi"

Making peace with the witches of New Orleans, more or less Davina's coven would make sense if a neighboring witch coven wanted to start something. That could get witches on their side to help, well if they actually accepted the offer. Only time would tell if they were going to repeat a witch massacre.


	22. May I have this dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Witches interfere in Marcel's party

The compound was decorated beautifully full of white roses, lights and of course people. Marcel and Violet thought it would be best to meet with Davina's coven to make terms on the other witches. If they got along fine, they would have an ally and that was something he needed. He scanned the room to make sure they were all witches and nobody else. He had Josh and Gia keeping their eyes on the door.

"I still say we should have thrown a Halloween party"

Violet snuck up behind Marcel with two glasses of champagne in her hands. He took one and gave her a look over. She looked exceptionally beautiful tonight in a sparkling emerald floor length gown. It brought out the color of her eyes perfectly. A slit on the side showed off one of her pale legs and her hair was tied into a side bun. He hadn't seen her in any sort of dress since the 1990s. Violet took a sip before looking at him.

"What? Is it that bad that I wanted a costume party?"

"No it's not that…You look beautiful tonight Violet" She looked away and smiled but tried to keep that hidden. Glancing towards the ground, she saw footsteps coming their way.

"Did I hear the words costume party? I could have worn those famous angel wings again"

Cami smiled, she also did look beautiful in a full length pale aqua blue color. The two girls complimented each other before she ventured off to find Davina. Violet took Marcel's arm as they wandered through the compound courtyard and greeted the guests.

"Well don't you two look lovely tonight. I do hope I'm not crashing this little party"

Elijah stepped over and they both looked over at the same time. Violet took a drink as Marcel shook his head no in response. In all honestly, they hoped the Originals weren't going to show up but they had that feeling that they were going to be there.

"You look nice yourself Elijah. Tell me, is it a new suit? Gia told me about your famous collection" She smiled and now Marcel took a drink.

"And what about me?" Klaus approached with a grin.

"If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. Excuse me"

Violet stepped away from the three boys and made her way through the supernatural crowd. They all looked after her before turning to each other. They made boring conversation before she returned back with two drinks for the Mikaelsons.

"I hope you two don't mind but I brought a few guests"

Klaus took a drink and pointed over to the door. A group of men walked inside and past Josh and Gia who both looked equally surprised. Marcel rolls his eyes and looked away in complete annoyance. It was bad enough the Originals were there, adding werewolves into the mix was just creating a whole another problem.

"What are they doing here? Let alone, what are you doing?" Violet asked.

"Well I know we haven't been on the best of terms lately considering that I handed you my city. Actually, you called Mikael who chased us all out excluding Rebekah. So now I'm back in town but don't worry, I won't attempt to get the city back"

"Speaking of, where is Mikael?"

"And since I'm part of the witch problem, I thought you could use a few allies. I gathered up some of the wolves and asked them to join us. We're one big team now so if you get Davina's side to agree, then you can have all types of partners, what do you say?"

Klaus knew better than to answer the question about Mikael. They honestly didn't know where he was since they led him on a path for him to believe. Marcel finally looked at him and shook his head. Violet leaned over and whispered something to him; both Originals couldn't pick it up.

"Look, I get that sending Mikael after you was wrong but this is problem and my city. I don't want anything to do with the wolves. My only concern now is the witches after seeing what they've done to the both of you. I cannot imagine them doing anything else" It was true. He had that feeling that in the long run the wolves were going to become a problem again if he worked with them. They'd become a problem anyway actually.

"And the hell if I'm going to work with mangy dogs"

"I was talking to Marcellus here love; you aren't a factor in this"

Violet smiled and took a long drink of her champagne. Elijah cleared his throat and looked between both parties; he was hoping this wasn't going to turn into a blood bath.

"What he means Marcel is that he just wants revenge on the witches who did this as well. Whatever you have planned, we thought that we all could work on it then after all is done, we can peacefully live in the city as one"

"New Orleans is too much for me to take on. I give you free reign of the city, we'll just be here doing what needs to be done and raising my daughter. What do you say? Do we have deal?"

Before he could answer, they all turned their attention to the clicking of a glass. Up on the balcony stood a female who looked similar to Annalynn and that's when it popped into both Marcel and Violet's mind. The witch coven was Annalynn's, the Algiers coven.

"Good evening everyone, my name is Angelique Beauvoir. I wanted to personally congratulate Marcel Gerard on getting the city back that rightfully belongs to him"

Her deep brown eyes scanned the crowd and when she found him, she tipped her glass to him. He watched her carefully not understanding who she was or what she was doing. She had jet black hair which was tied into a tight bun. Her skin was a perfect shade of brown and the white dress glowed off of her body. Everyone in the entire compound had their eyes on her.

"I just wanted to show my respect to the King of the Quarter so if everyone would"

Angelique placed the glass to her lips and took a drink. Gia and Josh looked towards Marcel wondering if he was going to want them to do anything. They all knew that she wasn't from Davina's coven and she probably was from the rival witch coven. All the witches, vampires and werewolves took a drink but the four knew better. Marcel, Violet, Klaus and Elijah all flickered their eyes between each other but Elijah was first to take a drink.

"It wouldn't be bad if you all could show a little respect to her"

They all thought it over but Klaus looked back at Angelique. She smiled at him and took another drink.

"And how do we not know that this is a trap?"

"Well then Elijah is the first one to go"

Violet made light of the situation and took a drink. Marcel shrugged his shoulders following her lead. Klaus was the last to drink. After they all were done, they still gave each other a bewildered look.

"Well maybe I guessed wrong, just taking a little precaution"

Violet coughed lightly and placed her hand over her mouth. Angelique set her drink down and still stared at the four of them. It was almost as if they were in a spotlight but everyone else went back to what they were doing. She coughed again and dropped the champagne glass that was in her other hand. The boys turned their attention to her quickly.

"Maybe I spoke a little too soon, Violet, what's wrong?" Klaus asked hardly seeming concerned.

"Vi?"

Elijah saw blood begin to creep through her hands and she fell onto her knees quickly. Before Marcel could check on her, he gripped his chest in pain. On the white shirt under his tuxedo was a blood spot getting bigger by the second. He yelled in pain as he fell just like Violet. Josh and Gia ran over but focused more of their attention on the mysterious woman. They pushed through the crowd who now was turning their way. By the time they reached the top…She was gone.

"Marcel, Violet? Guys, what is going on?"

Davina rushed over but not before the domino effect happened. A crunch filled the air and it was Klaus's bones beginning to break. Screaming in agony, he fell to the floor…And down went Elijah. He and Marcel sported almost the same spot due to Elijah being stabbed in the chest by Mikael all those centuries ago.

"Davina can't you stop this somehow?" Josh yelled down in concern.

"If you don't stop Klaus, he's going to be a werewolf and try to kill every vampire and probably your witches here too!" Gia called out.

But there was nothing she could. She didn't even understand what they were going through. And at that time, they were only suffering the same fate they did when they were human.


	23. Exacerbate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witches take it to the streets

"I understand Rebekah but we can't just do that…No Klaus isn't going to come with Violet and I so don't say anything. Elijah doesn't know either. Just listen to me for a second; no I haven't seen Mikael either"

Marcel stood up on the balcony talking on his cell phone in an endless conversation with Rebekah. It has been a few days since the "party" and she was just trying to figure out everything that happened. She was out with Hayley and Hope so she was completely clueless. Taking a deep breath he watched below him to Violet and a couple of newbie vampires.

"Okay so who do we have here?" Violet scratched her head looking from the group up to him. He pointed at them without saying a word.

"Mr. Happy won't answer so I need to know your guys' names. I'm going to teach you some easy stuff today like compulsion, feeding, what a stake or anything through the chest feels like. All the fun stuff"

She went through the four new vampires to learn their names. It was a chaotic day in the compound considering no one knew where to go from that night. Klaus and Elijah had to take a break and try to throw Mikael off track once again so it just left those two. Josh and Gia were out scoping people they could possibly pick to bring in.

"Alright, Justin you pair up with Emily and…Wait no. Girls go with girls and boys with boys first so Emily and Ashlee, Justin and JC. I guess compulsion can come first seeing as you'll need that first. You guys don't have daylight rings so that is out of the question"

Placing her hand on her head, she wondered if it were possible that vampires could get a headache. She honestly had no idea how to begin this. Last she helped with vampires had to be in the 1940's, after that it was mostly Thierry's job. God had she missed him at that moment. Violet showed them what to do to the human she had sitting near the fountain. She watched all the newbies carefully and when she heard Marcel hang up, it was a relief.

"Hey, Rebekah needs me for a moment so I gotta go to her. You gonna be okay by yourself here?"

"Wait, hold up. You're not leaving me here to try and train these guys. I have no clue of what I'm doing Marcel, I haven't done this in ages. Shouldn't it be like Josh or somebody?"

"Violet, you can handle this. I taught you everything you needed to know then so all you have to do is teach them the exact same thing. I'm going to grab my jacket and I'll be back in I don't know, a half hour"

He disappeared into one of the rooms and all the vampires stopped quietly and watched. She made a hand motion where they all continued on. Marcel entered their bedroom which was definitely something new. Marcel and Violet had been sharing the same bedroom and bed since moving back into the compound. They both agreed it was to keep a closer eye on each other but they knew it was more than that. Grabbing his jacket, he heard Violet's cellphone buzzing away on top of the dresser. Curious, he walked over and saw it was from an unknown number. He answered it anyway.

"Violet's phone, who is this?"

"Marcel? This is Jake, Jake Thomas from out in the bayou. Are you around Violet?"

Marcel was completely surprised by the voice on the other end of the line. He didn't even know that they had each other's number let alone that they possibly still talked. That thought slightly bothered him.

"She's a little busy right now…"

"Look, there is a group of witches down here and I have no idea what is going on. They are tearing up everything and putting pain inflection spells on anyone getting in their way. I didn't know who else to call that could possibly help with the problem"

"Witches?" He cursed under his breath now trying to figure out what to do next. "Alright, we'll be there soon"

He hung up and zipped out of the room. Running down the stairs, he made it to the hallway before texting Rebekah that there would be a change of plans. All of them stared at him but Violet continued on trying to teach them. He thought it would be best to keep her out of the situation and call her if it was needed. When he stepped out onto the street, he realized how quiet it was which it shouldn't have been. Slipping his jacket on, Marcel looked down the brightly lit street then back in front of him.

"Hello again Marcellus, you remember me from the other night, correct?

Angelique smiled warmly as she stood in front of a few others. He assumed they were all witches and from the Algiers coven. He flickered his eyes between all of them and didn't say a word.

"I know you are only wondering who we all are, well mostly them anyway. The man on the right is Ezra Castel, the other man is Carius Jourdain. The other female, Charlotte Andoux. We come from Algiers, I'd be specific but I don't think I should give away our home yet anyway"

"What is that you all want?"

"Well for starters a witch of ours has been missing, Annalynn Verdoux. She's been missing for quite a while and last we know, you and your, I will say girlfriend needed her for a request"

Marcel laughed lightly at that comment before speaking. "Haven't seen her. Yes, she did do us a favor but that was last I saw her"

He hoped that was a good enough cover because he knew that Klaus had killed her. He didn't want to say anything knowing that it would land him in more trouble that he was already in. She narrowed her eyes but looked over at the compound when she heard the clicking of boots on the gravel. Violet stepped out with the vampires' right behind her.

"And there is the lucky girl to have your heart, you remember me, Angelique?"

She blinked and gave Marcel a wondering look. Looking back to the female witch she nodded faintly. She told her how they were looking for Annalynn and Violet said the exact same thing. A gust of wind blew past and practically took them off of their feet.

"Well I guess that will be all for the night. It was a pleasure once again to meet the both of you face to face. Oh and what happened at that beautiful party was merely an accident…It will get worse as this goes on, believe me"

She turned away and began to walk down the silent Bourbon Street. Snapping her fingers on her right hand, the witch named Ezra took out a blade and cut the palm of his hand. Before the elder vampires could do anything, Justin, Emily, JC and Ashlee all took off at the scent of his blood. Carius and Charlotte placed their hands out in front of them before they were able to lay a finger on him. Angelique put her left hand out and moved it swiftly in front of her. All the vampires' hearts were torn out from their bodies and in each of their hands.

"I do hope you will enjoy the game we are going to play. Have a goodnight"

It happened so fast that even processing what happened took longer. Violet bent down to check on their bodies not even knowing why. Looking over her shoulder to Marcel, he just watched the four witches walk away without another statement.

"How in the hell can they do that to four vampires?" She asked.

It was true considering that it would take a lot for them. For all of them to do that before a vampire could react was taking a great amount of strength. It was actually repeating the 1950's all over again but now the situation was reversed. Instead of a witch massacre, it was going to be a vampire one.


	24. Puzzling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Digging into witch history

"Alright Rebekah. You go talk to our dear sister, Elijah and I will go handle the business. No I don't know what Marcel is exactly doing but I'll be sure to tell him you were thinking of him when I talk to him"

Klaus Mikaelson hung up the phone when Elijah gave him a look. "Oh don't give me that smug look. I'm surprised you're actually willing to get your fancy shoes dirty"

"Niklaus, don't you think these jokes of yours are getting a little old?"

"Between you and Rebekah, I seem to be the only one who enjoys them"

He smiled as they trudged through the swamp at Marcel's request. He said that he had something else to do and wanted to know if the Originals would check out the swamp. They decided to after hearing about the Algier witches tearing it up. Of course it was Hayley's wolf pack as well. By the time they reached the living area built into a quiet little village they should have expected what was in front of them.

"Well it looks like the witches wanted to rip this place apart…." Klaus spoke as both brothers stood there looking around. Things were thrown all around, furniture, books, food. Little cabins and areas of grass had been put on fire but eventually disappeared. Some of the women were looking through the mess picking up whatever they could find that belonged to them. Luckily Hayley and Hope weren't there when any of this happened.

As they roamed around checking everything out, Klaus thought he heard someone calling his name. Turning around to look through the mess, he looked the girl over remembering who she was. With two little children, he knew it was Emily, Jake's wife. Elijah glanced up from what he was doing wondering who the woman was.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? I know you're not really busy or anything…"

She pointed to the messed and asked a fellow werewolf if she could watch the two kids. Emily pointed over to the cabin that was their home. She invited Elijah as well but he brushed it off seeing it as Klaus's business. He nodded and followed the woman into the cabin.

"Sorry if it's looks terrible, they decided to invade people's privacy and tear up some homes. They did little damage to this one compared to the others"

Emily tossed her brown hair behind her as she shut the door. Klaus looked around before speaking. "So what do you need to talk to me about?"

"They took Jake. I don't know exactly where they took him but he's gone"

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"They came in here as if they were looking for him. No one else reported anyone missing, just their homes are torn up. I'm sure you know more about the situation but I know for sure that they had taken him. I thought at first it was that one vampire that ordered the witches but I know they don't get along so I don't know what to do"

Klaus listened and looked again once more. He knew she was talking about Violet but these were the same witches that just killed Marcel's vampires. "They could be using him as bait to lure out the vampires…" He really didn't know why he said that aloud.

"Well can't you get him back? I would rather Amelia and Christopher to grow up with a Father. Let me put it this way, you have your daughter correct? Would you want her to grow up without you?"

Emily pleaded for him to do something about it. She probably could have asked Marcel and Violet to handle the situation but honestly didn't think they would help. Klaus was pretty much king of the wolves so she thought she had a better chance going to him.

"I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, call if they return"

She smiled and thanked him before he walked out. He motioned to Elijah who just finished helping and walked over. Pulling his sleeves back down, Klaus informed him about the situation. Elijah really didn't understand considering he didn't know about Jake and Violet's history.

"We better inform Rebekah"

"I think we should keep this as our little secret and not tell the couple of the Quarter. The less they know the better"

"So who is Ezra again? He is that one, right?"

Violet shook her head and looked through the pile in front of her. She sat on their bed with God knows what all sprawled out in one giant mess. Marcel was pouring himself a drink right as she pulled out the right paper.

"No, Ezra Castel is the one that was born in New Orleans to Rachelle and Daniel Castel who were in the Algiers coven back in the 80s I think" She stopped talking and scanned the information. "Okay, he also from a Haitian background which means it's the same kind of magic, voodoo whatever. He is 25 years old and joined when he was 20. You are thinking that Cairus is Ezra but no…"

Violet looked up at him who took a drink already annoyed. The vampires pulled whatever they could find on the coven and the witches who showed up knocking on their door. It was an attempt to figure out who they were, what kind of magic they were brewing and how they are so powerful. They had birth certificates, books on magic and voodoo, pictures, if you could name it, they had it.

"Cairus was born in Haiti to a Chedeline Jourdain who apparently was not married nor does he have a Father according to his birth certificate. I saw the last name on another page though so I believe he may be a cousin to somebody, don't quote me on that. Youngest of the bunch at 18"

She held out both pictures as Marcel looked between both boys. They looked so similar that you would think they were brothers. Both were very dark skinned almost bearing a resemblance to Papa Tunde. They had almost black eyes and sported short black hair.

"Charlotte Andoux was born to Rose and Robenson down in Baton Rouge. There isn't much of a story on her, she is 21 and comes from a background of magic as her Grandmother was a Voodoo Priestess but don't ask me where. Last Angelique who has no known parents according to this" She handed Marcel a paper before continuing. "It says she was adopted and shuffled a lot before joining the coven at 14. Currently 25 as well, she earned respect which is probably why is almost the leader of them"

Angelique was a stunning woman with golden brown skin and hazel colored eyes. She had long braids and it seemed like she was always decorated in jewelry. Charlotte resembled a young woman perfectly as she looked younger than her real age. Also sporting dark skin and dark eyes, she wore a head wrap and colorful eyeshadow.

"Hand me those other pictures of them or any of the coven together"

"Why? What did you find?" Marcel placed his drink down on the floor next to him as he sat down on the bed. Violet shuffled again and handed him the pictures she had.

"Look, Angelique is wearing some sort of charm and the others aren't"

"She's wearing a necklace which is usually packed with skin, hair, fingernails or anything of that sort. Sometimes you can use it to cast a spell or even use it as protection"

"Could that be some sort of strength from maybe someone more powerful? Could they be channeling that in some way?"

Violet gave an I don't know answer. She rubbed her face and looked at the clock, half past midnight. They had been reading and piecing things together for the last hour and a half. Pulling her blonde hair into a bun, she reached for another book and a file.

"You ever think it's whatever is embedded in your mind? Maybe they want you to figure this out, I don't know. If they aren't channeling Klaus, Freya, Elijah or Rebekah, it has to be something of their strength. A person or an object of some sort, they have to be getting it from somewhere"

Violet looked up from her reading and at him. Thinking for a moment, she glanced back at their faces wondering why it had to be her. "You actually just gave me the answer to who is behind all of this…So no, I don't have to think about whatever they hell they put in there. You just named the Originals right? You're forgetting Papa Original"


	25. Bellicose

Present Day  
"Hey, you hear anything from Gia at all?"

Violet had just walked inside of the church as she jogged up to a light pace. She apologized for being late with helping to get it in shape to convert it into a gym. It was going to be a lot more space for them to train the new vampires that were going to be coming in. They had already pulled the benches and everything else that reminded them of the church.

"No, last I heard she was out of New Orleans for something, why?"

"I haven't heard a word from her. I sent her a text just making sure she was alright but she hasn't answered me since yesterday afternoon"

New Orleans, 1955.   
"You're seriously not going to do this, right?" Thierry questioned as Marcel was walking out of the compound.

"I don't have a choice anymore. Violet is causing me trouble that I don't need to be dealing with right now. All I need you to do is help me find her, vervain her if needed and lock her up in the Garden"

Present Day  
"Alright so we've got everything cleared out right? We just need the mats, cage and whatever else you wanted"

It was nice to be doing something different than looking at witch information. They could slightly relax and focus on the fighting gym. She had zipped her blue ADIAS jacket a little more, she looked like she was about to run a marathon more so than anything else.

"Right…You find out anything on Mikael? Has Klaus ever called back?"

Shaking her head no, she kicked a box out of the way as she moved over to help him with the rest of them. Right as they picked up the next stack, they heard the church doors whip open.

"Hello again, I was informed by one of your vampires that you both were here. Thank you for the snack by the way"

Both vampires turned around at the same time and saw who was standing there, Mikael.

New Orleans, 1955.   
"I found her Marcel, she came willing and she's already chained to the wall down there. She wants to see you though; I don't think she knows why she's there"

Marcel nodded and quietly went down to the Garden. There stood Violet chained to the wall exactly like the other vampires that got to that point. He signaled for another vampire who came over with his mallet in his hand ready to build the bricks up high.

"You do know how you got to this point right?"

Present Day  
They both stood there speechless not really knowing what to say. They had assumed something a few nights ago but they didn't expect him to be there so soon. Before anyone spoke, Mikael was in front of them in the blink of an eye. He gripped her around the neck and drug her away back towards the door.

"I'm in the mood for some entertainment, does everyone here agree?"

Violet struggled against him but knew it was pointless since he was an Original. Marcel didn't move an inch not wanting to set him off in any way shape or form. He spun her around, looked her in the eyes and began compulsion before he could interrupt. Violet turned her head towards Marcel, bared her fangs and reached for him.

"What the hell did you just do?" He jumped back keeping himself on guard.

"Oh, I just compelled her to kill you. I honestly don't know what would be giving her the emotion of it all though. It seems like she is determined to do so"

Mikael shrugged his shoulders and grinned. Violet grabbed his arm as Marcel quickly countered zipping to the other side of the church. She hissed again but Mikael stopped her in her tracks. He then turned to Marcel and compelled him to do the same as well.

New Orleans, 1955.   
"Considering I've done everything you wanted and I've massacred witches, I don't belong here. This is for the vampires who've done wrong and what have I done?"

"Violet, you know one of the rules around here are we don't kill our kind, especially my vampires, your friends. You turned a group of humans into vampires and made sure they were going to be rippers. You've been killing the people in town and eventually killed Nathan. You have to get yourself in control and turn your emotions back on. When you do that, you'll be let out. But for now, you're staying here for about fifteen years; you can be let out in 1971"

He waited for her to say something but she just quietly stared at the dirty ground. Shaking his head, Marcel ordered the vampire to start building up the bricks. While turning away, Violet spoke

"Well what can I say; us rippers tend to stick together. When I get out of here, I promise you hell. I rip your heart from your body then I can become queen of the city"

Present Day  
Marcel broke a chair leg and threw it as it hit Violet in the right side of her chest. She dropped to her knees and ripped it out. It almost was like a game of chess and Mikael enjoyed watching every second of it. Not like it was his call to do this, he didn't even have to stay around and watch. But both Violet and Marcel know each other's strengths and weaknesses. Back and forth until one of them had the advantage and would drive a stake through one's heart.

"You're throwing still has perfect aim, let me return the favor"

Ripping it out, the stake was thrown at such force that there was no way he could dodge it. Catching him in the leg, Marcel fell before ripping it out.

"And you still have that mentality of never giving up and never backing down, I'm always up for a good fight"

Baring his fangs, he zipped over to her and tackled her before she had a chance to completely get up. Bloody and beaten, both were starting to run out of energy from all this battle. How long had it even been? And yet there was another similarity between them both. If they had to go to battle, they would fight with everything they had and not back down until they were dead. Violet quickly countered and threw Marcel onto the ground with her on top of him. Trying to grab the stake from his hand, it was a few inches away from his heart. Mikael walked towards them a little to wait for the good part to happen. He could hear the growling coming from both of them and once again, there was a counter. Marcel flipped her over and held the stake high above his head. Violet's eyes went wide as she saw the stake come down…

Luckily, The Mikaelson brothers decided to show up at the right place and the right time. Klaus zipped right past Mikael and shoved Marcel off of her. Elijah zoomed in as well to get Mikael out of the way. Violet jumped up, ignored everything and still went straight for Marcel's throat.

New Orleans, 1971.   
"So you're finally free, glad that you're out?"

Thierry pulled the last brick away from the wall and reached for the chains to unlock. Violet lifted up her left wrist and just shrugged her shoulders. She had been desiccated for the last fifteen years and it was her first taste of blood since then. Glancing at the blood bags on the floor that he fed to her, it felt like a weight had been lifted off of her body.

"Where is Marcel at?"

"He had some business to take care of…Are you still ready to rip his head off for locking you in here?"

She shrugged again not really wanting to answer any questions. She had always been loyal and someone to count on. Yeah, she may have lost her way here and there but she still believed that she didn't need to be locked up. Even though she killed a vampire…He shouldn't have gotten in her way. Violet was beyond angry at Marcel and gaining trust back was going to be a journey. She never wanted to be back there again but little did she know she almost would again.

Present Day  
Klaus grabbed Violet around the waist and yanked her back. He continued backing up away from Marcel who looked around for the stake.

"A little help would be nice brother. Take it easy love, look at me"

"Well considering that I'm watching our Father to make sure he doesn't have a white oak stake, you can handle both of them Niklaus"

Elijah watched Mikael carefully but he wouldn't make a move. He was looking at the scene in front of him then flickered his eyes between Klaus and Elijah. Glancing behind his shoulder, Elijah saw Marcel go straight at his brother and Violet. When he looked forward, Mikael was gone. He then sped over to Marcel, gripped him tightly by the shoulders and compelled him. Marcel listened and nodded after what he told him. Klaus did the same and for once, they were both on the same page. Both vampires stopped, looked at each other with a confused expression then turned to the Originals. Elijah took out his handkerchief and handed it over to Violet who needed to wipe the blood from her face.

"Can someone tell me what the hell happened?" Marcel asked as he noticed the wounds on both of them. This was going to be a confusing story to everyone.


	26. Witch Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witches continue their plan

Ignis...Leporem...Arma...Magicae...Lamia...Bestiam

The Algiers witches sat in a circle chanting to themselves with hands locked. In the circle was a bowl full of magical charms and potions. Cairus cracked one eye open and that just ruined the whole spell. The bowl caught on fire and Ezra jumped up to put it out breaking the circle.

"If you open your eyes again Cairus, I swear that I'm going to set you on fire next time" Charlotte flickered her eyes at him and her accent was deadly like a snake.

"We don't even know if this is going to work"

"Well we never get close to finding out because you ruin it every time"

Angelique stood up, brushed her legs off and reached for another bowl. The attic they were in was stuffy and not too big. They were doing this spell in secret hoping that the rest of the coven wouldn't find out. They just didn't want anything to happen to them if this got into the wrong hands. She reached up to fix her head wrap, her and Charlotte looking identical.

"So what happens once this is complete?" Cairus asked.

"We awaken him up from his little slumber, hand him the weapon and let him get the blood on his hands. We've been banished from New Orleans for far too long that we need to get back into the city"

"I want to run my own little charm shop like that one witch Katie had. But with Marcel in control, the only witches he wants around are the city of New Orleans since he took care of that little girl"

Ezra tossed the ashes out the cracked window before he helped Charlotte to her feet. "You'll scare them away"

She smacked him in the arm as Cairus got up and walking over to the casket. He lifted it slightly and saw Mikael lying inside. By just looking at him, he knew why vampires feared him. "So I heard he didn't get his job done last time"

"Because the Original brothers stepped in and stopped him. Personally, I would have loved to see that. Vampires are so cannibalistic so let them hunt each other down, I would find it amusing. It's a shame though, the Badeaux girl is cute, and she could come in use with us"

"I find Freya Mikaelson cute, it's a shame we don't have her"

"We don't need anyone. Look at what we are doing here. We are going to make a weapon that can kill Klaus and even Rebekah and Elijah if they get in the way. Mikael may have faulted before but this is the way to go. Besides, if we take Klaus down, that means both Marcel and Violet are sure to go"

Angelique spoke up as she began crushing vervain to put in the magical bowl. Cairus closed the coffin and offered to help her with whatever she was doing. Looking over the spell book, he had to question if he should even be there. Yes, he was backing up his fellow witches but he didn't want to die in the process.

"You don't think the other witches are going to want to stand against us, right?"

"Of course not, if they do we will put them intheir place. Besides, it is their coven's job to do what needs to be done. See, I plan to have all the covens come together as one so the vampires will be out of the city"

"Then they can know what it feels like to be on the outside looking in"

"Didn't they already do that?"

Ezra shrugged his shoulders and he glared out the window. He snapped his fingers and Charlotte quickly joined him to peek out. They both had their arms crossed and watched one of Marcel's vampires walk down the street. He didn't see them but they watched him like a hawk. Ever since the Algier witches made their presence known, Marcel has been keeping tabs on them constantly. Ezra looked over at Angelique who gave them a signal.

"It looks like Mark's going to pay the price today…" Caius said as he opened up the coffin once more.

Both Ezra and Charlotte put their palms against the glass and began chanting. Mark had no idea what was coming and like he would anyway. He dropped to his knees as his heart was ripped from his body. They did it to any vampire that was going to come close to their home and coven. Angelique wasn't about to let Marcel sneak into witch business.

"Marcellus would you be so kind to try and call Rebekah again?"

Marcel nodded as he sat down in the courtyard of the compound. He dialed the number and waited for an answer.

"Couldn't we just ask Hayley for help or something?"

Violet looked over at Klaus and Elijah who were in their own thoughts. Elijah was standing leaning against her chair with his hand in his pocket watching Marcel. Of course he was standing in his sassy way as she liked to call it. Klaus was relaxed and lounging in a chair opposite of them.

"I'd rather not get her involved in this as well as Hope. I highly doubt these witches would go after her considering she is part them but I'm not taking the risk" He answered to her.

"She's not picking up again. I don't get it; I literally just talked to her a few days ago and everything was fine"

"And now you know why I hate witches, they are always a pain in the ass"

All the vampires looked over at Klaus as he just smiled. They had a feeling it had something to do with them considering Rebekah and Gia were now where in sight. More of the pressure was on Elijah since it was both his sister and whatever you wanted to call Gia. Marcel and Violet knew they had feelings for one another and hung out plenty of times. But neither one of them referred to each other as anything.

"Well since our dear sister and your girlfriend are missing, what should we do about it? I say we just go in and ask questions, if they answer incorrectly we rip their hearts out"

"Klaus…We don't even know if they have anything to do with them"

"Well I know for a fact that they have Jake"

Violet blinked and her heart faintly skipped a beat. Marcel turned her attention towards her as Elijah gave a questioning look. He really didn't know the whole situation so Klaus of course filled him in with amusement in his voice. He really didn't plan on telling her but it would make sense.

"So if they have Jake then it makes sense for them to have Gia and Rebekah. They are holding people against so they can have leverage. We already came to the conclusion that they are using Mikael as a power source…"

Now it was time for the Originals to look at Marcel in surprise. Maybe the left out that detail…

"Anyway, they have Rebekah for the both of you, and you Marcel" Violet raised an eyebrow at him and continued on. "Gia for you and Elijah, Jake for me. It's pretty much a sign as if we attack and kill one of them, they kill one of ours"

"In that case I say we take our chances and rip their heads off"

"Niklaus…That isn't" Before Elijah could continue, Klaus zipped out of the compound.

Both Marcel and Violet looked at Elijah not really knowing what to do. They didn't want to take the chance of attacking them without a full plan in motion. It was pretty bad that they had to rely and use the Originals in this. They probably could handle it on their own but if it really was Mikael, they knew they would come to them for help.

"You two stay here and think of a way to get to them. I'll find my brother"

It was Elijah's turn to zip out onto the streets. The two vampires looked at each other after staring out of the door way.

"And remind me why I came back to New Orleans in the first place?"


	27. The Kids Aren't Alright

Charlotte walked through the coven's main space which was an old run down church in Algiers. A lot of people didn't know it was even occupied as it was in a bad neighborhood and very run down. She walked past the little circles of "friends" near the alter up front. She yanked the curtain from the giant stain glass window. The sunlight poked through and the color began to fill the room awaking their guests.

"Rise and shine, I'll move you in a second, hold on a moment"

She could hear the sizzling begin and that was a cue to move them. Charlotte stared at the tool in front of her before moving over. Both Rebekah and Gia began to whine and scream almost simultaneously. Jake's eyes snapped open after hearing them then looked away quickly due to the light being so bright. Charlotte stepped over pulling both vampires out of the sun.

"If you were wondering, your day rings don't work because we put a spell on them. If your friends found you, the only one to get out would be the cutie over there"

She pointed over to Jake as the girls wounds began to heal. She waved at him before walking behind Rebekah. She made sure the rope was secure even though the spell bound them to the chair. She did the same for the others.

"Not to be weird or anything but…I understand that I am a hostage and they are vampires and I'm a human with human tendencies but, never mind"

Charlotte perked an eyebrow leaning up from his chair.

"Don't worry; those two will get blood in 45 minutes once Ezra returns back. We'll give you meat or whatever you werewolves like to eat. You do get a bathroom break dog"

She smirked at him and apparently found the situation amusing. Today she had more sass to her character from head to toe. That confidence wasn't something that you just looked over. Her exotic look of course made her stand out from the others. She wore a floor length dress which was yellow and orange making her match the sun. She waved at all of them and said no more. Stepping outside of the church, she left the three to sit there.

"Who the hell was that?" Gia asked clearly annoyed.

"She's a witch from Algiers"

"How do you know that?" It was now Rebekah's question.

"Because they came into the swamp and attacked my pack. I saw her and that's an obvious on who she is. I just don't know why I'm here along with you two, scratch that yes I do"

Gia then remembered Angelique at the party a while back. Now she began adding up the pieces knowing that they are in the same coven. None of them really knew who each other were; well Gia and Rebekah did at least. Jake was a mystery to both of them so they turned to him for answers.

"If you two keep staring at me for food, I suggest you stop" He rubbed his cheek on his shoulder.

"I'm just wondering who you are. I know Gia here she is Elijah's…Whatever you two call each other. I know you're a wolf but what do you have to do in this equation?"

"I'm here because of Violet and probably Marcel. I'm the one who got the witch for them to destroy Klaus. I probably shouldn't have told you that…Anyway; they know I have connections to her"

"Are you the guy she was going to run off with? Yeah, she told me about you"

Rebekah tilted her head looking between Gia and Jake. Not like she cared but heard about Violet loving some guy who wasn't "allowed" in Marcel's terms. Not really knowing the whole story she wasn't quick to judge. The girls may not get along but she felt like she could connect on that level with Violet.

"Why don't we just try and figure out a way to get out of here?"

"So you are sure this is going to work?"

Mikael stood on the opposite side of the long table across from the witches. The four, Ezra, Cairus, Charlotte and Angelique who stood in the middle. She smiled at him and removed the cloth of over a wooden stake.

"We only have to say a few more spells over it and you should be able to kill Klaus Mikaelson with this. And you know as well as I, that means it destroys every vampire he has created as well. We're doing each other a favor"

Angelique tried to offer a warm smile but Mikael remained emotionless. She nodded to the others to finish what needed to be done. He backed away crossing his arms waiting for it. He was interested on how this was going to play out because he had a feeling that Marcel and Violet would step in. It wasn't like he couldn't compel or take them down easily. He listened to the witches reciting Haitian before it got quiet in the attic.

"And there you have it, the weapon to destroy your enemies. Any of them as a matter of fact"

He looked over as Charlotte picked up the prized possession. She stepped over to Mikael and handed it out slowly. He took it in his hand and felt the edges of it carefully.

"And you are sure that this is going to work?"

"I checked with the ancestors on everything and it should be fine. You kill one Original, you kill the entire line…It was a pleasure doing business with you"

Angelique and the others smiled knowing that they did their job well. They wouldn't be as powerful anymore but all the Originals, well probably only Klaus would be history. Before stepping out, he noticed Cairus was the only one that wasn't as happy as the others. He just glanced between the others and him with a serious expression.


	28. Rise and Shine Sweethearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikael plans an attack

"Niklaus, I still say we should have done this in more of a polite manner"

Elijah casually strolled behind Klaus who was walking at an aggressive pace. There was word that Mikael was ready to hunt down his bastard son and if anyone stepped in his path, he would take them down as well. The compound was completely silent which took them both by surprise thinking the vampires would be up early.

"Well dear brother, our Father which technically is yours is out after my head once more so I think barging in here is the right thing to do. Marcel hasn't picked up my phone calls and I would like to have back up if that is okay with you. I'll wake Marcellus; you politely knock on Violet's door and politely ask her if she is dressed and ready for the day"

Jogging up the courtyard stairs, he gave Elijah a smile who just shook his head. It wasn't like he was afraid of Mikael, well actually he was. But everyone knew how powerful he was so he thought it would be helpful to have a couple vampires help on his side. Besides, if Klaus died so did Marcel, Violet, Josh and so on. He glanced as Elijah knocked on the door lightly and called out her name. Klaus gripped the knob and stepped right in the room. He blinked at Marcel and Violet lying in bed together and he laughed quietly at the thought.

"Rise and shine sweethearts, we've got business to take care of. Elijah, forget that room"

Violet rolled off of Marcel's chest as he lifted his arm off of her. It was an amusing scene to Klaus who never quite understood their relationship. They mostly were on good terms but neither one of them explored the relationship option. Everyone in the Quarter, traveler or not believed that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Maybe they were and just never told anyone, only they understood the situation. She rubbed her eyes and opened them but sighing heavily.

"It's too damn early for this, what do you want?" She sat up just as Elijah walked in. He looked at her before looking down towards the ground.

"I do have a tank top so don't be so shy"

She rolled over and grabbed her t-shirt that was lying right next to the bed. Klaus looked around and picked up Marcel's shirt and tossed it to him. He looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Well word on the street is that Mikael is coming for me. And you know that the rule is if I die, the both of you die. So I was thinking for old time sakes, why don't we team up and take him on, the four of us. What do you say?"

"What about Rebekah, Gia and Jake?" She looked between the brothers.

"I believe they are not in that much danger considering that no one has attacked the witches yet, correct? Once our father is out of the picture, you both can do what is needed; we won't interfere as long as we get our sister back safely"

"What other chances do we have to lose besides our lives?"

Klaus clasped his hands together and put his arm out for him and Elijah to step out letting the two get dressed. This was only about to get more interesting as the day went on.

"I still don't see why we have to do this Marcel…"

Violet unwrapped her purple plaid shirt from around her waist and slipped it on. Marcel and Violet had been sitting near the river for at least three hours waiting for Mikael to show. The Mikaelson brothers were waiting inside of one of the abandon buildings so they had their ears open. The wind began picking up and she wondered how much longer they were going to be sitting outside.

"You know that if Klaus dies, we go along with him. The least we can do is fight for our lives…Remember what you said months ago? I will be damned if I let anyone take this city? Yeah well, I will be damned if anything happens to you. It's okay to be scared Vi"

"I'm not scared…" She looked up at him who gave her a skeptical look. "Okay, maybe just a little because I know what Mikael is capable of and he could kill us with a flick of his wrist. If we lose everything today…"

Marcel placed a finger on her lips to shush her quickly. He placed both hands on the sides of her neck before speaking. "We're not going to lose everything today, not any day. I'll be fine, you'll be fine. Everything will be okay"

Once he was done speaking, both of them turned their heads to the sound of footsteps walking into the building.

"Niklaus…I know you're here. Come out unless you are still a coward"

The building was dead silent and Mikael knew that he was there. He had the stake in his back pocket with his hand ready to reach for it at any moment. He stepped inside of the building further until focusing his attention on a noise that happened in the corner to his right. Glaring, Mikael walked over to the distraction. Klaus zipped out and snuck out behind him reaching for the stake. Mikael whipped around, snapped his wrist and threw him across the room.

"Ah, still up to theatrical tricks. You just cannot come out and face me, can you Niklaus?"

He jumped up and snapped his wrist back in place. "I'm no fool, I know better than to face you alone. You will be destroyed once and for all"

Mikael chuckled and grabbed the stake. "Are you talking about your so called guards outside? Sorry to disappoint you but I snapped their necks about fifteen minutes ago"

Klaus's expression dropped which pleased Mikael. Either he was telling the truth or just trying to lower his guard. Where were they actually? Mikael was waiting for him to strike and Klaus would once again fail. Being pushed back, he saw Elijah zoom in and grabbed Mikael by the throat shoving him backwards. It was now Mikael who jumped up and cocked his head.

"Elijah…You know better than to fight for your brother. Stay out of my way"

"Niklaus is my brother and I will not let anything happen to him. You pick a fight with him; you pick a fight with me"

Elijah unbuttoned his suit and rolled up his sleeves waiting for the next move. Klaus walked over quietly with a faint smirk. Mikael looked between the two of them then went for both of their throats. Both brothers gripped his arms and drug him back into the wall. He shoved them back them back to the floor and Mikael reached for his other back pocket.

"I know he can't fight his own battle so I came prepared"

Rushing over towards them, he grabbed a piece of wood and threw it at Klaus. Hitting him in the chest, he yelled and fell to his knees attempting to pull it out. Mikael then jumped towards Elijah and shoved a silver dagger in his chest. Crying out, Klaus watched as Elijah's skin tone began to fade away. He smiled as he moved over to his bastard son. Klaus was shoved on his back and he pressed on the wood pushing it deeper.

"Now boy, I've waited for this moment for a thousand years…"

Klaus attempted to shove him off but there was no use with the piece of wood lodged in his chest. Mikael gripped the stake and began to shove it in his chest. He grabbed onto the stake screaming, praying that it wasn't going to pierce his heart. It was like playing a game of push and pull, Mikael forcefully pushed the stake forward while Klaus fought with everything to keep it out of his chest.

"Hey!" The woman's voice echoed and Mikael glanced over his shoulder at her.

When he turned back around, Marcel was in front of him in his surprise. He punched him right in the jaw and Mikael flew back on the dirty ground. Violet zipped over grabbing his arms and dragging him back wards before throwing him into the wall. She looked over at the boys vamped out while Marcel checked on Klaus. Baring her fangs as Mikael got up she moved towards him. Violet grabbed Mikael by the throat but he countered her move. With the snap of her wrist which made a lot noise, he kicked the back of her leg and she fell to her knees in pain. Marcel called out to her and flew over but he did almost the exact same to him.

"It looks like you're vampires aren't properly trained, do I have to show them a lesson in combat Niklaus?"

Dropping the stake which had Klaus's full attention, he shoved his hands into their chest and tightened a grip around their hearts. They both had their heads down and you could see the dark blood start to pool in front of them. It wasn't like Klaus was afraid; he was just afraid to make a move. He could move the wrong way and it would be the end for both of them. If Violet went first, it was certain that Marcel would never speak to him again. If Marcel went first, what would happen to the city?

Klaus then looked at his brother then over to his vampires. He ran over to Elijah, yanked the dagger out and threw it at Mikael. It hit him in his right shoulder in which he had Violet. She countered it quickly and pulled herself away. Klaus zipped over and pulled her back but didn't have a chance to get Marcel.

"Well this is a turn of interesting events; I thought it was going to be the girl that went first. Poor Marcellus, what a tragedy"

As Elijah sat up, they heard the sound of a heart being crushed. Violet's eyes went wide and she made a run for him but Klaus grabbed her around the waist holding her back. Pulling his hand out, Marcel's limp body fell to the ground and his skin began to turn to grey. Tears began to pour from her eyes…This didn't just happen to her. Screaming and crying, the sounds hollowed in the building and it was a terrifying thing to listen to. The sounds she was making were so lost, so heartbroken that Klaus almost let her go in shock. Mikael just smiled and Elijah made his way to his feet. Klaus looked away from Marcel's body and let her go…

She ran over to his body and grabbed him, shaking him, praying that he was going to just wake up. Lowering her head, she let the tears fall and she didn't even care if Mikael decided to kill her then and there.

"Wake up…Please wake up! You can't leave me here…Wake up!"

The Mikaelson brothers struggled to move and just gave each other a look over. Klaus's eyes began to change to yellow and the veins underneath Elijah's eyes began to show.

"Ponpye, Vampire, Boule!"

A stranger's voice came into the scene, a man with a white hood and his palm out. Between Violet, Marcel and Mikael, a line of fire appear and he jumped back. He nodded at Elijah who ran over to pull Violet away; Klaus went for Marcel's body. The stranger watched and held his palm close to his mouth, when they far away enough, he blew into his palm which made the fire rise high at Mikael. He yelled out and they all knew that the fire at struck him somewhere. The man pulled down his hood and once Violet looked, she recognized his face. It was the youngest witch of the Algiers coven, Cairus, why was he there?

Pulling down his hood he looked at all of them. "My name is Cairus, I knew Mikael's plan, and my whole coven did. I was the only one who disagreed with it…"

He closed his palm and the fire died down slowly. Violet's eyes changed and she tried to grab him. Cairus understood her pain and he believed she blamed him for being too late. Elijah held her and tried to calm her down which worked faintly. Cairus walked past them and bent down to look at Marcel's body. Closing his eyes, he put his palm above his chest and chanted something so quietly that not even the vampires could make out what he was saying. Clearing his throat, he looked up at them…


	29. Killing Loneliness with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet grieves Marcel's death

"It's been three days Elijah…When is she going to stop?"

Klaus asked his brother as they stood in a bedroom in the compound. Elijah closed his eyes hearing the mess that was going on downstairs once again. He rubbed his head before looking at him.

"You'd think we had wild animals running around here. I'm surprised Violet hasn't broken anything yet...I don't know what else to do. She doesn't listen to me as well as you. You just need to be there for her somehow"

"I already told you that the best way to handle things is to compel her until Cairus comes through with his plan"

He gave his brother a look which made Klaus just shake his head. He fixed his shirt before stepping outside of the room and onto the hallway. Violet sat next to a table with another bottle of vodka, yes another bottle. She had her head back and her eyes close as she took another shot. More chairs were thrown around but not as bad as it had been.

"Violet…Sitting there drinking all day isn't helping matters neither is breaking furniture. Just take a deep breath and…"

Klaus ducked out of the way as the shot glass almost hit him in the face. Glaring, he marched down the stairs and stood in front of her.

"If one of you two tell me to take a deep breath one more time…" She looked at him and quickly took a drink from the bottle.

"Well how many times have I told you everything is going to be fine? Marcel will be back and…"

Once again he couldn't finish what he was saying. Violet put her hand up once he said his name. That had been a "bad" word those last three days and she flipped out whenever someone said it.

"This is all your fault. The city was fine before you and your siblings showed up. Marcel was fine, we were fine! Sure, I hadn't seen him in twenty some years but I knew he was doing his business here. You brought your Father here…You signed his death wish. Everything was fine until you showed up! Thierry was still alive when I first arrived until your brother killed him. Now it's your fault Marcel is dead!"

Elijah heard the smack and that's when he rushed downstairs. Klaus was rubbing his jaw when he appeared; Violet then kicked her chair back into the wall. He gripped her shoulders and spun her around to look at him. Klaus watched quietly moving his brother aside.

"Listen to me, I'm as upset as you are, your pain is bigger than mine and I get it. Elijah and I have been working with Cairus on a few things so you have to trust us. Please…"

Elijah glanced at his brother who was starting to become more vulnerable as the days when on. Violet looked at him then looked at the ground. Her eyes had filled with tears again and she was sick of crying, them seeing her crying was enough. Klaus held his arms out and she quickly latched onto him.

"He's gone and not coming back…I can't do this, this isn't what I want to do. I'm not queen of the city…I don't have anybody, he was the only person that I had and now he's gone"

"You have us Violet" Elijah spoke softly watching the moment. Even though they were usually at odds with one another or them, the Originals were always there if they needed help. It was mostly for Marcel but they raised Violet as one of their own as well.

Gia, Josh and Rebekah were walking in and at the same time, they all slowly stopped confused. The three looked over at them but no one said a word.

"What in the bloody hell is going on? I've been kidnapped for…What is going on?"

"He's dead…Marcel is dead"

Violet voice was a whisper but they all heard her clearly. Josh stared in disbelief and gave Elijah more of a questioning look. Rebekah had pools forming in her eyes but she quickly blinked them away. Gia looked towards the ground feeling some sort of anger building up. Pulling away from Klaus, Violet looked around before walking over to wear she threw her bag. Wiping her eyes, she started to march out past them but Elijah gave Rebekah a look.

"Where are you going?"

"No one told Davina…He's been dead for the last three days and no one told her that he's dead. Someone has to do it before she finds out from someone else"

"I'll go speak with her myself Violet. Just sit down for a second and…"

And must have been the word that she interrupted everyone on, she threw her bag into the wall which made Rebekah jump slightly. She grabbed her arm but Violet tried to pull back. Holding tighter, she looked her in the eyes and compelled her.

"Turn it off…Just turn it off"

Elijah's blinked in surprise and you could already see pain leaving her body. Violet looked at all of them and attempted to zip away but she still held her in her grip.

"Rebekah…What are you doing?"

"I want you to go sit in your room until one of us come get you. Stay there and don't come out"

She nodded at her words and walked past them like a ghost. Trailing up the stairs, she disappeared into the room.

"I did what had to be done. She can't be like this Elijah, I know her better than you both think. I know you two are planning something so as long as she is calm and out of the picture, we won't have a problem…" She clamped her eyes shut and zipped off before they said anything.

Klaus asked for Gia and Josh to speak with Davina but to reassure her that everything was going to be fine. And Violet was another thing to worry about with her emotions off. They could have done that themselves but without her emotions, she was going to be in her ripper state. The last thing they needed were a trail of dead humans on the lonely streets of New Orleans.

"Zansèt, tanpri ede m 'fè m' tounen Marcel Gerard. Zanmi oswa yon lenmi, sa a se yon fason fè lapè ant covens nou yo ak vanpir yo. Ban m 'pouvwa a fè m' tounen yon nouvo zanmi ak nouvo alye"

Cairus quickly locked his hands with another witch of his coven named Amaila. They chanted quietly as their hands were over Marcel's dead body. They repeated it two more times until he opened his eyes looking at the body. Sighing and closing them again, he let go of her hands.

"I don't understand why this isn't working; I thought that the ancestors would want this to work"

"You don't have enough power Cai, you need a lot more than that to revive someone. I see you let the vampires and werewolf out and you didn't consult me about it"

Angelique stepped into the picture and he looked at her. He was only supposed to do as she said and by bailing them out, that wasn't a good sign. She snapped her fingers and Amaila quickly ran out. Looking down at the body, her eyebrow perked up.

"Because what we did was wrong, I wanted no part in any of it but if I said no you would have banned me from the coven Angelique. You killed the wrong person, technically if Klaus died so would he but…Marcel has done nothing to us except ban us from the city. We bring him back, we could make peace somehow and it will benefit everyone. Get Ezra and Charlotte, we can do this together"

"You're so naïve and young Cairus, you don't understand the whole situation of what we've been through. The ancestors give us power and if they decide not to, we can't do anything about it…But I'm willing to try it"

His expression changed to surprise and she sat down opposite of him. Angelique glanced at the door where the other two witches were standing and listening. They walked in and joined them, locking arms together over his body.

"Zansèt, tanpri ede m 'fè m' tounen Marcel Gerard. Zanmi oswa yon lenmi, sa a se yon fason fè lapè ant covens nou yo ak vanpir yo. Ban m 'pouvwa a fè m' tounen yon nouvo zanmi ak nouvo alye"

Four voices chanted and chanted waiting for him to just open his eyes and wake up. Cairus maybe left out the fact that he wanted to help Elijah and Klaus, that's what he was doing this for. Killing others, vampires or not was not in his nature. If he gave Angelique the perfect speech, she would most likely help thinking it through for a reason.

They chanted it for the fifth time then let go over each other's hands. The spell still didn't work and Cairus jumped up. He thought by doing the right thing, the ancestors would listen and help him when it was needed. Charlotte watched Marcel's body carefully wondering if it did work. She thought she saw something when she peeked her eyes open during it but now she wasn't so sure. She hit his boot lightly then jumped back as Marcel sat straight up as if he was just in a deep sleep.


	30. Rezirèksyon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet thinks back to her arrive in 1920

New Orleans, 1920.   
The streets were covered in slush and the air was freezing. It recently snowed to the amazement of the towns people. The Opera house was now ash which flowed through the streets with the breeze. Violet was rushing down the street making her way to the compound. Once she got inside, she slipped her gloves and hat off and looked around. Marcel was standing up on the balcony watching her.

"What happened? I received the telegram and I came as quick as the train from Atlanta would go"

He took a deep breath. "We framed Klaus and Mikael came. The opera house and other buildings are gone as you can see and they're gone. The Mikaelson's left"

She dropped her bag in disbelief. He and Klaus had always been so buddy that it surprised her that he would do something like that. Then again, if Rebekah got into his head…She had been gone for the last 20 years surviving city to city until she ended up in Georgia. It was slightly awkward considering that she never told any of them she left except Rebekah.

"You and that dame set Klaus up? Are you okay? Explain everything…"

Present Day  
Violet was sitting in their room flipping through pages and pages of books. She had her stacks of alums full of photographs, letters and God knows what else that she kept track of. Since she wasn't allowed to leave her room, she was thankful that she had brought those things from Georgia awhile back. Violet had nothing better to do unless she wanted to hear the Mikaelson's talk about their non-existing plan that wasn't going to work.

"Have you heard anything from the witch yet?"

Klaus shook his head as they were downstairs. Elijah reached into his pocket for his phone to call once more.

"I don't know why you're even trying!"

She yelled down and Klaus turned to Rebekah. "It's a shame you didn't compel you to not speak. Silence would be nice"

"Give the girl a break, when you lost Kol in Mystic Falls you were upset. I know this is affecting you but you just won't show it"

New Orleans, 1920.   
"You really balled up, didn't you? I'm just trying to figure out why you would do something like that? I mean, look at everything Klaus has done for you, why would you bump him off?"

"Rebekah and I were going to take the city. If Klaus was destroyed, we could have had the city under our hands" He pointed over to the table she was by.

Giving him a look, she walked over and shuffled through the written documents. It was what they wanted to do with the city and the house Marcel designed for Rebekah. That struck a nerve more so than anything else. She refused to even speak of her even though she left on good terms with her. It was embarrassing for him to have to call her for help.

"You and her, you are a piker. If you wanted Klaus gone so badly, why didn't you figure out a way to do it yourself? Ask the witches here, I'm sure he rued someone the wrong way. Instead, you double crossed him because you were in love with his sister. I thought he gave you permission?"

Once she officially made home in Georgia, she began writing letters but three years before. Violet still hadn't spoken to him in 17 years. She was doing fine in Atlanta by herself, making friends that would turn into family and building her home. When she got the telegram that New Orleans had burned down to the ground, she didn't even know what to expect.

"I sent you the telegram because I thought you and I could do this together. I still want this city and I won't be able to do this all by myself. This is your home too Vi, you can't tell me you wouldn't want control of this town. We'll make vampires and rule this side by side, king and queen"

Present Day  
Marcel was walking down Bourbon Street taking in everything. It was refreshing to see everything because last he remembered; well he didn't want to think of that. He didn't fully understand why and how the witches were able to bring him back. Cairus followed next to him wanting to be there when he returned. He couldn't tell Marcel the whole situation while being in front of Angelique. He couldn't call the Originals either because he really didn't want her to know he made a deal with them.

"I think it's time we pays those witches a little visit. My patience has had it up to here"

Klaus finished his drink and stood up. Ripping his jacket off of the chair, he saw the two men walked inside to his shock. Elijah looked away from his sister and did the same thing as Klaus. When Rebekah caught what was going on, she ran over to Marcel and grabbed him into a hug. He laughed faintly hugging her back.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to give you an update. I was afraid if Angelique found out that maybe she would exile me from the coven or worse. I switched words around and was able to bring your…Your vampire back" Cairus spoke up but Elijah nodded and waved him off.

Once Rebekah pulled away, the brothers stepped forward and greeted him the same way. It reminded Marcel of the time he came home from World War 1. Cairus smiled at all of them knowing that he did the right thing and actually wasn't part of a witch massacre which had been famous before.

"Where's Violet?"

Rebekah zoomed upstairs forgetting being too caught up in the moment. Violet gave her a side eye before turning them back at the book. She told her to come downstairs as there is something she needed to see. Honestly, Violet didn't think much of it. She really wanted to feed off of someone instead of a stupid blood bag. She got up off of the bed and followed her out even though Rebekah was already downstairs. When she reached the railing, Marcel looked up at the locked eyes. Violet blinked but didn't make any attempt to move.

New Orleans, 1920.   
"So we rebuild this city and bring it up from the ashes?"

Marcel nodded and walked down a few stairs. "We build and make our own kingdom. We erase everything that represented the Mikaelson's and we make it ours. We set new rules, make new peace agreements and take over everything they left behind. I know what's going to work and what we have to do. I'll need you by my side to do this"

"Very tempting Marcellus…"She joked faintly and shook her head. He always did have a way with words, he knew how to bring someone into anything. "Alright, I'll stick around until things start to go. Just don't take any wooden nickels"

Present Day  
Everyone turned their attention to her once she gripped the balcony. Violet launched herself downward hoping over it. She landed next to the table that the Originals were sitting at. Klaus made a joke quietly that she looked like a lion stalking her prey which everyone heard. Violet just continued to stare and stare which made Marcel question why she was acting so funny.

"Vi…It's me…"

It was that moment that everything fell into place especially her emotions. Rebekah purposely didn't compel her to turn them on seeing this as an opportunity and knew this would work. Once she saw Marcel, her emotions came back like the flick of a switch. Her eyes swelled up with tears and she zipped over. Klaus laughed to himself as he saw her kiss him. Elijah cleared his throat smiling as well. That kiss was way overdue and Violet waited far too long. She threw her hands around his neck and he tangled his in her hair. Klaus glanced over to his sister who had a faint smirk on her face. It was about time that she got what she wanted. Even though they had their differences, Rebekah still wanted the best for her. They let them have their moment which felt like an eternity.


	31. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> violet writes a letter to the Mikaelson's

Dear Klaus…Or technically whoever reads this,

I honestly wonder if you are getting these letters. I'm sure you know that Freya is sending them wherever you three are. I highly doubt Klaus is taking time out of his day reading these so I guess if it is you Elijah or Rebekah, you'll keep getting these. Trust me, I would have stopped a while ago but Marcel is insisting to write them (Why he isn't writing them is a better question).

I don't know what one you last received but I guess I'll go back about a month or two. It's weird with you all not here, four months of no Originals is like a prayer. (Which is a joke since you can't tell in a letter…Hopefully Marcel won't read these before I send them)

Freya told me you passed through Mystic Falls Virginia a while ago. Where are you now? You know what, I'm just going to address one of you, and Rebekah I hope will be reading this. Anyway, I told you last time to tell Stefan Salvatore hello, yes I know Stefan and no I didn't date him Klaus (I can only imagine what you would say). So where are you now? Are you moving up north or going west, south? Mikael hasn't reappeared here so everyone here is safe.

I know Hope really misses all of you, especially you Bekah. I know you keep in touch with Hayley more so than us so I'm sure you already know. Marcel and Hayley have been hanging out a lot, they get along really well as of lately. (No Klaus, I'm not an abandon puppy again either). The city of New Orleans is at peace due to the vampires, witches and werewolves working together. Oh, and I'm not sure if Hayley told you or not but there has been a couple of times and Marcel and I (Mostly me) have watched Hope. I know how you are protective of her but Hayley said it was alright so I hope it isn't a big idea. I tried tea time then I realize she was still too young for that. You've all taught her well though; I hope you make it back safe, she'll be excited to see you.

The vampire army is slowly coming along. We've only given about three others daylight rings and we have our eyes on a couple more. So when you come back to a sea of faces, don't be too surprised at all the new vampires. It's weird from going to two vampires to dozens more. And I'm sure you are curious Rebekah considering how you were before you left. Yes, we are still together and no I'm not being a mean girl this time. You and I have gotten along more than we ever did now…This is just getting weird so never mind.

I know hunting down Mikael is probably exhausting and annoying wherever he may be. I just hope you are keeping in touch with Freya or Hayley (And I keep using the word Hope like a thousand times, sorry…). It's so quiet around here, well minus all the loud activities on Bourbon Street that I swear could break my eardrums half of the time. I hope my Georgia plantation is a good enough home for the three of you. I know it isn't as big as the one Marcel lived in but it's nice enough. I hope (I need a new word, Elijah, I need you here to teach me big words that I don't understand half of the time) you enjoy the porch as much as I…If you are still there.

Oh, Marcel always is looking over my shoulder so he wants me to tell you to be back for Christmas. We have this whole dinner thing planned (Domestic of me) and no I won't poison the food if you join us. I'm not sure entirely who is all going to be there since that is weeks away. We are pretty much like the vampire Brady Bunch, just a little creepy actually. Oh, that reminds me, in the last letter that you wrote me Klaus; don't ever call me Ripper Barbie again. That's something I can say, I don't miss that humor of yours. I take it you were around a certain Salvatore brother (And no, I don't know Damon either so no accusations to try and tell Marcel in the future).

God, this letter is all over the place and I'm sorry. I forgot to add the Algier witches. That spell that they put on Klaus and I, the one with the symbol on our hands. That was a spell which was going to make us go crazy eventually at some point (Nothing new for me at least). Angelique agreed to take the spell off that we didn't even know we still had. We've let them have a little shop on the Quarter which has business like you wouldn't believe. The wolves are another story which I'm not sure if Hayley has kept you updated on them. She and Jackson have been working with them to keep them away from hating us. Jake has since moved on with his family and left the Bayou. I bought them a little plantation still in New Orleans for his family. The pack hasn't excluded him either, which is mind boggling to me but then again, I don't know wolf business.

Anyway, come back safe and destroy Mikael once and for all (Sorry too for calling him on you twice, my part was only once so blame your protégé for that)

XX Violet…God forbid I don't put Marcel as well.

Violet stood up from the table and tucked the letter in her back pocket. It was time she ran another errand and she should have started counting a while back. She didn't really understand why Marcel insisted on her writing the Mikaelson's letters considering that they have only responded to at least two which was about two months ago. They were playing it safe while hunting Mikael considering of what happened to Marcel. They kept every tie to New Orleans short until they got rid of him permanently.

"Hey, when you see Freya, give this to her. I guess the witches want her to have whatever the hell this is"

Marcel walked into the compound holding out his hand. She took at looking it over. It must have been some witch gift, or something from Cami's storage that was running for days on end.

"I thought you were still upstairs sleeping"

"Nope, I ran around the city and checked everything out before setting the gym up for today. Twelve o'clock, not one or two o'clock like last time Vi"

Violet smiled as sweetly as she could before slipping the object in her bag. While fixing her jacket, she noticed him start to slip his grey jacket off; of course she had to get a look before she left.

"I feel eyes watching me undress…"

Grinning as he turned around, she laughed and told him she'd be back in less than an hour so she could be back in time to train the vampires more. As she was walking away, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Hey, I know I'm like five minutes late, the streets are flooding with people for the festival"

Violet rushed inside of Freya's new found home, well actually the Mikaelson's since they took the compound back. It was like she was queen of the house and she enjoyed that very much. She realized Freya wasn't sitting in her usual spot drinking tea which only meant one thing. The mansion was dead silent but she heard the footsteps coming her way. Freya stepped out with a new guy as she escorted him to the door. In the process, Violet shook her head and laughed.

"Sorry, got a little caught up with…James I think"

She pointed over to the chair and they both sat down. Violet and Freya had gotten along well and they became close friends over the past few months. Since she didn't have her family around, Freya was always in the night scene on Bourbon Street. Marcel first pushed her to hang out with her and Violet found out they had a lot in common.

"I don't even want to know what number this is, good thing Klaus isn't here to spoil the fun" She dug in her bag for the supernatural object. "I wrote another letter if you could do me that favor and Marcel gave me this to give to you. I guess it is some witch thing, I don't know"

She placed the letter on top of the object and handed to her. Freya was surprised at the gift and looked it over. "Well I'm sure I'll know what this is after a while…Party tonight? The streets are going to be crazy and I think that means drinking"

"If Marcel doesn't keep me on watch duty then definitely. Even if, I'll find my way to you and join in on the fun…James going to join us?"

"One time thing Violet and my brother aren't here to stop me"

She smiled and stood up and collected the things. They said their goodbyes and promised they'd meet back up at night. For now, it was the business of vampires and witches that were separate.


	32. Cryptic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel gets an invitation

Violet sat on a bench in the Quarter with her head in her hands. The sun was too bright, her head was pounding and she regretted going with Freya last night. She couldn't even remember the last time she had been that drunk in all of her years of being a vampire. The last thing she wanted to do was check out the city just to make sure there wasn't anything unusual going on after the parade.

"Hey, you look like you could use this"

Josh leaned in the bench next to her and handed her a cup of coffee. She took it and opened the Styrofoam lid then closed it. Even the smell of it was starting to get to her.

"Hard night I take it?"

"Let's just say I got caught up in the festivities and Freya made me drink a little too much last night. Trust me, I wouldn't be sitting here at nine in the morning but Marcel kicked me out of bed to do whatever the hell we are doing…"

He laughed at her as she stood up and linked arms with her as a joke. Taking a sip of his coffee, he guided her back to the compound. She was relieved that much of the sun was gone; she began to search for her sunglasses.

"Hey, you got back just in time. I need you to go to the swamp and check out the river. One of the guys said there was something mysterious there but I sent him to do something else" Marcel was just coming down the stairs when he stopped looking at her. "What's the matter with you?"

"Hangover, Freya took her on one of her all night missions again" Josh said.

"No wonder you looked like a mess this morning" They both laughed as she just glared at him.

"Let me change into shorts if I have to stroll among the alligators again"

She set her coffee down and walked up the stairs as if it was going to kill her. Josh offered to just go by himself but he didn't want to send one vampire out there. With Violet's attitude, he would have rather sent Gia but she was away on some music thing she wanted to see. With her being the other oldest vampire, she had no choice but to go. Snatching the keys out of Marcel's hand as she walked by, the two vampires made their way to the swamp.

"This has to be the worst place I have ever been. I've traveled through the years and I think this tops the charts"

"The swamps are part of New Orleans, your home and yet you hate them. Such a hypocrite"

Josh smiled getting out of the black car as he bent down to roll up his pant legs. He always did think the swamp was a beautiful place but he also did hate trudging through the mud. It wasn't like you would just fall into a pit of mud but by the river you never really knew. Looking around, the vampires decided to head forward then turn to their right, that's if they followed Marcel's directions. She swore it was to the left but she was really too hungover to care.

"He didn't say what we were supposed to be looking for, right?"

"Nope, just something suspicious by the river so that doesn't really clarify anything. So I don't know if that means in the river or near it"

"If we are talking about Marcel's order, that probably means at least five miles around us so let's go to the river first and pray whatever we are looking for is in there"

They made small talk and despite being in hell, they enjoyed each other's company. It was better than being with Aaron, a new vampire in the group who hardly talked at all. Going through the swamp with him would have actually been hell. Josh slowly stopped walking after he heard a noise that sounded something like clicking. Violet stopped walking a moment after Josh's last step. They gave each other a knowing look and cautiously proceeded to the noise. When they reached the river, she looked up at the bridge that they had plumed off of all those months ago.

"Okay, I don't know about you but this is just freaky and I've seen a lot since being a vampire"

She focused her attention back down and Josh was leaning over the river grabbing a coffin. About ten coffins, all empty were just floating down the quiet stream.

"You don't think the dead people in here just jumped up to join a zombie parade, right?"

Violet laughed at his comment and helped him back safely. She had never seen anything like that before so floating coffins was a new thing to put on the list of confusion.

"Alright, go have fun, go out to the bar and feed but make sure you don't kill anyone. Compel any if needed you all know what to do"

Marcel dismissed the vampires from the compound and they all eagerly disappeared. He was moving all of the chairs and tables out of the way when he heard the footsteps. He assumed it was Josh or Violet since they had been gone for a while now.

"So did you find anything?" When he turned around, he saw a woman standing there, not his vampires. He apologized and she smirked at him.

"Marcel Gerard, it is a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much that seeing you in person is much more interesting"

He looked her over and wondered if she was another witch that wanted to speak with him. But he knew all the witches and he had never seen her before.

"I'm Aya; I came here to make you an offer you can't refuse"

He narrowed his eyes and watched as she pulled a slim, black card from her jacket. Her heels clicked as she moves towards him with her hand out.

"What makes you think you can just walk in here, attempt to make me an offer and then leave?"

"Well for starters I know that none of your vampires are here so if something were here to happen, no one is here to protect you. And I've got about 500 years on you so you could try and fight mes. You're choice"

Marcel blinked and took the card. Flipping it over, he read it really not understanding what it was. He actually didn't know who she was, what she wanted and why she was there. It was just like the Who, what, when, where and why game.

"Not interested so you can take it back"

He tossed the card and Aya watched it fall to the ground. Just as he was turning his back, he reached her hand out and gripped him around the neck and began to lift him off of the ground. He struggled but couldn't break her grip.

"Tristan de Martel wants to see you; I think it would be a great opportunity for you and your city. I would consider your options about this, if not…"She paused leaving the threat hansg. Aya let go and threw him down in which Marcel slid on the floor back to the wall. "I thought you had more of a fight in you and you don't want me as an enemy"

She waved before zipping out of the courtyard. Brushing himself off as he got up, he glanced back over to the card.


	33. Old Friends, New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend of Violet's comes to help

"Alright, Malena you are up to fight Caleb"

Violet leaned away from the cage as she watched two more vampires step inside of the "Boxing ring" as she called it. Malena was already shows her skills and it seemed like sooner or later she was going to be getting a ring. Caleb on the other hand already had a ring as Violet gave it to him after seeing his loyalty. Marcel was hesitant of the decision but so far, Caleb was the modern day Thierry. He was the youngest vampire they found at the age of nineteen. He had short, spikey blonde hair and was in the city on a musical spree. He came into the city with only a guitar and stayed with a lot more to offer. Malena had dark chocolate colored brown hair and stood out with her exotic Asian looks.

She watched carefully as the vampires began to fight in the circle. It was so fast that no human would see each hit, kick or anything else that happened. When one of them either had bitten their neck or had their hand in the right position to extract a heart, it was time to switch to a new vampire. King of the ring was the name of the game; it was a test to see who was last standing.

"The first rule of Fight Club is you do not talk about fight club. The second rule of Fight Club is you do not talk about Fight Club, I could continue the rest of the quote if I wanted to"

All the vampires which had to be at least twenty including Violet looked towards the church doors. A female dropped her bags to the floor and looked through them to find her. Stepping away from the cage, she stared at the girl in surprise and zipped over to hug her. They both laughed and held each other close before pulling away.

"I thought you weren't going to come to New Orleans?"

"I wasn't planning on it but if not, I would be sitting in Covington by myself. I thought I'd celebrate Mardi Gras, eat some beignets and catch a few beads while I'm here"

"Everyone go do whatever you want. We'll continue this later tonight"

Violet waved her hand to dismiss the vampires who watched a little lost. She picked up the bags and guided the woman out the door to the compound. She was glad Marcel was sitting in the courtyard doing some business with other vampires. When he saw them, he wondered but had little knowledge on who she was with. The others left as she introduced them.

"Marcel, this is Tiana Hargrove, Tiana, this is Marcel Gerard"

"So this is the famous Marcel? I thought you look better in those old photos than in person"

Tiana joked and smiled as she held out her hand when he approached. He smiled warmly back. Tiana had jet black hair that just reached her shoulders. She was a little darker in tone than Marcel and had the most amazing eyes. People always told her she had cat eyes since they curved up more at the top. With full lips and a fierce body, she'd fit right in with the crowd. He offered a drink to each of them as Violet settled her one of the rooms.

"So how do you and Vi know each other?"

"Well she turned me into a vampire back in 1942. I was being the help in her plantation while she was down here with you. She turned me once she returned back"

"Let's just say she and a sense of loyalty and keeping secrets"

After all the years she spent with Marcel, that was one thing big that she picked up on fairly quickly. You can't just go out and turn random people into vampires like Klaus did. Loyalty isn't to be forced and you'll realize soon enough who is going to be loyal or who will stab you in the back. After feeling his phone go off in his pocket, he excused himself and left the two girls to themselves

"You know, I've missed having you around. I've missed Atlanta and it's like a piece of home is here with me"

"Speaking of, I wasn't about to stay in that house with Originals, let alone the guy who turns into a dog and will ruin the carpet"

They both laughed until Tiana spoke up. "Besides, I couldn't have them compel me and reveal all of your secrets"

"I've got nothing to hide this time around T" Violet held her glass out and they toasted to a new adventure ahead of them.

"Congratulations Marcel Gerard, you are now a member of the Strix"

Tristan smiled and held his glass up in the air. The other vampires did the same and all drank their champagne at the same time. Marcel held onto Hayley as he felt the werewolf venom messing with his head. It was a smart plan actually, and stupid at the same time. Mohinder, a member of the Strix was now lying dead on the floor pretty much at his hands.

"In my opinion, I think you should get that werewolf bite taken care of first then I can tell you the benefits of this group" Tristan smiled at him and Marcel had no other choice but to.

Hayley escorted him out and to the black car that she parked near the building. "Are you sure you're going to make it back to the Quarter? You want me to get Violet?"

Marcel shook his head as he slowly got into the car. "No, I'm sure I can make it for another fifteen minutes. I'd rather suffer from this than have to hear her scream at me"

He joked as she quickly made her way to the driver's side. Once she got in, he had his head placed against the window with his eyes closed.

"You really think this is a good idea, don't you?"

"I don't really have a choice but to get in with them. They came into my city unannounced and for what reason? I just got it back and I'm not about to let some vampires stomp all over it with their high end clothing and expensive tastes…Speaking of, have you heard anything from Elijah?"

She shook her head no and he could sense the movement. She hadn't spoken to any of them in a couple of days so she really didn't get a chance to ask them about the Strix. It was weird not having The Originals around for a couple of reasons. Marcel hated having to rely on Klaus and he never did in the 20's when he rebuilt the city. But after them being around for so long, it was almost like everyone needed them for something but couldn't get in contact with them.

"I could ask Freya, maybe she spoke with them through a spell or through Vi's letter"

It worried them when no one heard from them but if they were still alive, they knew Klaus wasn't dead. The only thing was it could mean Elijah or Rebekah could be injured or even dead for that matter. It seemed like New Orleans wasn't going to go back to its old ways from the past. Problems were constantly arriving and it was a battle for the city. Starting with the werewolves, to Originals, to witches, this was becoming the city that would never sleep…And would go down in flames and bloodshed.


	34. The After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley and Marcel meet The Strix

Hayley was practically tripping over her dress with every step she took carrying Marcel. She didn't think wearing a scarlet red dress was going to be a problem. He was getting weaker every minute and she definitely didn't think he was going to be that heavy. Dragging both of them through the compound, it was dead silent so she knew that no one had to be there. She believed Freya had taken Violet on one of her escapades again.

"I've just got to get you up the stairs, to the bedroom and you need to tell me where Klaus's blood is because I don't think no one is here"

She looked over her shoulder at him and he had his eyes closed. Of course, leave her with the blood hunt. Hayley took a breath and raced upstairs laying him on the bed. She searched for her phone in her little black purse to text Violet.

"Hayley, why are you all…What happened to him?"

Violet had been standing in the doorway before running into the room at human pace. Violet was in the shower when they stepped in and was only wrapped in a towel. Her blonde hair was still dripping wet and she gave her a confused yet angry look.

"You need to give him Klaus's blood now, I'll explain it all in five seconds but he's going to die if you don't give it to him right this second"

Violet was gone out of sight as even she was never even there at all. When she returned, she asked Hayley to give him the blood so she could get dressed. Marcel eagerly drank the blood from the little glass tube and Hayley made she that her bite was disappearing. He sat up on the bed and Violet had just returned sporting a pair of black sweatpants which Hayley assumed was his as they were a little baggy. She had on a white tank top and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Violet glanced at her then him once she sat on the edge of the bed.

"This better be a damn interesting story because I got out of a hot bath after hearing footsteps, I thought someone wandered in"

"Long version or short version?" Marcel asked.

Both Hayley and Marcel finished each other's sentences as they told the whole story. Violet just kept flickering her eyes between them and didn't say a word through it all until it was finished.

"So let me repeat this back, you decided to join the group of vampires who we assume arrived in the coffins floating in the swamp. You asked Hayley to go as your date since she is a hybrid and has ties to the Originals. You fight some vampire, ask her to bite you and practically die…Are you stupid?"

Violet had no idea what was going through his mind. They had never had a situation where a group of vampires mysteriously show up and not know anything about them. He had just gotten the city back months ago and didn't understand playing with it. Due to the look of the coffins, they had to be very old, high class vampires like Elijah. She worried that he was going to put the city and limbo and easily die again. Who said you could be brought back more than once?

"I wanted to take you but I thought if Hayley went" Violet stopped him.

"I'm not mad about not going to some psycho vampire party. You don't even know these so called Strix people and now you are a member? How come I didn't know any of this? I didn't even know they came to you and asked you to become Elijah 2.0"

Hayley tilted her head at the words then gave Marcel a look, that wasn't the story she was told. He told her that Violet knew everything that was going on and knew about the Strix. The two girls were never on each other's bad side but she didn't want to get in the middle of anything. Marcel spoke but Hayley really didn't pay attention to the drama.

"Look, I'm sure you both have a lot to discuss but I'm going to go change out of this dress…"

Neither one of them heard her as they were too busy arguing over the Strix. She turned around to leave but then Violet called out her name. Hayley sighed and turned around.

"Before you go, I did a little snooping and I found out about your wolves"

She raised an eyebrow and moved over closer to her for more information. The other night when there was a full moon, she found out that some of her pack was killed or injured due to the bear traps that were scattered around the swamp. It took a few days for the wolves to find them and get rid of them.

"The hunters are from a company called Kingmaker Land Development and the papers I read didn't have a name of the owner so whoever it is I'm guessing is supernatural by hiding it. I'll do some more digging but I did find a last name. I'll handle this and I'll let you know so don't worry about it"

"A Development company? What would they want with Jack's pack?"

"Maybe they want to clear out the swamp and build buildings or something. Even if, I'm not going to let them build anything in my city"

"And I won't let that happen either. I'll personally take care of the problem myself, you've got a lot on your plate with Hope anyway so don't worry about it"

Hayley thanked her and knew that this would make Jackson somewhat happy at the situation. She just worried that he wasn't going to trust Violet's word and snoop around himself. She knew it was one less thing she had to deal with and was glad that the vampires and werewolves were on good terms and working together. Even though the city did belong to Marcel, Hayley didn't mind it as long as the wolves were treated fairly. And everything seemed to be going good minus the Strix coming into the picture. She laughed lightly as she heard the couple begin to argue once more.


	35. How Sweet, Fresh Meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiana gains points

Dear Originals Trio,

I know you are probably sick of these letters but I needed some information. I need to know if any of you know about these vampires called The Strix. According to sources, a guy named Tristan is the leader and they all are Elijah wannabes (Joking, don't take it offensively). Marcel is in with them and I haven't been brought in on the info. I highly doubt I'll get a message back but I just need to know some stuff (I'm guessing that one of you has to know them)

Violet, P.s-He doesn't now I'm snooping so sh…

Caleb Parker was waiting in line at Rousseau's for coffee and he had already been waiting for ten minutes. He reached for his phone in his pocket to text Gia that he was going to be late. They were both going to the swamp to take care of the coffins and he didn't want to get on her bad side. He wasn't going to admit it but she did intimidate him considering that she could kick his ass if she wanted to. Once Caleb finally got his order, he rushed through the line of people and made his way outside. He didn't know why he dressed in jeans, a shirt and a jacket if he was trudging through the swamp…Right; he left his jacket sitting on a chair inside. Huffing lowly, he turned to walk back inside and instead.

"Hey! Can't you see where you are going?"

Since he was being in such a big hurry, Caleb didn't pay much attention and smacked right into a girl coming out the doors. He had spilt his coffee all over her dress and he had been embarrassed to his core.

"I was just going in for my jacket and I didn't even see you coming out…I'm so sorry"

She looked down at her dress then looked up at him, her pale skin turning a shade of pink due to her anger. He believed that she was a witch because of the way she dressed; she looked a lot like a coven member. The mysterious girl smiled faintly and moved out of the way for a couple coming out.

"Its fine, I could find this dress in another store. It's been a long day and I haven't had the best of luck today, I'm Elyse and you look like you came from an Emo band back in 2004"

Caleb laughed but honestly didn't mean to. He really didn't think he looked that bad and he wasn't going to be caught wearing eyeliner anytime soon. Maybe it was his clothes or his jagged hair, he honestly had no idea. Elyse was a beautiful girl with fair skin and ginger colored hair. They both almost had the same blue eyes but hers were more of a sapphire color. She wore a plain black flapper like dress and that's when he caught the ring around her finger. Elyse took note of that and smiled once more.

"Hate to say it but you could be less suspicious when trying to figure out if I'm a vampire or not"

"Sorry I was just wondering" He trailed off and looked away reaching for his phone again.

"Well what were you wondering wonder boy? This is New Orleans so being like you isn't anything but unusual…Maybe I'll see you around sometime. I'd stay and chat but I think I'd like to not smell like coffee the rest of the day"

She waved him off and he read a text message from Gia telling him to hurry up. When he looked up, the girl was gone and out of plain sight. Caleb had no other choice but to leave and find his way to the swamp. When she stepped inside of the restaurant, she looked for the person who was waiting for her. She found him sitting in a corner and Elyse walked over.

"So you talked to one of the new vampires, make a good enough impression?"

"I think so, I'm sure he'll be on my trail for a while. Everything is good Lucien"

Violet had been staring at bottles of wine for the last twenty minutes. She had secretly given Freya that letter and had been waiting for Marcel to show for their so called date night. He was probably off doing some business with Hayley or the new found family as she called it. Hoping up on the table, she tapped on it and stared at the bottles, it was going to make her eyes bleed.

"So I get to meet the right hand man, or I should say woman. My name's Aya, I'm sure you've heard about me…"

Violet turned her attention Aya would had opened the doors to the wine cellar and she hoped no one was going to barge in. Unfortunately, she did know Aya and it was nice to put a face to a name…It wasn't like she was going to be competition. Perking an eyebrow, she didn't move from the table.

"You're one of those fancy vampires who invaded the city if you're looking for Marcel he isn't here so you could interrupt me at another time"

"I'm not here to see him; I came here to see you at Tristan's request"

Violet had only known the name Tristan after Hayley told her in exchange for more wolf information. Apparently she was qualified enough to be a member so she didn't quite understand what the Strix were all about. Marcel didn't know why they came to him but this was her first time meeting any of them.

"Tristan, so you do errands like any good dog would. What does he want with me? If I was invited to join, my offer would be at no, I'm not a fan of being prim and proper"

Aya smiled and took two steps closer, her heels clicking on the cement. "I know all about you Miss Badeaux. I know about you leaving, your ripper tendencies in which you easily fade back into them. Your relationships, your human family you had, and the life you've led. He sent me here in hopes that you weren't bitter on the party incident that happened"

"He sent you here to make sure I wasn't angry about Hayley's little venom? You're joking right?"

Violet scoffed and rolled her eyes. She could have made a better cover up than what she came up with. There was no way that some self-respecting vampire would send another over just to check up on a girl who wasn't invited to a gala.

"Look, I could sing it's my party and I'll cry if I want to but I wouldn't have attended anyway. So you can run along and tell this Tristan if he wants to talk to me he can do it himself"

Violet offered a red lipstick smile. She then made a motion to shoo her away, it was Aya turn to smile and laugh lightly.

"Considering you are one of Marcel vampires, I thought you'd have more manners. Perhaps I should cut out your tongue so you can learn your lesson"

She glared over at her and she just got off of the table. Violet slipped her jacket off preparing herself for a battle. Aya held her arms out and she scolded herself for wearing one of her favorite dresses. But Violet was never one to back down from any challenge whether it be a vampire, werewolf or even hybrid.

"You do know that I am far more older than you, but do I do love a good challenge"

Violet zipped over and grabbed her around the throat but Aya already had something in mind. Snapping her wrist, she raised one of her hands and blew into her palm which made Violet jump back holding her eyes in pain. She yelled and rubbed them and Aya just enjoyed the scene. Tiana had just jogged down the stairs and into the cellar looking between them. Violet was just swinging her hand out and growling as if she was a wolf. Once Aya picked up on her, she moved over to Violet, twisted her neck and reverted back when Tiana came closer.

"I've already caused a scene as it is so tell her that Tristan sends his condolences when she awakes"

Tiana grabbed her limp body from the ground as Aya disappeared. Marcel had walked in a few minutes later apologizing until he saw them and Violet still unconscious. So much for a date night.


	36. Extra Points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet gets some insight

Tiana talked with a few of the vampires in the same area that Violet had her little scuffle with Aya days ago. She threw her legs up on the table and leaned her head back. She was getting the chance to rest since she was thrown into everything that was going on. She had never done anything like this before so at least she got to start off on easy tasks. Tiana was in charge of teaching new vampires the rules but not to train them in combat, Violet liked this idea.

She had recently done some research of her own on the Strix without anyone's request. It wasn't like she was looking to earn extra points with Marcel; she just wanted to know what she was getting into. She could turn back and go home which was Covington at any time. She wasn't held against her will but it was nice to be around her own kind. She received a text that Bourbon Street was clear of any mysterious behavior so now she had to report to Marcel. Uncrossing her legs, she went to stand up but he walked in, talk about perfect timing.

"Just passing through, the vampires good?" He said as he kept walking towards the stairs.

"Yeah, just received a message from Malena so everything is safe and sound. Hey, could we talk? I got some information you might be interested in"

That caught Marcel in his tracks and he glanced over his shoulder at her. He and Tiana got along famously and he didn't have any issue with her. The only reason he gave her so much "power" was because she and Violet had a long history together. Whenever she went back to Georgia, she always paid Tiana a visit if they were there at the same time. He nodded at her and said he'd come back down in a moment. Tiana reached onto another chair for her matching bag to her dress. That was actually an interesting thing; she looked as if she belonged in the Strix.

"Alright T, what is it you've got?" Marcel asked as if he was talking to a female version of Thierry.

"I don't know if you want to hear this but I've got some information on the Strix. I thought it would be useful if any trouble arises"

He sat down next to her and looked at her then the purple folder she was holding. He wondered where the idea came from but it wasn't like it would hurt him. She pulled out a few papers and scattered them on the table.

"It isn't much but I did my best to get what was needed"

"Whatever you've got I'll take…You probably know a lot more than I do"

"Okay, so to start off, your boy Elijah created this group and later abandon it for some reason that you'd have to ask him about"

Tiana and Elijah had never met so she assumed that he looked exactly like the others. As a matter of fact, she hadn't met any of the Originals and only heard stories that Violet would tell her. And the stories she told made her not want to stay in the same home as them.

"I guess they are all about being a high class vampire sorority house pretty much. They hold galas like you went to make their selves known and to initiate members in. Most of them are all connected through Elijah's sire line and three times older than every vampire here. I did research on your girl Aya too and she's going to be trouble so I suggest we get rid of her…Sorry"

After Tiana said that, she looked at Marcel with an apologetic look. Sometimes she said things that she never meant to. It wasn't her place to tell him what to do especially with getting rid of other vampires. He told her it was nothing to apologize for and didn't care if she was bold at times. Another Gia could be on their hands…

"Anyway, if she easily overpowered you, I believe Elijah turned her due to her history but I don't think she's at least a thousand years old. With that being said, she good at making this poisons, potions that can distract a vampire easily as we already know due to your girlfriend being blinded"

He wondered if he could go to Davina or even Angelique and her witches to see what kind of stuff she could conjure. But when Tiana handed him a paper with a man's face on it, the information on him was startling and troublesome.

"His name is Shen Min, he was a torture consultant which is alarming so forget what I said before, he needs to go more than your girl. I don't know exactly how old but he has to be at least 800 years so it's going to take more than an army of vampires to kick these guys out. Tristan as you know is a mystery and I literally can't find anything on him so he covers his tracks good"

Marcel huffed and got up from the table. She leaned back when he reached from the papers and threw her hands up in surrender. It looked like it wasn't going to be a peaceful day in New Orleans for quite some time. At least when he didn't have the city, there was peaceful moments.

"Oh and one more thing, I guess Tristan is meeting with some company called Kingmaker Land Development"

Violet ducked into the voodoo shop swiftly as she saw Caleb pass her on the street. She waved off Cairus's curious glance. She watched him make his mission, jogging across the street to a mysterious girl. She had never seen her before…Wait a minute she thought to herself as stared at the girl longer. Violet noticed the ring on her finger once she went closer, hiding behind a group of visitors. She had seen the girl sitting in a bar one day with a man with dark brown hair. Taking notes in her head, she realized the girl had to be a new vampire in the city but couldn't be part of the Strix. So Caleb was flirting with an enemy, that wasn't new in the City of New Orleans.

New Orleans, 1993.  
Marcel, Violet and Thierry all sat on the balcony of the compound talking and drinking, a normal routine they did. They watched all the humans celebrate Mardi Gras and they got amusement at watching all of the people making fools of themselves.

"It must be nice sometimes to just be carefree like that and be human"

"You would want to be human Vi?"

Thierry leaned forward to look at her. She shook her head at the answer and continued to watch the people. It was a secret that she had been seeing a werewolf for the last four months, not even Thierry knew yet. She didn't want anyone to know anything about her and him, well pretty much him for that matter. Violet poured herself another drink and looked up and saw Jake standing on the street. She blinked a few times thinking she had spent too much time with him or she drank too much. She glanced at the boys who both were distracted on something else.

"So how is that witch? What's her name, Brianna or something?"

"Brynne Deveraux and she's alright. I've got her and the witches wrapped around my finger so I think our little werewolf problem will be nonsexist in no time. All I have to do is lay on the charm and its easy as one, two, three"

"Please tell me we are not going to discuss your bedroom escapades"

Violet gave them a look then took a drink. They both laughed and looked through the crowd once more. She was thankful to not find Jake this time around since wolves were banned from the Quarter. She never said anything about the witch because it didn't make any sense to her…She was about to now.

"Let me ask you a question Marcel. How come you are parading around town with a witch but if another vampire was, you'd disagree with it. Let's just say a few years from now, Thierry found a witch that he fell in love with, would he even be allowed?"

That made Thierry focus his attention to her in surprise. He did have a fling a while back with a witch but he broke it off in fear thinking that something would happen to her. Little did he know that was going to get him into trouble later in life. Marcel was taking a drink, bit his lip and gave her a wondering look. He really didn't know where that came from If Violet was jealous, she wouldn't dare show it in front of him, maybe Thierry but not Marcel.

"Thierry could date a human if he wanted to, he could date a witch. Of course I'd be cautious considering they don't like us but you can't help who you fall in love with"

"What if you found out one of your vampires was in love with a wolf from the swamp?"

Thierry then picked up on something down below them and looked at a young man leaning against a lamp post. He was staring in their direction but once they met eyes, he quickly looked away and moved from where he was to blend in the crowd. He put two and two together easily but didn't say a word. Marcel laughed faintly and poured himself a drink.

"You're not going to tell me that you're seeing a werewolf in the swamp right? They are banned from the Quarter which you know well and that definitely breaks the rules…If I ever caught you dating a wolf…" He let the threat hang but she kept his gaze without breaking a sweat.

"No I am not dating a wolf in the swamp; I'm not that stupid to do that. I was just making a general statement of what if. I mean you get to date an enemy so what would happen with someone else?"

"I'd probably send the vampire to the garden for breaking the rules and kill the wolf"

Thierry grabbed his trumpet that was next to him and he started playing. It broke the tension and Violet smiled bumping Marcel's shoulder to show it was nothing serious. She had caught Thierry's eyes and tried to distract herself on the crowd.

Present Day  
Violet didn't pay much attention to anything as she kept her eyes on the vampire couple. And by couple, she knew boyfriend and girlfriend by the way they both acted. She wanted to know more about the female vampire more so than anything else. If he was meant to be with her, then it didn't matter. But she was afraid that this somehow could backfire on her due to her turning Caleb. Marcel was hesitant of turning someone so quickly but she knew he would be a perfect addition. After seeing the couple sit down at Café' Du Monde, she had to interrupt whether she liked it or not.

Violet snuck over and flew into the extra chair that was sitting at their table. Elyse jumped faintly and began looking between Caleb and Violet thinking they could possibly be a couple themselves. Caleb's stare was hard and he looked down towards the ground realizing that it could have been a bad idea to pursue her.

"So…What are we all talking about?" Violet politely smiled looking between them.


	37. Quondom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet meets Lucien

"Why am I the one chosen to do this?

Violet leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed as Hayley and Marcel gave each other a look.

"Why can't you ask Gia, Malena or Tiana? Hell, ask one of your new vampires. Better yet send Josh. He needs a boyfriend so let him do it"

"I don't want anyone else to do this Vi, I need you to do this"

"And you've been helping so much with the wolves that you already know most of the information. Please do this" Hayley said as she sighed.

Violet had planned on relaxing for the rest of the night, not parading New Orleans with some stranger that she had to fake an attraction to. Once they figured out who was the company owner, they both had the idea to send Violet out to scoop him out. It was cold outside and she didn't want to fight through the parade of people either. She really had no choice to even if she didn't want to.

"Alright…Let me go grab my bag and I'll be ready to go"

"I actually already picked out an outfit for you to wear…" Marcel said which surprised Violet.

Hayley, Marcel and Violet stood outside looking at the restaurant building. A vampire had informed them that their mysterious owner was drinking in the bar. Violet had her arms wrapped around her from the weather being so cold and the ridiculous outfit she was wearing.

"I might as well be up on the balcony for Mardi Gras, there isn't much to this outfit Marcel"

"Yeah well you have to look good enough to bring him in"

He smirked at her and she just rolled her eyes. She had a hot pink sequence mini skirt on with a black corset and high heels that she was going to break her ankles in. She wasn't a fan of walking in heels and to her, they were a mile long. It didn't help that they gave her a maroon colored wig on to make herself hidden. They took the chance to hide her so if she kept up the act, he wouldn't know that she was part of the Quarter vampires.

"Minus the hair, I don't think you look too bad"

"This top is too tight, the skirt is too short and this wig is itchy. I look like a hot mess, he finds me attractive in this, and he's way past drunk. Trust me"

Violet handed Hayley her phone and she was going in with nothing to contact them with. He promised they would be waiting out back and some vampires would be inside just in case things decided to go south. She looked herself over one last time before deciding to go in.

"In all honestly, I think you look fine just don't get too carried away, okay?"

Violet gave Marcel a tight smile and kissed him on the cheek, at least that got rid of half the lip gloss she was wearing. Preparing herself for the heels, she moved through the door and scanned the room for him. One vampire nodded in the direction and she moved over to the bar the best she could. She leaned against in and asked the bartender for a Bourbon on the rocks. Violet felt a gaze come her way and she knew it had to be the one.

"I haven't seen a woman in here all day, what a pleasant surprise"

After thanking the bartender for a drink, she turned his direction and paused. Her eyes went wide and her mouth went dry. Clearing her throat, she slyly slipped off her day ring, thank God it was nighttime. She would try her best to be human for the remainder of the time.

"I'm Lucien, and you are let me guess…Wait, do I know you from somewhere?"

Violet shook her head and smiled. "Lucien, that's a name you don't hear very often, it's very old. I'm Vi…" She quickly caught herself before she blew her cover. "Veronica. And I don't believe so, I'm originally from Tennessee, my friends brought me here for a vacation"

Lucien looked her up and down swearing he had seen her before. Violet took her drink then ordered another without a question. At least he didn't say she looked hot so she knew information wouldn't be too hard to get.

"Well let's just say I come from a long line" He said.

She threw her old accent in just for precaution. "You build something, don't you? Your hands tell a very interesting story….That ring is totally adorable. I love the color, and the design. Where did you get it?"

"It was specialty made. You in that outfit are adorable and stunning…"He grinned at her so at that moment maybe she guessed wrong. Violet took her drink then offered a smile and sexy glance.

"Why don't you come with me and I'll show you some things I've built"

Lucien put down money for both of their drinks and extended his hand out to hers. The vampires looked towards her direction trying their best not to look suspicious. Taking his hand, Violet stood up and followed him out the doors. Making their way to his car, Hayley and Marcel stared at them wondering what she was doing. Gazing at them, she shrugged her shoulders and laughed while he told her something. Marcel gritted his teeth and watched, worried of how this night was going to turn out.

Tiana knocked the Mikaelson mansion door and took in the scene around her. It was her first time being there and she accepted Freya's invitation to go out for the night. When Freya invited her in, she first showed her the house and it was bigger than she imagined. She thought the plantation house Violet owned in Atlanta was huge and was a lot to clean; cleaning this home would be the death of her. She led her to a sitting room as Freya was fixing her hair.

"I was thinking we could bar hop tonight, some places on Bourbon then to the outskirts. Is that okay? I don't know if this is your kind of thing but I didn't feel like going alone"

Tiana waved her off saying it was fine. Truth was, the girls didn't really know each other that well. They really only knew each other by Violet but her partner in crime was on her own date tonight.

"I know Malena was going to show up at some point if I decide to tell her where we are, where is Vi tonight?"

"Oh at some restaurant so I have heard. Hayley found the name of the guy that owned the company tracking down the wolves so Marcel came up with a mission for her to get information out of him…I know the last name is Castle but I can't think of the first name, Lucien or Lucius or something"

She grabbed her coat off of the chair and the girls began to leave the mansion. It didn't really click on Tiana until the stepped outside to the cool air.

"Wait a minute, are you talking about Lucien Castle?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that is his name. All I know is that he wanted her to get answers but protect her identity just in case they got discovered or something. I don't get the logic considering he probably already knows about the vampires in the Quarter"

"They know each other already…"

Freya turned to her once they got in the car, smiled and laughed. She found that amusing and wondered if the plan would backfire on Marcel. It would be funny to watch something go up in smoke.

"What do you mean they know each other?"

"If it is the same Lucien that she met in Georgia in the 40's, they dated for like a year or something. She left New Orleans to check up on everything at home and she turned me in 1942. I know that she met him a little after that. One day, Lucien just got up and left, he disappeared and she never heard anything from him. Violet left a month later to New Orleans"

"She isn't going to be in any danger or anything right?"

Freya reached into her bag when she heard her phone go off. About a second later, Tiana's phone buzzed and they knew it had to be a message from Marcel. He was asking if they had seen Violet but of course neither of them knew. The girls looked at each other and both texted back no. Freya messaged him that they had to talk about something and she knew that she was going to go back inside for the night. Knowing him, Freya was going to have to do a locator spell but what good was that really going to do? Putting the car in reverse, she backed out of the driveway and made her way to the restaurant on the Quarter.


	38. Old Flames Die Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Lucien's past history

Violet stood in Lucien's penthouse staring at the city view through the window. It was amazing to see the city lit up like that especially that high up. She never saw New Orleans like that which was weird to think considering that she's lived there for most of her life. He approached her quietly with a drink in his hand. She took it politely and took a drink as he stood next to her.

"It's a beautiful view; I knew I had to have this place once I saw it. Have you ever been to Louisiana before?" He asked as he turned to look at her.

Shaking her head, she answered "I came here for a vacation when I was like four but I haven't really been around the city or anything. You are lucky to have a beautiful place like this"

She had been advoiding looking at him afraid that he may recognize her easily. So she continued to glance at him which she knew was suspicious. Lucien smiled and nodded before going over to the couch and sitting down. Taking a sip, he cocked his head and looked at her back.

"You know, I find that really interesting. Because here I thought you grew up in Louisiana down in Gentilly until you left your family for New Orleans. Back in the 1940s, I knew a girl named Violet and she looked a lot like you. Stunning blonde hair and beautiful green eyes, she actually had returned from the city back in Atlanta. I must have the wrong girl then…"

Violet blinked but didn't turn around. She held her breath and it stunned her so no words fell out of her mouth. The silence was unbearable until he spoke up again.

"I haven't seen her in seventy some years, I wonder what she's been up to lately. Last I heard she helped defend this city with everything in her power. Such a sweetheart until her bloodlust got the best of her and she could never fully give her heart away. Violet always had a thing for a guy in New Orleans, actually last I heard she was dating him. Good for her, I'm sending my best wishes. It is sure nice to see you again Violet, it's been a long time"

Glancing over her shoulder, he was gone and right next to her in a heartbeat. Violet jumped and dropping her glass, it shattered all over the floor leaving a tiny puddle. Lucien ripped the wig off and her blonde hair fell to her shoulders. She hissed lightly as he turned her to face him.

"I must say, you have excellent manners for a liar, you can keep yourself under control perfectly. Tell me how you do that but you can't contain yourself from draining people? Funny, isn't it?"

"Why the hell are you in New Orleans?"

"Let me guess, that's why you were sent to follow me. I know about Marcel and the vampires and how the Quarter works. I'm not blind and you told me a whole lot back in the day"

Violet pulled away from his grip and raised her eyebrows for a response. Lucien playfully smiled and shook his head sighing. "Alright, I'm in New Orleans to protect Klaus. Rumor is he is hunting his father so I didn't know he wasn't here. I'm sure you know where he is. Where's Klaus Violet?"

She laughed out loud and stepped a few steps back. There was rich history between them and mostly it was unexplained. Yes, they had been an item in the 40s but he randomly left without any explanation and never attempted to contact her once. In her mind, she felt like she had been used but for what was another question. Crossing her arms over her chest she spoke

"I don't know I haven't seen the Mikaelson's in months. And you think I'm going to believe you are here to protect Klaus? Like he needs any protection, what would he need protection from?"

"That's the thing; none of you know about the Strix or sire line war that has only been brewing for ages. The Strix are here to put down an Original so a line can be completely erased. If Klaus goes, so do I and you, plus your little boyfriend. You can take my word for it or not" He shrugged his shoulders and gave her a look over. "You look beautiful tonight Violet, why the disguise?"

Rolling her eyes she knew that it was a little too late to be laying on the charm. If what he was telling was true, it really didn't matter because Klaus was nowhere in sight. And she doubted that he couldn't take on the Strix even if there were plenty of them. She saw Klaus taking on a whole group of vampires before with no issue at all. Lucien studied her before walking over and gripping her arm tightly. She winced in pain as he drug her through the living room and into a woman's bedroom. Violet looked around and Lucien decided to introduce her to Alexis.

"You want to see what your future is going to be? I can tell you now that with the Strix invading your home, everything that you have and everyone you love is going to be destroyed"

Alexis smiled and put her arm out, her wrist facing upwards. Violet looked between them and he kept insisting that she bite into her wrist and see what they would be facing. Taking a deep breath, she really didn't have a choice because she knew he would make her. Popping out her fangs, Violet dug into her wrist and seen the challenged they faced.

"Two are strong and still are weak, words of the wise even though they won't speak. A war is brewing; something that will end in fire, unbeknownst to you, someone is a liar. Back to basics, you all should learn, Ashes to ashes, everything will burn"

Violet made her way down Bourbon Street before pausing in front of the gated compound door. She stared at it for a moment before checking her mini skirt for her key; it wasn't like she even had it on her. She rattled it a moment before looking around knowing she'd have to get in another way. Making her way towards the back and was thankful there was a window open that she could sneak through. Violet checked herself to make sure her clothes would stay in place and shifted herself through the window.

The compound was quiet and by the sun, she could tell that it was early in the morning. She wasn't sure what happened after she bit that mysterious girl so she assumed that she had passed out for hours. Lucien was lucky enough to dig her ring out of her corset and slip it on her finger, even if that meant his fished around in her shirt. Ripping the heels off and throwing them near the stairs, she climbed up them slowly and as quiet as she could. Opening the glass door to the bedroom, she was surprised that Marcel wasn't sleeping in bed. He actually wasn't in the room so she assumed maybe he was out looking for her. As she moved to the bed to change her clothes, she saw a silhouette on the balcony with the doors closed. Violet walked over and cracked the door open to see him standing there. Marcel turned around at the noise and seen her just standing there staring at him. Her stare was lifeless and he pulled her closer to him, she latched onto him quickly and he held her tight. He had been so worried about her that he sent vampires out all night keeping their eye out and had just sent Josh and Gia on lookout. Marcel smoothed her hair down and she felt so safe even though her mind was scarred by what she had seen.

"Where have you been? I have been up all night wondering if you were okay"

"I'm fine…Everything is fine"

Marcel knew by her tone of voice that everything was not okay. He held her back and looked at her, something had to be wrong. He guided her inside and sat her gently on the bed. Violet had asked for a glass of blood and felt completely exhausted by the whole ordeal. Marcel did as she wished and once he returned, he sat next to her while she placed her head on his shoulder.

"We're going to lose everything. Everything you built and worked for, it's all going to disappear"

He was staring towards the balcony but fixed his gaze on her. She took a drink of blood and moved to stare at the ground. She did believe everything Alexis made her see because it wasn't like it didn't happen before. The ways things were going now were only going to get worse and there would be a point that they would lose.

"I've known Lucien since the 40s, Tiana even knows him. I dated him when I went back to Georgia but everything faded out quickly. Next thing I knew I was back here without ever hearing from him again. He's against the Strix and wants to help due to some sire line war…"

Marcel was more concerned for the city than some ex-boyfriend. He really didn't understand the war she was speaking about but it would make sense for the Strix to come into the city and have him join. It looked like the Originals needed to give them some sort of answer and fast.

"He had this girl there and I don't even know what she is…" Violet took another drink and pondered on it. She wasn't a witch, just some human who could see into the future. "I drank from her and I saw our future, I saw everything that is going to happen"

"What is it Vi?"

Violet laughed faintly and shook her head. In all honestly, she was terrified if it ever came true. Even Klaus would be scared himself if he saw the things that the girl could hold. Death and destruction filled the scene and everything would be gone. Marcel stared at her waiting for an answer and she lifted her eyes towards his.

"We're going to lose this city; everything is going to go up in flames just like the first time. Every supernatural creature is going to be at war and we're going to be the leaders fighting. New Orleans is going to be nothing but ash and we won't even be here to see it completely destroyed"

Taking her last drink of blood, she took his hand and held it in hers tight. "You and I are going to burn along with it. It starts with me being trapped inside of the burning building and you failing to save me…And you get trapped while trying to help me out. We die in this exact compound and burn ashes to ashes, and there is nothing we can do to stop it"


	39. Somebody's Watching Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet finds out distressing news

"I say we just tie him to a chair, let him start to rot then tempt him with blood"

Both Freya and Violet looked up from the mirror and looked at Tiana. She shrugged her shoulders and gave them both a questioning look waiting for an answer.

"All I'm saying is you know how Lucien is Vi, I know how he can be sometimes. Who said he's going to give you the right answers you and Marcel are expecting?"

"Yeah, he doesn't know I'm going out tonight"

Tiana gave her a suspicious look knowing that she knew she had something up her sleeve. If Marcel had no idea she was going out then that meant Violet was on a secret mission. Freya was going out tonight and she knew that Lucien would have to be in the crowd always being the one feeding off of the girls in the club. If that was true, it was time to turn on her charm and ask away.

"I need you to distract him while Freya and I go out to find him. If things don't work, I'll resort to your option. I just want answers to everything and anything"

"How am I going to distract your boyfriend? You know him better than me"

"I don't know, make up something. Trust me; Marcel isn't the kind of guy to go into a bar full of people and party. I'm luring him out to Saint James so just make sure he doesn't go there. All I have to do is go and bat my eyelashes, wear good enough red lipstick and if I have to torture him"

Violet watched Freya dance inside The Abbey, a bar she knew Lucien would show up to. Her eyes traveled to a wall full of band stickers that seemed to cover the entire place. Placing her drink down, she got up and walked over to one changing her spot. Maybe she'd be able to find him someplace else inside. Looking through the crowd once last time, she focused her attention on the colorful wall until she felt a presence lurk up behind her.

"A girl alone in a bar is a dangerous situation" She knew by the accent who it was so she spun around. "You look like you could use a drink princess"

Lucien smiled and held out a drink to her. Violet smiled sweetly and grabbed the drink. He took a sip of his but she looked her drink over carefully.

"Oh come on, it's not like I would spike it or anything…"

He watched as she poured the drink on the ground and handed him the empty glass. Lucien sighed and took a bigger drink than before. She really didn't think it was poisoned but last time she drank, it was the witches fault for the pain she had received. Violet tapped him on the cheek and led him outside; it had started to snow which was a surprise to her considering it never snowed. The bar Marcel owned, Saint James wasn't too far away so it was easy enough to lure him there. It was mostly because she didn't want to hear the music pounding and others listening in. Lucien did follow her out and Violet knew that it was going to be easier than she thought. Once inside, she flipped on the lights and jumped up on bar and kicked out a stool for whenever he showed. Leaning back, she grabbed whatever bottle was closest to her and poured to drinks.

"Wasn't this how we met, in that little Jazz bar outside of Covington? You hopped up on stage singing Alexander's Ragtime Band and then you decided to feed off of some girl while sitting on the bar, good way to be discreet"

"Says the guy who walked in with a blood stain on his collar and blood pooled in the corner of his mouth"

Lucien laughed taking the drink. "Right, and afterwards we decided to…"

Violet held her hand up and stopped him from finishing the sentence. She knew better than to speak of past events especially if it wasn't in New Orleans. Yes she may have been a ripper in the city but outside was a different story. That led to her being locked up in the 50's without retaining any sort of control when she left. He took a seat next to her and she just looked him over.

"So you are going to give me the answers I want or this will get a little messy, who's the witch girl?"

"Straight to the point as always…" He sighed and took a drink. "Well Alexis doesn't really consider herself a witch, she's more of a cypher. And you know what she can do; you feed from her and see into the future. I myself have no clue what you seen so if you would want to share"

"How true are her futuristic views?" Raising an eyebrow, she poured him another drink. With her luck, he'll drink a little too much and not get the information she's wanting.

"Well over time they've become more clear and more real so I'm going to guess that you saw something damaging and you are afraid that it is going to come true?"

Lucien gave her a cheeky smile and it was her turn to take a drink. She was debating on telling him what she saw because she didn't want to bring him into anything. And really not getting why he was there was even better because who said he wasn't in the Strix? Violet gave in and told him on how she saw the city becoming nothing but ashes and not surviving to build it back up. He blinked and nodded.

"I told you that it is the sire line war. Once the Originals return back to the city, they are going to capitalize on that opportunity. I hold something that will craft the weapon they need to put them to a permanent sleep"

"I find it both hilarious and interesting that you show up the same time they do"

"Hello, we all come from Klaus's sire line so why would I be against you and your boyfriend? I'm here to protect him and make sure the Strix don't attempt to completely erase him"

Violet took a deep breath and thought everything over. It wasn't like Lucien to lie to her and mostly at something as big as this. It would make sense for the Strix to be in town waiting for the Originals to come home. Maybe Marcel knew all of this and Violet was just left out in the dark on it all. One way or another she was going to take his word on it and Alexis's. They would fight with flesh and bone to protect the city and it seemed like they were going to. But if it was true, Lucien on their side would be rewarding due to his age. She smiled at and gave him the rest of the bottle.

"Here, you drink the rest while I go back to The Abbey and enjoy yourself; I'll see you around it looks like. Enjoy your stay"

Hopping off the bar, she walked towards the door until she heard him speak up.

"And she'll have fun, fun, fun until the city burns to the ground"

The next morning, Hayley glanced around the cream colored plantation house it hopes that the Thomas's were home. She hated going to them for a favor but she knew that they would be able to blend in fine. Amelia opened the door and to her surprise there was Hayley. She invited her in and brought her into the den where Jake was with their two children. It was her first time being there and it seemed as if Violet did a perfect job picking out a home for them.

"This place is amazing…" She glanced around and slowly started to question if she should ask some other wolves. "Look, I need a really big favor to be done and I didn't want to ask the other wolves"

The couple gave each other a look thinking that it was the vampires who wanted something done. They didn't hate the vampires in the Quarter, especially Marcel and Violet considering everything they had done for them in the last few months. But they still both believed that vampires should handle their own business with their kind and the same for the wolves.

"There are some new vampires stalking the Quarter and I'm pretty sure they know our pack. They had all sorts of information on Marcel and it wouldn't surprise me if they had more than that. I just want you both to pose as visitors and keep a few tabs on them, check what they are doing and all that"

"What makes you think they don't know us?" She asks crossing her arms.

"They may and they may not. I'm asking you to do it because you don't stay with the pack out in the Bayou. They possibly could fall for the act not knowing who you are. I'll even stay and watch Emily and Christopher in return. Maybe Hope can meet them sometime. I just want to make sure the pack is safe"

Emily was the only one excited in the house. She had always liked Hayley and she pretty much begged her parents to go have fun in her terms. They did believe in always fighting for their pack but to what extent? Amelia and Jake exchanged glances and agreed to do it. It looked like everyone was starting to take one for the team.


	40. Playing Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien and Tristan make a deal

Lucien stood outside of the Strix mansion checking his phone. Tristan had insisted that they should meet together to talk about the sire war. Yes, he had been working with him but that didn't mean he still had ulterior motives. He wasn't going to let Tristan take Klaus down because who said he would just put him to sleep. It would make more sense to just erase his line completely and Lucien would be damned if he would let that happen.

When a vampire told him he could come in, he was less than thrilled. He had never been accepted in nor did he want to. And the hatred between the vampires was clear that you could cut it with a knife. Tristan had been sitting in front of a large window with a glass of blood in his hand. He smiled when he saw Lucien come in and offered him the chair next to him. He asked for the other vampire to bring him a glass as well.

"It's a beautiful view, isn't it? I didn't think New Orleans could be this good looking, the Quarter isn't much to take in"

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Lucien quickly asked which got a quiet laugh from Tristan.

"I just want to discuss everything. How is the girl doing, Elyse is it?"

Once Tristan looked back towards the window, Lucien slyly slipped his phone in his jacket pocket. Once the other vampire stepped in, he quickly shifted his hand to his collar as if he were just fixing it. He accepted the glass of blood then turned Tristan's way.

"I think she's taking a liking in a vampire so that plan is going as followed"

The plan wasn't for Elyse to actually fall in love with Caleb. It seemed like both parties didn't mind that they were seeing each other regularly but that may have worked due to Violet and Lucien getting along. Of course Lucien was playing both sides with one another not knowing.

"Good, my sister should be arriving shortly so I have a feeling Niklaus will want to show up sometime soon. I think we should take Elijah down first"

"Wouldn't Rebekah be the easiest to take down? Aya could simply take her on or you could even lure her in a trap with the King of the Quarter. I think taking her out first then Elijah and lastly Nik"

Lucien shifted in the chair and drank a good portion of the blood. Once Tristan stood up, he made sure he moved in a better way and careful not to hit his phone in his pocket. Truth be told, he wouldn't let anything happen to Klaus. Taking the other Originals out of the way still would make matters worse but he only concern was for his sire. He really didn't want to go after any of them but he had to sound if he did. Violet really trusted his word on it and he knew she wouldn't hesitate to try and kill him if he betrayed her. Tristan thought things over and shook his head.

"Elijah goes first, that will cause a deep rift between them. I believe you have Miss Badeaux in place, am I correct?"

Lucien didn't say anything at first which caught Tristan's gaze. He placed the blood on the side table and stood up as well. He walked towards the window looking out before turning to him.

"Not exactly but I've got her good enough. I know showing up startled her enough that it will cause damage to the relationship she is in. I know her strengths and weaknesses"

"Correct, Marcel Gerard who has no idea what we are trying to accomplish" Tristan grabbed his glass of blood and held it out to him. "Your anagapesis for that girl is completely nonexistent so I have faith that this will be easier than we all think. The Strix are prepared against the younger vampires if there is some sort of uprising. I'll send Aya to the compound and order her to give Marcel information on Elijah. Cheers to taking out our sires"

Lucien smirked and grabbed his glass as well. Their glasses clicked together and each drank the rest of the blood. Tristan dismissed him and Lucien was relieved that it was over. He could hold his poker face well but his exit was long overdue. Stepping outside and into his car, he slipped the phone out and stopped the recording. Driving away and dialing Violet's number, he knew she would have to hear the conversation.

Violet was rushing down the stairs of the compound to go meet Lucien. She was trying to sneak out just in case she had to go stroll along the Quarter or do God knows what else. She was curious on what dirt he dug up and she wanted to know then and there. Right as she was slipping on her jacket, she heard the footsteps approach the balcony.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be gone so soon?"

Marcel gripped the railing and leaned over slightly. Violet turned around and offered him a smile. "I just thought I'd go pick up some coffee and beignets and I'll be right back in bed"

She hadn't told him that she had secretly been meeting with Lucien for the last week. She wanted to get enough information first before she would jump to any sort of conclusion. Violet knew Lucien better than Marcel did so it would be easier to take his word without him knowing. Besides, since she hardly knew anything about the Strix, this was her way of getting back at him.

"Why is it that you are always leaving when I'm stepping in or I'm leaving right when you come in?"

"I'm good at leaving, it's my specialty"

Violet blew him a kiss with her hand and proceeded on her way. Before she got out the gate, Aya stepped in to her disapproval. Marcel trailed his gaze to her and she ignored Violet and just looked at him. Narrowing her eyes, she glared and crossed her arms, Lucien could wait.

"It seems like you look good in a suit and without one as well" Glancing at Violet, Aya smirked and moved towards the stairs. Marcel backed away and approached her, Violet practically knocked him over as she zipped upstairs. Once she returned, she tossed him a shirt and sat on a stair. She didn't care if Aya didn't want her there; she wanted to know what was going on now.

"Tristan has a little favor for you to do, if you wouldn't mind of course"

Aya pulled out a piece of paper from her side bag she carried. She handed Marcel the paper and he looked it over. "We need this to create a weapon to fight against the Originals with. I know you already know about the war and we need this to craft the perfect weapon. Of course it wouldn't kill them but it will put them in a deep coma for quite a while. If you ever find this, please give it to us"

Violet perked up to see what was on the piece of paper. She blinked remembering it but she couldn't figure out where. After it dawned on her, she realized it was the same little thing Marcel gave her to give to Freya from the witches. She hoped neither of them batted an eyelash as Marcel didn't mention to her that he had seen it.

"And while we wait for the item to be placed in our hands, we have a certain weapon that will take an Original down at the moment. Tristan wants you to bring Elijah to New Orleans"

Marcel didn't say a word for a moment then looked up from the paper. "I can't do that, I don't even know where he is"

"I know their sister Freya would have a way to contact them. He wants you to stake Elijah with this" Aya dug in the bag once more and pulled out a crafty stake. Violet stood when she seen in but Marcel made a motion for her not to go down the stairs. It wasn't like the stake was for them but it was still a caution mostly if it had to do with the Originals.

"If you stake him, it will bring Klaus and Rebekah back into the city. We could do the same to them until we get the weapon created. Once the stake is made and once they go into their sleep, it will end the sire line war as we hope. Tristan decided on Elijah so do what you need to bring him here"

She tucked the stake back in her bag and offered them a smile. She waved quickly and proceeded on her way out. Violet walked down and waited a few minutes before saying anything just in case Aya was still present where she would hear.

"Is it safe to say I told you so?"

Marcel folded the paper before looking at her. "What am I going to tell Freya? If Elijah has to be here, the only good excuse is Mikael is here but I don't see how this is going to work"

"Well first off, you are not calling Elijah here. I don't understand what's with you and the Strix, but you are the King of this city, not some lap dog of theirs. If they want him, they get him themselves. You don't even know about the stake, how do we know they won't kill an Original? They are from Elijah's sire line so if they decided to stake Klaus which could permanently kill him, there we go. Sorry, but I'd rather wage war with them than die from a stake in a sire line"

She brushed past him shaking her head heavily. Violet didn't understand why Marcel was trying to fit in with the Strix. He had handled New Orleans for almost 100 years and never had an issue and he sure as hell didn't back down to any other vampires. It was only getting worse for them and worse than she initially thought. If time came to it, she'd take the city away from him if he put it in the wrong hands…And it already seemed like he had.


	41. Jealousy is an ugly thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tristan meets Violet

"You know, I can never step foot in here without thinking of when Thierry would play the trumpet and I'd sing whatever he decided to play. God, I honestly miss the 40's"

Violet kicked open the door to Saint James and stepped inside. They had both been thinking to open it back up but at the same time they didn't want to erase any memories. Marcel followed behind her and flicked on the lights. Back in the day, it was the hottest spot in New Orleans and a lot of super natural's weren't aware of the magic boundary.

"So you are sure that this Lucien guy is going to show?"

She nodded yes and placed the box behind the bar. They all had come to agreement to meet and discuss everything over without Tristan's knowledge. Marcel hardly trusted him but he wanted to see what the big deal was him. She had confessed about their secret meetings and all the information she gathered as well.

"If the clock in here still tells the right time, he should be here any…"

Lucien had stepped right through the door before she could finish the sentence. He looked between them before adjusting his jacket to slip it off. She motioned for him to sit at the only table with three chairs. Marcel was the first to sit down as she grabbed a bottle of Whiskey from the shelf and some glasses.

"So Marcel, this is Lucien Castle, first turned vampire of Klaus's sire line which you already know. Lucien, this is Marcel Gerard, King of New Orleans and Klaus's protégée in my words at least"

The two male vampires looked at each other before looking at her once she sat down. Shifting her eyes between them, she poured the drinks as they sat in awkward silence.

"Am I going to have to do all the talking or is someone going to start?"

"How'd you two meet, why not start off with something simple?"

Marcel reached forward to grab a drink. Violet slid one to Lucien who rolled his eyes at the tension. He was there to talk about the war, not lost times. "We met at a little Jazz bar in Georgia after she had left here; word was you were going to kick her out of the city"

Violet stopped mid drink and stared at Lucien. "Can we just talk about the Strix and this whole sire line business?"

"Well when she returned home, I found out that she was worse as a Ripper than before. Funny how you came into the picture as she left, comes back and is a mess"

"Oh right, Mr Prince Charming, I'm sorry but I thought you both needed my help"

From the stories Violet had told Lucien back in the day, he already didn't like Marcel. He knew the way he kept her in line from being a Ripper and half the time wasn't pretty. Also, he knew how he had loved Rebekah for so long and tossed Violet aside as if she was nothing. And with Marcel not knowing him, he wasn't going to be threatened in his city. She turned to him with a pleading look knowing that they need Lucien on their side. If he became an enemy, this situation would become a lot worse. Violet then turned to Lucien and gave him a pleading look and of course they both gave in.

"So as you already know Tristan is from Elijah's line as well as all the members of the Strix. Long story short, we hate each other and I definitely don't want to work with him. I know power can get the best of his ego so I'm doubting that the medallion is all he wants. I know they have stakes that can neutralize the Originals and I'm pretty such a white oak stake. Sure he just wants to trap them in a place but how do I know he's not going to kill Klaus?"

"Aya wants us to bring Elijah into town so they can put him down"

Lucien laughed faintly and took his shot. Violet poured another before he spoke "Problem is, Tristan's a smart guy, he spread his connections all over the city"

Marcel rubbed his mouth and sighed heavily. Violet pulled out a little notebook that she had in her bag she carried and wrote a few things down. As the three got more comfortable, it was clear that they were going to work together.

"I didn't know that you had ties with the Crescent Wolves. I had guys put the traps out thinking they were going to catch any enemies"

"What do you mean enemies?" Marcel asked.

"Tristan has a werewolf pack on his side. One of those packs are part of the Crescent but I didn't know what little pack due to it being so large. I thought it was smart taking out some of them and making it just seemed like the humans did it and cover my tracks"

"I'll call Hayley later and see if she knows anything"

Violet spoke and continued to jot things down. The three continue to speak with drinks flowing and figuring out what to do next.

"How do I know that everything you are telling us is the truth and that I should trust you?"

"Because if Tristan decides to go kill Klaus, you know as well I that we die along with him. I don't know about you but I think I still have a long life ahead of me. I'm willing to work with you in taking him down and getting the Strix out of the city. I know him, I know everything about him, I've got insight compared to the both of you"

"He does have a point Marcel…"

After an eventful and beneficial two hours, the three vampires came to an agreement. They made plans and came up with ideas and things to do. Violet and Marcel were willing to put everything on the line to defend their city and ultimately their lives.

"I'm going to go stop by the Algier witches and see what they know about the serratura so while I'm gone, please don't kill each other"

Violet stood up and tucked her book in her bag. She waved goodbye before peeking out the window making sure no one was around. Zipping out quickly, she made her way onto Bourbon Street and into the voodoo shop. She was happy to see that Charlotte was behind the counter and not some witch she didn't know. Charlotte looked up when she heard the door opened and was surprised to see her.

"Hey, you remember that one object from a while back? I have a drawing of it and I wanted you to take a look at this"

She walked up to the counter and grabbed the book again. She placed it on the counter and began flipping through pages before realizing she hadn't said a word to her. When she looked at her, she tried to pick on the hint but she really hated the silent type.

"Miss Badeaux, pleasure I'm sure. I'm Tristan de Martel"

Violet scoffed and slammed the notebook shut. Spinning around, she came face to face with the famous Tristan that she was always hearing about. Looking him up and down, she knew that he was from Elijah's sire line by just looking at him.

"I thought you'd be taller, such a shame when you hear a name so much yet the name doesn't match the appearance, such a shame. And I prefer Violet"

She nudged the book closer to Charlotte who watched before making any sort of movement. The witch studied them both carefully before taking the book off the counter. Violet crossed her arms and leaned against it popping up an eyebrow.

"I've heard that you could have a tongue on you, Aya warned me of that" Tristan made no attempt to even look at the notebook. "I thought it was time we met, I believe it is long overdue, don't you think?"

"If I wanted to meet you, I would have done so a while back. But you decided to send Aya instead of meeting me in person, why's that?"

"I was attempting to set up a meeting time but you and Aya seem to be similar. You both like a good fight at the end of the day"

She scoffed again at the comment, she was nothing like her. Violet more or less wanted to know what Tristan was all about and what he exactly wanted with Marcel. The only thing was that he had connection to the Originals but could it have been something more than that?

"Well here I am. If you want to talk, talk"

"I think the conversation should be private" He held his hand out to her as Violet as Charloette watched from behind the counter. "Here, take this" Tristan opened his suit jacket and held out a card. It was black with gold trim and had a gold owl on the front. She smiled and hesitated but took the card. Looking it over, she knew it was a business card from the Strix.

"If you ever need to contact me, everything you need to know about us is on the back"

"So what makes Marcel so great to join the secret vampire society? Clearly I don't qualify"

"Well Marcel did a terrific job of building this city after the Original hunter burned it down. He used his own resources and didn't rely on Klaus to help him. I know about you as well Violet, I know that you helped make this city what it once was. It would be a shame to see all of your potential to go to waste. I simply want to help this city grow from kingdom to an empire"

Tucking the card in her pocket, she smirked and nodded at what he said. It still didn't make much to her, not like she wanted to be a member of them anyway. Everything he said hardly made sense to her considering her blood ran through the cities as well as Marcel's. They built it from the ashes together so what made him so special?

"Well as inviting as it sounds, I think we've got everything covered. I'll let you know when Elijah comes to town" Tristan raised his eyebrows faintly surprised that she knew what was going on. "Oh, did Marcel tell you? He's not coming to town so you can find him yourself"

"Violet, you are aware that I know about you meeting with Lucien" It was her turn to look surprised. "I'm sure he's told you all sort of stories about it. Before you believe or trust any words of his, I would suggest that you hear my side of the story as well. I know the long history between the two of you, how he left without a goodbye when you needed him the most. What makes you think you could trust him this time around?"

Tristan smiled politely and pointed to her jean pocket. "As I said, we can arrange a time to speak in a more private place. Until then, enjoy the rest of your day"

He looked her over one last time before turning his back to the door. "Oh and one more thing Violet, I would check with Marcel on Elijah's whereabouts. It seems like he's already on his way here"

Her eyes trailed down the floor then back at him. Marcel had told her that he wasn't going to bring him to the city so is Tristan lying or is Marcel? It seemed like Lucien was right on him have people all over the city because he sure as hell followed her there. Looking towards her pocket, she turned around and looked at Charlotte. She handed the notebook back and Violet tore out the picture.

"If you could do me a favor, research this thing. Cami gave this to you, then Angelique gave it to Marcel, he handed it to me and now it is in the hands of Freya. I'll be back in a couple of days"

Violet thanked her and walked out of the shop. She looked up and down Bourbon Street to checking if anyone was watching her. Now was the time to be paranoid.


	42. Bad Moon Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel and Violet head out to the Bayou

"If I fall in a giant mud pit or I get stuck in a trap, I swear you better run for your life"

Marcel held his hand out and Violet grabbed quickly as she slid on the log she was trying to get over. She gave him a look as he caught her balance and he laughed quietly while she was not amused. After the vampire trio came up with their plan, it took a few days for it to start going. They agreed to put the bear traps back out for the other wolves to get caught in. They warned Hayley and her pack so they knew to keep their eyes open not to get caught in any. It was a smart plan to try and catch an enemy wolf and see what they were doing with the Strix. If looks could kill, she had just given him a death glare.

"I'm sorry but I find it funny that every time you come out to the swamp, you find something new to complain about. Next it will be that the trees are too close together"

"I probably wouldn't have cared but it has been pouring rain all day and this is one of the last things I want to do in the mud"

The last days it stormed like crazy so they waited for it to die down before checking any of the traps. According to Lucien, the wolves had a witch do a spell which let them turn whenever they desired. It was dangerous to be walking through the swamp when it was getting dark but it could also lure them out if they picked up on their scents. As they made their way through the Bayou, they passed a few of their traps and all of them were empty so far. They both held flashlights close to the ground making sure they don't step in one.

"I don't want to spoil the fun but how did we not catch one wolf?"

"Maybe they haven't come this way yet, they can't possibly know what we are doing"

The vampire couple had dressed similar in jeans and dark jackets to camouflage more. They had mud on them that would splash up on their ankles and their boots were completely covered with dark, wet mud. They made light conversation on random things as Marcel constantly checked the time to make sure they weren't going to be out too late. As they continued, it got quieter and he shushed her and grabbed her wrist to keep her from walking. She looked at him as he looked around.

"I thought I hear something…"

"I didn't hear anything, I think you've been out here for too long and you're starting to lose your mind"

Violet pointed over to the next trap and they approached it slowly. They would clearly see if someone was trapped in one but that didn't mean there couldn't be blood on it. If one got caught then figured a way out, at least they'd have some sort of clue. But when they came to the spot, it was nothing but grass and mud. They looked at the spot puzzled and she bent down and touched the cold ground.

"Did you look at the map wrong?" Marcel asked.

Reaching into her back pocket, she pulled out the piece of paper and read it carefully. "No, we placed a bear trap right in this spot, you can see the print in the mud" She held the flashlight closer to the mud and you could see a faint pattern in it.

After hearing an owl hoot a few times, they hear a noise of something snapping. Marcel whipped around with the flashlight hitting a spot of trees. The moonlight didn't give off too much light and neither did theirs. Violet slowly got back to her feet and checked in her direction. They should have been out of there only twenty minutes but now there was a new mystery. Checking in every which way, there was no sign of anyone or anything.

"I say we ditch this and come back tomorrow morning" She said looking at the empty hole.

He shushed her quickly after hearing another noise. Pulling her closer to his side, he flashed the light towards another pair of trees which once again proved to be nothing. Marcel had said something to her but she didn't hear a word after she heard a growl in the distance. They were out there hunting the wolves, not the other way around. Violet blinked and cocked her head to her right as she saw amber glowing eyes staring at them. Gripping his arm, he looked behind him and saw the same thing.

"On the count of three, run to your left, I'll be right behind you. We need to lead them off track and make our way back to the car. One…"

Once Marcel counted to three, he threw the flashlight in the other direction and the vampires sprinted off to their left and made their way through the bayou with a wolf or wolves on their tail. It was hard to see where they were going with Violet shaking their main source of light. Cutting past a few trees, they could tell how many wolves were after them at the moment it had been five. It wasn't like either of them could call Hayley for back up either considering they wouldn't have cell reception.

"I can't see where I'm going!"

Violet called out glancing behind her and he told her to just keep looking forward and run. Looking back in front of her, she kicked a log that must have fell over during the storm and stumbled after it. Losing her balance and her feet, Violet slid through a mud puddle and fell onto her back with the mud splashing everywhere. Marcel slid as well trying to stop himself after seeing her fall. Slipping onto his side, he landed right next to her and grabbed her around the waist to pick her up. Not even being able to brush themselves off, they had to keep running unless they wanted to be a chew toy. Hearing a few howls behind them, Marcel looked in every direction trying to think of something.

"We need to split up…You take right and I'll go left. We'll meet over by the river bend and then I have no idea what" Marcel started breathing heavily. "We'll have to cross through the river; they won't step inside of it"

"What? No, I'm not leaving you. What happens if something goes wrong and I'm not there to protect you?"

It was in a sense funny because it should be Marcel saying that to her, not her to him. But through all the years they have known each other, Violet had always had his back through thick and thin. She wasn't about to leave him to fend for himself in the swamp even though he could make it out. It was interesting that she was more concerned for him than she was for herself.

"Listen to me, the only way we can make it through is to split up. I'll meet you at the river"

She turned to him, looked him in the eyes and kissed him before taking off to her right. Every bone in her body told her not to and just to follow him but if that was the only way to keep the wolves away from them then that was the way to go. Violet sprinted but slowed her pace after hearing a growl behind her. Ducking behind a tree, she used her vampire hearing to see if she could hear where Marcel was. As she saw golden eyes behind her, she took off again but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a wolf in front of her. Trying to catch her breath, she kept her eyes on him and didn't make a sudden movement. It wasn't until she heard Marcel's yells that she took off to the left.

"Marcel! Where are you?" She could hear him yell but it was hard to tell where she was going in the dark. She had dropped her flashlight when she slid in the mud so she could only rely on the moon.

When she found him, he was sitting on the ground gripping a trap. Zooming over, she saw the blood covering his hand and right foot. He had been caught in one of the traps that they had set out; problem was they didn't put it there.

"That's what they did; they made it a mine field. They moved the traps around the swamp and led us out here so we know how it feels to be bait"

Violet mostly said that to herself and she looked at his foot and the trap. They had both tried to pry it open but once they touched it, it was soaked in vervain. Pulling her hands back, she slipped off her jacket, wrapped it around the trap and tried to open it, it still wouldn't budge.

"You need to go Violet…"

"No, I'm not leaving you out here to fend for yourself. I'm going to figure out a way to get this off" When she got a better look at it, she realized that even if she got him out, she would have to carry him back to the car, there would be no way to make it through the river.

"Violet…" Once she heard her name, she looked at him and swallowed hard. Shaking her head, she couldn't just get up and go. The wolves had them exactly where they wanted them. She tried once again but failed when she saw the wolf just a few feet away. The wolf had growled and bared his teeth and she vamped out showing her fangs. Marcel tried to reach for her but she zipped off and grabbed it, tackling it to the ground. The wolf had yelped and she yelled when it landed on top of her. Holding him back and turning her head to the side, she tried to kick it off before it tore into her neck. Marcel had tried to free himself but he just focused on her making sure nothing was going to happen. Kicking the wolf off, she jumped up before being knocked right back down by a wolf that seemingly came out of nowhere. Even though she was a vampire, their strength had matched their own so it wasn't easy to just win.

She struggled to get him off and she clamped her eyes tight as her hands went around the wolf's neck. She yelled and tried to tighten her hands to snap its neck but there was so much fur in the way that it was hard to. All of a sudden, the wolf was pulled off of her and its neck snapped and tossed to the side. When she opened her eyes, she saw Lucien standing there with his hand out. Violet took it thankfully as he handled the other wolf that she had kicked off earlier. The growls were louder and that's when there were three coming at them in the distance. Lucien did his best to hold them off while she got Marcel out of the trap. Even though they had vampire healing, the wound went all the way to the bone which meant it was going to take longer to heal. Once she popped it open, she gripped him around the waist and yanked him to his feet.

"Go straight ahead, I have a car waiting and ready for the both of you…Go!"

She had felt bad for leaving him there but did as he said and zipped to the silver car park a few seconds away. Whipping the door open, she helped Marcel into the back and waited for Lucien to show before closing the door. "I'm going back for him, keep the door shut"

Before he could protest, Violet was gone in a flash. She saw a wolf ready to jump on him and she zipped over, ripping his heart out in midair. He turned around surprised to see her as the wolf number had grown to ten. They both nodded at each other and took off back towards the door. Lucien jumped in the driver's seat and Violet hopped in the back to check on Marcel. Hearing the doors lock was a slight sense of relief but they needed one last scare to pop up. Right before Lucien pulled away, a wolf had jumped at the backseat window attempting to break it.

"Now do you believe I'm on your side? I just saved you both from a pack of hungry wolves"

Marcel sat up, looked at her and then to him. Violet smiled faintly then padded Lucien on the shoulder as a thank you gesture.

"We should do that again sometime…"

Lucien looked back at her before focusing on the road. Marcel gave her a look and she laughed faintly trying to lighten the situation. "Next time, don't go into the Bayou without back up let alone in the middle of the night. Were you really wanting to get yourselves killed?"


	43. Eonion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebekah reappears

Marcel was pacing the bedroom while glancing at the papers lying on the bed. Trying to sort out things with the Strix and Lucien was proving to be harder than he thought. Keeping his phone in his back pocket and his ears open, he was expecting someone to arrive any time now. Even though Violet was the one against putting down Elijah, he was going to go through with it without her knowing. Luckily she was gone for the day and wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning. Whipping out his phone to text Josh to see if Elijah had returned, he heard footsteps down in the courtyard. Tossing his phone on the bed, he walked out of the room and out to the hallway.

"Welcome home…" The smiled faded from his face when he realized who was standing there.

"Well don't look too happy that I'm here"

Rebekah smirked as she looked up at him. Moving down the stairs, Marcel walked closer to her in surprise and confusion. He told Freya that Hayley needed Elijah for Hope's sake and honestly didn't expect her to show up. And the obvious thing was that the Strix would take any Original no matter what one.

"I thought Elijah was coming? He told Freya…"

"Yeah well plans changed. Both he and Nik thought it would be smarter for me to come back to the city away from the hunt on Mikael. And no, we haven't found much of him but they are close as we speak. I take it Violet won't take my welcome well?"

Rebekah went closer and sat near the fountain. Marcel smiled and followed her over.

"No, I'm sure she'll be completely thrilled that you're here but I think we need to talk about some things before you decide to permanently stay"

He was debating on telling her about the Strix but she might have already known due to the letters being sent. If he could, he would just tell her to leave the city and not return for a while. Even though he was with Violet, he still had those protective feelings over Rebekah and of course she felt the same way.

"I already know about Tristan and those awful Strix vampires. No one is going to come into a city where my niece is living and take control of everything around her. Trust me, I like them as much as you do so what do you want me to do first?"

Taken back by some surprise, he wondered how Rebekah knew about them…Unless Violet secretly added some sort of SOS call. "You don't need to do anything; I've got everything under my control. I just don't want anything to happen to you while you are here"

Rebekah smiled and looked over at him. She patted his hand before speaking. "I'm an Original; they don't have anything on us. They may be older than you but they can't take down me"

She got up and looked around the courtyard; it was nice to see a familiar place. Mystic Falls was a pleasant journey but it was short lived. Most of all, she was excited and thankful to be reuniting with Hope. As long as the Strix were nowhere near her niece, everything would be alright.

"I'm running off to see Hope but I shall return back shortly so make your plans and allow me to get blood on my hands. It's been a while since I've been able to do so"

Leaning off of the fountain, he reached for his phone in his pocket and forgot he left it upstairs. He panicked a little inside and had no idea what to do. A plan was already set up and he could easily break it. Problem was he needed to protect his city at all costs. But at the same time, he wasn't going to let the Strix ruin it in the process.

"Rebekah wait…"

"It's a little too late Marcel; I think I'll enjoy being reacquainted with an Original"

Aya stood there next to the gated door which prompted Rebekah to turn around. She placed her hand on her hip as Aya smiled at her. One thing was for sure, the two elder vampires never got along. Glancing towards Marcel, she laughed faintly.

"Is this what you were going to tell me about? Elijah's little protégé and ex whom none of us were ever fond of…I think I could handle this myself"

Marcel took a step forward wanting to pull her away from the situation. Aya just watched him and cocked her head then shook it. In her mind, she had doubt that Marcel was going to be able to pull off certain tasks that Tristan would give him, especially if it came to the people around him that he loved. Sneaking her hand behind her back, she slid out a stake and waited for the right opportunity to strike. Once Rebekah had her back slightly turned, Aya moved swiftly and shoved the stake into her chest. Marcel lowered his eyes at the scene and Aya gave him more credit than before.

"Well isn't this a surprise, the first love of your life and yet you don't make a movement to stop me. I hope you don't plan on doing the same to your current beau"

Holding Rebekah, she looked behind her as two other Strix members came in and hauled Rebekah out. Fortunately, Marcel got a glimpse of the stake after realizing it wasn't just a white oak. He heard about the special stake but didn't know any sort of information on it. Rubbing his head, he realized this was causing more problems in the future. Aya clicked her heel and turned to him.

"Speaking of your little girlfriend, Tristan wants to speak with you"

"What's it about? I'm kind of busy at the moment" It was partially true, actually he'd have to tell Freya about it.

"He has a few things you need to see, and it is important. I'd be more careful if I were you"

The mysterious vampires disappeared again and he quickly went after them to lock the gate up. Looking up towards the sky, he wondered if he was going to be able to protect the city and everyone around him…Maybe it was time to pay Lucien's girl a visit.


	44. Lover's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet's wolf history

New Orleans, 1994.  
Violet inched closer the wall after she heard Marcel's orders to find her and Jake. She held her breath and watched some of the vampires leave the compound in shock and worry. She wasn't going to let anyone harm Jake; she was more concerned for him than being locked in the garden.

Present Day  
Marcel had been avoiding anything to do with Aya and Tristan for the last two days. He really didn't want to meet with him considering that he was holding Rebekah against him. He was more worried on if Klaus and Elijah found out that he had something to do with her being staked. The Algier witches couldn't identify the stake nor could Freya…That worried him even more. Plus, they kept trying to contact him and now they got him. He sat across a table from Tristan who had a plain white folder in front of him. The silence was unbearable and irritating at least for Marcel.

"I know that we haven't been in contact for a while but this is just something I think you need to see" Tristan nodded at the folder, Marcel wasn't worried.

"I did a little digging on those Bienvenue werewolves that had you in their swamp" Marcel then paused realizing that could have found out about their traps. It was some lousy excuse he made up but it held Tristan over, at least he thought. "I hate to say such an accusation but Miss Badeaux has had some meetings with a Bienvenue wolf"

New Orleans, 1994.  
Violet snuck through the streets praying that Thierry, Diego or any other vampire wans't going to get in the way. Looking through the crowds, she knew Jake had to be hiding somewhere; he wasn't one to pass up a festival. Finally spotting him, she zipped over and gripped him by the arm dragging him to a dark alley.

"They know about us, Diego somehow found out about our relationship…You need to leave here Jake. They are out looking for you"

Jake just looked at her taking everything in surprise. "But we were so careful" Now he began feeling paranoid and looking up and down the alley. He was only 23; he still had a long life ahead of him.

"I know, I have no idea how they found out but you need to run. If they find you, Marcel wants you dead. And you know that Diego isn't going to hesitate on the chance"

"Come with me, I'm not going to leave here without you"

Present Day  
As Tristan opened the folder, Marcel faintly glared and repeated the sentence in his head. Violet has been associating with a Bienvenue wolf". This wolf pack is the biggest rival to Hayley's, which meant their enemies as well. He slid a few pieces of papers which had pictures of her meeting with someone he had never seen before. Marcel leaned forward to get a better look as Tristan watched.

"His name is Roman Theroux and he has lived with the Bayou Bienvenue all his life considering he is part of the wolf pack. I know it is mostly water and the Bayou section you were in was nowhere near their home. They live south of that Bayou near Val Reiss Park where there is land for them to settle on"

Roman looked like a typical werewolf, he had chocolate colored shoulder length hair with hazel colored eyes. The more he looked at him, the more he began to resemble Jake. Now it wasn't like he would be jealous or in a teenage angst love triangle. Marcel was just afraid of repeating history and didn't want this to come in the way of any plans.

"I actually found some that somehow some live deep in the Bayou in which he and a few other wolves live. It seems as though she's been meeting with him on a regular basis, few times a week"

Tristan watched him carefully with happiness on his face. He could see how conflicted Marcel was at the moment and knew that it wasn't an act. Marcel didn't know what to think; he tried to hold a poker face but failed. Tristan just wanted to stir the pot and was well at doing so. He knew he had some sort of information on the couple but it seemed like he knew past histories well. Tristan knew what he was doing besides; those wolves were aligned with the Strix well.

"Pictures…All you have are pictures" He said sliding them back to Tristan.

"Actually she's been doing a lot with this particular wolf. She's gone for quite a while and quietly leaves without the other wolves noticing. Now I'm not one to judge but don't you find this a little surprising. I mean she has said she would take the city away from you, right?"

New Orleans, 1994.  
"Violet, Marcel's looking for you and what a surprise, you have your boy with you"

Before Violet could answer, she turned around and saw Diego at the end of the alley. She stood in front of Jake and made sure no one was behind him.

"Don't you have anything better to do than stalk people? I wouldn't want to tell Marcel that you've been feeding off of locals"

Diego laughed and scoffed. "I think you're just doing more damage to the situation than you think. I really don't want to fight with you tonight; everyone can come out of this situation with their hearts still intact"

"Don't threaten her…"

"And what are you going to do about it wolf?"

Jake glared and went to move past her. She shoved him back faintly and knew what she had to do. Her and Diego got along everyone once and while but they were usually butting heads over something.

Present Day  
Marcel debated on sending Violet a text and knew to say something face to face. The more information Tristan was giving him was starting to pile up with questions. Who was this werewolf? What was Violet doing with him? What information were they trading?

"I wanted to let you know considering you are now part of the Strix and I hate to say this but she isn't part of the deal. With that being said, I just didn't want this to come into the way with Elijah, or should I say Rebekah"

Marcel nodded before speaking. "Yeah well…"

He really had no idea what to say to that. The Strix had a firm set of rules and unfortunately that didn't include Violet. If Marcel was being threatened, they would be there to save him in a heartbeat. Violet on the other hand wouldn't be included. To Marcel, that was the biggest disadvantage.

"If you want, I could handle the problem myself"

"No, I've got everything under my control, don't worry about it"

Marcel smiled and stood up from the table. Tristan nodded quietly as Marcel reached for the folder. Picking it up and sliding it inside his leather jacket, he made his way out of the mansion. Tristan on the other hand smiled in delight knowing his plan had worked.

New Orleans, 1994.  
"Listen to me, run as fast as you can, get the hell out of this city. I'll be right behind you, I promise you that. Go to where we had our second date, I'll be there as fast as I can" Violet leaned forward as pressed her lips against his quickly.

Jake shook his head in disagreement and wasn't about to leave her behind. Problem was, he had to let vampires tend to their own business, and he wouldn't stand a chance against some of the vampires. Turning his back, he sprinted as Diego tried to fly past Violet to get him. Slamming him into the wall, the vampires' fangs were out as Jake disappeared into the darkness. Tossing him to the ground, Diego growled and jumped back up.

"He got away T, she let him go. Tell the others to track him down"

She whipped her head around and saw Thierry at the other end. Taking a deep breath, she knew she had to get out of there and fast. Once Diego reached for her again, she snapped his neck in a swift movement. Violet let his body fall then looked at Thierry. Picking up a piece of wood from off of the ground, she made a movement for him to come at her.

Violet backed away from Thierry as he sunk to his knees, the wood protruding from his stomach. He had agreed for her to stab him to make it seem like it was a scuffle. Violet could be labeled as a hopeless romantic, but so could he. Sometimes the city of New Orleans wasn't fair, in the end all they wanted was to be free to love anyone they wished. Looking down where Jake ran off, she had to make her decision to leave him alone. If she did follow him, the vampires would be on their trail easily and she knew the wolves in the swamp could hide him well. Taking another pause and fighting back her tears, she zipped off in the other direction away from her love. She hoped Marcel would be happy at what he caused.

Present Day  
Once Marcel was back at the compound, he flew up to their bedroom, tossed the folder on the bed and listened to how quiet it was. Tiana was off in the gym helping some of the new vampires, Josh and Caleb keeping their eyes out on the city. And Violet…As a matter of fact he didn't know where she was. As stupid as it sounded, Marcel had to question if she was really turning her back on him. By the way things were going; it was hard to trust anyone due to their own agenda's. He knew Violet wouldn't do such a thing…Marcel was beginning to feel like Klaus with paranoia. Shifting his eyes to the dresser and closet, he decided to do some snooping of his own.


	45. Questions for Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien takes Marcel to see the future

"I got to hand it to you guys; this is a good group of vampires"

Josh and Gia smiled and looked over at the ten new additions to the New Orleans vampires. Violet had just got done officially meeting all of them and their back stories and she was impressed. She never doubted that they would find anyone but it was always hard. She heard that Gia was a hard choice to choose and Marcel had doubted Caleb's skill. All the vampires stood outside at the back of the church and everyone was pleased. Of course they were far from getting daylight rings but that would come with time.

"Coming from you Violet, I think that is the only compliment I've ever received" Gia said joking.

"Sweet like candy, deadly as ice, cross me once, and I'll cross you twice. You guys know me, I don't judge anyone but I'm giving you both credit because I couldn't really find anyone"

She looked at her phone which read 8:40, Marcel was supposed to be there 10 minutes ago. Not like she was really worried, she just didn't want to be outside of the church for hours.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't our glorious leader supposed to be here like a while ago? Speaking of, did you hear your favorite suited Original is coming back to town?"

Violet lifted her head and looked at Josh who was looking at Gia. She blinked in surprise and then turned to Violet, feelings were mutual.

"Oops, what I meant to say was I haven't heard from him" Josh shifted his eyes and scratched the back of his neck. Now he was caught by surprise because he thought she knew.

"What do you mean Elijah is coming to New Orleans?"

"Sorry I'm late" Marcel had just snuck through the back door to the church and popped in to the vampires. Violet then cocked her head in his direction as Gia faintly looked at Josh. She was glad Elijah was coming back; it had been a while since she had seen him. She nudged Josh away to get more details.

"Alright guys, tonight is your first task of really showing you can be worthy of being you can be The four of you take the East; the other four take the west. The three of you stay in the city to make sure none of the Strix are snooping around"

As all the newly turned vampires nodded to their assignment, they went off in the direction they were told. Gia was busy getting the dirt on Elijah over against the building which left the couple. Violet smiled politely and stepped closer to him. Slipping her arm around his back, she looked up at him.

"So what's this I hear about Elijah coming into town?"

Marcel's eyes flickered between her and Josh then back to her. Backing away slightly she crossed her arms waiting for a response.

"Look, I wanted to tell you but I caught up in something else. It's nothing important really"

"Are you forgetting that I know what Aya or should I say Tristan wanted? This city means everything to us and I'm not going to watch it waste away. You've been King for a long time, why are you working with them?"

Violet knew that every time she said something like that he never had an answer. She knew that she struck a nerve somewhere and Marcel wasn't going to explain himself. Josh and Gia slowly stopped talking and looked over at them.

"I find it interesting that you are questioning me but yet you are fraternizing with our enemy as well"

Taken back by the remark, Violet's expression was mixed with humor, surprise and confused. "What do you mean I've been fraternizing?"

"Let's just say history must be repeating itself as of late. Over the last few days I've been finding out more and more and connecting it to the past. I didn't like Jake and I'm not going to like Roman"

Moving far away from her and tossing on his jacket that he was holding, Marcel turned away from the group of vampires. Violet scoffed shaking her head and couldn't believe what just happened. Was Tristan really telling the truth?

"Where are you going?" She said watching him.

"I'm going to speak you're your ex-boyfriend and my new frenemy if you don't mind"

Disappearing through an alley, Violet looked over at Jake and Gia who were watching the entire scene unfold in surprise. Of course they were going to question if she really was having secret meetings with the wolves. As for new history, that was the first time Marcel had ever walked away from her.

Knocking on Lucien's penthouse door, Marcel waited for him to answer. He wasn't sure if he believed the almighty Alexis but he did trust Violet's word. Putting his hand in his jacket and glancing around, he did have to give the guy credit even if he was showy. When the door opened, Lucien greeted him and brought him inside.

"I honestly thought you weren't going to show, such a pleasure to see you smile"

Lucien grinned closing the door seeing as he never saw Marcel look genuinely happy. Who would be at a time like this anyway? Offering him a drink, he waved it off.

"I just want to see the girl and I'll be on my way"

"Yes, Alexis is in the room to your right" He pointed in the direction as Marcel nodded and shifted his body in that direction. Lucien stopped him before he opened the door.

"Either you don't believe what Violet said or you don't want it to be true. Whatever you see from her is what is going to happen. What she told you is going to happen but that doesn't mean you are going to see the exact thing…Take whatever it is as a warning"

Marcel looked at him for a moment before opening the door. Alexis was sitting in a chair staring at the door, she must have been waiting. Marcel hated that he was asking Lucien for a favor but he wasn't going to let fate ruin the city. The city wasn't going to burn down, he and Violet would survive and continue to have reign of the city for all eternity, that's at least what he hoped for.

After listening what to do, Marcel rubbed his hands nervous as she held out her wrist. Hesitating, he took a step forward as Lucien nodded at him. Biting into her wrist, Alexis closed her eyes and let the fortune be told.

"Burning bright by by the light and the flame, be careful who you trust and who you blame. Through thick and thin you built the city. Watching it die down will be such a pity. After all is through the hearts will mend, every kingdom falls and comes to an end"

Twenty minutes after his vision, Marcel stared out the large glass window still in Lucien's penthouse. Staring at the bright lights, he ignored every call or message that he got on his phone. The more he stared at the city, the more worried and scared he got. One thing was for sure, things were going to go down in flames.

"Well good news is Alexis is alright, my blood helped calm her down and she is now resting so if we dare to look into fate again, we have chance"

Lucien stepped out of her room and over to the side bar. Pouring two drinks, he looked at him and just slid it across the table.

"They've already got Rebekah…"

He stopped mid drink at the words not knowing an Original had even came to the city. Shaking his head he knew that meant the Originals were probably sure to follow in her footsteps. "According to Tristan, Violet's been meeting with the Bienvenue wolves"

Shifting his eyes once Marcel turned around, he hoped he didn't catch the look. He stepped over to take the drink as Lucien. "Do you want me to handle it?"

Marcel drank his drink and slammed the glass down. He told him he'd handle the situation himself which only meant he was going to do more digging. He wasn't going to jump to conclusions and this was becoming more of a strange alliance as time was going on. The good thing was that both knew Violet well, at least they could come together because of her. Waving another drink off, he walked towards the door to leave.

"What did you see?" Lucien called out watching him.

Glancing behind his shoulder Marcel spoke "The city catching on fire, exactly like Violet and seen. A new leader of the Strix but I don't know who. Bourbon street covered in blood and ash…And one more thing" He stopped and completely turned around to look at him. "A blonde girl lying in the street in a pool of blood dead"

Lucien stared at him thinking of only one blonde that came to mind.


	46. Baby Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet helps Freya babysit Hope

"You know what; I really wish Marcel would move this stupid piano. There are all these extra rooms; put it in Rebekah's old room…It takes up too much room"

Violet was sitting on the piano bench as she put Hope onto the floor. Freya was holding out a toy and she eagerly went for it. This was one of those random, everything is slow kind of days and she offered to watch Hope with Freya. They both trusted each other well so having her around Hope wasn't any sort of concern. Also, she knew about Freya's history from when she was human and they could connect on more of a personal level.

"Hate to change this subject but you never told me what you were going to name your child"

Freya smiled once Hope took the toy and looked at her. "I really didn't have one at the time, now I hear all these different sounding names that weren't even discovered back then"

She nodded and tried to play something on the piano. Violet was the singing type but yet couldn't play an instrument for dear life. Marcel had tried to show her once but she found it incredibly boring. "I would pick something southern or something out of the ordinary, I'm not a fan of common names…Are you ever going to have children?"

Thinking it over, Freya hardly thought about that as she was always content with Hope. "I would want to, it would be nice to have the chance but yet with this family who honestly would want to?"

Both girls shared a laugh as Hope went and threw the toy into the fountain. Freya sat cross legged on the courtyard ground as Violet glanced at her while trying to play the right notes.

"If I had the chance, I don't think I'd take it. I raised all of my siblings and I don't think I'd be that fit for it. Considering of what I turn into…"She shook her head.

Freya knew that she was ashamed of being a ripper. A lot of times she brushed it off if it was mentioned but she knew deep down that it bothered her. And considering that many other supernaturals heard of her past life, she used to be coined the ripper of the city. It was no surprise that she and Stefan had got along well.

"Hey if Rebekah can handle Hope herself, you could do it also…Speaking of, have you heard anything from her as of late?"

"No, was I supposed to?"

"I thought she was coming back here to check up on Hope. Well that's what I last heard but she never gave me a specific day. I'll have to speak with Elijah once I get back"

Once Violet started to pick up on the melody, Hope began crying and she stopped. "Oh come on, I can't be that bad"

Freya stood up and walked over assuming it was because the toy was soaking wet. Taking the toy out and trying to shake the water off, she continued to cry so she picked her up.

"Is she maybe hungry? I can go get her something. I have some stuff upstairs"

"Well she slept well so she can't possibly be tired" Freya held her and began to bounce her hoping that this was going to calm her sudden outburst. Violet stood up and picked up another toy trying to hand it to her but she only swatted it away. She offered to go get a snack and when she made it to the stairs she saw someone standing up at the top. Narrowing her eyes, she looked around and saw more people in the way. Hope slowly stopped crying and there's where it all made sense.

"Lovely to make a surprise appearance so where is the mysterious Aya hiding?"

Strix vampires flooded the courtyard and all had different positions for each girl. Backing away and moving more towards Freya to make sure she was going to be safe. Freya held Hope closer and began counting how many vampires there was.

"Tristan has a request for you to come speak with him. I'd rather not do this the hard way considering there is a child present but if you don't comply I will"

It seemed a little strange that to both of them that they would send that many members of the Strix just to talk to her. Aya always carried out the dirty work and she was nowhere in sight.

"Can't you see I'm babysitting so I think this could just wait?" She smirked.

One from the right stepped an inch forward and Freya chanted and put her hand out as the vampire flew back into the wall. Violet blinked impressed yet also on guard.

"I can handle all of them in a swift movement, take Hope and take her someplace safe"

Violet couldn't protest as she shoved the child into her arms. Hope nonchalantly looked around as if she wasn't bothered by the scene unfolding. She didn't want to leave Freya there by herself no matter how powerful she was. There were plenty of vampires and she didn't want to doubt her magic but at the same time she did. She told her once more to go and she held Hope tight to her chest as she looked on as Freya started an aneurysm spell. Shoving the vampire down the stairs in a fast motion, Violet looked around and figured out which room would be safest. She went to the room she hated the most, Rebekah's perfectly untouched bedroom.

Zipping to the bed and setting Hope down, she ran back to the door as she could hear footsteps rushing in that direction. Locking the door shut and attempting to break the lock, it wouldn't do much considering a Strix vampire could easily break it down. Knocking the dresser over, she placed it in front of the door before backing away. Such a human thing to do but she really was out of options being trapped in a room. If Violet were just by herself, she would have jumped out the window but she didn't want to take the chance with Hope. Picking her back up, she listened as the door handle rattled.

Violet glanced at the side table and broke a leg off just in case. Hope quietly stared at the door still unfazed by what was going on. Not knowing what would happen if they came in; her mind began to think the worst. When she heard Freya scream, she moved towards the door in reaction to go save her. Of course things go from bad to worse when the door ripped open and the dresser flew back into the wall. Yelling and jumping back, her eyes began to change as two Strix vampires stood at the door with a smirk on their faces.

Hope turned her head to the large standing candle holder and stared at it for a moment. Candles were also laid out on the floor due to the dresser being knocked over. All of the candles lit up to everyone's surprise and the holder cluttered to the ground. Violet watched intently before realizing that it was Hope's doing. The candles all melted together and created a large line of fire separating the vampires at the door and Violet. One of the vampires attempted to step through it but the flames rose and caught his sleeve on fire. Screaming and flinging backwards, the other vampire glared looking between everything in the scene. Violet's eyes slowly lingered towards Hope then to the fire. She had heard about how Hope had turned the car off when she was with Cami but didn't think something like this could actually happen. She knew she was part witch but Hope only seemed like a normal, baby girl. The vampires disappeared in a heartbeat but the flames refused to die down.

Marcel ran into the compound and saw Freya sitting on the floor with her hand on her neck. One the vampires saw him, they all ran away and he bent down to check on her.

"What happened?"

When she removed her hand, he saw the bite mark on her neck and offered his blood. After she drank a little and he helped her up, there was the glow of orange upstairs. Jogging up the stairs they stopped at the fire and looked over to Violet and Hope. After catching wind of who they were, the fire slowly went out.


	47. Silent Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas in New Orleans

Hayley held Hope in her lap as she reached for another present. Christmas had come to Hope's delight and the compound was decorated heavily. Freya and Violet and spent hours decorating since there has been no trouble whatsoever lately. It was a surprise but maybe Tristan was in the Christmas spirit as much as they were. Violet leaned over and grabbed another gift.

"This is from Freya wherever she went"

"Probably to add more ornaments to the tree" Jackson said as Freya just walked down the stairs.

It almost was picture perfect in the compound but the one thing missing was The Originals. They were hoping they would have been back by now but they had just found Mikael and were taking care of him. The whole place was lit up by gold and white lights, a tall Christmas tree and enough toys to last Hope for a while. Marcel and Violet agreed to invite Hayley and Jackson with Hope knowing that it was her true home. Also there was Freya, Gia, Josh, Caleb, Tiana and Cami.

All the girls had pulled out their best and dressed up which made the boys look plain compared to them. They weren't aware of the prom dress code so they wore simple t-shirts, long sleeved shirts and nice pants. Freya wore a simple black dress; Violet had on a plum colored one which everyone joked about because of her name. Cami opted for a skirt and sweater, Hayley wore a fancy top with black pants. Gia of course head to toe in black and Tiana wore a pale pink dress which showed off her skin tone perfectly.

"You know Violet; I always thought you hated me and look where we are now"

"Why does everyone assume I hate them? And I never said I didn't like you, I'm just not that fond of werewolves"

Marcel looked over at her and perked an eyebrow. "Not according to your favorite wolf in the swamp"

She looked at him and faked a laugh handing Hope another gift. Jackson laughed as well finding the situation interesting. She always had some sort of hatred for wolves yet the hypocrisy would kick in. To make things more interesting, Marcel was the only one who knew about her secret meeting with the other pack.

"Now I'm not exactly sure on what you get a child her age so I kind of got her something for when she gets older"

As Hayley helped Hope open the gift, both she and Jackson looked at it in awe. They tried to give it back to her but she refused to take it back.

"My sisters and I always used to fake a tea party with my Mother's expensive tea set so I thought it was time to pass it on to someone else. I don't need it anymore"

She smiled as Hope was fascinated by how white and shiny the cups, plates and other utensils were. Violet had tons of stuff back in Georgia that she kept for a long time. After Marcel turned her, she ran back home and collected most of her family's things. It was hard for her to let go of most of the things but she knew Hope would love it later in life.

"Well now I think this just knocks out everyone else's gift" Cami joked.

"That makes you more ancient than everyone, scratch that Marcel has a few years on you"

Josh also jumped in with a joke. As the night went on, more gifts her open until there were none left. After that, Gia made drinks in which everyone claimed were very strong. Hope played through her things as the vampires, werewolf and human all spoke in different groups. Violet had snuck upstairs and went to their bedroom to the dresser. Pulling out a box, she turned around and saw Marcel walking in.

"Now you spoiled the surprise…" She smiled closing the drawer. "I know you said not to get each other anything but I couldn't pass this up"

She held the box out as he looked between it and her. The black box sat in her pale hand and he grabbed it slowly. Sliding the top open, he stared at the object inside.

"I've kept them at home for the last seventy some years. If you remember correctly when Thierry said he was missing one, it was because I took it for memory sake just in case something ever happen. I don't know if you have the other one but I know he would want you to have it"

"So you were the thief that we constantly heard about for a month"

Violet laughed then looked out the window. Thierry had kept his World War 2 dog tags at heart so when the one went missing it was the end of the world. But that's how Violet was, she kept everything for memory for the ones who were no longer around.

"I tried to convince him it was Diego because I didn't want him to get mad at me over it"

It was now his turn to laugh as he closed the box. He knew how much she had missed Thierry since they were super close and always kept their secret from Marcel. Giving him the dog tag showed a side of her, it showed that there were pieces of her she needed to let go. That wasn't something she really did.

"Maybe it's the Christmas spirit, I don't know but I should just start giving everyone something of mine from Atlanta, too much stuff in one plantation"

Marcel had placed it on top the dresser then leaned forward to give her a kiss. "Someone is missing a mistletoe, I was going to let you know I'm heading out"

Gia had poked her head in the doorway which caught their attention. Violet blushed a little and turned back to look out the window. She waved Gia goodbye as she disappeared out into the hallway.

"Either I hate romantic movies or this really became cheesy"

"Well I know a way to break out of it only if you trust me on something"

"Yeah, what's that?" A sharp pain ran through Violet's back as she cried out quietly. He reached out to grab her but she sunk to the floor with her eyes shut. Aya was standing right behind her as she held a small syringe in her hand. Marcel had bent down to check on her as she slipped the tool in her jacket pocket.

"Don't worry; it's just a combination of vervain and mandrake which will knock her out a little longer considering she has a slight immune to vervain. Only causes her veins to be on fire, nothing deadly"

He looked up at her and realized that they had left the balcony doors open, that was the only way she could have got in without no one noticing.

"As you already know Tristan wants to speak with Violet and I heard that you wanted him to take care of your little problem"

"I told him I would take care of it" He spoke up.

"Well it looks like Tristan wants to handle the issue himself and I know you gave her up in the deal. As you know we protect our members and she isn't one so we can do whatever we want with her. You never told Rebekah I was coming and you didn't tell Violet that you knew about the wolf. You sold her out Marcel and now she is ours"

He didn't know what to do about the situation. Tristan knew his word on the matter so he didn't understand why he would make his own plans. He knew that going against them would be the end of his vampires and even put her life in jeopardy. Aya bent down to pick her up off the floor and Marcel just watched take her away. Banging his fist on the dresser, he closed the window after she left and walked into the hall shutting the door behind him.

Hayley was the first to ask where Violet was. "She didn't feel good and wanted to lay down for a while"


	48. That Old Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tristan has a plan for Violet

Violet lifted her head up slowly and leaned it against the back of the chair. Fluttering her eyes, she opened them then closed them. It was completely silent and once her eyes opened fully, she looked around wondering where she was. Her arms were tied to the arms of the chair and she tugged until a pain poked her in the upper arm.

"Careful now, I wouldn't want you to rip the needles out"

Tristan had just stepped into the room with a smug look on his face. Trying to look over her shoulder, she saw a machine she was hooked up to. "I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself so soon. The machine is only going to drain your blood from your system and it looks like we've already got some"

She tugged her left arm again and gritted her teeth in the pain. Glaring at Tristan, she didn't say anything and tried to remember whatever happened last. She remembered talking to Marcel but everything after that was nonexistent. Making a fake pouty face, she stared at him until he gave in. He waited for another vampire to step in and unhook her from whatever she was hooked up to.

"This is Shen Min, he's the one who's going to bring you back to your old self. He used to be a torture consultant for Genghis Khan so I'm sure you can figure out what fun you'll be having for quite a while. I'll be asking all the questions and he'll be torturing you"

Once he was done with the machine, Tristan nodded at him as he sat back in the chair he was in before. Violet looked between the vampires not understanding why she was there and what they needed with her.

"Now I know most of your basic history, where you were born, when you met Mr. Gerard and when you turned into a vampire. From my understanding, Niklaus was the one who helping bringing your potential to full term. I'm not big on the word ripper but that's what you are, correct?"

Still staring at him, she knew better than to give him the answers he wanted. Her best bet was just to stay quiet and not say anything. She had a feeling that wasn't going to work but she kept her mouth shut anyway. Tristan waited for a response and then nodded at Shen Min who walked over to a little side table. Pulling off a white cloth, she saw the table of deadly instruments and looked back at him.

"Yes, I'm a Ripper…" Looking away from him, Violet's eyes trailed down to the floor.

He smiled slightly. "I also know that Marcel can put you through some harsh treatments to keep you away from that side of you. I know he locked you up for fifteen years, refused you blood. I've done some pretty intense things to my sister due to her emotional stability so I'm sure you'd understand this is the best for you"

Shaking her head with a laugh, she found it amusing that he was attempting to change her back into a monster. You would think it was easier to flip like turning on and off your emotions but it was more than that. She had tried her best to build resistance even though she tends to revert back. Whatever Tristan was trying to pull was going to be a struggle for him.

"Huh, I hope your sister doesn't look like you…" Violet smiled in which Tristan just stared back.

Shifting his eyes towards Shen, he smirked and glanced at the big window she was sitting in front of. Walking over to his, she tried peering over shoulder as she heard the blinds get pulled up an inch. Tristan had leaned back in his chair watching as the blinds fully came up revealing bright sunlight. Violet cried out in pain and thrashed in the chair as the sun burned her entire back. Looking at her hands, she saw the burns begin to form as realized her day ring was missing. Continuing to scream until he let him put the blinds back down, Violet breathed heavily once the wounds began to heal.

"Now I know all about the Bienvenue wolves considering they are close allies with the Strix. What were you doing meeting with them?"

"I wanted to find a date to one of your parties" Shaking her head, she was hoping the burns were going to cool down. "I thought it'd be exotic to bring a wolf to a party"

"The more you give sarcastic answers Miss Badeaux, the worse this is going to be"

Snapping his fingers, Shen Min moved over and grabbed the bucket that was sitting next to her leg. Staring down at his, she noticed the little purple flowers that were floating in the water. Watching what he was doing, she shook her head as he placed a thick cloth over her mouth. Waiting for the signal, he poured the water slowly as she tried to move once more. The vervain soaked water splashing onto her face and forcing its way through the cloth and into her mouth. It felt as if a thousand needles were pricking her mouth and there was no escaping it.

"Alright Shen, let's wait a few moments before we try this again"

He stopped with disapproval and ripped the rag from her mouth. Blood poured from her mouth and onto the purple dress she never got to change out of. Hanging her head down, she began to breathe it in so she quickly pulled her head back. "Now can you tell me about the wolf you've been meeting with?"

"He had information I needed. Not going into detail so pour more vervain, bring on the sunlight, stab me, hook me up until I bleed dry. You don't need to know my every move, I'm not Marcel"

She could feel her insides boiling, her blood racing. Tristan stood up and pulled out his handkerchief from his suit pocket. Bending down, he gripped her chin and wiped the blood away. She glanced then looked away not giving into the gesture.

"That's fine, I'm sure I'll be receiving the answers sooner or later. I really admire the way you can hold yourself from temptation and fight the beast that lives inside of your heart…" Sitting back down, he motioned again for the Strix vampire. This time he held a wooden stake.

"You are a beautiful girl yet very trouble in every situation you are in. I think it's time for you to be free, be released from your false identity"

Shen plunged the stake into her chest as yelled gritting her teeth. Violet pulled her wrists up on the metal bars holding her breath as it hurt to breath. She could feel the edge of the stake rubbing on her heart and she was afraid to make any sort of movement. Holding back her tears in pain, she shut her eyes.

"You can't just expect me to go full on ripper from torture, it doesn't work that way…It isn't my fault, you can't change who I am"

The words stung in her mouth remembering all of the times she had said it. She knew the times Marcel did the things he did were for the best but it didn't hurt any less. It wasn't her fault her body developed a blood thirst that she couldn't control. There were times she just wished he would let her go.

"I understand and I may know something that could help ease the pain…"

Ordering Shen Min to pull out the stake, he did so as Tristan sat back down calling another person in the room. This time, it was a blonde girl no older than Davina dressed in a black dress. She stared at Violet for a moment and the blood that she was covered in. Stepping forward, she looked down at Tristan.

"This is Ariane; she is a close ally of ours and a witch. She's here to help you give into the temptation. You'll be surprised at the things she can do"

He made a go ahead gesture and the young witch moved towards Violet. She bent down as she opened her eyes to look at the girl. Ariane held a gaze as Violet stared right back not able to look away. Breathing heavily, she pulled her arms as she felt herself go weaker.

"What is that, five years without blood? Go ahead and make it fifteen"

Chanting under her breath, Ariane gripped her hand and concentrated as she began to feel bloodlust starting to consume her. Always being kept on a tight leash when she was in New Orleans, she hadn't felt the hunger that much. When she was on her own, it was always a different story and if she did revert to being a ripper, she never told Marcel fearful of what he would do.

"Let me go! Let me go…Please, I've never wanted anything more in my entire life"

"Make it thirty Ariane"

Violet looked away glancing at her hands in which her mind thought they were desiccating. She was stripping the blood from her system and teasing her with mind control. Thrashing again, she heard him up the number again now to fifty years. Kicking her feet with everything she had, Ariane had jumped back; lending his hand was Tristan who helped her to her feet. Violet stared them down, her veins slowly creeping out from under her eyes. She was more focused on the witch's neck and her pulse.

"If you let me go, I promise not to tear her head off" Violet smiled as she watched her with guard.

Tristan smiled pleased at the change in her demeanor. Offering her arm out, Shen had slit a little mark on her wrist which made her act out like crazy. He ordered him to get more torture weapons and it looked like they all were going to be in for a wild ride.


	49. Hidden Treasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel wonders about Violet

It had been such a quiet compound without anyone around. Marcel had easily made up a story on where Violet had been not wanting to claim responsibility for his actions. He had told everyone that she had been sleeping and the next thing he knew, she had disappeared. He told the extra vampires to look around but wouldn't give any leads. Tristan promised to return her tonight, apparently after getting to the bottom of the wolf business. But that was one thing that Marcel didn't understand, why he was so concerned about her speaking with his wolves…Unless there had been more to the story.

With the compound to himself, he began to do some looking around wondering if he could find anything. The thing that bothered him the most was that Violet had never told him about talking to another wolf. The whole Jake incident happened over twenty years ago but that still didn't mean anything. He was more worried about his well-being, the city and her life. Starting in the bedroom, he opened up drawers, dug through clothes and looked everywhere that would be a good hiding spot.

Huffing frustrated, he knew that whatever information Violet had on the wolves she had somewhere. She wasn't one to not keep tabs on anyone due to Marcel teaching her to always do so. Thinking of the most obvious and non-obvious places of where there could be something. As he stepped out of the door, Freya was just walking in.

"I came to do a locator spell but I needed something of Violet's. I'm done waiting around. I thought I'd perform one on Rebekah as well so if I could go to her room"

She had bee lined right for the stairs before he could even say anything. Once she reached the top of the stairs, they came face to face. "Early spring cleaning?" She pointed into the room where some clothes were tossed around.

"Apparently Violet has been sharing information in the Bayou of the Bienvenues and I'm just looking for any clues that could lead me to what she was thinking. I have a feeling she's somewhere with Tristan since he did want to talk with her"

"And what would make you think he just wanted to talk? Let's face it; she just doesn't disappear without a trace"

Brushing past him with a map in her hand, she made her way to Rebekah's old room. Hayley had helped clean up the mess and exactly the same way it was before. The only thing that was different was no candles what so ever in the room. Marcel had sighed and followed her in the room.

"So you really think that Rebekah is missing?"

"Well if she told me she was going to be here and never showed up then yes"

Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned on the doorframe as she dug into a drawer over by the bed. Pulling out a clip she wore back in the day, she tucked it into her pocket and glanced over by the large dresser on the other side of the room. Realizing that the door was cracked, she stepped over to it curious what was inside. Opening the closet door, Freya looked around seeing nothing but old clothes. Before she could shut it, Marcel had stepped over and reached up on the shelf of the closet pulling out a safety box. Noticing that it was locked, he flipped lock finding it unlocked.

"What is that?" She asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

She watched as Marcel had pulled out pieces of paper and Freya walked over picking them. So that's where Violet had hid everything, in Rebekah's old bedroom. Sure it wasn't hidden that well but they both knew she never stepped foot in that room. She opened a piece of paper and stared at the family photo. She had asked if that was her family in which he responded yes. It was strange considering that Violet had never really talked about her family much. Sure, she knew the basics but always wondered what she hid from.

"You've got to be kidding me, give me that photo"

She handed it to him as she leaned against the bed post. He studied both photos and asked for Freya's input. "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"This is her brother Alexander. When her family had gotten sick, he was probably around the age of thirteen. Now look at this kid, he's not more than sixteen, seventeen, right?"

She nodded putting the two together and looked at him. "Are you trying to tell me this is her brother?"

"She has all this information on this one kid. This Aarick Bivox, she has everything on him from A to Z. In the pictures Tristan showed me, it showed Violet exchanging some sort of papers with a guy named Roman. She has to be thinking that Aarick is Alexander. Name's close enough"

"Don't you think you're jumping to some weird conclusion?"

She really didn't think they looked that much similar despite certain features. Aarick had dark brown hair and reminded her of Kol. Light brown eyes and pale skin, he could maybe pass but she didn't see it. Alexander had lighter hair but that could have just been the old picture. The nose and mouth were similar but Alexander had more boyish features as if he was younger than his real age. Marcel had kept digging through the box looking for more information.

"How could that be her brother? Aarick is a werewolf, he wouldn't be alive"

"Anything's possible. He could have easily turned and not died of disease. Violet told me her Father told her to leave once they all started getting sick fearing that she'd catch it. She already had it of course and that's how she turned. I took her in and she started to succumb to the disease but I turned her. No one would even know if he died or not"

"Marcel, she has a death record of all of them"

Freya now assumed he was being just like Klaus. He tended to jump to conclusion on a lot of things and thought people conspired against him. She wasn't being trick with this story.

"So you're telling me you think Violet's younger dead brother is still alive after all these years and is a werewolf? Wouldn't that make her a hybrid?"

"Unless he's hiding out in the wolves and is a vampire. Think, Tristan could have found him or maybe he wanted to see his sister again. How do I know, all I know is she has all this information on this one guy and millions of photos and memories of her brother"

Tossing everything in the box, he closed it shut and got off of the bed. He was going to look everything over once Freya was gone or she would continue to doubt him. One way or another, he was going to make sense of this whole story.

"You do whatever you need to find them; I'll be in the cellar looking through these things"

He made his way and now it was Freya's turn to follow him out. "What happens when I find them?"

"I'll handle it myself or I'll send the other vampires. We'll get them back"

Moving down the stairs, she pulled the little table out from the corner and brought out a chair. She watched him move right to the wine cellar. "You really believe everything you're saying, don't you?"

"I know Violet, you give her a theory and she'll believe it. Ever since Annalynn had shattered her sisters necklaces, you knew that her family's belongs meant everything to her. If she holds hope that her brother exists, she'll do everything to find out if it's true"


	50. Gone Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel confronts Tristan

Violet was being transported in her most favorite place, the bayou. She would have rather been in a fancy car driven by the Strix or even a train but on foot through the mud was the way to go. The person with her had to keep an eye on her even though she didn't see the point. She kept looking over at the red haired girl who was accompanying her. Wishing she could get out of her sights, she couldn't even if she tried. Tristan made sure that she would be unescapable with the vervain chains on her ankles and wrists. Violet didn't really want to start conversation with her but the silence was beginning to get to her.

"So...Are you another member of this dreadful Strix group?"

The girl had just gave her the side eye and didn't say anything. She looked as thrilled as she was but she could have been a bit nicer. A couple more minutes of no noise but the swamp, she spoke up again.

"Tristan's a pretty cool guy huh? I mean, he parades around with a suit and thinks he's Brad Pitt with his confidence pouring out of him. Ever date him?"

The vampire turned to look at her with an eyebrow raised. "I'd watch your tongue speaking about a vampire who is much older than you. And no, dating my brother would be against the rules, wouldn't it?"

Violet had stopped realizing that she was the sister he had spoken of before. "So you're the psychotic sister that I had to hear about for a day and a half…You two really don't look alike, you should be lucky"

It was now her turn to stop and look behind her shoulder. She slammed the younger vampire against an aging tree. Violet had gritted her teeth as the bark dug into her back on top of the burning of the chains. "I for one am not psychotic, maybe a little but my dear brother tends to exaggerate things. I'd prefer you call me Aurora and if you decide to insult any of us again, I don't think you'll make it out of her alive. Do I make myself clear?"

Violet stared into her eyes in surprise and nodded slowly. Aurora had let go of her and Violet tried to fix herself in her dress. That was one thing she wished Tristan would have did, gave her clothes to change into. She was constantly trying to tuck the dress in the chains so she wouldn't ruin in. She politely smiled at the elder who glanced down towards her feet. "Oh, it looks like I maybe have gotten a little mud on the side…" She bent down to help fix the dress to Violet's confusion.

Watching her movements, she was cautious not understand what this girl was up to. Offering a bright smile, Aurora had linked arms with her and began to drug her through the swamp.

"So uh…Where am I going anyway?" She thought it would be safe to play nice for the mean time.

"It's a surprise, do you like surprises Violet? I mean, I know the things my brother had surprised you with. And your boyfriend too, he did play a part in this as much as everyone else"

Violet had turned to look at her and Aurora's smile had slowly faded. "Oh, you didn't know? Hate to break the news to you but he was worried about you after everything that's been going on so Tristan thought it would be nice to talk with you. Long story short, Marcel said he'd handle it but never did so he took it upon himself to take you in. My brother can be insensitive sometimes; did he treat you okay at least?"

"Wait a minute, what does this have to do with Marcel?

"I told you, you were supposed to be handled but he failed to do so. See, the Strix are a bunch of annoying vampires who never invited me in just like you. They make their own rules with members and all that stuff. But my brother can be so overprotective on things…I'm sure you've heard stories of what I went through. After all, taking you in had a goal to it"

Narrowing her eyes, she glanced around the scenery and then to the ground. She didn't even know Aurora or who she basically was. Could she be telling the truth or just trying to stir the pot? Aurora was even looking around but not in the same direction. Violet had no idea what was even going on.

"I know how it feels by the way" Aurora had caught the questioning glance. "To be betrayed by the person you love, I've spent a thousand years from my true love but once again I'll see him, it will be only a matter of time. Speaking of which, I know your history with him. I have to admit that I'm quite jealous of the relationship you've had with him"

Violet once again held her breath wanting to say something but she didn't want it to come off the wrong way. She didn't know who Aurora was talking about knowing that it couldn't have been Marcel or she would have known about her. She wasn't sure if it was Lucien or possibly a Mikaelson brother.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand who you are talking about"

"Oh yes you do, think long and hard about it. Nik and I have always had a special connection and it's a shame we didn't get more time together. I will though once I see him again, he is my one true love even if Tristan disapproves" Aurora held both of them to a stop and looked at her. "You don't love him anymore, do you?"

Looking over at her, Aurora had a solid look on her face. There was no emotion compared to how she was just speaking. It was already awkward being buddy buddy with her but what was with all the personal questions?

"No, I was never in love with Klaus so I don't know what's making you think that"

"I know how close you two were, I'm sure you two had gotten closer through the whole phase you went through. But I'm glad because if you were, I'd have no problem tearing you to shreds and throwing you back in that river. Sometimes I get a temper" Once again she had brightened up. "Oh, we're here by the way, do you like your new home?"

Violet had nodded faintly taking the threat it before looking in front of her. She saw people all gathered around staring at her not saying a word. As the girls moved in the Bayou village sooner, she noticed that it had to be the Bienvenue werewolves. No one moved as they all watched silently as Aurora guided her to a little home. Hating the swamp as it was, now she had to stay in one but there was a plus side at least. She could find the person she was looking for this whole time.

Marcel had checked his watch at it had been ten minutes since Aya had went to find Tristan. He had wanted to talk to him about Violet desperate to good her back. It wasn't about him saving himself from Freya's wrath, it was all about getting her back in one piece. He believed Tristan wouldn't try to do anything to harm her considering that he was a member of the Strix and killing her would obviously withdraw him from the group. He had been on edge for the last two days worried about her.

"Ah Marcel, what a surprise. Aya had said you wanted to speak with me"

"Yeah, I want Violet back"

He had turned around to face him as Tristan was first seen without his suit jacket on. He stared at him for a moment before speaking. "I'm sorry to break the news to you but she isn't here"

Slowly glaring, Marcel took a step closer to the elder vampire. "Look, I know she's here. I'll search this entire place if I have to but I thought I'd ask nicely"

"I said she isn't here. I had let her go after our little chat so you'd have to find her yourself"

Tristan had politely smiled and that set Marcel off inside but refused to show it. He knew he was lying; she wouldn't have left and never came back. Even if she went back home to Georgia she had always said her goodbyes and still kept in little touch. He knew that it wasn't like her to disappear unless there was only one reason.

"So what did you talk to her about? I told her I'd speak with her about your wolves"

"Oh I just wanted to more about her and her true nature. I was curious to see to what a Ripper had looked like considering that I've never seen one before. As you can see the Strix are well mannered and I believed she needed a lesson etiquette. But believe me Marcel; she had received the very best of everything"

He had blinked a few times processing the information through. So that was Tristan's true goal of out of the whole thing, to get Violet back to being a Ripper. Either way, Marcel would lose in the end knowing that he'd have to take care of her as always. He knew that she couldn't help it when she'd fall back into that but that wasn't an excuse for her. He had always been the one who had taken care of her when the blood lust took over.

"Ripper, right so you think it's alright to turn my girlfriend into a Ripper?"

"Now I didn't say that, I was just curious to see what a vampire with a hunger so strong would do. I was merely trying to find out more information about her to see if she was going to be a threat or not"

"What Violet does is her business and ours alone. I take care of her when she goes off the edge and it's no one else's place to do so. I keep her in line and in check, I'm the one who is the person she runs to when she needs help. Stay out of our business"

Marcel had walked past him and bumped his shoulder hard. It was more of his concern that she would be okay especially falling back to being a Ripper. When Klaus had taken her in once she first turned, he had been so wrapped in Rebekah that he let Klaus get away with murder, figuratively and literally. That was one thing that had always haunted him, knowing that she would be on her own and with no one to help her. It was the same with Davina even though he considered Violet more of a sister than a daughter. Davina had always told him to stop hovering and it was the same thing with her.

Tristan had been bumped against the table and caught his balance once Marcel had brushed past him. He laughed faintly before watching him.

"I tried my best to help her just like I have helped my sister. We have a few things in common Marcel"

He had stopped to glance over his shoulder at him. Tristan had regained composure before speaking once more. "You're not going to find her"


	51. I'll be thinking of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet meets a wolf

Violet leaned her head against the wooden cabin wall. Glancing out the window, she saw it was early in the morning; it had been two days of being locked in a shack in the middle of the swamp. Occasionally she was supplied blood bags which didn't do much as she was starving. If she asked for more, they had no problem supplying her with one or even a human but that was only when a wolf decided to check on her. The only thing she could do was sit there and stare around being chained up. That wasn't the worst part though, the worst was when Aurora stuck around and she was left to talk to her.

Licking her lips, she was craving more blood but knew better than to yell. Being slightly weak and chained up, the wolves could easily take her down if she made a sudden movement. She wondered where Marcel was if he was even out there looking for her. Like Aurora had said, he apparently knew everything going on and was okay with Tristan whisking her away. Violet didn't want to believe it but then again, Marcel was all over the place lately. She had a problem with The Strix yet he didn't take her word into consideration. The way things were going, she started to believe it, it couldn't be that hard to find her and bring her home. Luckily, The only good thing that happened was they gave her a shirt plus a pair of jeans, she probably would have froze in that dress.

The cabin door had creaked open and the light hit her right in her eyes. She had moved an inch to the right as she was about blinded. A man walked in, well a boy who had to at least be a teenager. He carried two blood bags and a blanket in his empty hand. He put the things on the table and slowly sat in the chair not taking his eyes off of her. He motioned for her to come forward.

"I'm going to take a guess and say you are new to this whole kidnapping plot but I can't reach the table. These chains don't let me go that far, if you would be a doll and bring them to me"

The boy eyed her up suspiciously but refused to move an inch. Cracking her eyes open, she looked towards him and narrowed her eyes. She remembered him from Roman, all the pictures she had been saving tucked away from everyone one. Violet blinked a few times. "Aarick?"

She tested it to see if the boy would have any reaction. His mouth had popped open but he didn't say a word. He wouldn't understand how she knew him because her mission that she had going only Roman knew. He shut his mouth and just stared at her.

"You're Aarick, aren't you? I know you're probably wondering how I know your name but…"

Violet started to believe he was what she wanted. He looked so much like Alexander, the cheekbone structure matched completely. He had such shaggy dark hair that it reminded her of how many times she attempted to cut his hair herself and failed miserably. Aarick had such a boyish look to him and matched her dead brother in every way.

"I don't understand how this can be possible. I saw you die, I saw all of you die. Alexander…"

Confusion had hit his face faintly. "Who's Alexander?"

She had bit her lip hard holding back every emotion she was facing. If anything, she was going to make a fool of herself. Violet wasn't one to wear her heart on her sleeve, most of the people of New Orleans knew to stay from her and remain fearful. It did have its perks but it did bother her that only people saw her as a monster, the same way the wolves were looking at her…Except him.

"Look, if I do you a favor will you refrain from tearing my throat out?"

She didn't remember what Alexander's voice sounded like so she couldn't go off of that. Nodding faintly, she watched the boy stand up from the crooked chair. He glanced out each window before digging into her pocket. Pulling out a silver key, he bent down and unlocked her chains.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm not like the other members of this pack, I don't hold a grudge against these vampires that supposedly destroyed thousands of wolves. Besides, I can't imagine being locked up like this"

Violet had looked into his chocolate colored eyes thankful. "Have you turned?"

He shifted his eyes and wrapped an arm around her waist. She held onto his arm as he guided her to the table. Everyone that had came into to check on her never spoke one word to her. She had tried to start a conversation to lighten up the mood but none of them had wanted to speak. Violet quickly wrapped the blanket around her and ripped the blood bag and began drinking quickly.

Aarick watched her closely curious until she raised her eyebrow to him. "I'm sorry, I just never seen a vampire up close. I've never been in the Quarter seeing as wolves are banned.

She paused her drinking. "Not anymore" His eyes lit up in surprise. "You didn't hear about that? The ban was lifted once Marcel had got control of the Quarter"

Violet went back to drinking as Aarick sat down. Thinking a few things over but not saying them out loud, she drained the rest of the bag in a minute. Licking her lips, she craved more but knew there wasn't any left.

"Here, I snuck a few extras if you hide them well" He opened his jacket and pulled out three bags. Her eyes lit up in delight as she quickly grabbed one and ripped it open.

"I still don't understand why you are doing this"

"I gave you my reason. I know giving you more bags probably isn't a good thing considering I know of you but hey, I'm not judging. No one even knows I'm in here, Amanda will be coming in here in about an hour so act like you're weak and you're good to go. I…" Aarick had trailed off and looked at her wondering if he should even press on matters. "I know all about you being a Ripper, I know how you can't control yourself when it comes to humans or wolves"

Violet scoffed and shook her head. "No, that's all talk. I have myself under control and if I didn't, you'd be dog food by now. Everyone has made me into a monster and they should walk on the opposite side of the street. You don't know half of the looks I get; you can come with me sometime"

Before he could speak, the door had whipped open and she zipped back to the chains. She covered the blanket over them and sat in a movement. She didn't want Aarick to get into trouble by his wolf pack considering he's been the most kind to her. He had jumped from his chair as well.

"Oh sweetheart, girls usually run to me, not away"

Violet looked past the sun and saw Lucien with his arms held out. "My prince charming, I think you're telling stories since I've never seen a girl run towards you"

He smirked at her before turning to Aarick. The boy was nervous and fearful not knowing why there was a vampire in the cabin. "So how do you want me to dispose of the body? Drain and go bury him, throw him in the river or make it a spectacle?"

"Shut up Lucien…" She shook her head heavily standing back up to look out the window. "I hate to have this party ruined but I'd like to be free to be around my own people. You think you can let the damsel in distress go? I'll cover your tracks if you cover mine"

Aarick just watched Lucien and flickered his eyes between them. "Look kid, I came to save Violet and if she doesn't want me to kill you, I'll do as she says so consider yourself lucky"

She had offered him a smile wanting more than anything to get out of there. If he was nervous on letting her out, she'd probably stay and figured out a different plan. The Bienvenue wolves were dangerous one and she didn't want to put him in danger. That's where Tristan went wrong, if she was a Ripper she wouldn't cared if he lived or died.

"Well since no knows I'm here I guess it would be okay…" He said it more to himself than anything. Violet's smile went wide as she tossed the blanket to the floor. Feeling some sort of weight pulled off of her shoulders, it was nice to know that she could go home, yet she really didn't want to face Marcel. Bad enough Lucien was the one to save her. Grabbing the remaining blood bags off the table she looked at Aarick.

"I'm serious about that offer, you want a tour of Bourbon Street, and I'll be the tour guide. You want anything, don't be afraid to ask. You already know where I live"

She thanked him as Lucien looked around the swamp community to make sure the coast was clear. Once he signaled for her he snuck outside and she slipped out the door behind him. Aarick had stepped forward and reached into his jean pocket. Pulling out something, he held it up when Violet glanced back at him. Lucien had grabbed her hand to drag her along and she tried to protest but he pulled her away from the swamp. The last thing she saw was Aarick standing in the doorway holding a picture of Violet and her brother Alexander.


	52. Dead and Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel and Violet get an unpleasant surprise

"After an eventful couple of days, it's been nice to catch up on old times. I don't know if I want you to go or if I want my private bachelor pad back"

Lucien joked as he helped Violet pack her things into a suitcase. She had nudged him playfully while folding her dress. It had been an interesting week to say the least. She had been grateful that he was opening his home to her considering of their mysterious history. Both he and Marcel knew it would be best to hide her there knowing that Tristan or the Strix weren't going to be looking at his penthouse. It was weird not being able to just walk outside and get air or going to get what she wanted. Luckily, Lucien supplied her with enough blood but she couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing.

"You deserted me the first time so I guess I am returning the favor even though you know where I'm going to be. Thank you for everything, I know you didn't ask for this"

"It has been a pleasure to have your ex-girlfriend run back into your life and you forced to take care of them or their new boyfriend will kick your ass…Besides you aren't too bad and you are definitely not hard to handle. Not that I can't handle women"

"You just never know when to stop talking, do you?" Violet asked looking his way. He always seemed to just be running in circles with his speech and it was always amusing. "I'm glad you know I can handle myself because you wouldn't be worrying about him kicking your ass, it'd be me"

Violet perked her head up at the door as it cracked open down the hall. Alexis had stuck her head outside of it looking at them before quietly closing it. Half of the time she forgot she was even there as the girl made no noise or attempt to talk to her. "What is her story anyway?"

"Oh nothing for me to share" She looked at him trying to press him further. "I found her okay? I thought she needed some help and I took care of her. In return, she showed me certain things with her gift. She's not a fan of vampires but she obviously likes me"

Violet faintly laughed. "Seriously stop making these awkward sexual jokes. You are such a creep"

She had shoved the remaining things in the suitcase once she heard a knock at the door. Checking her phone that was lying on the couch, she put her hand out if he was going to get the door or she was. Lucien hadn't let her open the door the past couple of days but they both assumed it was Marcel. Sure he would have been ten minutes early but who else would it have been? He had walked over and opened the door after peeking out of the eye hole. Violet watched and saw Marcel walk through the door and into the penthouse. Her eyes had lit up and she zipped over into his arms. This reunion had been long overdue. Marcel had held her close and closed his eyes thankful. Lucien waited for a moment before rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on…"

As they pulled apart, Violet laughed quietly. "Jealous much?

"Look if you both are going to take this any further, I'd rather it out of here so I won't be scared for eternity"

Marcel had laughed and thanked him once more. Lucien felt like he had been a God the last few days as everyone was constantly thanking him left and right. He handed her the suitcase and she had hugged him goodbye. It wasn't like they were never going to cross paths again but Violet took the hug just in case. According to their future, she wasn't even going to be around in a few months. No harm in having a long goodbye just in case.

The vampire King and Queen were walking down Bourbon Street looking at the carnival that was going on. She was ready to be home and to sleep in her own bed instead of Lucien's. She was also ready to be familiar with the place seeing that she couldn't go in half of the penthouse due to Alexis.

"So I hate to bring this up but I told Lucien to keep an eye on you…You know after everything"

Violet had taken the suitcase from his hand as she passed a few people. She knew what he was referring to but didn't want to comment on it. "Yeah well I was supplied enough to keep the edge off. I didn't lose control if that's what you are implying"

With all the people on the street, they had to keep certain words hidden just in case the people of touring heard that there were real vampires walking the streets. She had been telling the truth but bending it a little. Lucien had gave her blood to keep the hunger down but it wasn't like she was slipped an extra one or two sometimes. Violet had always had a way with words and she could portray hungry and or sick just to get more blood.

"I wasn't implying anything, with these Strix vampires keeping my on my feet, the last thing I need would be you going all crazy and me having to pull you back from the edge"

"I'm fine; I'm walking past all these people without any trouble. You know me, I'd be freaking out if I wasn't"

"What did he do to you?"

That had caught her attention and she stared at him for a moment. She had been on the end of receiving and giving torture and she had had worse. But the things Tristan had done, the way that made her feel was something she hadn't felt in a long time. She hadn't been a Ripper since the early eighties and it was something she had suppressed constantly. Violet was always ashamed of it and if there was a way she could erase it, she would have. Once they reached the compound gates, he opened them for her as she went inside. Violet was ahead of him as he was closing them. Her suitcase had dropped to the ground as her eyes trailed down.

"Marcel?" Violet called out as he approached. Turning to her, he noticed her looking down and followed. Looking at his shoes, he moved away.

"What the hell…" Marcel left a shoe print of blood. Violet moved a few steps forward to the fountain as she saw something floating in the water. Reaching her hand inside the pink water, she pulled out a pearl necklace.

"I'm not even home and this is my welcoming? Who's is this?"

He wiped the blood off of his shoe making sure it was blood and it wasn't just a prank. Why he thought that, he really didn't know. Violet had studied them seeing them as familiar but couldn't exactly think of whose they were. "Well someone is either dead or hurt, do I want to know who…"

"This leads to the upstairs; I can smell the blood up there"

She glanced behind her shoulder at him and paused. She had ignored that she had smelt blood waiting for him to say something first. It wasn't like Violet was trying to hide a murder; she just didn't want him to think the Ripper was starting to come back.

Marcel had motioned for her to follow him as they got to the bottom of the stairs. Bending down, he picked up a dark blue ballerina slipper. She was just as confused as he was as they slowly inched up the stairs in caution. They were three stairs away when someone walked out of the room.

"Aarick?" She called out as the boy walked out of their bedroom with a shocked and surprised expression.

The boy had a long sleeve white shirt on but had random splotches of blood covered all over him. He had a little in his hair and the two vampires just stood there staring at him wide eyed. It was weird for Marcel after doing all his research and planning thinking that he was her brother. It was a surprise to him due to the fact that he thought he would never even meet him. He was waiting for the right time to talk to Violet about him so adding him on top of this situation was strange indeed.

"I came here to find you and I searched around down here thinking you'd be somewhere. I didn't realize this place was that big so I wandered around. I don't know if anyone was even here so I walked up the stairs and that's when I saw the blood and the girl lying on the bed. I rushed in to save her but she was already dead by the time I reached her…I don't know what happened. You told me to come here to find you so I did and…"

"It's okay, take a deep breath and tell me who it is"

"I don't know who she is; I've never seen her before. She has blonde hair"

Violet had looked at Marcel before flying up the stairs with him on her heels. She skidded to a halt when she saw the body lying on the bed. Covering her mouth in shock, Marcel ran past her and picked up the lifeless women. He checked her pulse then looked at her shaking his head. She had swallowed hard as tears began to form in her eyes. Marcel had bit his lip and looked towards the balcony doors seeing as they were open.

"I'm so sorry…I had no idea"

The vampires had looked at Aarick who was leaning against the doorway scratching his head. She had stepped over and turned him away from the horrific scene. Blood was everywhere, it was almost as if someone took red paint and decided to redecorate. One of their biggest allies and friend was now dead.

"What do we do? I mean what can we do?" She asked.

Marcel had hardly any time to think about anything as he never let go. "We need to call Klaus, he needs to come home…Tell him Cami had been murdered"


	53. Requiem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet tries to get a hold of the Mikaelson's

Dear Mikaelson brothers,

It's Violet once more, surprise I know. It actually should be a surprise considering that I haven't wrote in so long. Well Hope got everything she probably wanted for Christmas even though my gift was way off course. It's a shame you weren't able to return by then. Despite Marcel bowing to the Strix and him handing me over to that extremely boring Tristan and his psychotic sister Aurora, I'd say things are wonderful here. And you may not be the only one with family out there as well. Speaking of, thanks to Klaus, Aurora believed or still believes that we were together, I'd never wish that on anyone (Joking, don't take offense). Oh I heard Freya say Rebekah was stopping by but she hasn't come to town. I do hope Mikael or the Strix didn't catch her, maybe she wanted to be free again.

Now clearly you don't care about these little updates I give you but I'm really just rambling to hide the truth. There's something you should know and I don't know exactly how to tell you this. You both must have given up your phones as I tried calling you without any answers. Freya said this will definitely find you and you must read this letter.

I really hate to share this over a letter and I'd rather do it in person…Cami is dead. Marcel and I found her in our bedroom at the Compound with her throat slit. And you know Cami; she constantly refused to take anyone's blood just in case she was targeted. I don't know what happened, no one does. After being captured, Lucien, yes the first person you turned had taken care of me for a few days to keep me safe. Eventually my real knight in shining armor came to bring me back home and that's how we found her.

Now I hate to do this but Marcel doesn't want to point the finger at Tristan and his groupies but I will be glad to do so. There is no proof of anyone, we searched high and low to find the killer but that is my only bet. Now everyone needs a motive, right? We all know this wasn't a random attack because let's face it; if you wanted to kill someone randomly, you've got thousands of people on Bourbon Street. Wait, I'll explain this to you in person and not through a letter.

We really don't know what to do with the body. She has no family that any of us know of, no one to notify. For now, we are agreeing to just dolling her up, placing her in a casket and holding an open funeral as you know the people of New Orleans are going to become curious. Marcel came up with a cover story even though it doesn't make much sense considering that she has a slit throat. Not like we could say hey, a vampire did this and help us find him. We're going to put her in her family plot obviously so I'm writing for you both to make it back in time for the occasion. I know you'd both, more or less you Klaus would want to see her before she's bricked up and we'll try our best to keep her out until you return. But only a body can be out so long before it decomposes, hell I'll lock her in a cooler myself.

I know her favorite color was navy so I'm planning things to be a color theme. Yes, I know it is a funeral but I'm just trying to do what I think is best. I haven't even had a chance to process everything through and I know this isn't even about me. Cami was a friend to all of us and to think that someone ripped that away from us…Just come home.

XOXO Violet.

Violet had just finished the letter and had to give it to Freya as quick as possible. The sooner they received the letter, the better. She didn't even know how to put it in words, what could she possibly say? Before they had left, she knew Cami and Klaus were spending a great amount of time together and this was going to hit him hard whether he show the emotion or not, knowing Klaus that would be a no. She hated that it had to happen in the compound because now that was all she was going to think about, how Cami came in probably just to talk and someone slit her throat and left her as a gift. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair.

She had left Marcel to clean up the mess and do something with the body. They were planning a memorial service that night and hold the body for the next day for the Originals. They didn't know how many people were going to show or what anyone was going to do. The human faction had been under control but with Cami being dead, who knows how it's going to go. Violet had snuck into Cami's apartment in search for some of her things. She wanted to find that deep blue dress that was her favorite and she always liked to wear. It was her idea to find something of hers that she could be buried in instead of some random outfit. As she looked around, the silence was unbearable and she wiped her forehead. It had only been a day since she had been dead but everything was happening so fast.

Violet moved to the closet and started to dig through her clothes. She was going to find that dress even if it took all night. Aarick had stayed to help Marcel with the cleaning and that was also on the back of her mind. She invited him to stay with them for a while even though he disapproved. It was bad enough that the wolves had already hated vampires and having one stay with them was worse. But she didn't know what to do; she didn't want him to go back to a place he didn't like. Violet knew that he didn't belong there, he wasn't the werewolf type. Problem was she still didn't know if that was her brother…Even though her heart had doubted it.

After ten minutes went by, she had finally found the dress and sighed in relief. She thought she was never going to find it and was going to go with a light pink one she found. Her phone had buzzed on the dresser which made her jump. Reaching for it, she sat crossed legged on the floor and answered.

"Hey, did you drop the letter off to Freya?"

It was Marcel. "Yeah, I told her about everything and she said she'd make sure they got it in time. She said if there is anything she can do…"

"I think everything is under control here, well what we can do. I sent your brother, or should I say the wolf on a blood supply run. Oh and I told him to get the flowers since you are busy"

"I could have got them and please let's not make this a joke for the next few days. I'll be there as soon as I can. I found the dress" Violet had hung up before he or she could say goodbye.


	54. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet has a moment

Violet had been standing in the bedroom doorway for the last five minutes. Since Cami's death she hadn't wanted to step foot inside of it and wondered how Marcel could. She had been around dead bodies for more than a decade but stepping inside a room that was filled with blood of one of their friends was too much. She felt a hand grab her shoulder so she spun around.

"Woah it's just me" Marcel had said as she just looked at him. "Is something wrong?"

She didn't say a word and just brushed past him. The funeral was yesterday and the Originals were still a no show. It had been a great turn out, more people than they expected but it still felt as if something was missing. They were waiting for them to return as Freya said they received the message but didn't say when they would be back. Violet had only known Cami for a year or two but she considered her one of her closest friends in New Orleans. She made her way down the stairs as Marcel watched not understanding the shift in her mood.

"Is everything okay? Did you need to talk about something?"

"I've been…" She cut herself off as she hung onto the bottom railing. It wasn't the right time to say anything but there wouldn't ever be a right time. "I'm leaving"

"What do you mean you're leaving?" His eyebrows had furrowed.

"I don't want to do this anymore…I want to go home"

Violet had refused to turn around not wanting to see him. It was evident that Marcel didn't know it was coming and this would put a wedge in their relationship as friends and lovers. Jogging down the stairs at a quick pace, she moved to go sit on the edge of the fountain.

"Your home is here Vi…Why would you want to leave?"

"This place isn't what it used to be, we are not what we used to be. You let the Strix step inside our city and strip away everything until we were left with nothing. Now Cami is dead because no one took care of the problem. Who's next Marcel? Don't you remember that in the end all of this is going to turn to ash and we will be immortalized as a false King and Queen?"

"Who said that is going to be our fate? I don't know about you but I'm not believing whatever visions come our way. I never said anything but I went and seen Alexis days ago" In reaction, she looked over and him not really in surprise that he did but in surprise he'd admit it. "I saw a blonde girl lying in the street in a pool of her own blood which I thought was you but yet it seems like its Cami. She's not lying on Bourbon Street; no she was left as a gift"

Violet and Cami didn't look anything alike but their hair was cut at the same length. "So who said that wouldn't be me?"

"According to you, you saw yourself trapped upstairs while I attempted to get you out"

"Who said the girl was dead?" Raising an eyebrow she waited for an answer but knew he didn't have one. "Exactly my point. If one of us leaves, that fate isn't going to happen and I know you're not leaving the city so it might as well be me"

"Can I ask where this is coming from? I mean you've been on my boat for the last couple of years and now you want to go home? I know you; Cami's death can't be affecting you that much. You left Jake here, you left everything here and just because some girl dies you're going to freak out about it?" It wasn't like he wasn't affected by her death but it just seemed weird that Violet would just have some strange meltdown from it.

"Look, I just can't stay here anymore. I gotta…I just gotta go home"

Marcel watched her intently to study her actions. It wasn't just like her to bail on this much drama going on. Clearly Cami's death wasn't the thing bothering her and something else was. "So that's it?" He asked as she moved from the fountain and towards the gated door. "You're just going to throw away everything here? All of your friends that have been fighting at your side since day one, all these things that belong to you and me…You're going to just walk away from everything we have?"

He raced after her feeling desperate and he hadn't felt like that in a long time. Violet was the only one that had ever had his side almost his entire life and he wasn't going to let her leave and throw it away. They had just started their relationship on an intimate level and he had always cared for her. But now things were different and they weren't just playing the friend situation. Marcel had grabbed her wrist to keep her from moving but she pulled away.

"You can have it, the Strix can have it. Look at us, we've got nothing Marcel. You used to be the great and mighty Marcel Gerard who had the keys to his own kingdom. You've got nothing; you don't own this city as long as Tristan and his crew are here. Me? I'm supposed to be some Queen just because I walk down the street with you. I never wanted this New Orleans in the palm of my hand. All I wanted was to protect it and protect you"

Violet turned around to face him, her blonde ponytail swinging wildly. "Then stay for me. I don't want you to go, your life is here, and our life is here. Stay for me"

Her eyes pierced into his as he narrowed them questioning something. "Are your emotions off?"

Shaking her head she laughed. "Do I ever turn my emotions off? No, I just want to leave" Shifting her eyes towards the balcony, she saw Aarick standing there leaning against it. "Is everything okay?" He placed his hand behind his neck wondering what the ruckus was. Marcel had placed his hands on his hips as he looked at the boy. "Everything's fine, just go back to your room…And besides, you're going to dump him on me? He's your responsibility Violet, not mine"

"Just like when you turned me? I was your responsibility yet you dumped me onto Klaus" Zipping up to the balcony, she gripped Aarick around the neck and pulled him to her. "So what are you going to do about this? Let me feed off of him but wait, he's under the age of 18 so he's off limits"

Licking her lips, she looked him up and down then turned her attention towards Marcel who was making strides towards her. "Careful Marcel, I can easily throw him over the balcony or snap his neck with the flick of my wrist"

Aarick had reached for her hand trying to pry it off of his neck but it obviously failed. Marcel had opened his mouth to say something but then shut it. He stared at her realizing what was actually going on. "So this is Tristan's doings, don't you see? He wants you like this, he wants you to be a Ripper so you can turn on me and turn everything into violence"

Smirking at the words, it was true. She had been on such a tight leash for so long that she needed to break her good girl image. She was hungry lately and occasionally killed more people than needed but it wasn't like she told him that. When Violet turned into Ripper mode, she had said things that she didn't mean, did things she wouldn't do if she wasn't. This always led things to get out of control and relationships to be strain between her and everyone else.

"You can't hide who I am, you can't change me" Her main reason of returning home was because she wouldn't have him watch her like a hawk. She could be free again; free to live where she wanted, drank whoever and felt at ease.

"I know I can't change you but I'm here to help" He inched further as Aarick's back was pressed against the railing. "Look, whatever we are supposed to be facing is ours to deal with, we will get through this together. Let him go and I'll help you"

"By doing what? Bleeding me dry or locking me in the deserted garden? Tempting me with blood to gain control, having an Original compel me to forget. I remember the things you put me through, vervain soaked baths, trying to talk me out of something? I'm not blind, I know what you do"

Aarick had slyly stuck his hand in his pocket and felt something prick his finger. He gripped the object tight and looked up at her. Pulling his hand out, he had plunged a small knife into the side of her neck and turned the situation around on her. With eyes glowing, he gripped her leg and threw her over the balcony. Marcel flashed over once she landed on her feet and grabbed her around the waist. Looking up at Aarick, he was pleasantly surprised at the action.

"Stop fighting this! You're not leaving, you're getting yourself under control and we are going to take care of our city and the Strix…I love you Violet, I always have and always will"

Violet hardly fought against him and slowly stopped at his last statement. He waited for a few seconds before letting her go. Her green eyes had change from anger and back to their normal content state. Taking a deep breath, she shut them and put her head down as if she was being scolded. She leaned forward and pressed her head against his shoulder as he pulled her in. Aarick had watched the scene never seen a vampire act like that before. Could that really be her brother?

"I'm sorry…I know sorry doesn't even work anymore"

Leaning her head back, he pointed up at him who watched wide eyed. Violet looked up at Aarick and made a regretful face. "I know I said to come here and I'd show you around, not try to rip your throat out. If you want to go home I'll take you back personally"

"I'm going to trust a vampire to take me through the swamp at night and the same one who was going to throw me off of a balcony? Fat chance but no hard feelings" He shrugged his shoulders. "I've never been attacked before but it was fun while it lasted"

He offered a smile and Violet just stared at him. He smiled the exact same way Alexander; he had the same dimple in the left side of his cheek. She had always been jealous of that considering she never had dimples. Reaching into his other pocket, he pulled out the same picture he had before and held it open. It was crinkled of course and once Marcel got a good look at it, he looked between them curious. Aarick then reached into sweater collar and pulled out a necklace. On it was a purple jewel that looked identical to the ones Violet had of her sisters. Marcel's jaw dropped as tears formed in the put of her eyes. Flying back up the stairs, she pulled him into a hug and he laughed grabbing her back. No one could believe that Aarick or Alexander would still be alive to this day. Tears poured from her eyes as she held onto him for dear life. He tried to pull away but she wouldn't let go.

"Hey uh sis, I think you're going to break my ribs if you don't let go"

Laughing quietly, she let go. "Where have you been? Why didn't you say anything before?"

A smile formed on Marcel's face as he knew this was good for her. With her reverting back into a Ripper, this would be a way for her to stay on track. Before he could answer, they all heard footsteps coming towards them as a pair of vampires walked past the fountain and looked at them.

"Well what do we have here, our love birds fighting so soon in the relationship? Seems like she's moved onto something better, what do you say Elijah?"

"I'd say we are home" Klaus and Elijah had finally arrived.


	55. He who laughs last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vampires all point fingers

The five vampires had sat at a table in the middle of the courtyard just looking between one another. Marcel had grabbed a wine from the cellar and they all split it between one another. Violet was staring at Aarick who was now going by his original name of Alexander. She hardly took her eyes off of him but he ignored the looks. He was glancing between the Mikaelson brothers curious considering he had never met an Original before. Marcel was the only one drinking as the air was filled with questions. They had already filled them in about Cami but no one wanted to press the subject.

"Let's start off with something easy, so we are not the only family in New Orleans with family members crawling around. With everyone's luck, you Marcel might have a long lost sister floating around somewhere" Elijah gave Klaus a look. "What with the wolf business?"

Alexander's eyebrows perked up and he looked at him. "That's an easy question? Well I've been all over the state mostly, hiding out in a witch coven, werewolf or vampire pack actually. I've been Aarick, Adam, Adrian give me an A name and I've probably been that"

Elijah took a sip of his wine before asking a question. "So if you've been around Louisiana fully, I'm sure you would have heard of your sister being alive all this time"

He nodded as Violet's eyes trailed to Elijah. "Yeah but…I wasn't sure she would be thrilled to see me. Don't get me wrong, Violet is my sister and I knew she was out there but she took care of my entire family when we were humans. I didn't think she'd want the responsibility of taking care of me once again. Even though I'd be the one taking care of her considering she has those outbursts, right Marcel?"

Marcel glanced at the boy and nodded faintly. He wasn't entirely sure he trusted Alexander after the things he was saying. In his mind, nothing was quite adding up but he must have been the only to have seen it. "I guess so but I wouldn't have known you kept tabs on your sister so well"

"Why do you think I hopped coven, to pack? I tried to stay away from vampires considering all the ones around here are usually yours. I just thought it would be best to stay under cover"

"So Alexander, I heard that you had died from an illness that was being spread around, I believe it was the same one your Mother died from, right Marcellus?" Marcel shook his head no at Elijah's question. "So out of curiosity, how did you not know about my family?"

Marcel sat a little straighter in his chair waiting for the answer. "Well I mean I didn't know she had come into the city since she had left so quickly. I don't really even know how I turned, I don't even know how she is in her condition she's in. I mean, it was you Elijah who taught her, right?"

"No, that was all me. I take full responsibility, right love?" Klaus had just picked up his glass of wine and toasted it towards Violet. She smirked jokingly before grabbing hers. Alexander had reached for his and drank it quickly.

"Were you here when the city almost burned to ashes?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah, I saw everything. It was terrible; I couldn't understand how a city like this would come to a point like that. I was trying to find Violet just to make sure she was alright. A while before then I found out she was staying with you all. Bourbon Street turned into a mess"

Elijah narrowed his eyes and looked towards Marcel. He seemed to be thinking the same thing and they stared at each other but no one else caught their shared secret. Violet seemed to enjoy listening to what her brother was saying and not paying attention to detail. By 1919, Violet had been out of New Orleans for almost twenty years and everyone in the city pretty much known. Another thing he picked up on was that Royal Street had burned, not Bourbon.

"What's with parading around with the enemy wolf pack?"

"Niklaus, I think you can stop interrogating the boy now. I'm sure he would like time to spend with his sister"

Klaus had taken a heavy drink and rolled his eyes at his brother. He only wanted to continue asking questions to get his mind off of Cami. All of them minus Alexander had given Klaus credit considering that they thought he would act out. He was purposely not bringing her in conversation as he didn't want them to see how much he really cared for her. Everyone knew that Klaus and Cami were getting closer so they knew it was affecting him somewhere. Violet had looked away from Alexander and turned to Klaus.

"I forgot to tell you if you wanted to see Cami she is in the witch graveyard. I wanted to drop off a few roses, daisies and some violets. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to go but if you want to go alone that's alright"

Klaus nodded faintly before speaking. "Shouldn't you stick around for family members? I mean I thought bringing you in back in the 1800s was dysfunctional. Now look at the situation. Long lost brother back from the dead and living with the two of you"

"Don't be an ass Klaus. You know just because Cami is dead doesn't mean you get to insult me or anyone else at this table. If you want me to show you where she is, let's go"

Before Klaus could protest she had jumped up from her chair and patted Alexander on the shoulder. Elijah found it strange that she was willing to go see Cami than stay with her brother. Then again, the whole situation was bothering him as he questioned mostly everything spoken between everyone. Maybe the Originals had just been out of loop for too long. Klaus had glanced around to the boys before draining his wine. Violet continued walking without glancing over her shoulder but came to a stop. He had just gotten up, was about to say something to her but his mouth went dry.

"You've got to be kidding me..."She said which made Elijah and Marcel turn their heads at her shaken voice "We buried you..."

Standing in the courtyard hallway was a blonde covered in blood. She had a spot of blood tucked in the corner of her mouth and her hair was in a complete mess. Her once perfect tan skin was white as a ghost. She had dirt caked into her hair and it covered her body. The top of the blue dress was stained; the blood even was caked into her fingernails.

"Camille?" Klaus called out as Cami stood there looking at everyone. A word never fell from her bloody lips and Elijah and Marcel exchanged look for the hundredth time that day. Alexander took his drink, sat back and watched the scene unfold.

"I don't know what happened. I came here to talk with you and Marcel and someone came in and I thought it was one of you. I don't even remember what had happened, I woke up to a suffocating feeling and it felt like I haven't eaten anything for the last few days. I saw someone in the graveyard and I was so hungry I couldn't help it. The feeling of your veins on fire and hearing their heartbeat was overwhelming"

Violet had been standing there with her hand over her mouth in shock. She couldn't take her eyes off of the girl and she didn't know why. Over the years, she hadn't really turned that many people, five to be exact. Most of the time it was Marcel since he wanted all his vampires to be from his sire line. The only person she had turned that she was closest to was Tiana. So it wasn't as if she hadn't seen an innocent human turned. Maybe it was Cami, maybe it was because she knew that wasn't something wanted. Klaus had taken a cautious step towards her but Cami didn't budge.

"Did you see who did this to you?"

Shaking her head, a few speckles of dirt fell out. "I came here to talk to them and whoever they were and surprised me from behind. I don't even know what happened after that. I didn't think I was going to awake on a bunch of rocks and I'm pretty sure bones"

"We found you here. Violet and I had just been coming back here after a few rough days" Violet finally looked away and glanced over her shoulder at her. Marcel ignored it and continued. "Alexander here, who I'm not even going to explain found you and your throat was slit"

"We had no idea someone put vampire blood in your system. I just assumed you were dead. I mean I didn't want to think that but I had face what was in front of me"

"It was you, wasn't it?" Klaus had whipped around at the three boys at the table. His eyes burned directly into Alexander as he just stared at him in surprise. Sitting up in his chair, Elijah had looked towards the boy as Marcel looked at Violet not even thinking about him.

"I didn't do anything, I found her on the bed upstairs already dead. I didn't turn her"

"How convenient this whole story is. First you've been alive for the last hundred and some years and never look for your sister. You hide out under fake profiles then happen to return when Cami is a vampire. You found her, who said you didn't do anything to her?"

"Look, Violet had told me in the swamp to come here whenever I wanted. I thought that would be the perfect time to show up so excuse me for showing up to your dead girlfriend I am going to assume that's who she is" He had put his glass down and stood up from his chair. Violet had turned completely around after hearing the chair realizing that he was challenging Klaus. Everyone there knew his temper and Alexander wasn't going to walk out of there with his head still intact.

Before Klaus made a step towards him, Cami had moved a little inside after thinking long and hard about who attacked her. "No, it wasn't him" That stopped Klaus as he looked back at her. "It was a woman. She wasn't big enough to be his size, she was almost as tall as me maybe"

"Tristan is in town Niklaus, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Elijah had cleared his throat and stood up. Buttoning his suit jacket, Klaus had turned on his heel noticing what he was referring to. "I think we should pay them a little visit, don't you agree?"

Klaus had clamped his jaw shut as Elijah stepped past him and moved outside. Huffing loudly, he took off after him. "Wait…Who did it?" Violet called out to him.

"Aurora"


	56. Four hearts on the table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet opens up some presents

Violet had been a woman on a mission the entire morning. She was planning to speak with Davina without anyone figuring what she was going to do. Klaus was busy taking care of Cami, Elijah and Marcel was doing something with the Strix and Alexander had to go back to the wolves. That left her alone with nothing better to do. She still didn't trust the Strix or their motives so she was figuring something around it. Still not knowing how the city was going to burn or by whom, she had a pretty good chance to blame them. Marcel may not see anything but her guard was going to stay up.

By doing a little digging, she had finally figured out where all of the Strix hung out at. Marcel had told her about the huge mansion they used for his introduction but that wasn't their main area. Violet knew it was going to be one of the finest, most expensive mansions in the area so she sent Caleb on a house hunting mission. He refused to tell her where they were located and according to her that was protection. Marcel had stated that it would be better for her not to know anything about Tristan, Aya or the Strix...She begged to differ. Once she found it, she was actually surprised at the location. She assumed they'd be closer to the city than out on a giant field. Then again, it was a nice home. She checked her GPS one more time to make sure the location was correct. She hid behind a few trees to understand who was placed where. If Tristan or Aya caught her, the whole plan would be ruined and Marcel would find out about the trip. But Tiana was on the lookout for them around the city as she followed them wherever they went.

Violet jumped out of the bushes and calmly walked towards the entrance. Two male vampires dressed in suits stood near the door and she took a deep breath, here was winging the entire plan.

"Hey...Aren't you both a little hot standing out here. Louisiana can be dreadful at times, go take a break" The weather wasn't that warm out and the two just stared at her.

"Okay, I came to talk to Davina so if you wouldn't mind. I just wanted to visit an old friend"

The two vampires still didn't budge but they glanced at each other. "Sorry, you're not a member of the Strix so you're not getting into the house"

Violet shifted her eyes between the two of them before looking around. She pouted faintly thinking of something to do but wasn't sure if it was the best idea. "Can't you give me a pass? I am dating Marcel so it wouldn't be a big deal if you let me inside"

"We know who you are Miss Badeaux and that still isn't an invitation" Rolling her eyes, she knew she should have drug Elijah out of whatever he was doing to just get inside. Then again, he was as uptight as they were so he probably wouldn't have done justice. But it looked like it was time to test how quick they were able to react to her. Even for her age, she was quicker than most vampires even Marcel who was ten years older in vampire years than her. Violet zipped up to the door and past the two and they moved swiftly. Pulling her back and throwing her to the ground, she tumbled near the stairs before jumping back up. Licking the blood from the corner of her mouth, she made a come here motion and the vampires did. She pushed herself forward and moved past them as their bodies fell to the floor. Violet had dropped their hearts to the ground as she peeked over her shoulder.

"Damn, for vampires twenty times older than me you guys suck. That was easier than I thought" For a moment she stared at her bloody hands and wondered where she was going to wipe the blood off at. It was nice to be killing some Strix members and feel nothing for her actions. Maybe Tristan did mess with her a little. She wiped them in her jeans and opened the door to look at the rich life. Who cares if she had blood splattered on them, why should it even matter? They invaded her home so killing two wasn't a big deal.

After looking through rooms, hiding from other vampires and going in circles, she finally found Davina. She was in a room that used to be a pool area which she thought. The girl was reading over something at a table lit by candles. She looked away when she heard someone come into the room and Violet waved. Shutting the door and locking it tight, she moved towards Davina who had her eyebrows raised.

"I killed the guards outside so your secret is as good as mine" She had asked a few witches where she was…Marcel didn't know Aya took her under her wing.

"I need to have conversation with her so if you wouldn't mind doing a spell to ignore any curious vampire that decides to listen. It's important"

Davina scoffed faintly and grabbed the candle. She did a little chant and one two three the spell was in effect. She pointed to the pillow on the floor and Violet took a seat. Despite being close to Marcel, the girls really didn't know each other. Violet found it hard to get to know her as Davina never bothered talking to her. She didn't want to ask her about this, she could have easily turned to the Algier witches. Violet knew much about witchcraft but Davina never really cared or asked for helped.

"Alright, everything is set so what is it you want?" She found it amusing that whenever a vampire needed help, they turned to the witches.

"Well considering you are in with the Strix, you know the issue they face in the city. Marcel and I have both saw visions of New Orleans going down in flames sometime soon. I hate to place blame but I do think it is going to be your people in the end who do so"

"My people? No, my people threw me out so they technically are Marcel's people. I'm only here for one reason, I can't stand Aya so"

Violet cut her off. "I know about Kol"

Davina's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She thought she had been so quiet about the whole situation. Last thing she needed was Marcel on her case for bringing another Mikaelson back. "I'm not going to say whatever you are doing is wrong because I've made sacrifices in my life. I know what it's like to want someone and you can't have them. I just need a favor and I can promise you that I will help with whatever you need for the spell. My mouth will be shut" Davina hadn't said a word but she still pressed on. "They alright got Cami D..."

She had explained what had happened to Cami and with what was going on in the compound. It was all new to her as she was tucked away inside of the mansion. She hoped that it would convince Davina to do what she needed.

"This is a big favor to ask but I know the Strix have a weapon to destroy an Original. I overheard Marcel and Aya talking and I believe she's going to destroy Klaus. My theory is we are going to be picking sides and fighting them. They kill Klaus; they wipe out the entire line. Josh, Marcel, myself included. You know what it's like to have people out to kill you so you should know where I'm coming from. What I want is for you to break Klaus's sire line"

Davina didn't say anything and just shook her head slowly. "I know I told Marcel before that I could do it but I'm not sure if the ancestors are going to listen after they kicked me out"

"I did more digging and trust me, this benefits you getting Kol. I don't trust Aya and I have not lived over a hundred and seventy some years to be killed off by Elijah wannabes. I just want to know that this city is going to be okay and I'm going to survive whatever is thrown my way"

Even though she saw that she had perished in the end, she wasn't going to let that happened. No one would and even though it was the best way to die in the city, Violet wasn't going anywhere.

"No one knows about our conversation. I couldn't tell Josh because he knows how to talk, Marcel wouldn't want you to do it and I don't want the Mikaelson's to know obviously because of the Strix. I don't need an answer at this moment but if you could come to a conclusion and do the spell soon that would be greatly appreciated"

Before Davina said anything they both heard a knock at the door. Their attention was now focused on them and Violet blew out the candle. She placed a finger to her lips and got up slowly. She motioned for Davina to unlock the door as she jumped out the window knowing it was a vampire. After finding the two outside, she assumed whoever they were wanted to check up on the witches. When she heard Aya's voice, it was time to leave immediately. Tiana must have texted her but with being so caught up in their girl chat she didn't notice her phone go off. Once she heard the lock break, Violet vamped out of there as Davina was left to face the other vampire.

When Violet had returned back to the Compound it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Everyone still must have been out and she checked her phone to make sure she wasn't gone long. In all excuses it was that she had went shopping but then she glanced down at her jeans. The dried blood had stained greatly and you really couldn't tell if it was blood or mud. But if someone saw her with mud on her pants, that meant she was parading around in the swamp. Glancing around, she made her way to the stairs but then something caught her eye. The piano top never had anything on it but then there had been.

She slowly walked over towards it and saw four small wooden boxes lying on it. Hesitating, she wondered what they could have been. Smirking faintly, she picked up one of the boxes and noticed a little envelope underneath it. Setting it down and picking up the envelope, she started to rip it open when she heard footsteps. Klaus had just walked in and looked over at her with a smile.

"Falling for the wolf pack again I see" He pointed to her jeans.

"Thank you for the gifts. I see Mystic Falls treated you well considering you are so chipper even with Cami being your whatever she is. Did you come across your other blonde girlfriend while you were there?"

His smile had faded as he ripped the card out of her hand. She tried reaching for it but he kept it behind his back. Sometimes Violet had reminded him of Rebekah as they liked to playfully joke with each other. When she went to reach for it he gave her a stern look. "These are from Elijah or I…Maybe they are from your wolf lover"

"Give me the damn card Klaus"

He ripped the rest of it opened and tossed away the paper. Violet reached on last time but he just popped open the card and she quickly step to his side to read it. "The land of the living or the land of the dead? You should have heard them scream, seen how much they bleed. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. We've kept the bodies, find them if you must. It is an old saying an eye for an eye. Revenge is so profound that everyone must try. He who laughs last does laugh best. If you want to take revenge go ahead and be my guest. Roses die, places decay and every kingdom must fall. Everyone knows what will happen so give it your all. Enjoy our little gift; I do hope you all will be okay. XOXO Aurora

Both Klaus and Violet read it quickly to themselves as they didn't say a word. The four boxes just laid there and neither one wanted to even look. He tossed the card onto the black top but Violet made the motion to get closer. Grabbing the box up in front she slid the top open to reveal a bloody heart. Dropping it back down it made a thud as Klaus stood right behind her. He reached for another and slid it, same. She swallowed as they both went for the last two boxes.

"Whose hearts are these?" He questioned but she just stood there with her hand over her mouth. Clamping her eyes shut, a tear slid out which made Klaus panic a little inside. He did wonder if it was Marcel and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"These three I know that last box I have not a clue"

Klaus had noticed that three of the boxes and something in them. One was a blue heart shaped necklace, the other had a blue ring and the last had a silver ear ring. He pulled out the necklace but she quickly ripped it from his hand. "This is Tiana's blue necklace I gave her in 1951. I got that ring for Caleb and that other piece of jewelry belonged to Gia…"

Violet wiped the tears from her face and sunk to her knees gripping it tight. Tiana was one of her closest friends and the one person she could rely on for an alibi. She now realized that they played her as much as she played them. Tristan and Aurora knew the whole time what she was doing so they made their own secret plan. She ignored the pain in her knees and slammed her fist on the solid ground. She blamed herself bringing Tiana to the city. She knew how much Elijah loved Gia and this was just another downfall.

"What are we going to tell Elijah? We still don't even know who this belongs to"

"Hey good news bad news" Marcel had spoken as he and Elijah just walked in. Violet quickly climbed back to her feet and they both looked at them bewildered. "Jackson's missing" Elijah said and Violet shifted her eyes. Klaus placed his hand on his head and sighed loudly.

"Is everything okay?" Marcel asked once he got near them. Looking into the boxes then her, he didn't say anything else. Once Elijah caught wind of what was going on, all the vampires remained quiet.


	57. The ties that bind are now undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah brings the truth

Elijah Mikaelson stood in the swamp of the Crescent Wolves. They walked among him and hardly paid any attention. Jackson was now dead due to the Strix and many of the wolves were lost. Hayley had vowed her revenge and to take over the pack for a moment. Without a pack leader, they were more open to attacks from others; mostly the Bienvenue's who wanted their pack gone. He had been dealing with his own issues but wouldn't let anyone see that. Elijah hadn't seen Gia for so long and he regretted leaving her behind. Violet had blamed herself for the last two days and spent most of them in the room her and Marcel shared. Alexander frequently popped up and sometimes following he or Klaus around. He didn't really understand why so he constantly disappeared before he could find him

They all were used to Elijah making visits especially when Hope was out there. He knew a way to get Violet out and a way to prove something that he realized days ago. He and Marcel began thinking the same thing and after a while they came to the same conclusion. Despite always sending Marcel to do his dirty work, Elijah knew it would be best to do this himself. Looking at little wooden cabin where the Thomas's once lived, he had to find someone to ask about their current residence. Once he found what he needed, he disappeared from the swamp and off into a wooded Seventh Ward neighborhood. The medium size white plantation was an upgrade but he still didn't understand why Violet chose to move the family. Moving up the stairs, Elijah knocked on the door and hope they were home. When the door opened, he saw Jake standing there in a pair of sweatpants.

"What a pleasant surprise. I came for a little chat so if you wouldn't mind throwing on a shirt and giving me an invitation"

Jake narrowed his eyes then glanced at the watch on his wrist. It was only eight in the morning and it was too early to deal with an Original. Jake knew that if any of them had to visit him, it was something important. He told Elijah to come in and escorted him to the den. He hadn't done any business with anyone since Hayley asked but everything happens for a reason.

"I don't want Amelia or the kids to hear, so what is it you want now?" He asked tossing on a t-shirt that he grabbed.

"Be bossy now are we?" Elijah questioned joking as he dug into his suit jacket. "I want you to look at this boy and tell me who he is"

He opened up the pictured and placed it on the coffee table. Jake had just sat down so he leaned forward to look at it. His face twisted in confusion and he looked up at the Original. "What do you want to know about a Bienvenue wolf?"

"If you wouldn't mind, I would just like to know what you have on him"

Elijah had sat down next to Jake and looked at him. "Well I don't know much except that his name is Aarick something. He isn't a wolf yet from what I have heard and he used to be a part of this pack. No one knows who his real parents are but rumor is they gave him up and some Bienvenue found him. What do you need on a sixteen year old?"

He nodded at everything he said and believed it. He liked going to Jake for answers because he was always gave honest answers and Elijah didn't have to threaten him. Maybe it was because they were the same age human wise and they got along on an older level.

"So you can confirm that he is a werewolf and not a vampire?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah, I just said that"

"Well it looks like someone has told Violet that this Aarick character is her brother Alexander and she seems to believe it. I wanted to prove to her that he isn't who he says he is. I believe that Tristan de Martel had sent him to spy on the vampire couple. If you wouldn't mind coming with me for proof"

It took about a half hour for the two to get back to the Quarter. Vampires were coming in and out constantly and Elijah was relieved that Alexander or should he say Aarick was around. Marcel's vampires were giving Jake a curious looks and he kept his eyes to the ground. He scratched his head and tried to smooth his brown hair out but it was still messy from sleeping. Elijah led the wolf upstairs and knocked on the bedroom door. There was no answer but he knew Violet was in there. Trying the door knob, it was locked but with his strength he broke it easily. She was standing with a suitcase open and he assumed it was Tiana's. She looked over irritated as she folded a shirt.

"Didn't I say I didn't want to be bothered?" When Elijah walked in she didn't notice Jake. Once he stepped in the room her demeanor changed.

"We need to discuss a few things about this brother of yours"

"I sent him out a while ago so no, he won't be following you for a while. I had him drop something off for the witches and that was that"

Elijah put his hand in his pocket and huffed. The last thing he wanted was for the boy to be in on a plan of theirs. "He isn't your brother Violet. All of this is just a charade created by Tristan as a distraction or an attempt to find out more about you. There were so many inconsistences of his story he told and Jake here also knows the truth"

She looked like a deer caught in headlights and was caught completely off guard. "Haven't I had enough in the last few weeks?"

"I don't know much on the story but the possibility of Aarick being your biological brother isn't possible. The kid is not a vampire, he is a werewolf adopted by another pack"

Violet listened but never stopped with folding clothes. Elijah watched carefully but didn't say anything. He knew what it was like for Klaus to find out that Mikael wasn't his true Father. While being a vampire, you tend to lose whomever you love. Anyone that has no existing family would want them to be at their side. It was the same when Klaus told Marcel that little speech about if you have no family, you create your own. Yes, the Mikaelson siblings fought about everything but Elijah couldn't imagine going anywhere without them.

"Violet, I can only imagine what you must be thinking but you have to understand this threat he poses as. He has been listening in on what you and Marcel has been saying, planning. His story didn't even add up. Bourbon Street didn't burn, it was Royal. How could he have looked for you when the Opera House was burning when you had left nineteen years ago?"

She looked over her shoulder and them and still didn't say another. Violet tossed the dress she had in her hand and looked over at Jake. He was looking towards Elijah then realized she was staring at him. He cleared his throat and looked at her. She was waiting for him to say something and Elijah darted his eyes between them.

"Uh, I'm just here as backup so I don't know what vampire business is going on here. I just know that Aarick was adopted inside of the Bienvenue pack. His parents, well the ones who took him in have never told him, I don't think anyone ever has. He belongs to that pack which makes him now my enemy. I get that exs are exs and we had something going twenty some years ago but…" Jake had stopped talking and paused. He really didn't want to say something especially with Elijah there. "I don't want to be pulled into these things anymore. I get that I'm a good ally and part of Hayley's and Jackson's pack but I don't want to be in vampire business. What you guys do is your problem and with all these threats floating around. I don't want to be any part of it"

Elijah slowly nodded and understood what he meant. He could have easily asked Hayley if she knew anything but everyone was letting her have her space due to Jackson's unfortunate death. He knew Jake so it was better to go to someone you knew rather someone you didn't.

"So if he's not my brother…Why?" She shook her head while asking the question.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. I already told you what the goal in all of this would be. You as the target seems a little confusing to me, I don't see why Aya wouldn't be the distraction. Why don't you and Marcellus head down to the swamp and take care of this little wolf problem?"

He had to give her credit seeing as she hadn't flipped out about the situation. Then again, was that a good or bad sign? Usually Violet was very vocal and open about whatever was going on. She would have an opinion and would share it even if no one asked. But the way her eyes lit up when he said about going to the Bayou was a different story. "Where is Marcel?"

Shrugging her shoulders she really didn't have an answer. She had remembered him saying something but she didn't really pay any attention.

"Jacob thank you your assistance and you can return home to your family" He nodded and started to leave when he heard Violet fall to her knees in pain. He turned around to look and she gripped her shoulder. Ripping her shirt off her shoulder, it looked inflamed and her veins were sticking out. Elijah bent down to look, nothing he had ever seen before.

Klaus could hear Marcel call his name out but he was stuck in the water. Marcel had sunk to his knees gripping his wrist as it turned bright red. Klaus tried his best to move but he was stuck by such force that no one could break it. He watched as the water began turning red and Davina chanted loudly. The pounding on the door from the Strix began pounding in his ears. He could feel something leave his pain, the pain it caused all the vampires. In that moment, he realized what she was doing; the sire line was going to be broken. Marcel attempted to get to his feet but only staggered. Elijah tried to help Violet but there was nothing he could do. The line was about to be broken and all of Klaus's vampires would be free.


	58. Going through some changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet snaps

"Doesn't this just bring back memories?" Violet said glancing out the passenger window. Marcel didn't say anything as he kept his eyes on the road. "I mean, what would be the odds of falling into the river twice?" She looked away and towards the bridge they were approaching. It was the same spot where they had wrecked their first car many months ago. It was a strange feeling being there and he wasn't going to comment.

"Let's not jinx ourselves. We're just going into the swamp to send a message and we'll make it back in one piece"

"Fine, I just thought I'd reminisce of how fun that was. I never heard so many bones break before; all the water was red when they were pulling me out. You were still unconscious and you were lucky you still had your seatbelt or you would have just drifted. I think my screaming took most of the sound but do you remember"

"Violet!" Marcel had said clearly irritated. "Didn't I just say let's not talk about this?" He shook his head in disapproval and she rolled her eyes. He felt like he was talking to a child rather than a girlfriend. He wanted to kill Elijah for suggesting they go out into the swamp to cause trouble with Tristan's pack. Of course Violet would jump on the bandwagon once she heard the words cause trouble. Marcel had been doing his best to keep Violet in check and she was slowly losing herself piece by piece. She hadn't come out of their room for two days and all of a sudden she was ready to go into the swamp.

"We're only going in there to send a warning. Nothing extreme is going to happen and you have the chance to clear things up with this Aarick guy, alright?"

Nodding faintly, she looked back out the window and glanced back at the river. It wasn't an everyday occurrence that they went into the swamp and she could do what she wanted. Violet hated being like a child, mostly scolded like one. She was just trying to make conversation because she knew that they would never fall into that river again, it wasn't cosmetically possible. Once they reached the end of the road they knew that the wolves weren't too far from there. Stepping out of the car, Violet began slipping off her leather jacket. Marcel watched her as he zipped his up.

"It's a little warm" She said brushing off his look.

The vampire King and Queen made their way through the muddy swamp much to her displeasure. "I still don't understand how people can live out here. The mud, the alligators, everything out here isn't livable. But animals are animals so dogs will be dogs"

"Well you did date one so I wouldn't be so quick to judge"

Violet snapped her head towards him and glared. Sure that was a very hypocritical statement but she had meant every word of it. No one understood how she could hate the wolves so much but yet turned around and dated one for five months. Her hatred for them came out of nowhere and has lasted ever since. Once they reached the living quarters, a few women looked then took off. The two stopped and looked around at the cabins. There was no one around and that made Marcel a little nervous. Sure if they had gotten bit, they could easily make it back so Klaus could heal them. But being wolf bait was not the way to go out. If you're going to go out, go out with a bang.

"I'm looking for Dakota. Not here for any trouble just to talk so if you could come out" Marcel called out as his voice just echoed back. It took a few minutes before anyone showed up. A man and a few others came out and he assumed it was Dakota. The best way to go about this was to speak with the pack leader instead of some lackey. He didn't say a word; he just looked at the vampires with an angry look.

"You know you aren't supposed to be out in the swamp. That means you're fair game"

"I said we're not here for any trouble. I want to talk to you about the Crescent wolves and Tristan de Martel" The man shifted his eyes between them before telling the two he had with him to move forward. Marcel had held his arms out as one of the guys patted him down. Violet watched the other one and back away. "No way in hell am letting him pat me down. I didn't arm myself with wolfs bane grenades, where would I even hide them?"

Marcel looked over at her as she crossed her arms. Shaking her head she said no to Marcel and he gritted his teeth. Looking back towards Dakota, he watched and waited. "Rules are rules, either you get patted down so I know you have nothing on you or you and your boyfriend leave"

Cocking her head to the side, her eyes lit up. "Why are we following rules by the wolves? Can I ask a question?" Raising her eyebrows she looked towards him. Waiting for a response, Violet was going to do something that no one expected. She zipped over to Dakota and grabbed him around the neck. He attempted to fight her off but she held him in a tight grip. "What happens when a pack leader gets killed?"

Before Marcel could get a step in, she twisted his neck and dropped the body to the ground. The two werewolves stood watching speechless as they just watched their own pack leader murdered. Marcel clamped his mouth shut and looked away…This was about to get worse in three, two, one.

One male wolf went for her and Marcel had no choice but to grab the other one. She waited for the challenge and accepted the invitation. When he lunged at her throat, she bared her teeth and buried them into his neck when she got the chance. Marcel snapped the others neck as she turned around to look at him.

"Elijah did say to send a message, right? An eye for an eye and everyone is going to die"

"I told you that nothing was going to happen! You just killed the pack leader and now all of these werewolves are going to want our heads. We have enough on our plates as it is. You are losing control and I'm not going to keep pulling you back like I always do. Get in the car and let's go"

Hearing people's voices start talking, Violet turned around to look at all the other wolves that approached. About twenty wolves, male and female stood looking at what had just happened. The whispers were loud, the terror on their faces and rage of others. She scanned the crowd for Aarick who was nowhere to be seen.

"I want Aarick Bivox, where is he?" She called out but no one said anything. Cracking her neck, Marcel worried if she was going to start killing. He could easily snap her neck and carry her back but dragging her as dead weight would weigh him down. Besides, running from wolf problems made him look like he was weak. Marcel was too prideful to do that.

A female wolf who was hiding in the bushes jumped out and tackled Marcel to the ground. Violet spun around to look at what happened. Two male wolves jumped at the chance and pounced on her. Fighting the wolves off, the vampires had got the upper hand and killed them. Bloody began to cover the ground as Marcel and Violet had no choice but to destroy the werewolves in their presence. It wasn't the entire pack and that made them wonder where all the others were. They handled the wolves one by one until everybody was on the dirt ground.

Licking her lips, she wiped the blood that was on her chin wiped it off in her pants. She smiled to herself believing that it was the most fun she had in a while. He looked around at all the bodies brushing her cheek off in his jacket. "I think we're done here, let's go"

Violet grabbed her phone off of the ground when it slipped out of her jeans. She opened up the camera and took a few pictures. Marcel had rushed over and ripped the phone from her hands. "I said let's go. I'm not doing this with you Violet. You come back into the city normal or…" To leave almost slipped out of his mouth but he didn't want to give her the idea. "We need to tell Elijah what happened"

Not even worrying about Aurora, he wanted to tear Tristan's heart out of his chest. From stepping into his city unannounced, turning his girlfriend into a monster, killing some of his closest friends and trying to rule out the Originals were at the top of his list. The city was number one but Violet was close behind. She followed him as they made their way through the bodies. Hearing a gasp, they both slowly turned around and saw Aarick looking at the bodies in shock. Marcel saw something click in fight and grabbed onto her upper arm. He didn't seem to notice the vampires at first until their movement.

"You…How dare you come into my life and try to screw it up! Why did you do it? Let go of me!" She ripped her arm from his grasp and shoved him back. Tumbling to the ground, she ran over to the boy before he had a chance to get away.

"You've never seen a ripper before, you're going to see one now"

His eyes had opened wide which gave Violet much pleasure. He was absolutely terrified and she could feel his entire body shake. If he was her brother and so called vampire, he wouldn't be as terrified as he was at that moment. He didn't say anything so grabbed his firmly. "If you don't answer me, I have no problem tearing out your throat and you can join the rest of them!"

"Get off of him now!" Marcel had been a few feet with a branch in his hand. He would stop her at any cost, even if he had to draw blood. He never understood how to deal with her in Ripper form. It was a confusing situation and it seemed like he would always do the right thing even if it was dramatic. "You know I have a rule against killing anyone under eighteen, let the boy go"

She twisted her head to look back at him. "Why? He's been spying on us all this time? He deserves what he gets and I'll be the one to watch him die"

"Look…We can take him back with us to talk to him. You can do whatever you want there let's just go home before anyone else shows up"

His best bet was to get her out of there no matter what it took. He wasn't as furious with Aarick as Violet was but she obviously had her reasons. He would let him go and run back to Tristan as his rule is applied. Marcel refused to lay a hand on him but she on the other hand had different options. Violet had glanced back at the lone wolf seeming to debate on it. Baring her fangs, she shook her head and dug them into his throat. Aarick had screamed out and tried to push her off.

Marcel had zipped over and grabbed her by the shoulders ripping her away. She tucked herself to roll on the ground and stopped as she looked up. He helped the boy up and offered his wrist. He shook his head no probably in shock as Marcel just bit into his wrist. Snarling, Violet jumped on the chance but Marcel was quicker than her. Grabbing her around the neck with her head tucked between his fore and upper arm, he pulled until he heard a snap. Violet had sunk to the ground, eyes closed and the branch fell next to her body.

"You either drink for that bite to go away or you bleed to death. Your choice"

Aarick hesitated afraid that he might try something. He was raised not to trust or even acknowledge the vampires but he took the chance because of Tristan. He felt the blood on his neck and knew that it would be better to just drink a few drops. As Aarick did what was needed, Marcel looked down at Violet and rubbed his mouth. He was going to have to get control of this situation and fast.

Picking up her lifeless body, he cradled her as if she was a child. He said nothing as he walked away from that eventful afternoon. Aarick watched quietly before speaking. "He was going to kill my family if I didn't do it. I had to go along with it; I could put them at risk. Those vampires own this pack, if we don't do whatever they say we face extinction…Why should it matter now, you killed half of us. I'm sorry…I never wanted to do it"

Marcel glanced over his shoulder and listened. He nodded faintly but if you blinked, you missed it. He was done with the werewolf business. It was time to get revenge for ruining his life, his city and everything else that belonged to him.


	59. And A Ripper makes three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet gets caught off guard by Rebekah's appearance

Klaus hadn't said anything but continued to paint. He dipped his brush into the blue paint; he had missed doing that in the compound. He had been painting Violet for the last twenty minutes and she was already starting to get bored. She had a painting of her that he had painted over a hundred years ago at her Georgia home and she wanted one there. After she had woken up from a broken neck, she carried on as if nothing ever happened. She took a shower to wash the blood off and changed into fresh clothes. Violet wore black leggings with an emerald sweater. It brought of the color in her eyes and Klaus actually enjoyed his time doing that. Elijah had stood in front of Klaus waiting for a response.

"Well I don't see the big deal. Killing enemy wolves are always a good sign and it is protecting your other love interest, correct?"

Elijah rolled his eyes shaking his head. "Niklaus, we are making bigger enemies and greater threats than ever before"

"Well you are the one who told Violet to go out to the swamp, correct?"

Marcel took a deep breath and sighed heavily. She made a quick smirk but it disappeared once Klaus started painting again. It was Elijah's fault that it happened as Marcel would have gone by himself or took Josh. But that was how things always worked there, Klaus tended to defend Violet and no one ever seemed to know why. Maybe he just liked turning her against the others.

"Look, we've got enough to worry about at the moment. You haven't been doing a good job with Cami, I've got her and the city burning down to deal with and Elijah wants to get your sister back. We don't need all of this drama floating around"

"Speak of the devil but I'm here" All four vampires turned to the bedroom door and saw Cami standing in her pea coat. After everything that had happened, they had invited her to stay with them for a little while until she adjusts to being a vampire.

"Camille…"Klaus had said in surprise not knowing of their engagement.

"I hate to spoil all of the fun but I've been listening this whole time and I think you've gotten a benefit in the matter"

She had taken one of her hands out of her pocket and pointed down to the courtyard. Curious, Elijah had been the first one to reach the railing and looked down. As the others followed, they saw Rebekah standing near the piano with a faint smile. Elijah had rushed down the stairs and welcomed the hug by her. The others had stayed up on the balcony watching.

"Look what the cat drug in" Violet had said with a grin. Marcel shifted his eyes at her but didn't say anything. "Weren't you supposed to be here like a month ago?"

Rebekah had on a pair of jeans, a black tank top and matching jacket that was rolled up to her elbows. She rose her hand to wave her hand at everyone and that was when Elijah caught a look at her arm. He grabbed her and stared down at the nasty burn looking mark. "What happened Rebekah?"

Truth was she didn't look as good as she usually did. Klaus and Elijah were told through text that she made a little pit stop somewhere else. They had no idea the Strix had her the entire time, no one did except Marcel. Maybe that's why his face fell flat when he seen her. With the Strix slowly getting pushed to the side, she was bound to come back. Rebekah ripped her arm from his grip and grabbed him by the suit jacket. She threw him onto the table and he landed, breaking it with a thud. Klaus stepped forward towards the railing as Elijah looked back at her.

"Well I had arrived a month ago but Marcel let the dreadful Strix lock me away in a box with some stake in my heart. I suffered and suffered over and over again" Klaus had snapped his attention to Marcel who shifted his eyes again. Elijah was taken by surprise and looked up at him. She had focused her attention on Violet. "You know you can never get rid of me…Are you intimidated that I'm back Violet? Afraid Marcel will toss you aside and come for me?"

Rebekah's eyes had suddenly turned pitch black and she had a sadistic look on her face. Violet glared back and said something that no one could make out. She gripped the railing and launched herself over it. Cami moved forward to get a better look as she hissed…She went for Rebekah's throat.

"Jealously, always and forever. She only crawls back here when she needs to come back from being a Ripper, I rather think this is fun. Should I show you what Marcel favors?"

She had ducked away from her but Violet was getting more heated as she kept talking. Everyone else seemed to be frozen as they watched the female vampires play tag. Rebekah would say something about Marcel and Violet easily angered as always went right for her. She continued to withdraw from every attempt.

"Keep it up Rebekah. We've been on good terms the last few months yet I still never liked you. I'm different now so you're messing with a different Violet"

"Right, you became a Ripper again, another reason he's going to leave you. Let's face the facts, he's never going to love you like he was loved me"

Violet was ready to murder Rebekah and rip her to shreds. She growled lowly and lunged for her again. Rebekah had moved out of the way but she had gotten kicked on in her calf. Violet took the chance and pounced with claws flying. They had rolled around on the courtyard for only a few seconds before Marcel had tried to jump in. Rebekah had sent him back towards Elijah and it was Cami's turn to attempt to break it up. She had jogged down the stairs at a moderate pace and stayed a few feet away from them.

"Rebekah this isn't you, whatever those vampires did to you is affecting you worse than you think. That mark on your arm is proof and you're going to burn through your bridges quickly"

Having the upper hand, she had thrown Violet towards the piano and she landed with a sickening crack. Whatever she had hit on it had kept her down for a little moment as Marcel rushed towards her.

"Afraid of what you are now Cami? Did Klaus ruin you to soon?"

Cami had blinked at the response before turning back to look at Klaus. She was stuck in a situation she never thought she'd be in. Being a vampire wasn't on her list and it looked like she had to figure it out on her own. Klaus wasn't much involved in her life at the moment as he respected her decision to give her space. He would have been at her side in a heartbeat but Cami was a tough girl and wanted to be on her own. Violet and Marcel have also respected her decision even though she had reached out to her hoping to get a response. Cami could easily become the next ripper of New Orleans and that would be another disaster to add on the list. Klaus narrowed his eyes and moved down the stairs.

"You either get a grip on yourself or else I'm going to lock you back in that coffin"

Rebekah grew a wide smile on her face, a sick twisted smile. She had reached for him but Klaus countered it. He gripped her arm and shoved it before her back. He ordered Elijah to help and for Marcel to call Freya. They each did as they said but she still was a fighter. Shoving both of her brothers back they both tumbled to the ground. Marcel had paused dialing and took advantage of the moment. He nodded towards Violet as both vampires when for Rebekah. Once they had her, they told Cami to snap her neck, problem was who were they fooling? Cami hated being a vampire; she cursed herself for turning but didn't want to die. Sure she was adjusting to it all but it wasn't like her to just jump into action.

She had turned the tables on everyone once again and it seemed like no one was going to get control of the situation. Rebekah turned before Cami got close enough and upper cut Marcel who hit the balcony railing behind him and plummeted to the ground. Violet screamed out when she felt Rebekah's hand go through her chest and gipped her heart. She grabbed her wrist hoping to pry her out but she was many years older than she was. Marcel tried to get up but he could feel a splinter of something in his back. She spun around to grab Cami but Klaus had intervened. He had ripped her away and threw Rebekah towards Elijah. Cami stood there with wide eyes breathing heavily at the scene. She had been around vampires for so long that it shouldn't have been a surprise. Rebekah bared her fangs as Elijah zipped over to Marcel to help him. Cami had backed away and Violet did once she had gotten free. She held onto her bloody chest as Klaus threw Rebekah onto the table.

Rebekah laughed before peering over his shoulder. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Or should I say an Original got your heart?"

Violet glared and made an attempt to charge at her but Marcel grabbed her to hold her back. She fought for a moment but tried to calm herself down. Elijah had taken Klaus's role as they both finally got a good enough hold on her. Klaus had moved over to Cami to check on her but she only seemed to distance herself. Elijah looked between everyone before doing what needed to be done. With Rebekah out cold, the remaining vampires could discuss what they were going to do.

"We need to get Freya so she can take a look at the scar on her arm. Marcel, I need you to doing some digging with the Strix in order to find out what they did to her"

Cami stood with her arms crossed at looked at everyone. "So this is the life of a vampire? Why did I ever jump into this story thinking something good was going to come out of it? I've been struggling for the last few days while everyone else picked up the pieces"

Klaus lowered his eyes at her words and didn't say anything. Violet finally calm was able to say something when it seemed like no one else would. "Since no one is getting a hold on any situation, I'll take responsibility of the two blondes"

Elijah leaned off of his sister and looked towards her. Marcel had let go not knowing why he had held onto her for so long. Klaus looked at Cami once more before looking at Violet.

"If I didn't involve Cami into this so much she probably would still be human. I know that no one has been there for you, I was in the same situation when I first turned so I understand Camille" Cami had looked at her realizing that was the first time she called her by her whole name.

"Rebekah is a problem that will always be here as long as I'm in the city. I on the other hand am struggling as I lose myself in that darkness once more. What I'm offering is I'll take this two down to the garden and figure out how to help them. Cami will be easy seeing as I can teach her a few things. Rebekah will possibly be a problem so if I could have a dagger and some ash for protection"

Elijah had lifted his head completely and was interested in what she was saying. He did feel somewhat proud that she was going to join in the cause as he thought she would just back out. Klaus didn't say a word as he clamped his jaw shut.

"What do you say brother? I think it sounds like a good enough plan to keep them safe"

He flickered his eyes between Elijah and Violet. Looking at his sister, he only wanted the best for her but at the moment he didn't know what that was. She would reunite with Hope at some point and he couldn't let her be a ripper. Nodding slowly he answered, "You'll make sure both of them are going to be taken care of?"

Violet gave a faint smile mostly towards Cami. "I just want to warn you that this isn't going to be pretty"


	60. To the garden we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet gives Cami a taste of the past

New Orleans, 1848.  
Violet stared down at the pearl white bathtub petrified. She stood in a long white gown and looked at her fate that awaited her.

"I'm not going to do this…You're completely insane if you think this is going to work"

"We're running out of options Vi. This is step three, I don't think you really want step four"

Marcel had placed his hand on her shoulder and made her step closer. Rebekah and a female voodoo witch Abena stood on the opposite side watching her. Violet shook her head but he held her in place firmly.

"She needs to be awake for this so if you could just get her in the bath"

Present Day  
Rebekah's eyes had fluttered to Violet's delight as she sat far away from her. She had locked both Cami and Rebekah up in the garden, well what was left of it. Cami didn't really need to be detained but it was better just in case she wanted to run off. Sitting next to Violet was a little bottle of white oak ash and a dagger which cause Rebekah to freak out when she saw it.

"Now I don't know if this is going to work but I'm going to try and fix you"

She slowly got up and brushed herself off. "The reason I wanted you here Cami is so you can see what you can become. You've held yourself well for the last few days; I doubt you want to be like Rebekah or even me. Besides, I couldn't torture you if I wanted because Klaus would kill me"

Rebekah had reverted back to her normal self but not for long. She really didn't know if anything was going to work but it was a way for them to buy time. They needed to figure out what was wrong with her and fast. No one wanted to put her in a coffin but they'd have to in this condition. The only thing she could do would be to put Rebekah through some "Ripper torture" as she liked to call it.

"First things first, start off with something easy; go bigger until the snap into reality. You know what vervain can do to vampires so that's something simple enough"

Violet stepped closer to Rebekah as she pulled o the chains to reach her. Unfazed by her actions, she began to realize that's exactly what she looked like when she had one of her episodes. She pointed down to the bucket and slid a pair of gloves on. Picking up the large bucket it and letting the water splash out, she jumped back realizing what she was going to do. "I did tell your brother this wasn't going to be pretty

New Orleans, 1848.  
Abena had her hand pressed against Violet's head as she thrashed around in the bathtub. She was chanting loudly as Rebekah and Marcel held down her body. He tried his best to ignore the burns and he had to let go a few times to let Rebekah hold her down. He was becoming desperate in fixing her yet no one was willing to help. It was all Klaus's fault and he was always leaving Marcel to fix his problem.

"How much longer is this going to take?" He blurted out gritting his teeth.

It broke Abena's concentration and she glared over at him. She glanced down at Violet who was completely under the vervain water and burning up like crazy. "It's a long way down to the bottom"

"We don't have a moment witch!" Rebekah yelled as she went back to chanting.

Present Day  
"You remember as well as I that it was fun for the both of us. I have to admit, I enjoyed watching that witch shove your head underwater. It's a long way down the bottom of the river, you know that well"

The burns began to heal on Rebekah as Violet tossed the bucket to the ground. Cami's green eyes were wide open and she placed her hand to her mouth. Once again it wasn't anything unusual for you but it wasn't like she wanted to see that either. Being fearful of her surroundings, she knew of the stories around town and about Violet. She never judged anyone but now it really started to kick in.

"I'm not stupid Rebekah; I'm not going to let you get under my skin anymore. I won't spend eternity fighting you for Marcel, I'm not that desperate"

Rebekah cocked her head to the side and laughed. "It wouldn't be all eternity because when I get out of here, I'm going to rip your head off, take Marcel and hang our head on a plaque for all to see"

Cami shut her mouth as her eyes trail over to Violet whose jaw was clenched shut. Her eyes lowered in shame trying to figure out what to do. It was going to be tough to hold her over for a while but she had no other choice but to do it. Elijah and Klaus praised her for taking the plate and she didn't want to let anyone down.

"How about we just continue to stroll down memory lane?" She asked her.

New Orleans, 1848.  
"I'm going crazy in here…Can I have something to read? Some paper?"

"Rules are rules Violet" Rebekah called through the bars at the young vampire.

After their failed attempt at a "Sin Cleansing" routine, they had locked her up in a little cell not too far from their home. It was time to rely on something heavier and confinement was the way to go. Rebekah felt the worse leaving her in there alone and confused but Elijah told her not to interfere.

"Come on…"Her voice was full of desperation as she lifted her eyes at her. "Sure, starve me and lock me up like the disease I originally died from. Yes, I am what is it called, a ripper? Yes, I am but I don't want to be locked away like I'm some contagion. I'm going to lose my mind if I have nothing to do…" Rebekah blinked a few times not uttering a word. "I'm as human as you are Rebekah"

Taking a deep breath she looked around. "I'll see what I can do"

Present Day  
"A good way of trying to get a ripper to succumb to the lust is to bleed them dry" Violet jammed the knife into Rebekah's ribs again which made her freak out. Cami looked away with a gasp. "Of course they'll want nothing more but blood and that is how you break them. You get them to completely freak and ta da, back to their normal self"

"How do you know this is going to work?" Cami asked prying her eyes open.

"I don't, that's the major concern. In all honesty…"She pulled the knife out and stuck it in her other side. "I don't think it will. She's cursed by the stake so this isn't as easy as 1-2-3. I gotta admit, I've been through a lot of hell since returning to this city and this is just another to add on the list"

Rebekah's eyes transformed into the blackness again and Violet jumped back before anything happened. She knew at some point the chains would break and she'd have no other choice but to dagger her.

"You don't want to be a ripper Cami and that's why I wanted you here. You are new to all of this and you need to see a bad side of being turned. I'll write a list of things I was put through, trying to be conditioned. No one should ever go through the things I did but I'm still standing, aren't I?"

New Orleans, 1848.  
"Please don't do this…I beg of you"

"This is probably for the best. We are running out of options and the townspeople are becoming suspicious. You have to understand Violet that we want what is best for you and if this is the way to go…"

Elijah had looked at her as she refused to look at any of them. It seemed like nothing was working and they were becoming desperate. She had been crying for the ten minutes and he didn't know if she was doing that for show or serious.

"Lock me up and starve me again…I'll do anything else but not this"

"Abena is already on her way over here. A human is with her and willing to use themselves for the spell. It won't be for a long, not even a year. Until we all can figure out something"

Violet began picking at her finger nail as she become more anxious, scared. What they were planning to do was what Marcel called sleeping beauty rest. They decided that a witch was going to do a desiccation spell and leave her desiccated for a little while. In her eyes, she believed they were stripping away her life against her will. It was in fact the truth but it would be nice for them to have her out of their hair for a little while, as selfish as that was.

"Everything is going to be okay love, I promise" Klaus took most of the guilt and blame from everyone but shrugged it off.

"Always and forever is it? I'd hate to see what happens when you have enemies if you treat your own family like this"

Present Day  
"You were never one of us, you always wanted to be but couldn't compare. Maybe that's why he was always with me and not you. Did you ever think we didn't want you?"

Violet was playing a game on her phone while ignoring Rebekah. She had let Cami go over a half an hour ago seeing as she had enough. It was pointless for her to stick around as she had given up. She realized that nothing was going to work except the dagger. She really didn't want to dagger Rebekah seeing as payback was going to be a bitch.

"Look, I've waited an hour debating on what to do but I've got no choice but to put you out of your misery. At least this way you won't be able to hurt anyone. Not even your niece, remember her?"

She let Rebekah stay alive for an hour before deciding that she was going to do it. Why she waited so long, she didn't have a clue. Violet tossed her phone to the ground and picked up the dagger, dipping it in the ash, she waited to see if Rebekah was going to say anything.

"Of course I do, she's my little girl" Violet looked up to see Rebekah's blue eyes, thankfully not the black. Standing up, she walked over and Rebekah peeked at the weapon.

"It is for the best, I know. Whatever this thing is hurts like hell and fries my brain and I lose control. Whatever I say to you, just know that I don't mean it. You and I have gotten along as of late and I don't want to lose that"

She nodded and swallowed nervously, she really didn't want to do this. "I just stopped listening, you probably didn't notice but I had headphones in a while ago"

The girls shared a faint laugh as it got quiet again. "And as for all of this, I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?" Violet asked.

"For everything that I made you do back then, what Marcel and I did to you. I was so caught up in my own world that I didn't hesitate or disagree with anyone. The bath, why we thought that would work is beyond me. I'm genuinely sorry"

Violet nodded again and patted her shoulder. She was the only one to apologize as no one else ever did. It was nice, someone who didn't see her as a monster.

"Once hell blows over, I'll get you out, I promise"

Rebekah swallowed and held her breath waiting for the blow. She was so used to the dagger that it shouldn't even hurt her anymore. Violet held it out and aimed it directly at Rebekah's heart. Plunging it into her chest, she watched her skin turn to grey and her body become limp.


	61. Nodus Tollens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Violet dig for clues

"I still don't understand why the Strix aren't out of the city. I mean, it is Marcel's and I get he is a member but why would you want a bunch of guys in suits taking your orders. What's so wrong with us?"

Josh asked as he poured himself another shot of bourbon. Violet had just grabbed the punching bag that was swinging wildly. The other vampires had been wandering around the city for the last few days as everyone did their own thing. After handling Rebekah, Violet and Josh had nothing to do so they were constantly in the church turned gym. Occasionally Cami would appear and they would show her the ropes but other than that, nothing happened.

"Trust me, I'm as irritated as you. Sure we act like lapdogs but when we don't there isn't anything to do. I've got a lot on my mind; the last few days have just been bringing thoughts"

"About what? The Elijah train?" He joked as she swung sending the bag go flying.

Violet continued to hit it a few times before stopping. Fixing the glove on her hand, she blew the strands of hair that were hanging and moved over to Josh. "You're lucky I don't like women, you and I could have our own thing" She smiled grabbing a drink and drank it quickly.

"We need to get you a new whatever you call it, boyfriend, partner. I could third wheel and we could have something to do. Let's go to a gay bar tonight, I'm serious"

Josh blinked and took a little sip of his drink. He hadn't been out much after Aiden's death but he knew he had to get out more. She had invited him out when she went with Freya but Josh always turned down the invitation.

"I hope not the one down near the Treme, I heard that place wasn't fond of vampires"

They both turned their heads to Marcel who was shutting the main doors. Rolling her eyes, she set the glass down and went over to the punching bag. It was much of a relief to her as she could get out her frustrations easily. She had been dealing with her ripper issues and this was a way for a release.

"I didn't know you liked to club hop Marcel?"

"It's not really my style but I know a few of my vampires have went there in the last couple of years"

"I always liked the sock hops, I was your typical poodle skirt, preppy looking girl in the 50's, best decade ever and we'll never have one like that again"

"You in a poodle skirt?" Josh turned to Violet in surprise as she started up on the bag again. Marcel had turned his attention to her once he got closer and took the spot she was sitting it. It was nice to see her using her energy in something productive. That's one thing he did enjoy about Violet was that she always put up a fight and had the spirit to take down anyone, no matter their size ro age.

"So I had to ask but when can we actually do something? I mean you've had the Strix run around with the errands and I hate to admit it but I miss doing that. You've got the Originals back, Crazy Aurora bricked up and Aya taken care of. When are the Strix going to be out of the city"

"Not to mention Tristan who's at the bottom of the ocean like the Titanic" She added in between breaths.

Marcel listened to Josh carefully before answering. "I still need them around. God only knows if this city is actually going to go down in flames and I'm not taking any chances. It would be best to have them around until everything is settled"

"And then what?" Violet had stopped and looked over at the boys.

"What do you mean and then what? Once everything is safe and sound, It's time for us to rule the city again and hope that everything will be normal. I'm assuming that Originals are going to leave at some point in the near future"

"That's another thing. Elijah only sticks around when he needs something. When was the last time you seen Klaus? He's been so caught up with the stable boy that he hasn't paid any attention to you. I hate to open my mouth and say something as it's not my place…"

Wiping her forehead, she began to take the gloves off. Even though Marcel enjoyed opinions from his vampires, Violet's tended to be negative and concerning. He did value whatever she brought to the table but sometimes the opinions were strong. He asked Josh to pour him a drink as he waited for her to answer.

"All I'm saying is stop running to their every call and need. You've got stuff to do and other things to worry about than a stupid Elijah club. I get that you don't turn your back on your friends but when have they had your back recently?" She tossed the gloves into his lap and took a pause. "We've got to worry about us or we're not going to make it" Cocking her head to the side she looked at him.

Josh shifted his eyes between them but didn't dare to comment. Either he was taking something out of context or she was meaning what he was thinking. Marcel picked up the gloves on his lap and tossed them onto the table. He took a quick drink before standing up.

"So you just want me to bail on them?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"The sire line is broken and I have yet to get a thank you. Sure I went behind everybody's back and did something risky, even risking Davina which I know you don't appreciate. But if we are going to have enemies stacked against us, I think its best we go our own way. You built this city without them…You can do it again without them. With the sire line being broken and the de Martel's out of the picture, you need to focus on you, on me"

She stared at him before looking away. Clearing her throat, she took a step back and placed her hands on her hips away from them. Josh still didn't say a word but felt he should just to jump in.

"I don't want to pick sides but she does have a point Marcel"

When Marcel looked over at him, he shrugged his shoulders in response. Slipping off his jacket, he tossed it to Violet once she turned around.

"Since you two think you know what to do, why don't we go pay a visit to Alexis?"

The three vampires stood outside of Lucien's penthouse as she knocked on the door for the second time. She had given Marcel his jacket back as she didn't care if she had to walk around in sweatpants and a sports bra.

"You think he'd want to answer the door with her looking like this" Josh joked but both looked over at him. Marcel reached for the doorknob and surprisingly it was unlocked.

"We are not going to just, okay never mind"

He said as Marcel pushed past the two and into the quiet loft. Violet had called out for him but it seemed like he wasn't there. For some reason, something seemed wrong about the situation as the silence was concerning.

"Are you happy, he's not even here…"Violet had stopped and sharply turned around towards the bedroom doors. Josh and Marcel continued looking around not even seeing her. She started down the hallway as she as the scent became stronger. She didn't understand why the other two didn't smell the blood, maybe her ripper instincts were kicking in again. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself as she turned the doorknob and opened the bedroom door.

"Uh guys…I think we've got a little problem"

She called out as her voice just echoed. When they arrived, she moved into the room more and they found the person they just wanted to see but there was a problem. Josh looked around seeing the room trashed and a pool of blood on the floor. Alexis was lying on the bed, her limp arm hanging off the edge. Marcel stepped closer to get a better look before turning to them.

"Vampire bite…"He said feeling slightly puzzled at the wound. Aya, Aurora and Tristan all have been taken care of so it didn't make much sense.

"It wasn't you, right?" Josh said looking at Violet.

Making a mock face, she spoke "No it wasn't me, why in the world would I come to Lucien's place? If it wasn't any of us, that leaves one of two people. Either it was a Mikaelson or Lucien himself"

Both of them turned to her taking in what she just said. It looked like they had a bigger problem than they thought. With Alexis being out of the picture, they had nothing to see into the future with. That was also a big problem as now they had no way of knowing what was going to be thrown at them.


	62. Bad Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien goes on a war path

"So I've got the Strix around the city and our vampires everywhere in the Quarter"

Marcel had stated as he slipped off his jacket and tossed it onto the chair. Violet had spun around at his words with a piece of paper in her hand.

"I've already sent some vampires to cover the exits to this place, just in case"

"I can't find the witches anywhere so I couldn't get them to lock this place down yet. If Freya returns soon I think she'll do it for us"

She tucked her hair behind one ear as they both were running around like crazy. The Mikaelson's had ran off to Mystic Falls to get their sister backed and were updated on what Lucien was attempting to do. If that were the case, everyone in New Orleans could be in trouble especially Marcel and Violet. Lucien had ties to both sides and would probably want to wipe out everyone he made contact with.

"So are we just going to wait for them to return or what?"

"I really don't know what we're going to do Violet. What can we do? We don't even know what Lucien's going to do or what he will be capable of"

She nodded at that and ordered a few more vampires around. It was Violet's idea to surround the compound with vampires just in case he were to show. She knew him Lucien better than Marcel and knew the things he could due. He was already ten times stronger than they were and by adding on something more powerful was worse. She was constantly reminding him that neither one of them saw Lucien in their fate so they wouldn't have to worry, Marcel wasn't so sure.

"I still say he's not going to come here. If anything, Lucien would be after Klaus more so than anyone else" She said as she sat down at the table.

"It's better safe than sorry, right?"

He sat down next to her and she cuddled closer to him. That was one thing they both loved about each other was that they could count on one another no matter the situation. The relationship wasn't picture perfect and it had many flaws but all they could do was make the most of the situation. She always felt content knowing that Marcel was willing to put his life on the line for her. Though she never wanted him to, he was one of the few people in her whole lifetime to do so.

"Well isn't this a sight to see. First the couple is arguing so the whole city of New Orleans can hear you. And now, you here you two are wrapped in each other's arms"

Marcel had lifted his arm off of Violet's shoulder with a sigh. She clenched her jaw knowing of the one person who was constantly interrupting them, Klaus. Marcel had peered over their touching shoulders and watched him walking in strides with a bottle of bourbon in his hand.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking?"

"Well considering my family is completely different state fighting off an enemy of mine, I'd say it's time to start drinking. Besides I happened to come in here last night and by judging of what I seen, I still need to get it out of my memory"

"Wait, you walked in here last night?" Marcel questioned sitting up straighter.

Violet who was sitting a little slouched shot up as her cheeks began to turn rosy. She placed her hand on her forehead and didn't dare to look in anyone's direction. Klaus just smirked twisting off the cap and took a drink. By the way they reacted, he knew neither one of them heard him last night, why would they when they were doing something else.

"Oh don't worry; once I saw what the both of you were doing I bolted. Maybe next time you should keep it down just a little" His smirk wouldn't come off of his lips and it wouldn't for quite some time. Marcel had shifted his eyes away from him and over to Violet who still didn't look at anyone. "Well I can tell the level of awkwardness is unbearable…Hand me the letter Lucien left"

She looked to her right then her left looking for the scrap piece. After she found it, she handed it to him grabbing the bottle in the process. She definitely needed a drink after that. Placing it on the table, they waited for Klaus to say something as they had nothing to comment on.

"Funny that this doesn't seem like Lucien leaving a note such as this" Klaus huffed loudly and tossed it on the table. Violet had placed the bottle down and gave him a curious look.

"And that is supposed to mean what? Clearly Lucien left it"

"Poetry was Aurora's favorite and when you look at this piece of work it adds to the others. This obviously means that they one sided love story has been together on this plan all along"

Klaus had stood up at took his phone out of his jacket. He dialed as quickly as he could hoping that Elijah was going to answer. If not, he'd call Finn and last but not least Freya. He was going to get to the bottom of everything before they came back. Once he hung up after no answer, he heard Violet and Marcel talking.

"Aurora? I thought you bricked her up in the garden?"

"Great, now we've got the psychotic sister running around again. She was out for my head the first time thinking that I had something going with Klaus…"

He raised an eyebrow looking at them waiting for them to finish their little battle, same old routine. "Our best bet is if we all go to Mystic Falls and help my family on whatever is going on"

"I'm not leaving the compound" Violet said looking over at him.

"I'm sorry but aren't you the one who brought Lucien into all of this? I mean you did all make a plan against Tristan and his vampires, he saved you from them and it never crossed your mind that he was working for himself?"

"Give her a break; I wouldn't have guessed the guy had ulterior motives. You didn't even know as you were hanging around him so blaming her isn't going to get anyone anywhere"

"No one is going anywhere" They all looked back at Elijah who was walking at a fast pace in the compound. Freya and Vincent were right behind him and they were missing one brother.

"Where's Finn?" Klaus asked looking everyone over. He didn't know why he asked because he could tell things were bad from looking at Freya.

"I need to conjure a boundary spell here on the compound and if we all could stay in one place that would be great" Freya rushed past everyone and to the upstairs all ready to start a spell.

Marcel stood up and looked everyone over and Violet sat to watch. "Whatever Lucien turned himself into a greater than all of us. He bit Finn and he wasn't even able to make it back. The werewolf venom he possesses is ten times stronger than yours alone"

Violet's eyes flickered to Marcel as he tried to hide his concern but it was apparent on his face. Klaus flew out saying he was going to get Hayley and Hope to make sure they were all right. She had been doing a little wolf business trying to find the scoop on what Lucien was up to. Elijah had disappeared without saying where he was going. Vincent had stood there just looking around not understanding why he was still there.

"So what exactly happened?" Marcel asked which got his attention.

"I really don't know considering the ancestors forced me to do this against my will. All I know is that he is stronger than Klaus and Elijah combined. His bite took down Finn in a matter of hours so I know that isn't a good thing to you vampires"

Marcel had turned around and rubbed his mouth slowly. Lucien didn't have a bone to pick with Violet or him but the concern was still there. He could easily wipe everything away from them and always knew of their destiny. Besides seeing themselves supposedly die in the vision, he didn't know how the city was supposed to go down in flames.

"Oh one more thing, he said he's coming here"

Marcel had whipped back around to Vincent waiting for the answer. "He said he's coming back here for her" He had pointed to Violet who blinked a few times.

"For me? Why for me?" She turned to Marcel who was looking down at her.

"I don't know, all he said is he's coming back to New Orleans and for Violet which I know has to be you. I think he just wants to burn everything down to the ground"

With that being said, both Marcel and Violet shivered inside at the words.


	63. Never trust a guy with a crooked smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien plans an attack

Violet had snuck out of the compound when she had the chance. Being trapped in there with all of the Mikaelson's was hell and that was something she wouldn't wish on anyone. They constantly didn't have their own privacy despite the compound being large. She couldn't understand how they put up with one another for 1000 years as the bickering was constant. Violet had lived with the Mikaelson's for a good number of years until her leaving in 1900 but she forgot what it was all about. She had headed down to Saint James and was glad to see that Kol wasn't locked in there anymore. Violet had just wanted silence to think without hearing other voices.

Pulling out a stool she sat down and slipped off the black leather jacket she wore. Despite the raining weather outside, she dressed in tight jeans and a tank top; it was way too warm in the compound. Pulling out a notebook to write in, she reached for a bottle from off the rack and proceeded to pour herself a drink. She had been writing a lot lately as her emotions were all over the place. She wanted to just leave to Atlanta but she couldn't just abandon everything there. As she began to write a few words, she heard a noise from the other side of the room and spun around. Seeing nothing there, she wouldn't let her guard down so soon.

Watching carefully, she waited for something, anything to move. She may have been living with the Mikaelson's but she didn't go crazy so soon. As a shadow blurred behind her, she spun back around as fast as ever. Grabbing the journal and her jacket, she waited for a calculate move to zip out of there. It was obvious on whom it was but she wasn't sure how she was going to get out in time. As Violet turned around to get out, a hand gripped her neck and slammed her back into the bar.

"Leaving so soon? I thought we could catch up sweetheart"

Lucien had his certain smile on his face as the items fell out of her hands. Back had been digging into the wood as she tried to breath. She placed her hand on his wrist but felt his grip glued to her. Being grabbed by a Mikaelson was intense enough but being grabbed by him was ten times worse. She tried to say something but his grip was so tight.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Lucien dear, I didn't know killing her was part of the plot" Aurora had just stepped through the door looking at the two vampires. He smiled at her and dropped Violet like she was nothing. She felt to the ground hands first coughing heavily. She snapped her head up at him and didn't pay any attention to her. He glanced between both of them before bending down.

"No hard feelings right? I just didn't want you to do anything stupid like attack as if you could. I know you heard about Finn Mikaelson and what a nasty bite I carry" Lucien grabbed onto Violet's right arm and brought her to her feet. She removed her hand from her neck and stared at Lucien.

"You're coming for me, why?" She questioned as Aurora appeared right behind him. She didn't understand the dynamic as she hardly knew Aurora or Lucien anymore for that matter.

"Now do I look like the type of villain who is going to reveal my evil plot?" He found it funny that he would just tell her what he was up to. "It's simple; I want to eliminate all of the Mikaelson siblings. Why do you think I pushed you into breaking the sire line to Klaus? I knew you would to protect your boyfriend and yourself so why not push it to the next level?"

"So why am I involved? Vincent told me you were looking for me"

"No one is looking for you we only want to send everyone a message" Aurora's eyes seemed to light up at that sentence. "I already turned your precious human so Nik can be more distraught. I killed another few allies of your with Lucien's help of course and now it's just all of you"

"You both are close to him correct? So why not destroy everything around Klaus until he has nothing left. I'll be able to put him out his misery because I want him to suffer first. We pick off all of you which you know will be easy, Aurora here will take the other serum I created and ta da, revenge is sweet, isn't it?"

Violet looked between both of them disgusted at it. She and Lucien never were enemies but it seemed like she was good at trusting the wrong people. Everything began to add up and it would make sense that it would be Lucien would be the one to burn the city down. If he erased everything that once belonged to Klaus, New Orleans was the place to do it. The city meant a lot to Klaus even if he didn't "own" it. Will Lucien being whatever he was, there wasn't going to be anyone to stop him.

"So what are you going to do to me?" She questioned as Lucien took a few steps away from her. He stood in the middle of the room but kept his eyes on her. Aurora had hopped onto the stool next to her with a closed smile. "Are you going to rip my heart out like the others? Bite me with your poison? Whatever it is I can handle it"

"How did I know an answer like that would fall from your lips?" Lucien grinned and held out his arms. Nodding at her, he waited, "Give it your best shot"

Violet had narrowed her eyes but didn't make a step forward. She knew better than to a pick a fight with someone who was stronger than her. She wanted to believe that he wouldn't kill her due to their history together but he wasn't the same Lucien as before. There was a part of her that wanted to attack just to prove herself but that could damage her in the long run. "I'm not going to fight you Lucien"

Aurora's eyes flickered from the young vampire and over to Lucien who slowly lowered his arms until they fell back to the side. The disappointment on his face was transparent and he sported a pout. "Well isn't that a shame, I thought you were always up for a good fight. The girl I knew never backed down from a challenge but then again you aren't my girl anymore"

Before Violet even had a chance to blink Lucien was standing right in front of her. His fist had connected to the bottom of her jaw which sent her flying back into the rack of drinks. The glass shattering took up any noise that was going on outside. She had slammed into it back first, landing face first with the shattered glass and alcohol covering her. The rack had nearly fallen on her but Aurora was first to zip over and catch it. While setting it back, she kicked Violet's limp leg and she squirmed faintly. Fighting an Original was hard enough but whatever he was was a lot worse. She tried to pick herself off the ground but as she tried, the glass began digging into her palms. As she was almost all the way up, Lucien had kicked her in the ribs knocking her back down.

"What I am is a ruthless, vicious unstoppable killer and not some stable boy. You all should be a little more careful on whom you tell your secrets to, especially yours. I know how your world is going to end as mine is just beginning"

He waited a few minutes as Violet began to just play possum. She knew if she stayed on the ground, they'd most likely leave her alone as she wasn't going to fight…Yet she had guessed wrong. Hopping off the bar, Lucien had grabbed the back of her neck picking her up. Switching hands, he had placed it on her next holding her against the wall.

"What a waste all of this is…I mean; you and I could have been a thing. We had a lot of good times back in the forties and with you going crazy all the time I think we'd be a good match. Now you are with a wannabe Mikaelson, such a shame. You're too cute to kill, you know that right?"

Violet didn't even fight as she knew she didn't have a chance. She just glared and tried to get a few words out. "You've always wanted to be one, right? And he's nothing like you…You may be stronger and more powerful but you will never be like them"

His brown eyes had faintly flashed red as Aurora had watched. She moved closer to them and looked Violet up and down. Little did Lucien know that she was playing him just for the other serum. If that meant having to act like she liked him and attacked innocents, so be it. Lucien had removed his hand to grip her chin as she looked away from him.

"Are you forgetting that I know what happens to you and your little boyfriend? I know all about what's going to happen and how I will still be standing by the end of it. I just want you to send a little message for me, can you do that?"

Aurora had grabbed a piece of Violet's blonde hair and twirled it around in her finger with a smile. Her eyes flickered between the psychotic vampires. "I don't do threesomes, sorry" Violet flashed a bloody smile and Lucien's demeanor changed once again. He nodded for Aurora to wait by the door as she did what he said.

He let go over her and crushed her heck in a swift movement. Now it wouldn't have knocked her out, just prevented her from talking for quite a while. He dropped her and glanced at the body. "Tell them I'm going for Nik's girlfriend and then his sister. I will get a witch to find her, the spell you placed on Rebekah will wear of at some point"

Lucien cracked his own neck and looked at the mess he caused before him. When he noticed the vase of flowers in the window, he stepped over all of the broken glass and picked them all out. He threw the purple colored violets on her body and walked out with Aurora in tow. He hoped that someone would find her.


	64. Hit 'em where it hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien now targets who Klaus loves

Klaus had been slowly going through the compound the entire day. Feeling like Lucien was out to get him and as paranoid as he was, he was determined to stay protected. But there was something inside him telling him to grab Hayley and hope and disappear for a while. It would be best to get out New Orleans for a little while so Lucien could be taken care of. He hadn't heard from anyone the entire day as Marcel went on to look for Violet since she escaped as they classified it. Most of the things still were in the compound and not at the mansion Freya owned. She was in the process of putting a spell on that but it was taking longer than expected.

Klaus had moved to his main room and stared at one of his paintings. All the memories that filled up the city began to overwhelm him and it was a shame. Klaus had ran from Mikael for 1000 years and he finally settled in one place. But now a new enemy had stepped forward and was willing to chase him away once again. He grabbed a chest that was tucked away in the corner. Ripping the dresser open, he pulled clothes off the hangers, out of drawers while trying to contact Hayley. She was out in the swamp with their child and he wanted to make sure she was alright. He heard a few footsteps so he paused and stared at the open door. Klaus knew it couldn't have been Lucien unless he figured out a way to get in after Freya's boundary spell. He waited as his heart beat every second until he saw a familiar face.

"Hey, I couldn't find anyone anywhere" Marcel had just entered looking at him. "What's all this for?"

"I'm taking Hope and Hayley and getting out of here until Freya can figure out a way to get rid of Lucien. Let alone Aurora is roaming this city as we speak just to get her brother free"

Marcel had stared at him for a moment than nodded slowly. He thought Klaus would want to stay around and defeat is own enemies. That was the reason Lucien was in the city in the first place, all because of Klaus. Now it seemed that everyone else's hearts were on the line but he didn't disagree.

"Need any help?" It was the least he could do.

Klaus had pointed over to a box that was sitting against the easel. Marcel had slipped his jacket off and grabbed the paint brushes. Wherever Violet was, Marcel could only hope that she was safe. He hadn't gone too far just in case he ran into the older vampire, or whatever he was. Klaus didn't say anymore as he just continued to stuff clothes and Marcel pack up the paintings.

"Father and Son, what a wonderful bonding experience if I could say so myself"

Both men turned to Lucien who was grinning at them from the doorway. They both hadn't moved and the shell shocked expression spoke volumes. "I know you both are wondering how I got here, you're really transparent Nik. Let's just say the ancestors have a way around your sister's magic"

Klaus had slammed the trunk shut and glared at him. He really wasn't worth wasting any time on but he didn't have a choice. He did tell Finn that he would avenge his death and he wanted to see through with that.

"Do I not get a hello? I popped in for a surprise visit and I'm not greeted like a guest. Marcel, you offered your home and everything to me while I was here, you're lucky I didn't take advantage of that"

He took a few steps into the room but they kept their eyes locked on him. Marcel knew what he was referring to and he thought back to Violet. "Speaking of, I left you a little present down at the famous bar we all got together at. She's blonde, has emerald eyes and now is shattered glass. But don't worry, I left her in a bed of her own flowers" Lucien smiled cruelly as Marcel's demeanor changed. "I don't think you'll be talking to her for quite a while though…"

Marcel had zoomed forward but Klaus had shoved his arm out just in time. "Enough…I suggest you leave before things turn ugly"

"Things have already gotten ugly. I turned into something that you created and I've killed your brother. I've turned his girlfriend into a horrific mess and I have one of your ex's on my side. Plus, I've got witches wrapped around my finger so I think things are ready to get worse"

More than anything, Klaus wanted to rip his head off. He wanted to torture him in the most horrific way and rip him to shreds. A big problem was that Marcel was present and he wasn't going to risk him. "I do have a feeling Elijah is going to find your little problem in the bar so let's not worry about her and let's worry about another blonde, shall we?"

Lucien snapped his fingers at the door way and in walked Aurora. She had a warm smiled on her face as she pulled someone in from behind her. The vampires looked even more shocked as a newly turned vampires stood in front of them. "You all remember your precious Cami right?"

Cami had tried to pry Aurora's fingers off her arm to no avail. Her face even seemed to show some surprise. As Klaus's face showed vulnerability, Aurora was as happy as can be. She knew that taking anyway someone he loved would be a great amount of pain to him and that was justifiable for her. Lucien had walked over to the girls slowly and looked at them.

"She means a great amount to both of you, I thought she'd be the perfect guest. After all, she was just an innocent human caught up in your world. That's how it works, you end up taking someone in and then you destroy them. You took me in and tossed me aside as if I was still beneath you"

Klaus had shifted his eyes looking around the room for something to do. If he could find a way to get out with Cami in one piece that would be great. Problem was that he believed some blood would be shed to escape. Aurora had let Cami go as Lucien continued on.

"You turned Marcel and yet still had to be king of this city; you couldn't let him have it. Violet is a Ripper because of you, Cami here was innocent and yet you haven't taken care of her one bit. Someone really needs to get rid of you Nik, I mean come on"

Lucien had pulled Cami against his chest and held her tight. He had his forearm wrap by her neck as if he was going to pop it off. Klaus had moved forward but the other vampires didn't budge.

"You want me so let her go and let's make a trade"

Aurora and Lucien laughed and both shook their heads at the same time. "It isn't that simple darling; do you know that he offered me a serum to be just like him?"

Marcel and Klaus blinked at the revelation. Having one run around the city was bad enough and they didn't need two. It made perfect sense on how New Orleans was going to crash and burn and they would be the ones to do it. After everything that was built, no one wanted to see it come down. But even Marcel had to admit that this was becoming a bigger problem than intended. He had fought through thick and thin but this wasn't something he could control.

"You see, I take it and I can easily kill you. My dear brother Tristan isn't here to stop me from making some sort of mistake. We knock you down off of your throne, take away your people and strip you until you have nothing left. You will be the sad little boy you once were"

Lucien had given her the side eye in delight. "I think this one here would be the perfect one to start with. So let me ask, how would you like to die sweetheart? I hate to cut it short considering you had just turned but we no longer need you in on our scheme"

Cami looked away from the psychotic vampires and stared at Klaus. She still had that angelic face that he admired and he knew he'd do anything to save her. He glanced back at Marcel who was already in a stance to fight. Lucien's eyes slowly began to change and the veins started to appear on his face. This prompted Klaus to lurch forward but Aurora caught the move swiftly. She grabbed his arm, broke it in two and shoved him back over the bed. Marcel jumped forward but she kicked him back.

"Are we going to play nice children? I wasn't going to bite Cami so you all can take it easy. We need to be more dramatic and spice things up"

Klaus had just picked up his head and looked past the bed at Lucien. He heard Cami scream out as blood poured from her mouth. She gripped her chest as Lucien still held her in a tight grip. Klaus's eyes when wide as he attempted to make a go for it. Aurora had gripped him back and slammed him into the wall with her hand on his neck. Marcel once more tried but she stopped him quickly and pounded him into the ground. She placed her heel on his chest as she turned to Lucien to hurry up.

"An eye for an eye Nik, you'll never get over this"

She had given Klaus a look that showed she was okay yet still afraid. She didn't want to die but there wasn't anything she could do to change it. Marcel had stopped struggling and watched not believing what was going to happen. Lucien swiftly pulled his hand out of her chest with her heart. Her limp body sunk to the ground and Aurora zipped back letting them go.

Both vampires scrambled to her body and the others had disappeared like lighting. Klaus had cradled her body as Marcel sat next to him and placed his face in his hands. It was bad enough they thought they lost her once but now they actually did. Klaus had buried his face in the crook of her neck and the compound was completely silent. Marcel's phone went off breaking the silence but neither one of them moved. He let it ring a few times before answering as he didn't want to hear it anymore.

"I think you need to come down to the bar…" It was Elijah.

Marcel hadn't said anything fearing the worst for Violet. He doubted that she was dead but he didn't want to see her in the condition she was in. He picked himself off of the floor to leave Klaus alone with Cami.


	65. Play Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet gets stuck with Kol and Davina

"He isn't going to answer me Marcel, I'm not going to get anywhere so I don't know why you want me to keep trying"

Violet had pulled the phone away from her ear and placed her head on the bar. It had been a rough couple of days for everyone with Cami being dead. Klaus had disappeared until they had another memorial for her. He avoided everyone including Elijah and Freya. Violet felt like he blamed she and Marcel for everything but he thought differently. Everyone had been so distant and hadn't seen Lucien or Aurora since. It was a concern if she took the serum but remembering Cami's life was more important.

She had called Klaus numerous times and she knew that he wouldn't answer. It was Marcel who wanted to know if everything was okay and that he wouldn't do something stupid. She had gone back to the bar to clean up the mess that Lucien had left. She groaned quietly hoping Marcel wouldn't hear and promised she'd call Klaus. After hanging up, she slid her phone down the bar and poured herself another drink.

"Is this a bad time to ask for a favor of some sort?" Davina had slipped through the door without Violet hearing her. She glanced at her before taking a drink. She did tell the young girl that she'd do whatever she needed after breaking the sire line but now was not a good time.

Davina had cracked the door and stared at the vampire. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important I just need your help"

Violet continued to drink and waited for an answer. Davina looked behind her and ushered in someone quickly. When she saw who it was she almost spit out her drink. She jumped up from the barstool shaking her head. "Oh no, I haven't seen a Mikaelson for" a while and I want it to stay that way"

"Look you told me if I need help with something I should come to you and I really need help with Kol"

Kol Mikaelson stood there scratching the top of his head and looking around. Besides Finn, he was the only Mikaelson she hadn't met but she was bound to cross paths with him at some point. She had seen pictures and heard stories but never had the chance to meet him, nor did she want to.

"He does have brothers Davina. I don't know where Klaus is but I will be glad to direct you to Elijah or Freya. I have this to clean up so if I could just have some space to myself"

When she fully turned around Davina saw the mess that was still on her. Violet had a few bruises and scratches on her from Lucien's mess. As a way of keeping her ripper side down, she hardly drank any human blood and began to drink animal blood. As nasty as it was, Violet wanted to keep herself in check. It was bad enough having to go to Cami's funeral banged up and getting curious glances. The wounds were getting better but were healing slower due to the blood. Kol had finally given her a look over but didn't say a word.

"You are a ripper so you'd be best to help me with what's going on. I'm sure Marcel hasn't said much about him so I'll let him explain it to you"

He glanced down at the girl before sighing. "Whatever the ancestors are doing to be is making me unstable. I'm not myself anymore, I just want blood constantly and I don't care who I have to take it from. I can't leave the city and I'm afraid that I'll hurt Davina. I know this bar prevents magic so I'll be safe here but I don't know how to keep it under control"

"If the witches are making you do this, there's nothing I can do. I'm a vampire, not a witch"

"Vincent's been helping me with a spell that I think might work on helping him break free from them. I just need to buy a little time so I wanted to see if he could stay here with you"

Violet's eyes trailed between the couple realizing what she was asking. After being attacked last, she really didn't want to be in the bar longer than needed. "So you basically want me to babysit an Original. Are you insane?"

Kol had shifted his weight and it made her realize how childish he seemed. Not just personality wise, but everything about him screamed young, troubled Mikaelson brother. She could tell that he didn't want to be there either but it was more out of desperation. Davina had given her puppy eyes and she had no choice but to budge. She just hoped she wouldn't have to be there all night.

A few hours had gone by and Violet was slowly picking up the mess herself. Kol went from table to table wiping them down and cleaning the chairs. He offered to help her but she wanted to stay away from family drama. They made small talk every once and a while and she realized she knew nothing about him.

"Do you think the spell is going to work?" He asked placing a chair on the bar.

"You and I both know that witches have their own way of knowing without us. I'm sure if it doesn't she'll figure something else out. She's head over heels for you; Davina does anything to protect the ones she loves so I have heard" It was strange for her to be watching him like a child who wanted a toy and couldn't have it. It made her wonder if that was what she was like.

He didn't say anything and when she looked at him, he seemed to be pondering something. "I've been dagger most of my life due to Nik not wanting me to go off the rails. I come back only to be killed time and time again. My Mother made me body hop and now I look at me…"He took a breath before continuing. "All I wanted was to be with Davina. Whatever the witches have up their sleeve…"

He stopped talking when Davina entered the room. She looked between the two as they just stared at her. "We still have a few things to figure out so Vincent said we'll pick it up tomorrow"

"Don't expect me to sleep here all night. I thought it was going to be done" Violet didn't want to sound bitchy but she was ready to go take a hot bath and climb into a warm bed. Davina hadn't said anything and just walked over to Kol. Violet glanced at the clock on the wall while picking up the flowers. She had heard them talking quietly but paid no attention to them. It reminded her of how Marcel and Rebekah used to act, always wrapped up in other another. Then again, she guessed it was young love.

She grabbed her back while throwing the flowers in the trash and proceeded to walk out. It probably wasn't a good idea to leave Davina with Kol but she wasn't it the mood for it. After Cami's death, Violet realized she didn't want to be in New Orleans anymore. Yes, it was home but there was always baggage that came with it. The fighting, the arguing, constantly on edge wondering if today was going to be the day she died. Georgia was so much simpler than that and she honestly missed it. As she started walking down the street, she remembered that she left her phone on the bar. Right when Violet turned around, she heard a scream and zipped back to St. James. Surely enough, Kol was vamped out and aiming for Davina's throat. The anscestors having been playing with her magic for quite a while and it wasn't like she could use it there.

Violet had slammed the door open and shut when made Kol look over surprised. She was unamused realizing that something was going to go down and she wasn't in the mood to fight. She couldn't take on an Original especially with their age nor did she care to. She looked at the phone thinking she could call Marcel or Elijah then it clicked, she should have called Klaus. It wasn't like Kol wanted her, he craved Davina but she couldn't let anything happen to the girl. Violet glanced at a bar and sitting on the counter was a bottle of alcohol. It was actually filled with vervain water just in case someone decided to pay her a visit again. Her best bet was to throw it at him, have Davina move quickly and zip out there with her and get to safety.

She tilted her head towards it and Davina nodded faintly. She didn't tell any of them but this wasn't the first time Kol had tried attacking her. Davina thought she'd have all of this under control by now and she for sure wasn't going to tell Marcel. The only people she could count on were Josh and Violet. Violet had said something to him in which Davina didn't make out and she made a run for the bottle. She tossed it to Davina who caught it luckily and slammed it into the side of Kol's face once he whipped around. She screamed as he yelled in pain running to Violet who threw her in front and ran out the door. She was making sure it was locked tight enough but then all hell broke loose.

Kol busted through the door and grabbed Violet by the waist. He drug her back inside the bar with such force that the girls were surprised no one could hear what was going on. Davina had stood outside trying to think of a spell to stop him but doubted anything could work. Her brain was fogged by shock that they both were lucky Marcel was there. Violet was let go after feeling herself pushed forward and heard him cry out. When she turned around, Marcel was slowly placing Kol on the ground with a silver dagger in his chest.

Davina had ran inside and hugged him thanking him he was there. She was concerned for Kol but knew with him being daggered, he was safe from the witches and she could do her spell. Violet had looked them over with relief that nothing got out of hand.

"What were you thinking? You know how Kol has been"

She didn't say anything and the room became silent. He dug his cellphone out of his jacket pocket to call Elijah and tell him about his brother. Davina had let go and looked over at Violet who was just staring out the doorway. She brushed her upper arm and once Violet looked at her; she went in for a hug. Taken by surprise, she slowly hugged her back wondering where that came from. As Marcel stood by the door waiting for a response, a tremendous rumble went through the air and everything began to shake. He quickly looked back at the girls and Violet held her tight not knowing what was going on.

The two vampires and the witch looked down at Kol and saw the dagger slowly pulling itself out of his chest by magical force. Violet looked at Marcel who rushed them out of the building and away from the crazy, blood thirsty Original.


	66. Here's to the heartaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel suffers a loss

Violet had knocked on the door of one of the bedrooms in the compound. She opened the door and saw Davina playing with a candle on the bed. She kept lighting it then putting the flame back out. It made her cringe a little inside and made her think of what everything was going to come to. Davina had lifted her head and looked at the vampire.

"I didn't want to barge it but I wondered if you needed anything"

She sighed before answering. "No but can I see Kol yet?"

Both Marcel and Violet agreed that it was best they kept them separated. Everyone was in the compound except for Klaus who was still a no show. Even though Lucien could step foot in it, at least they would know where everyone was and could be protected. Kol was sitting in the wine cellar good enough from his girlfriend.

"I don't think so but I'll ask Marcel again" Davina heavily sighed that time and focused back on the candle. "Look, I get where you're coming from, I really do. Marcel had forbid any vampire in the Quarter to date any werewolves and I managed to screw that up. I started dating him without telling anyone so I know what it's like to want someone and you can't have them"

Davina had looked back at her with a surprised look on her face. She must have never heard the story but Violet didn't know how. Mostly everyone in the whole town knew the story as much as she hated it.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll see what I can do"

That lit up the girls face and Violet had given her a half smile back. She closed the door and looked down the balcony at the vampires and Originals. Hayley had been trying to get Hope to play with toys but she seemed distracted by everyone's emotions. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she walked over and joined in the conversation.

"I don't know what he did with it though. Knowing Lucien he probably hid them in a safe place"

"Hid what?" She asked and Hayley spoke up.

"Elijah said that Lucien had some sort of serum or cure to counter his werewolf bite. I suggested that we should go look for it but everyone here says no"

Violet's eyes flickered away from her and down to Hope. She hoped that she masked the emotion that spread across her face. Elijah was right, Lucien did have cure for his bite but she only learned that after Finn died. She had done some investigating of her own without anyone even knowing. She had killed the human who had Lucien's penthouse in their name. Violet entered and searched high and low for it. What she didn't tell anyone is that she found it and had it in her possession.

"In my opinion I say we look for it in a few days but I doubt anyone's going to find it" Marcel had looked over at her with a confused look on his face. He didn't understand why she worded it that way and now all of them were looking at her. She caught everyone's looks and spoke up again. "What I mean is I know Lucien and he isn't someone to leave evidence lying around. He most likely hid it in a spot that none of us are going to bound to look it. We can try but I think we'll come up empty"

Freya had been sitting with Kol in the cellar going of her spell book. She had found a few things but wasn't entirely sure if it would work. She was hoping to fix Kol at the moment and worry about Lucien right after. Since Cami's death, no one in the entire city has heard from the couple and that made everyone very suspicious. She glanced over at Kol who was drinking from a blood bag but then she stopped thinking of something. Freya got up, went out to the courtyard and asked for Elijah. He quietly followed which left Violet, Marcel, Hayley and the child.

"So I'm going to take it that neither of you have heard from Klaus?"

Marcel shook his head. "I've tried calling him but he never responds. I thought maybe he'd answer Violet but nope. You out of all people I thought he'd talk to"

"It just worries me considering Lucien is walking around. Hope doesn't need to grow up without him, Finn is already dead and God knows what's going to come next. We can't keep losing people"

Freya had been watching them out there and closed the doors slowly. Marcel had turned around just in time to see her and found it a little odd. He had looked over at Violet who was always looking between the two. Hayley glanced but was busy trying to keep Hope occupied. He stepped over and brushed a piece of Violet's hair to speak into her ear without anyone hearing. He stopped momentarily after seeing Davina leaning against the balcony.

"It's almost been ten minutes, can I see him yet?" Hayley looked over in surprise as she hadn't seen her all day. She picked up Hope as Elijah was just walking back out of the room.

"Hayley would you mind if you sat in there with Hope? We want to have a little chat with these two" She hesitated knowing how Kol was acting but she did anyway. Once she walked past Freya she made a hand motion and it wasn't until she got in the room entirely that she knew something wasn't going to go right.

Freya closed the door before anyone seen the panicked expression on her face. "Freya thinks she found a way to help destroy Lucien. It isn't exactly a for sure thing but it could also help Kol in the future"

That made Davina inch away from the balcony and step down a few stairs. "That's great…What can I do to help?" They had promised that she could help with the spell for him.

Elijah had looked more towards the ground as his sister same forward. "The only bad part of the spell is that there needs to be a sacrifice of some sort"

Violet was catching wind of the moral of the story. Since she had some knowledge in witchcraft like Kol, it dawned on her and she spun around to look at Davina. "You need to get out of…"

Before she could finish the sentence Elijah had zipped over and shoved a stake into her back. Violet had cried out falling to the ground. Marcel jumped into action as the girl started back up the stairs. The Original was quick though and was able to stop Marcel in time. He grabbed him, threw him into the wall and zipped back at him to hold him in place. Freya had started chanting some which blocked Davina from moving any further. Violet had tried to reach around for the stake but there was no way she could get a grip on it. The Mikaelson's were lucky that Klaus wasn't around because if he knew what they were doing…

Davina had sunk to her knees screaming out for anyone to help her. Freya continued to move towards the girl slowly extracting the magic. Marcel tried his best to fight off Elijah but nothing would work as his strength was far less than Elijah's. Her magic had started fading and it caused great pain to her. If they would have known this would have happened, Marcel would have banned the Mikaelson's from the compound. The screams took up the entire place and you could hear Hayley banging her fist on the door. Not knowing what was going on, she was left wondering and afraid of what was going on on the outside.

Marcel still struggled against Elijah but Violet got ahold of the stake finally. She tried pulling it out but it was so lodged into her back that it was a fight to do so. Gritting her teeth in pain, she snapped it in half with the rest still in her back. She staggered to her feet and luckily Freya was only a few feet ahead of her. She vamped out and bit Original witch in the neck hard. She had stopped chanting and fell against her, Violet had drunk vigorously before tossing her to the ground. Elijah had stared at her which gave Marcel the upper hand. He broke free from Elijah's grasp and zipped towards Davina's unconscious body. Picking her up gently and leaving, Violet had given the Original a look and moved as fast as she could out of there.

Violet had been sitting in Josh's apartment for the last two hours. After running out of the compound, she realized that neither Marcel nor Davina were anywhere in sight. With the wood still stuck in her back, she had to get somewhere fast for it to come out. She ran to Josh's as his place was the closest and was the only one answering. She had sat hunched over biting her nails for more than a half of an hour until he got it completely out. Problem was, Marcel wasn't in contact with her and she called him almost every five minutes. Violet didn't know what was going on, was Davina okay? Was she hurt, alive or even dead? Questions were flying through her mind yet she couldn't get the answers to them.

In desperate attempts, she called Klaus and Jake. Of course one didn't answer and the other didn't have information she needed. She had scoped out some Strix vampires and hoped they would know something. Vincent was out of the city doing some witch business so she couldn't do a locator spell. Violet had searched the old loft and down towards the garden. Once again in desperate times, she even headed out to the swamp. There was an obvious spot that crossed her mind and that was the gym plus the attic. Once again, everything came to a dead end. The last spot she thought of last was her best bet so she headed in that direction.

The Strix mansion was dead silent and it seemed as if no one had been there in a few days. She was praying that he was going to be inside or even Davina. Violet took her time peeking into every room and waiting for that surprise appearance. She twisted the doorknob to the room Davina usually occupied. It was so dark in there that it took Violet a moment to see Marcel in the corner. She jogged over but slowly stopped in her tracks as she seen him cradling her in his arms.

"Is she okay? What's going on?" She asked bending down to her knees.

Marcel didn't even flinch or look away from her body. She knew that something wasn't right but she couldn't put her finger on it. Violet was just thankful that she had found them. She placed her hand on his shoulder as he slowly put the girl's body down.

"What is wrong?"

Her eyes scanned around her feet and saw pieces of papers scattered everywhere. It was spells from some book that Davina must have had at some point. It looked as if a monster had dug through them, scattered them and left for anyone to find. She had seen one near her feet so she picked it up looking at it. As Violet read the words carefully, she picked up the spell.

"You're not telling me that she is…"

"Dead? Yeah well apparently Freya sucked all her magic out and it took everything from her. What the hell did they think they were doing? Both Elijah and his sister knew what they were doing, why in the hell…" Marcel cut off and she caught him staring out the window.

Violet's heart sunk at came closer to Davina. She didn't hear her heat beating and she went to bite her wrist in an attempt to bring her back. "I already tried that…"

As she stared at the young witch's lifeless body, she placed her head in her hand and held her mouth shut. It wasn't fair, the people they were losing left and right. The good people such as Davina and Cami, Tiana, Gia and even Jackson. The supernatural group of people in New Orleans was dwindling and fast. She rubbed her hand all over her face before looking for that scrap piece of paper she had in her hand. Violet found it and began reading it over before Marcel ripped it away from her hand.

"Don't you get it? I've done everything I could to bring her back! I've fed her my blood, looked through resurrection spells and I came up with nothing. She's dead and there is nothing we can do!"

Marcel had ripped the paper to shreds and let the pieces of paper fall to the floor likes ashes. Violet had backed away from it and stood up. Her mind was scrambling to figure out something, there had to be a spell that could bring her back. They did have witch allies.

"You remember that the witches brought you back after Mikael ripped your heart out. Let's just take her body and go to Algiers, I'm sure they could figure out something" Violet went to grip his elbow but she just slapped his hand away.

"They can't do anything, what are they going to do? Freya took her magic; if they attempt to bring her back she's going to have nothing. On top of that, it isn't going to work because the ancestors will fight them as they want her dead so no, there isn't anything we can do"

Out of the hundred and some years they have known each other that were the first time that Violet had ever seen Marcel cry or even freak out. He was usually .good at keeping a cool head through any situation but she understood the difference.

"Marcel…" She attempted to grab ahold of him but he pushed her away once more.

"Don't Marcel me Violet. You of all people should know what death feels like. You've lost your entire family; you've lost people closest, your best friends Thierry and Tiana. So don't look at me like you wouldn't be doing the exact same thing"

"I'm not judging you, I just think…"

"Right now, I don't give a damn about what you think. She was fine but you insisted that she be brought to the compound for protection. So tell me why Lucien would go after her? I mean he is your ex-boyfriend after all so out of anyone in this city, he would be coming for you. Not me, not Klaus and definitely not Davina"

He had looked away from the window and she could see the change clear in his eyes. They were clouded up with sadness and full of hatred. Violet knew whatever words that were going to fall out of his mouth weren't true and that he was acting on with anger. Marcel on the other hand was feeling any regret for what he was saying.

"Sure Elijah and Freya killed her but you had a hand in her death as well. If you go to bed tonight thinking that you didn't, find somewhere else to go"

Violet was taken back by the remark and was partially in shock. She didn't think she had anything to do with and was at a loss of words. Marcel had disappeared before she was able to spit anything out. There was something strange about this situation though, she couldn't have been dead. It didn't make sense, she had never seen a witch steal another's magic and then end up dead. Violet would figure something out, she'd bring Davina back one way or another…No matter how long it took.


	67. In a sea full of people, be a King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet tries to help Marcel

Davina's funeral had been the day before and hardly anyone showed. Of course Violet and Marcel were the ones who put it together; well it was mostly her job. He had distanced himself the same way Klaus had been for a few days. Hayley said she had spoken to him and was back at the mansion but of course they wouldn't have known that. All Violet had to hear about was how much the Mikaelson's screwed them over as if it never happened before. Sure she was still trying to figure something out with bringing her back but she wouldn't tell him that.

Both Marcel and Violet were sitting at Rousesses still dressed in their black clothing sharing a drink. The only people that came were Vincent, Josh and the Algiers witches which was a surprise to everyone. No matter what coven a witch belonged to, they would still appear at the funeral to show their respects. They were surprised that Kol never showed but Violet did see him once they were leaving. It would make sense for him to distance himself from Marcel.

"So is there anything special you need me to do after we're done here?" She asked.

Marcel shook his head and was shaking his drink around. "No, I think we've covered everything there is to do. I mean minus the revenge and vengeance"

She had nodded faintly and took a small sip. That was something she was very concerned about seeing as she didn't want him to do something stupid. Violet could understand where he was coming from though. She never told Marcel but she did want to meet with the Mikaelson family to sort everything else. As they sat there for another twenty minutes, eventually Marcel had paid for everything and left the table. The vampire couple were walking hand in hand until his phone went off.

"Hello?" Violet used her vampire hearing and heard it was Vincent. He wanted to meet the down back at the witch graveyard whenever the time was best for them. Marcel told her to her to go ahead of him as he wanted to stop at the compound for something.

Marcel was walking through the graveyard and quickly cut past Davina's stone. Vincent never exactly said where to meet him so he was wandering around looking for him or Violet. He found her after a few minutes and she was standing staring at two graves with her arms folded. She almost looked like an angel clad in black as she stood so still. She didn't even hear his footprints when he approached.

"You see this? Who did this?" She asked her voice faintly cracking.

As Marcel looked them over his face turned hard. "Lucien probably told everyone in the city was supposed to happen. It looks like someone or some people want us dead"

What they were staring at was two gray headstones but they weren't just any ordinary head stones. They were custom made for the vampire king and queen and were decorated as if they had both died right then and there. Violet's grave was covered in none other than Violet's and draped with purple Mardi Gras beads. The inscription read "Violet Badeaux, 1845-2016. Former Queen of New Orleans, vampire community. I'm better off alone. Not every queen needs a king to sit by her throne"

Marcel had been covered in white flowers and they looked like roses. Bright red rosaries were draped on the corners and were scattered on the ground. His read"Marcel Gerard, 1810-2016. Former King of New Orleans, vampire community. He that can work is born to be king of something"

Ever seen these had seen those visions from Alexis, they knew that something was bound to happen but wasn't sure when. Since then everything had been thrown at them and they never really had a chance to think about anything else. It started to sink in and the realization hit as they probably weren't going to make it out of that city alive.

"These had to be made either today or yesterday. This isn't even funny…We're not going to make it through this, are we?"

Violet had turned to look at him and he saw the fear in her eyes. "Since Lucien knows about everything, he's probably spreading it around so they can side with him. And I don't know, you saw what happens at the end but my vision hasn't been entirely true. There has never been a blonde lying in the streets so I'm not entirely sure…"

"We're going to go down in ashes Marcel. You and I, this whole place, everything is going to be nothing by the time this is over. IF it wasn't supposed to happen, I highly doubt someone would make these because let's face it, I've been here most of my life and I haven't seen anything like this. Just tell me that this is the end for us"

As hard as it was for them, Violet would rather hear the truth than be faced with a lie. If Marcel told her that everything was going to be okay, she would know that he's lying and it wasn't going to be. He let out a sigh then grabbed her elbow. "Fine, we're going to die whenever the time comes. But for now, you and I are still breathing, still have each other and a city to protect"

She gave him a look that really didn't fit any emotion; well that's how he saw it anyway. She placed her hand over his and led him down where Vincent most likely was. She peeled open the rusted gate door and step inside a larger area. That was the first time she had ever been there as she never got mixed up with the witches. It was lit with candles galore and Vincent was standing at a table.

"Welcome, I know it's a little cluttered but this won't take long, I promise"

Marcel had looked around but didn't seem suspicious of anything. Vincent had turned out to be somewhat of an ally recently and was decent enough to show at Davina's funeral. The two vampires had stood there while he placed something in front of him.

"So I know you know that I made two serums. It was against my will and your friend Lucien gave the one to his whatever she is Aurora. So I did both of you a favor and got rid of one of your enemies"

Violet had shifted her eyes towards Marcel who kept his eyes locked on Vincent. As curious as they were, they didn't say anything and pressed for more information.

"Unfortunately it wasn't Lucien but I did get the girl. It was a challenge but I got the upper hand and extracted the serum"

"The serum that turned Lucien into an upgraded Original?"

Violet's eyes now went wide as she stared at the little bottle of what she assumed was blood. She didn't even think that would be possible due to her having it in her system for so long. Vincent had a faint smile on his face as he pointed to it.

"Now I know you're mad at the Mikaelson's Marcel so I thought I'd offer you some sort of deal. I'll hand over of this bottle for you to do whatever you want with it. I'd assume you'd take it for yourself as I know what you really want to do with it. In return, I just want this place to be free of that family"

Marcel's eyes trailed down to it in his hand. He held it out for him and Marcel stepped forward to grab it. Violet grabbed his upper arm before he could.

"Why do you want the Mikaelson's out of New Orleans?"

"The way Marcel ran things all those years ago, it was peaceful. Sure the wolves were put in their place and my people couldn't practice magic but we weren't losing people, innocent people. Once Marcel takes the city back for good, I just want all people, supernatural or not to make amends and be one"

"I'll take it, I don't need an explanation" He moved his arm from her and snatched the serum bottle out of his hand. Afterward they shook hands to Violet's disbelief.

"Hello, aren't you jumping to conclusion? I mean you see how Lucien's been acting with that in his veins. The last thing you need to do is jump onto something you'll regret later"

"What's there to regret Vi? I'll be stronger than them, I'll be deadlier and they can know what it feels like to live in fear. They will know someone is coming for them and will kill them in an instant. You know what it's like to have fear due to their actions and they live without consequence"

She shook her head and turned away from them. Placing her hands on her head, she really didn't think the situation was going to get any worse. As much as she hated how much pain they put Marcel through, how many people have died because of them, they were still family. Violet didn't know if they considered her family exactly but she knew how they were with him.

"You need to think this through"

"I already did" He had given her a hard look but he never took the chance to take it like he said he would. If Marcel really did mean what he said, he wouldn't have hesitated to take it. Turning back around to look at him, she shook her head hard.

"And I said no. You're not taking it so give it back to Vincent"

Now it was Marcel's time to be surprised. Vincent hadn't said anything and just listened not thinking much about it. "Let's split it. You take half, I take half and if we're supposed die at least we'll come back stronger"

"I don't want it. No matter what I had against someone, I still wouldn't take the stupid thing. You don't need to be at the top of the food chain, you don't need to prove that you are better than Klaus. You've built this city without him and you've done a lot since then. I say no"

"It doesn't work like that. One person, one serum. I honestly don't even know what would happen if you split it up. It's up to you with what you do with it. After all, vampire business is vampire business and I'm a witch"

Marcel rubbed his mouth and slipped the vile of blood in his pocket as Violet stepped out with words on her tongue that no one would want to hear. He nodded at the witch and followed behind her.


	68. The worst is yet to come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet turns to Marcel for help

Violet had been sitting in the black car she borrowed from Josh for the last twenty minutes. She was surprised her phone had never gone off with them questioning why she was there. It was weird looking at the Mikaelson mansion and knowing everything that was going on. They were responsible for Davina's death and now Marcel was planning theirs. Violet had gripped her jacket tighter and stepped out of the car. It had been raining heavily all day and it looked like nature had taken a break, at least something had.

She slowly approached the steps and wondered if this was the right thing to do. If Marcel found out that she was warning them of his intentions, that wasn't going to end well. Violet had always had his back through everything but this was a huge step. Sure she helped him the first time to attempt to kill them but something was different this time. Marcel was going to turn into something more powerful than an Original; he would be stronger than any vampire. Being reckless and hurt was not the way to go about things but who was she to judge?

Taking a deep breath she moved up the stairs and looked stared at the door. Violet knocked slowly and quietly that she knew no one heard it. Knocking harder and louder a second time she waited and she heard footsteps come to the door. It slowly starting opening and there was Hayley. Violet blinked not expecting her to answer and saw Hope trying to follow behind her.

"Hey...I, uh was wondering if Klaus or Elijah were here?"

Hayley had looked her over in a weird way. She didn't blame her considering that no one in the family had spoken to Violet or Marcel in the last couple of days. They had last seen each other at Cami's funeral and none showed up for Davina's. Crossing her arms over her chest, she waited for a response.

"Look, if you are here for anything…"

"I just want to talk to them. I know it's weird of me to just show up here but I swear it's on good terms and I mean no harm. It is important so please"

Hayley had looked over being slightly cautious. The two girls had always gotten along but now the tides had changed. Violet would refuse to attack Hayley only because of Hope. No child should grow up without their parents but at least she had the decency to keep one alive if the time came to it.

She had looked behind her and stared at the shiny wooden stairs debating what to do. She had already been invited in so if Hayley said know and Violet still wanted to proceed, she easily could. The main thing was the Mikaelson's didn't need another enemy but they had already created one.

"Alright, you can come in" She backed away from the door and Violet had a faint smile on her face. As she stepped inside, Hope had stumbled over to her and she bent down to say hello. Hope had a happy reaction on her face until Hayley picked her up. Violet cleared her throat as she led her through the large entry way and into one of the dens. Klaus had a drink in his hand while Elijah had his head resting in his hand staring out the window. Klaus had lifted his eyes looking at her in surprise.

"Well well, if it isn't familiar face. It's nice to see you Violet"

Elijah had turned his head once his brother spoke and had the same reaction. He sat a little straighter in his chair as Klaus stayed sprawled out on the long couch. She offered a faint smile and pulled at her jacket. The room felt tighter and the air became shorter. "Nice to see you out and about, I thought after everything that happened...I wasn't sure if you'd want to stay in New Orleans"

She was referring to Cami as she hadn't seen Klaus in a while. It was strange being back around all of them especially under all these circumstances. Violet felt awkward knowing they were eyeing her and she intentions. She knew Elijah had tried to get through to Marcel but he never listened nor did he care. Just as she was about to talk, Kol stepped in.

"What is she doing here?" He asked and she could hear the venom on the tip of his tongue. His face was a dull yet angry expression. Violet could understand though about Davina.

"I came here to talk so don't start throwing accusations at me"

"And we all are going to trust her? You all seen how they acted at Cami's funeral" Kol had gotten a look from Klaus but continued anyway. "You and Marcel…I know how he's been acting"

"Kol, I know you loved Davina. Marcel did too, she was a daughter to him and you all have seen it and known it. I may have not known her that much but what happened to her…" She sighed and glanced towards the ground. She had a feeling this wasn't going to go well.

Elijah had told her to sit down but she could see how Klaus was acting. Hope had been crawling all over one of them as Kol took the seat next to her. Once Violet shook her head, Klaus did his famous smirk and patted the seat. Clearing her throat again, she slowly sat down.

"I'm not here to argue, I'm not here to fight. Yes, I will defend Davina as she was just a young girl but I'm more or less here for Marcel. I'm worried about him. There's no one else out there who knows him as well as I do"

She looked at all of them knowing that their eyes were blaming her. They both had issues with the family in the past and God only knows what was going to happen next. No one would have guessed things were going to go the way they did but it happened. The only thing to do was now make amends; stay tied to bridges and not let anything get out of control. Like hell things were going to be normal again.

"How is Marcellus?" Elijah leaned forward towards her and Klaus took a long drink.

"He's…I don't really know how he is. He's irritable, full of hate and rage. I've hardly seen him shed a tear as his whole body is just filled with anger. He snapped at me blaming me for what happened to Davina as if I could have done something. I don't like seeing him like this and I'm afraid of what he's going to do. We all know Marcel likes to jump to conclusion and it seems like he already has"

"It's not like he hasn't trying killing us before. What makes this any different?"

Violet clamped her mouth shut and wouldn't dare to bring up the beast serum or Vincent's offer. As much as she wanted to warn them about whatever was going to happen, it still benefited their side. She didn't want to see Marcel become Lucien and his ego go through the roof. More or less, she'd be afraid of the monster he'd become.

Elijah's eyes seemed to scan her for information but she just slid her jacket off quietly and slowly. Kol had shook his head and walked over to the wooden table across from the couch. He slammed the glass he was drinking out of on it and pounded his fist which made her jump back. Elijah gave him a stern look as Klaus eyed Violet like a pack of meat.

"So are you here to send a message or a warning that my family is now a threat to you and your boyfriend? You are in our home, our playing field and I can easily rip you to shreds if you want to send that kind of message"

Violet had gritted her teeth before gripping her jacket tight. She really just wanted to slap him across the face but her eyes trailed over to Hope who was watching through her innocent eyes. She didn't want her to see anything she shouldn't see.

"You know what; I guess it was wrong of me coming here" She stood up and whipped her jacket off the couch hitting Klaus hard in the legs. He took a deep breath as she navigated past the table and Kol. He grabbed her wrist but she pulled away just before he could get a tight grip.

"Brother…"Elijah had called down scolding him like a child.

Violet had glared over her shoulder at him. "Don't touch me again or I swear that will be the last thing you ever do"

Her boots had clicked hard on the wood floor as Kol called out something but she was too irritated to catch what he said. Elijah huffed lowly and gave Klaus a look to go after her. He was already on it and practically killed himself to get over the table and past his younger brother. He patted him on the shoulder as Klaus jogged after the young vampire.

"Violet…Wait a minute" She was taking good strides to get out the door but he grabbed her red jacket. Spinning around, she came face to face with the Original. If they would have been an inch or two closer, they would be touching lips. She looked him over not saying anything.

He peered over his shoulder and saw Hayley staring at them with Kol. He grabbed Violet's upper arm and led her upstairs to a room that would pry away from the listening ears. She didn't have a choice but to follow and he shut the door quietly.

"He's a little upset about Davina so ignore him"

"We all are. I mean, all of you guys aren't probably. Your siblings did throw her under the bus to save all your asses" She leaned against the wall as he looked at her demeanor.

"I get that you too are going to see the opposite side of this but we were protecting our family. Lucien's ego is blown through the roof and is bloodthirsty. We needed something that's going to be able to take him down and free Kol"

"And is he free?" Violet questioned but Klaus shook his head slowly. "See, that's what I mean. Everyone around here isn't thinking anything through which screws someone in the long run" She looked down and pinched the bridge of her nose carefully.

"Marcel is going to do something he is going to regret and it involves all of you. Actually it involves pretty much everyone in the city and I don't want to be a part of it"

"What is he going to do Violet?" Klaus gave her a serious look.

"Just know that by killing of the girl, you've started an unofficial war against him. You know the vampires are going to follow his every move and I will stand by him but…It looks like Lucien won't be the only enemy hanging around"

She looked at him but a hint of regrets and secrets were hiding in her green eyes. He scanned her but she made no intention to tell secrets. He could easily compel them out of her but ever since Cami's death, he had been trying to do the right thing. He'd rather talk to Marcel about everything than have her be the in-between.

"I came here just to warn all of you about Marcel. I don't know exactly what he's planning but I know what he is capable of. Ever since Elijah and Freya did their little whatever, you seem like the only one I can trust. Can we keep this convo between me and you? I don't want Marcel finding out about anything…"

Before Klaus could answer they both heard a knock coming from the main door. He gave her a look before opening the bedroom door. Violet followed him out and Hayley was the one once more going to the door. Both vampires upstairs hung on the balcony looked down into the hallway. She cracked open the door slowly but didn't open it much more after that. They heard little talking but they knew the voice.

"Is Violet here? Josh's car is parked right there so I know she's somewhere around"

"I'm right here Marcel" She pulled away from the balcony and made her way towards the stairs. Marcel pushed the door open enough to see her walking down the stairs. He had an ice cold look on his face once she approached him.

"I borrowed Josh's car…"

"Why are you here?" Hayley's eyes lingered up to Klaus who moved away from the balcony as well. Violet didn't say a word and just looked at Marcel. She pulled the car keys from her pocket and held them up. "Can we just go? I'll explain everything in the car but I just…"

He cut her off by ripped the keys out of her hand and walking off the porch and onto the driveway. She stood there for a moment just staring at the door and not saying anything. It had been like that for a little while, ever since Davina and Vincent's offer. Violet shifted her eyes towards Klaus and just walked out of the door.

As Marcel was already sitting in the driver's seat, Violet had quickly walked down and was getting in the passenger seat when she noticed Klaus standing in the large doorway. He was watching them and nodded faintly in her direction knowing that their conversation was going to be kept quiet.


	69. Kick me while I'm down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Marcel argue

Josh had been blinking heavily as he took in all the information Violet was giving him. It was a lot to take in as he was left out on all the valuable information. He had been a helping hand it cleaning up Davina and Cami's things and hadn't seen anyone in a while. When she called to borrow his car, he didn't think nothing of it and didn't know her intentions.

"So Vincent got rid of Aurora and took the serum from her system?" He pushed the punching bag back to the wall as the two of them had got done training a few vampires.

"Yeah but don't ask me how because you know witches like to be mysterious. And then he has the nerve to offer Marcel the serum. I mean come on; why in the hell would you do that?" She pushed her hair out of her face and took care of the other one.

"Maybe he had no use for it and just decided to give it away"

"Think about it though, this serum is a powerful dose that makes a normal vampire stronger than an Original. You know that vampires and witches in this town haven't been getting along since like the 50's so why…Why give a frenemy of yours a serum that makes them stronger than even you"

Violet looked at Josh who did nod in agreement. It was her mission to make Josh see that Marcel would be making a huge mistake and that he should help change his mind. Yes, being very powerful is a good thing but at the same time it is a downfall. It did frighten her that if their fate actually happens and they are supposed to die, she will be the only one who actually will.

"Has Marcel taken it yet? I'm going to take it as a no I hope" He wiped off his forehead.

"Not that I know of and if he did, he will never hear the end of it from me. You know what is supposed to happen so let's say he actually drinks the blood. We all know that Lucien cannot be killed because no one knows how to kill him" She stopped talking at just paused. "If we have to end in fire, I will die and Marcel will still be here, king of New Orleans"

Josh had given her a soft look and could see the feat that spread across her face. He hadn't got along with many of Marcel's vampire army especially Diego. But when Violet showed up, they connected on some equal level and had gotten along just fine. One thing he admired about her was that her human side was always in check and they could connect as if they were just humans passing in the street.

"Nothing's going to happen to you, Marcel or this city. You two built an empire together and will remain together until the end of time"

"Have you been reading Nicholas Sparks again?" She let out a minor laugh which made him smile.

"You know what I mean. Not even time is going to tear you apart. If I have to convince him not to take it then I will. While Lucien lurking around it would be smart to but was are the consequences of it?"

"Trust me; I've got a lot of questions about it as well. You know when you turn into a vampire, your emotions heighten. Do they get worse with a better serum? He would be able to compel vampires I'm sure. And his bite is going to be a lot worse than his bark"

"Nice to see my vampires are talking about me" Marcel had just walked in from the backdoor and threw his jacket onto the chair. Both Josh and Violet had parted and looked over at him. He had come in so quietly that neither one of them even heard the door.

"Oh we were just talking about how awesome this place is going to look after you change it all up"

Marcel had given him a serious look to make sure he knew what they were talking about. "Funny, because I thought the discussion was about this" He dug into his jean pocket and pulled out the little vital of blood. Josh's eyes lit up in surprise and amazement.

"So what if we were? It is the elephant in the room and I know you trust Josh so why not let him in on everything that's going on. Have you made your choice yet?" She crossed her arms and ignored the bottle.

"I think you already know the answer Vi" That caused her to sigh heavily out loud and turn her back towards the bags. It took everything in her to not make it a screaming match.

"Besides, it will help in the long run. Think about it, I have a city and people to protect and if this means that I can become something stronger than I already am damn right I'm going to take the step towards it. We've lost a lot of vampires, friends so far if it this means I can protect them better then yes"

Josh had shifted his eyes between them then decided to jump in. "So when do you think you are actually going to take it? You have to die for it to activate right? So who's going to do it?"

Marcel's eyes lingered towards Violet and she caught his gaze out the corner of her eye. "Oh no…There is now way in hell that I am doing that"

"Doing what?" Klaus had stood at the large church does with a curious expression on his face. Marcel had quickly slipped the object pack into his pants pocket and eyed him up. It would make sense that he would show up at that specific time considering that Violet just had some secret meaning with the Mikaelson's.

"Funny seeing you in my territory…Did you tell him he was going to be there?"

Violet mocked a face and shook her head. "Well I was sure to put that in my plan of staying alive, staying the hell away from Lucien and saving your ass from making a major mistake. So no, I'm not the villain this time around"

Klaus shook his head listening to the banter between the two. Josh just stood there awkwardly and hoped Klaus was going to say something. "I actually came to talk to you Marcellus"

"My name is Marcel…" The way he said that sentence, it had such venom dripping off his tongue that Klaus was a little taken back.

"I know you hate my family but what I would like is a conversation and not some screaming match if that's alright with you"

"Should we leave the two of you alone?" Josh spoke up feeling the tension.

Klaus smiled and nodded at him but Marcel didn't say a word. Violet was afraid to leave them alone not knowing what was going to happen and with the serum in his control, that made the stakes worse. She bit her lip and took strides to the backdoor with Josh right behind her. Marcel had turned completely around to face Klaus as they were many feet apart.

"I know what happened hurt you in every way possible but look at it from our point of few"

"You know out of all people who would have my back on this, I thought it would be you. Hell, even Hayley seemed so shock but you've got her wrapped around your finger right?"

Klaus had placed his hands in his jacket pocket. "Kol needed to be fixed or he would have killed Davina himself"

"And yet did it do anything? Yeah, I didn't think so. You just want to have the upper hand in any situation you don't have control over. You came into this city and wanted it, why? Because I was proving to be better than you. Don't you get it? I was doing better than you and of course you have to have complete control of someone better"

It did click in Klaus's mind that it was true. He wanted to always show he was alpha and that he was the top dog in any situation. He did feel threatened when he first arrived in New Orleans as he owned the city long before Marcel even existed.

"Then Rebekah and Elijah show up and everything goes to hell. I lost some of my closest friends, my brothers because of your family. Whatever any of you touch dies and I'm done. I'm no longer your family, your friend or your protégé. You are nothing to me"

His face was serious and hard, anger filled his body and it took everything not to just go up and deck him one. "Lucien needs to be stopped…" He cut him off.

"That's another thing, Lucien is in this city and why? It's all because of you; you all are nothing but a curse. I could be ruling NOLA fine with Violet but instead we have to worry about dying in a fire that we have no control over. I mean, we wouldn't even be enemies of his if we weren't connected to you. Now that the sireline is broken, I might as well jump on his parade of killing you"

"Marcel…" Klaus really was at a loss for words at that moment. That wasn't anything he could say that was going to change his mind but he couldn't blame him. "Kol is trying to figure out a way to bring back Davina"

"And am I supposed to just nod and accept that? You don't get how the witches in New Orleans are and how they work. Even if anyone finds the right spell, the witches aren't just going to hand her over. I was a fool; I was a fool to think that I could count on any of you"

Klaus had shut his mouth and slowly shook his head. It pained him to see Marcel acting the way he was but what else did he expect? For some odd reason he thought that this wouldn't be as bad as it was but when Violet had stopped by the other day, he knew that something wasn't right. He took a step towards him but Marcel only backed away.

"I wouldn't if I were you…Besides; I wonder how Kol is doing? I mean he was Davina's boyfriend so where was he at the memorial? I get that he is your brother and all but where was he? Hayley, Elijah, Freya. It's funny because I know all the Mikaelson's know better than to trudge around territory where they aren't welcome. This is still MY city and mine alone so I think it'd be best if you get the hell out"

Josh and Violet had been standing outside at the door listening to the whole conversation. They gave each other wild looks at the exchange and waited for the right time to reappear. They stepped inside to make sure nothing was going to happen or things would get escalated. Klaus had just looked at the two vampires as they stood behind Marcel.

"Violet came to my family in hopes to help you" Klaus had looked at her which prompted Marcel to look over. Her face fell flat afraid of what he would say. "I get that losing Davina is a loss you will never forget but you aren't just destroying yourself, you destroying everyone and everything around you. You're hatred for my family and I is only going to amount to nothing"

The gym went silent and no one said a single word. It was just the dead of silence and it made everything ten times awkward. Violet and Josh both turned to Marcel waiting for his response but maybe Klaus got the upper hand there. He had zipped over to Klaus and punched him so hard that a crack went through the air. Marcel had most likely fractured something and it caused him to fly backwards onto the ground. Violet had gasped and Josh went to Marcel attempting to keep him back.

She had jumped right into between the two as Klaus got up placing his hand over his nose. She could smell the blood and knew that he was gushing a good amount blood. "I said get out, didn't I? That's your final warning"

Violet gave Klaus a look and pleaded with him not to do anything. He was beyond angry and his blood was flowing through his veins, they were on fire. It took everything in him to not strike back and he knew that it wasn't going to fix anything. He just backed away with a faint smile on his face and left without another word. She had watched him leave before turning around at the other two.

"What's with being so defensive? Why not have a little fight on our hands?"

"Cool it and take it out on a punching bag…" She paused looking at the cage fighting ring and stared at the gloves. "Put them on, let's go" She made her way to the ring slipping the gloves on.


	70. Weltschmerz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet meets with the witches

Violet, Josh and some other vampires were making their way out of the city and over to Algiers. It was Marcel's wishes and they promised to follow them and meet up with the witches. The last time they had contact with Angelique and her coven was when they were asking questions about Davina. Marcel should be the one going to them and not having someone else running errands. Apparently he wanted to find as many vampires as he could to help battle the Mikaelson's...Like that was going to help.

She didn't want to run to them and ask for help but it was a possibility that the ancestors were going to rage war with them. If they want the Mikaelson family gone, they'll side with Lucien and grant him whatever power he wants. Problem was that Violet knew Lucien would betray them in an instance and they could never side with him. But by the way things were going; she wouldn't be surprised if Marcel wanted to team up with him.

"Alright, I'm sure they are going to be on guard considering that they don't know any of you. Let me handle the talking and I'm sure everything will go smoothly" She said as she hoped everything would go as planned.

The Algier witches had no idea about their visit so part of her hoped that they were going to be at the abandoned church. As that was their main meeting place, they were most likely there. She tried the large church doors but it seemed like they were locked from the inside. Violet looked around the dead neighborhood and looked up at the glass stained window.

"Here, let me lend a hand in this. Anyone got a pin or something"

Malena searched her jet black hair and pulled out a bobby pin before handing it to Josh. Violet moved aside as he bent down looking at the doorknob. He did a few tricks twisting and turning it and the door slowly creaked open. "As many times as I've actually tried to do it, it actually worked"

Violet had to get a faint laugh in before pushing the door faintly. "Just stay behind me and don't make any sudden movements"

It was too quiet, almost eerie and coming straight out of a horror movie. Technically their lives have been a supernatural movie and things didn't need to get worse. The church was filled with dust as if no one had been there for at least five years. Marcel was the one who told her to go there but she doubted that it was the right place. Violet had never ventured off in Algiers much and she thought what a creepy place to stay in.

"Hey, maybe they are buried in the graveyard over there" Josh said breaking the silence and pointing out the window. A little graveyard was right next to them.

She turned to him as well as the others. "Hey, all I'm saying is what if Lucien is one step ahead and took out these witches. He's got the upper hand already so it wouldn't surprise me"

Before she said anything, Angelique appeared out of nowhere and spoke up. "We are powerful witches and I think you're little friend might be fearful of us"

She stood there in a pale yellow sundress and it made the place look a little live. It was dull all the way down to the wallpaper and floorboards. She clasped her hands together and looked at the five vampires.

Violet caught her gaze and introduced everyone. "Josh is Mr. sarcastic so mind him; from left to right it goes Malena, David and Nicole. Marcel's vampires so nothing to worry about"

"Right, Marcel Gerard…"She seemed to know why they all were there which confused Violet. "You can come up to the attic with me. These vampires can stay down here if you wouldn't mind. I think you might stress my friends out"

She nodded faintly and looked over at Josh. He moved away from the window quickly and gathered the vampires to one of the pews. "It won't be more than twenty minutes…If you guys want to leave, be my guest. I'm sure you all have something better to do than wait around for me"

Violet followed Angelique to the little stairway; the three vampires gave each other looks and got up. Josh was the only one that stayed. It wasn't a surprise to her as they were missing a handful of vampires due to the rumors going around. She didn't blame them for disappearing.

When they got into the attic, she saw Ezra, Cairus and Charlotte all sitting at a table looking through some books. They all stared at her and that was one of her biggest pet peeves. "You all remember Violet Badeaux…"

"The reigning queen of New Orleans, nice to see you again" Ezra's voice boomed and she couldn't figure out if that was a joke or if he meant it.

She didn't say anything but it all seemed as if they were waiting for her to say something. "Uh, I just wanted to know" Violet stopped talking realizing that sentence was wrong. "Long story short, we need allies against this war that is going to go down"

"So word on the street is true. We've been hearing about the loss of a New Orleans witch, a young one in fact. I hear Marcel wants to go against the Mikaelson family for his vengeance. We know all about it"

Violet nodded at her words before speaking. "Yeah so he sent me over here asking if you could have our back. Thing is, this Lucien guy…"

"Lucien Castle is now what we call a beast; I'm not sure what you call it. He's stronger, faster and deadlier than anyone in this city which is obviously not good for anyone. We know about the visions, the city turning to ash. It's a good thing we live here" Cairus joked but no one laughed.

"Problem is, we can help the both of you fight off Niklaus's family and Lucien but there's nothing we can do if everything turns to ash"

As much stuff she knew about witchcraft, she already knew the answer to that. There was not anything they could do to get away from the city, it was heard enough getting to Algiers. Somehow, the ancestors had been fighting Marcel and the vampires and they were winning. Not one of them could leave New Orleans or they faced death. Vincent put his hand in and did something that made them able to get into Algiers. That was another reason this conversation had to happen quickly.

"As long as you can help battle the dead witches or find a way to kill him, we'll be okay" She said it but she didn't believe it. "Trust me; I understand not wanting to jump into something that doesn't involve you. Marcel's just wanting to build an army"

Charlotte had blinked quickly and looked down at her hands. Violet had gave her a curious but strange look wondering what she was doing. The witch looked at her and flat out said "He's going to do it"

"Do what?" Violet asked but she knew what she meant. No one said anything and she was careful not to mention anything about the serum. It hit her by surprise and it was as if the world had just crashed. She stared at the floor with a dry mouth and it was hard to gain her composure. Why should I trust them she thought but in the back of her mind, she knew what Marcel was planning.

Angelique's voice brought her back to reality. "Tell him we are glad to help. We always help any ally of ours no matter the situation even if we get killed ourselves. The New Orleans witches have always been a problem to any other coven around here so it will be a pleasure"

The male witches turned to her realizing what she just said. She gave them a serious look as if they were children being scolded. Covens were always serious and loyal to a fault but no one believed that she would just jump on the chance to do this. They already sold their souls and she couldn't figure out why they'd be so surprised. Violet thanked them as she turned around needing to get out of the stuffy attic.

"Before you go, I've got something for you" Angelique stood up and held her hand out to Charlotte who grabbed something for a mixture bowl. "It's a gift from all of us"

Violet spun around and came face to face with her; how she moved so fast she didn't know. "A hand crafted necklace filled with the flower that represents you among other things"

She didn't understand the present but put her hand out to take it. Angelique shook her head no and brushed Violet's blonde hair out of the way. She got a good look at it while she was clasping it around her neck. It was a glass pendent and had pieces of Violet's in it. She couldn't see what else as it wasn't visible.

"So what is this for? I mean when witches give gifts, it's usually laced with a voodoo curse"

She laughed a little shaking her head once more. "Oh no, we wouldn't ever curse you" Violet didn't find that sentence a little troubling. "It's a little good luck charm. We hope that it will help with fight off the ancestor's powers. You must wear it at all times for it to work though"

The vampire nodded at her still not understand the gesture. She gripped it between her thumb and index finger rubbing it slowly. She thanked them again and slipped down the staircase. Charlotte jumped up and stood at the window watching for when all the vampires left.

"I can't believe we honestly did that…Are we making a grave mistake?"

"You know what covens do Ezra; we help the good to fight off the evil. We did what needed to be done. There's no backing out of it now"

"Uh oh, new vampire alert" She pulled the curtain back over the window and the witches looked at her. It was a few seconds after Josh and Violet left that it caught Angelique off guard. She kept a straight face and waited at the door. Marcel had peered into the room as all were staring and waiting.

"What a surprise, we were just talking to your girlfriend" Cairus said as they all went back to do what they were doing.

"I know, I am the one that sent them…I just came by to see if you gave her the necklace"

Angelique pointed over to the table. "I gave it to her myself. She's going to be okay, we did the spell and infusion a potion"

Marcel had something up his sleeve that no one knew about. The reason he sent the vampires with her was just in case Lucien or Klaus were going to pop up. He had secured himself with the serum; he could take it and be more powerful than anyone once Lucien was out of the picture. Of course he was still debating on taking it but it was very important to save the ones he loved as well.

"And you are sure that it is going to work?"

"Are you doubting our magic? We are on your side through this, in fact I have something for you as well" Angelique went over to the book she had and tore out a page. "Just in case we don't make it through anything, this may help. If you don't mind, we'd like to get back to what we were doing"

He took the paper from her and glanced it over before looking at her. It was a spell but not in Latin, it had to be some sort of Haitian or even Creole. One word caught his eye though; he had some sort of feeling about it. Davina was written in the top corner so he knew what it had to be about. He turned away tucking the paper in his jacket paper beginning to leave.

"She's knows what you're going to do with the bottle" Charlotte said which caught a dirty look from Angelique. He didn't say anything or even turn around, Marcel had just left after hearing the statement.


	71. Nothing's Fair in love and war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Violet team up

Violet had been standing in the graveyard staring at the king and queen graves. For some reason, it was hitting her hard that day. Maybe it was the heat, maybe it was the constant threat hanging on her shoulders. It was a strange last couple of weeks as no one has heard from Lucien. It was almost as if he disappeared off of earth and was never even in New Orleans. Of course that raised suspicions with everyone because they knew he'd come back and hit hard. Who knows what he's been doing, making a vampire army to combat the Mikaelson's, plan burning the city down or both. One thing was for sure though; Lucien was making plans to take out someone.

Her phone had been buzzing in her pocket but she ignored it. It was probably Josh wondering where she was at or Marcel needing another errand done. They had been gearing up for whatever was coming their way. Training vampires better and finding what they are best at, who's going to be on the frontlines and who's going to stay back. Sure they had lost some vampires as they weren't willing to risk their lives and Marcel was okay with that. Fed up with the buzzing, she slipped her phone out seeing it as a text message to come to the gym for a meeting. Taking a deep breath, she pulled a little white envelope from her side bag and placed it behind the beads of Marcel's before heading to the gym.

As Violet made her way down the street, she glanced at the four people who were standing in front of the voodoo store just staring. She looked around to see if anyone paid any attention to them, they could have been just visiting. She casually walked around and peered into the window.

"Looking for anything special? I could offer some advice on what to get. Need something for a spell? A hex or even good luck?"

A male and female exchanged glances before he spoke. "No, we are just looking for a dear friend and wondered if they could be in there..."

Violet narrowed her eyes and glanced at some witch she never seen behind the counter. The witch looked over but Violet turned her attention to the group. "So the first place you look is a place full of supernatural things. I believe you'd need a witch to do a spell, am I correct?"

One raised their eyebrow but kept their cool. "I don't know what you're talking about; we're just passing through the city"

The group had turned away from the window and walked right past her. Each gave her a dirty yet curious look but didn't say a word. Violet had wondered who they were and who they were looking. She was assuming they had something to do with Lucien but the thing was who they were trying to find. Everyone was a walking target and no one was in hiding so it really didn't make sense. Maybe they were just tourists looking for a friend she thought, but that quickly left her mind.

She turned away and continued to walk down the street until she heard one of them call out "What a lovely way to burn". Violet had spun around but too many people filled the street and they appeared to be gone. In a way, Lucien reminded her of the Joker as he was always theatrical with everything. He wouldn't just send a threat; he'd play it all like a game.

She huffed and walked a little faster but then she noticed something. New Orleans was always crammed with people but that day seemed different. As she looked around, she kept her eyes and ears open looking and listening for anything. Violet had reached the church without any messages until she opened the church door. Her head sprung up at the name but couldn't tell who it came from. She was thankful that Marcel was there and she ran over.

"Well it looks like the jack of all trades is looking for someone and that is aiming right at us" She didn't realize the group of fifteen some vampires were there as they were hidden in the back.

He turned around from them and looked her over. "Lucien's here?"

"I hope not but I've got info from the word on the street...You want me to say it out loud or speak to you in private?"

"Give me like ten minutes, we're almost done here"

Marcel held his hand out to her and she took it slowly. He helped her up on the little podium he was standing on that looked over the vampires. It was time for him to give one of his speeches to get all the vampires ready for war. It was usually a tradition if something big was going to go down. Violet, Thierry and Diego would usually be near him to show who the second hand vampires were. Violet smiled faintly and looked at him.

"They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well you all are here to help defend this city and to let it stay in one piece. Some of you weren't here for the war against the Mikaelson's the first time but you'll get a taste of it now. You still have time to back out if you want but I appreciate everyone standing here right now"

She looked to her left and remembered the old days, her old friends. She spoke up right after him. "A lot of our friends have died for us to get this far. It isn't just fighting for a city or even defending us. It all comes down to loyalty and what you stand for. Being a vampire isn't easy and if you don't find your place early on, you're not safe. Those who don't know me, I've ran plenty of times. I ran because I wanted freedom, I wanted love, I didn't want consequences and I wanted to love who I wanted to love. But I've never backed down from a fight and we're not here to judge for it"

Marcel held his hand out to her and she took it slowly. He helped her up on the little podium he was standing on that looked over the vampires. It was time for him to give one of his speeches to get all the vampires ready for war. It was usually a tradition if something big was going to go down. Violet, Thierry and Diego would usually be near him to show who the second hand vampires were. Violet smiled faintly and looked at him.

"They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well you all are here to help defend this city and to let it stay in one piece. Some of you weren't here for the war against the Mikaelson's the first time but you'll get a taste of it now. You still have time to back out if you want but I appreciate everyone standing here right now"

She looked to her left and remembered the old days, her old friends. She spoke up right after him. "A lot of our friends have died for us to get this far. It isn't just fighting for a city or even defending us. It all comes down to loyalty and what you stand for. Being a vampire isn't easy and if you don't find your place early on, you're not safe. Those who don't know me, I've ran plenty of times. I ran because I wanted freedom, I wanted love, I didn't want consequences and I wanted to love who I wanted to love. But I've never backed down from a fight and we're not here to judge for it"

Marcel had looked at her in surprise that she had spoken up. She hadn't been putting as much effort as he thought she would but now she has. Violet was always supportive about anything and it looked like she was being supportive now.

"Running is an easy option but what do you after besides that? Where are you going to go, who are you going to trust? Down here, we are nothing but family and friends. No matter the situation we have each other's back and will fight tooth and nail to guard them. Our friend Thierry used to say, if you're going to roll the dice, go all the way or don't even start. You remember that?"

She turned to Marcel who nodded and looked back to them. "We are going to conquer the Mikaelson family and keep what is ours. We will defeat Lucien and have complete reign of the city"

All the vampires had different reactions to these speeches. Some glanced at the others, some smiled and some just stood staring at the two. Slowly they began to clap and it all came together to a point. Marcel finally felt that everything was going his way again.

Violet and Marcel had been standing in the gym talking about a few things. The vampires took their last day of freedom to do whatever they wanted. They were splitting a drink and looked over towards the door. "So I ran into these people earlier today and they were looking for someone both of us know"

"Let me guess, Klaus if they were Lucien's people"

"Nope, think blonde, pretty original vampire who has a scar on her wrist and a nasty bite. I heard one of them mentioned her name right when I was walking in"

He stopped mid drink and stared at her. "Why would they be looking for Rebekah?"

"Lucien does want revenge or whatever the hell he wants. Making Klaus suffer, remember? He's trying to hit Klaus at home base so he's going to take out everyone and everything around him"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a deep sigh. Every time they had everything solved, something else would pop up. No one could catch a break anymore. "You hid her good enough right? Freya did a spell I hope..."

Violet had given him a look and took a drink. He rolled his eyes not believing it. "And why didn't you put a spell on her. Any witch could do a locator and find her in a matter of seconds"

"Why do you care so much?" She questioned knowing it was a stupid question but a valid one. She had noticed a few things recently and it became clear to her what they were and what they weren't. "Well I'm not running over to the Mikaelson's so you're going to have to do the dirty work because I can't dig her up and bring her here"

Violet was standing in the old Mikaelson mansion, the same one where Marcel was raised, the place Klaus took over after returning and a place she was very familiar with. When she met Marcel and he led her there, she knew she would never forget that plantation. It was so beautiful and now she knew every hiding spot within. Violet had hid the Original sister down in the cellar and in a special place.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for the last ten minutes!" She turned around and waited for Klaus to finish coming down the stairs.

He laughed a little. "You sound like a blonde friend of mine in Mystic Falls, you both really should meet. Stefan Salvatore is something you both share"

"I'm sorry but I'm the one with a death threat hanging over my head just like you do. I need you to help me dig your sister and if she slept with you, I'm more than sure we are very, very different"

Before Klaus could make a smart remark back he zipped over and grabbed her. He placed his hand over her mouth and drug her into a dark corner. Both vampires listened as footsteps approached from the stairs and into the dirty basement. They both were amazed that it was Lucien and he seemed to be looking for Rebekah.

"Alright...Where is the mysterious Original Sister hiding..." He said aloud to himself and glanced around the room. Klaus wanted to move an inch back more but if he made any noise, Lucien would know they were there. Believe it or not, he wasn't going to put her in danger. "Rebekah Mikaelson...Where are you"

They found it confusing that he didn't exactly know where she was as he would have done a locator spell to get there in the first place. A shovel was lying against a little shelf and he grabbed it swiftly. More than anything, they both wanted to get out of there but why risk it. As

Lucien walked around in circles; Klaus pulled her closer to him as her back hit his chest. The upgraded Original stopped dead in his tracks and just stood in place. They both knew he had heard them and didn't want to know what the outcome would be. Instead, Lucien dropped the shovel and made his way back upstairs. They stood there for a good while until they knew he was really gone.

"You think he knew we were here?" Violet asked as she stepped out of the shadows.

"I'm sure he did but I can't figure out why he wouldn't do anything? Lucien has been on the high horse for too long not to do anything" Klaus looked over at her as she picked up the shovel tossing it to him. "It's best if we get Rebekah out of here. At least you guys can have her in your possession...Why am I talking about her like she is an object?" She mostly said to herself before continuing. "Marcel is gearing up for war against you all and he has something in his possession you're going to be afraid of. Lucien seems like the first problem so I'm going to try my best to talk him out fighting you and onto the real target. If he's already in the city, that isn't good for anyone"

"Has he apologized for the way he's been treating you?" Klaus asked which got her attention from moving the dirt away as he dug. She looked back down and wondered why he was so concerned about it.

"The way he has been acting is all because of me and he shouldn't be taking it out on any of his vampires, especially you. You can tell him whatever he has against me..."He stopped in his thought and never completed the sentence. "We will defeat our common enemy together and my family and I will leave the city once it is over"

Violet's eyebrows perked up but she continued to move the dirt feeling the coffin beneath her. "Do you think this is all a trick? Like Lucien wants us to dig her up and then ambush us to take her?"

He shrugged his shoulders and never gave it a thought. "Just make sure you talk Marcellus down. Because I still don't see any of this having a good ending" Klaus stopped once he hit the wood. "If you and Marcel never step foot inside of the compound tomorrow night, you're not going to end in flames. Tomorrow we take Lucien Castle down and that's that"

She took a deep breath and questioned if she should say something. It would land her in trouble in the long run but it would be good enough to say something now. "Klaus…There's something you need to know"

He seemed to not hear her and he bent down to the coffin. He helped her wipe off the dirt from the coffin and she just stared at him. "I'm not going to let either or you burn to ash, especially not you"

Violet just watched his movements and something inside her clicked. She couldn't remember the last time he had said anything remotely nice towards her. It reminded her of the old times they used to have, good times they used to have. "Marcel has beast serum…"


	72. If this is to end in fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vampires go to war against Lucien

Marcel had the vampires trailing right behind him as they walked down Bourbon Street. Violet was at his side, hands in her pockets keeping her eyes and ears open. He was doing what Klaus suggested, putting his hate for them aside so they could get rid of Lucien. She convinced him that it made more sense to destroy the enemy who was going to burn them down rather than one who didn't want to fight him. It was their third time walking around the French Quarter as they were looking for anyone in hiding. Better to stay in a group rather than split up.

"So when are your friends supposed to show?" He asked glancing at her.

"They are your family so don't judge. And I don't know, I haven't spoken to Klaus since last night"

"I'm sure you haven't..." She looked over at him and gave him a look. He didn't know how often she was in contact with him and that bothered him greatly.

They had all stopped walking when Marcel came to a halt. Malena and Josh stood directly behind them as well as fifteen other vampires. "I guess we just wait..."

Violet had dressed for the fight and was ready to throw down anything. She wore dark skinny jeans with knee high black wedge boots. Her beige jacket hid a white t-shirt. She didn't know why she dressed in light clothes considering she'd be drenched in blood but they were old. Marcel was dressed with dark jeans and boots just like her. Except he wore a black jacket and a grey long sleeve shirt underneath. Many of the vampires had dark colors on so that way they could blend in with the scenery.

"It's nice to see my ally's waiting for me in the streets ready for war"

All the vampires looked behind themselves to see all the Mikaelson siblings. Freya, Kol, Elijah and Klaus all stood together as if they were posing for a family portrait. They saw a blonde following behind them to the vampire's surprise.

"Don't forget me. I may have a nasty temper at the moment but what's better than a psychotic Original fighting against an old enemy"

Marcel had a cold, hard look on his face but it changed once he seen Rebekah. Last time they seen each other, he made a mistake and she was paying for it. Violet glanced at him before offering a faint smile to them.

"So where is Lucien anyway?" Kol asked giving them a look over.

Violet shrugged. "That's what we're waiting for. Are Hayley and Hope safe?"

Klaus darted his eyes left and right before stepping over to her. He leaned in and whispered it to her just in case there was anyone lurking. She nodded and whispered it to Marcel that they were staying with the Thompson family out of the city. Klaus went to say something but they heard clapping from down the street. All the vampires turned to look.

"What is this? A family reunion? I mean, we really do need a picture for the occasion" Lucien spoke with a grin and a playful hint in his voice. "Father figure Klaus, noble Elijah always interfering.

Freya who turns her back on her friends, Kol who couldn't save his girlfriend and my favorite trio. Rebekah, the sister wanting true love but she has to fight for the one she wants. Marcel, former King of New Orleans who always plays second fiddle to Nik. And lastly Violet, I'll give you one more chance to take my side sweetheart"

"But don't worry; I know this looks bad, one against twenty. So I brought a little back hope, I hope you don't mind"

Lucien held his arms out and they saw their opposing army step out from behind him. Marcel and Violet noticed some of the Bienvenue wolves along with others from different packs. She also noticed some of the vampires that she ran into on the street. Klaus and Elijah's faces seemed to droop and she knew that couldn't have been a good thing.

"And just for you my love, I've got a few witches hand...Have fun" He said smiling giving Freya a quick smile but no one made a move on Bourbon Street.

He turned his back but everyone still hesitated to do anything. It was like the old Western movies where both sides stood in a stare down before they drew their guns. The biggest downfall of the whole situation was his bite considering that there wasn't a cure in sight. He Lucien peered over his shoulder.

"Just to make things interesting, I did overhear some of your little conversation yesterday. I'm not sure if you know this Marcel but your little girlfriend has a tongue on her, perhaps I should cut it out for you"

"That's it!" She yelled preparing to rip her jacket off before Marcel grabbed her upper arm. "What is he talking about?" He gave her a hard look. She tried to get her arm out of his grip but he held tight. Violet looked at him. "Don't you realize that's what he wants, let go of me Marcel"

"Not until I get some damn answers, what did you do?"

Klaus had moved forward and grabbed her other arm. She turned to look at him in half surprise. He sighed and looked at Marcel. "I know what you have..."

He narrowed his eyes at the Original hybrid who gave him a stern look. Violet had winced a little and looked over at Lucien who had a wide grin on his face. That was exactly what he wanted, divide and conquer. Marcel and Violet were so connected at the hip that there was no matter way to bring them down. Expose one, the other gets bad and not what's going to happen? Elijah had turned his head at the group. "Am I missing something?"

"Marcellus has the other beast serum..." His mouth popped open as Kol came forward.

"And we're going to trust the boy now? He holds something more powerful than we can handle and wants to kill us anyway. You expect him to fight on our side and once Lucien is gone, who said we're not next?"

"I never took it; I didn't take the serum, okay?"

"Am I the only one thinking clearly right now?" Rebekah spoke as Freya shook her head on guard. "He clearly wants this to happen so we all turn against each other so why don't we defeat our common enemy and worry about this later?"

Violet agreed with her quickly as well as Freya. Elijah had removed is hands from his pockets looking them over. "She's right..."

Klaus kept his hand on her arm until Marcel was willing to let go. "This isn't over Vi" He pulled his hand away and looked away from the group. Lucien's supernatural army waited but he made a motion for everyone to attack...

Freya whipped around her as she could feel the witches coming close. They did have some powerful spells on hand but she'd be able to handle them. She walked towards them, her dress flowing in the wind as she gathered her power. No one was going to cross her family and get away with it. Most importantly, she needed to get rid of Lucien now that she had to ability to do so. Kol backed her up.

Violet had slipped her jacket off and zipped down the street going for Lucien but he played it smarter. He ducked out of the way as vampire's launched forward. Some of Marcel's knew to protect her and felt it was their duty so they quickly backed her up. Necks were snapped, hearts were torn out and heads were chopped off.

Klaus and Elijah went for the wolves as they started circling the remaining Originals and vampires. Klaus would be able to take care of them easily as he could overpower them. His plan was to go in the backway, taking out anyone in his path and go straight to the enemy. He kept his eyes open for everyone else, especially the vampire King and Queen.

Rebekah and Marcel were left to pick up the scrap pieces being left behind by Violet and the vampires. Bourbon Street was turning into a bloody mess; the streets began to be stained red. As much as they had the upper hand, supernatural creatures were pouring out of every corner, alley and building. Problem was, Lucien was nowhere in sight.

As the brawl was scattered through the streets, Violet was finding pleasure in ripping apart the enemies, she just didn't see the one in front of her. "Hello love, a little dirty don't you think" Her expression dropped and she was knocked to the ground with an uppercut. She held her jaw looking at him.

"As much as this is going well on all of your behalf, I think you're forgetting something..."He pointed to the balcony of the compound where the bedroom was. "This city is supposed to burn and you die with it. Why don't we cut to the chase and start it?"

Violet yelled and tried to kick him away as he reached for her. Marcel's head popped up after hearing her but he couldn't fight through that many people to get to her in time. Klaus luckily heard her and zipped towards her. He grabbed a spare piece of wood on his way and aimed it towards Lucien's chest. Once it hit up, he quickly picked up Violet.

"That's what always bothers me about this family. You never can focus on one without one of you jumping into it" Lucien grabbed the wood and pulled it out, it didn't even bother him. Veins began to creep out from under his eyes and they turned red. The two vampires didn't see Elijah popping up from behind him yelling for Freya. He grabbed him around the neck.

"Well isn't this a predicament. It's been quite fun but I think everything comes to an end, don't you think?" Klaus had moved forward to hold him back and Kol told Freya he'd handle the witches.

Violet turned to look for Marcel and Rebekah through the bloody mess. She dodged a few vampires calling the witch to hurry. "You know Elijah; I think you're forgetting something about me" Lucien kicked Klaus right in the gut and sent him flying onto a puddle of blood. He quickly turned the tables on them and bit Elijah on the side of the neck. He yelled out in pain and Violet scrambled over to pry him off of him.

His tossed the Original to the ground, licked the blood from his lips and grabbed her. He tossed her over his shoulder as if she was a pack of sugar. Violet kicked her feet and tried reaching for Elijah but he was badly wounded. "Freya! Someone Elijah's…"She felt his grip tighten as he made his way to the compound. "Marcel!" He stopped dead in his tracks and seen her…

Lucien had made his way through the compound and a quick speed and one he reached the bedroom, he tossed her onto the bed which made her tumble onto the floor. "Now all we need is your missing companion and I think you guys will be set. Told you love, we never cross me. You ever think things would be different if we just stayed together all those years ago?"

Violet picked herself up and made a jump for him. It was a stupid move considering what he did to Elijah but she wasn't going to back down from him. She attempted to grab him but he dodged and hit her one more time in the jaw. She fell flat to the floor and felt the blood pour from her nose. Marcel had seen in and flew in without warning. He grabbed onto him but Lucien just threw him towards her.

"How romantic, her knight in shining armor appears yet fails to kill the dragon. Enjoy this considering this will be your last time together. Farewell" He waved and smiled before slipping out of the room. Marcel jumped up to go after him but stopped as the door slammed shut. He pulled on the knob but it didn't budge. "It's not opening…"

She got to her feet and made her way towards the balcony window which also slammed shut. Violet pounded her fists on the glass but they wouldn't even break. "What the hell is going…"She stopped peering down the balcony. She gasped loudly which caught his attention. "What's wrong?"

The vampire stepped over and saw the same thing she did. Fire started to creep up the building and they both noticed the witches in the distance. So Lucien was the one to lead them to their death and the ancestors would do their magic. Klaus and Rebekah who were at Elijah's side noticed the fire and quickly jumped up. Marcel zipped back to the door to attempt to get it open.

"We've got to get out of here, try to window Violet" He tugged and tugged at the handle but there was nothing. The witches and Lucien had them trapped permanently. Violet looked down at Klaus who had the most worried, scared and troublesome expression on his face. He ran towards the compound but he couldn't even get very far. The witches had a boundary spell so no one could even get close. She stared down at him as tears formed into the pit of her eyes.

"We're not getting out of here Marcel…This is it" She giving Klaus a faint smile before turning away, she didn't want to look out there anymore. "It's over…You seen what I seen. We burn in the bedroom of our home; we're not getting out of this"

He slowly turned around and looked at her. He was ignoring that same exact thought that was creeping into his mind. He worked too damn hard to get where he got, he build the city from nothing and now he was going to lose everything. "So this is it, huh?"

She bit her lip nodding slowly. "I'm afraid…" The fire reached the glass and she quickly backed away. He moved forward and grabbed her into a hug. "Everyone was right; if this is to end in fire then we go with it because we sure as hell aren't going to make it out of here alive"

He held her close as she started to sob into his shoulder. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right. She caught herself and looked up at him. "To die by your side…It's such a heavenly way to die"

He gave her a faint smile and teared up himself. They both looked up at the ceiling which had started to creek and a piece fell off crashing onto the bed. "Marcel, I…"

"I know Vi…" They both had looked at each other with the same fearful expression.

It was happening so fast, it never gave either of them time to think anything through, the witches meant business. The ceiling was burning and coming down with thuds. He let go over her so they could move from the falling bricks. She slipped her hand in his as they stood side by side. Violet didn't care if she had tears pouring down her face.

"You know, maybe you should have taken that serum. Why did you listen to me?"

He glanced over at her. "Maybe it's better off this way. Maybe this was supposed to happen; every king has to fall at some point"

"That's not the cocky Marcel I know. He would be prideful, strong and ready to escape and willing to leave. I know you've taken it, I'm no fool" She turned her head to look at him.

Marcel didn't say anything and just shook his head. He had the vial in his pocket, he wouldn't admit if he had taken it or not. He's feel terrible if he told her he did but the question would be why didn't he. "You've got a lot more to stay alive for. You've got the city, friends and family who care for you"

"So do you. You've got this city, me and apparently the Mikaelson's at the tip of your fingers"

She laughed a little and shook her head. "I've spent most of this life just existing, hiding and running away because I can't handle consequences. That's nothing compared to you" Violet stopped as they both heard the ceiling ready to cave in. "Here's to always and forever, maybe I'll see you again" With those last words, the ceiling crumbled above them and the couple burned ashes to ashes.


	73. And the dead shall rise

Dear Marcel,

I hope this finds you well, at least I hope you'll read this or have it in your possession and no one else's. I just wanted to thank you for everything. Saving me numerous times, always taking me back in and saving my life. Not to mention taking care of me with the Ripper side starts to kick in. You were generous enough to open your home; heart ad secret to me even thought I was nothing but a stranger to you. You always thought of me with high respect as I've done the same for you. Out of these hundred and some years of knowing you, you've been the constant in my life.

The cold, dark realization that I'm here began to set in even though it's not going to last that long. I will turn to ash and my memory will be wiped away from a lousy fire. It seems like we will meet our demise but you'll still be here. I don't hate you for your decision with the serum; I'm past all of that. If I was in your shoes, I'd probably do the same thing. The only thing I can't seem to figure out is why my life doesn't matter much to you...

I hate to write this in a letter especially if these are my last words. But it's better to get this off my chest and not die with any regrets. I've been by your side through thick and thin, I've ran when you needed me. After Davina's death, I started to realize more about us. I'm not Rebekah, I can't fill in her shoes. She is your first love, and I am your last. At least with me out of the picture, you too can be together without little ol' me ruining it. I hand over the title of Queen of New Orleans to her. We're better off as friends than anything more. I love you Marcel, I do but I'm not a fool. You don't look at me the way you look at her. We tried but it seemed pushed it and it was one sided thanks to me. I know what we are and what we're not. As for me, I'll stand in the same position I've held for years, second fiddle. I know how to stand in the back. Let Rebekah know she won.

Whether you're reading this as a beast or normal vampire, I hope you rebuild our city and make it what it once was...I wish I could be there at your side but the other side calls my name. Considering that it now is gone, I unfortunately won't be able to watch over your shoulder and I just want to find peace through all of this. Just promise me one thing. Promise me that you will let your hatred for the Mikaelson's go. Klaus means well, he really does. I get you don't see that right now but try to understand his point of view. I get that the last few weeks we didn't get along either but I want you to remember all the good that's came out of this. Also if you would be a dear and tell the Mikaelson's thank you and I'll be forever grateful to them.

One last favor, place me next to Thierry and the other vampires. And if you throw me a funeral or memorial or whatever, please DO NOT do a purple theme. Sure, throw in some violets but don't go over the top. I sweat everyone thinks that's my favorite flower and or color. Just to be on the safe side, I like roses and I don't have a favorite color. Put me in that emerald dress, if it isn't burn to ashes that I wore at the one party. I loved the color of that and I'd be honored. Then again, I don't even know if my body would be in tact...Whatever, do what you want.

I will carry you with me forever and know I didn't die in vain.

Always and forever Marcel. XO Violet.

Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah had all witnessed the compound burn to the ground. Kol and Freya had just reached their siblings with a shocked look on their face. Some of Marcel's vampires were lying dead on the street, some like Josh and Malena were checking on everyone while keeping their eyes glued to the scene. Elijah was in bad shape; Freya and Rebekah were trying their best to help him by doing whatever they could.

"Niklaus, we need to find Lucien immediately" Kol spoke up looking at the wood, ash and mini fires that were still burning.

Klaus shook his head and scrambled to his feet. They had backed away and were almost blown away but everything that happened. "We need to find them...Get Elijah out of here Rebekah, Freya stays and Kol..." The disbelief on his face was so transparent that Kol had never seen him look like that before.

"We can't leave you here Nik" Rebekah said looking at him.

"You need to figure out something for our brother. Kol knows about witches, he knows spells and things, figure something out!" He could feel himself get angered for no reason. He looked at his brother who was sweating profusely and was in and out of it. "Get him to Hayley and figure out something. Freya can help me destroy Lucien; I need to find Marcel and Violet"

"Nik, they can't possibly still be alive after that" Kol said and Klaus just glared at him, a cold hard glare. He shook his head not understand what Klaus was thinking. Rebekah was fighting back tears for both Elijah and Marcel but she still managed to help him to his feet. Kol helped his sister and Freya stayed like he said. Some of them didn't believe Lucien was still around, some did. In the end, he did get what he wanted. Break Klaus down and he'd be stupid enough to do something against him. He wasn't stupid nor a fool, Lucien needed to get what he wanted.

Klaus had slowly moved to the mess and tossed a few bricks around. He began to throw things everywhere, bricks, wood, and guardrails from the upstairs. He threw a large dressed, a table anything that was in his way. Freya had called out to him and moved forward but he didn't listen. He made Violet a promise but in his mind he failed it. He couldn't do anything if the witches were stronger than Freya.

He continued and continued until he saw something. "Violet…" Klaus jumped that way and he could see her blonde hair covered in red and black from blood and ashes. He called for Freya to help him and she scrambled that way. Violet was lying on a pile of wooden beams that must have gave from up above her. As Klaus stepped closer, he saw the major problem that he was facing. Her jeans were ripped up and her white shirt was cut and torn. Some of it was stained black but the pull of blood was the major concern. When he reached her, his face twisted in pain. He sunk to his knees next to her and grabbed her face.

"Violet…" His eyes trailed down to her chest were she landed on the railing. It had pierced her heart as she must have directly landed on it and it was over. Her skin was a pale grey and her were still open. Her arms and legs were sprawled out which meant she just completely fell through right on it. When Freya saw the scene, she couldn't believe it either. "You know…I told her I wasn't going to let this happen…I failed her"

She placed her hand on his shoulder and he slowly placed her head back down. He gripped the fleur de lis that covered the top of the railing and yanked it from her chest. Klaus placed his fingers over her eyes to close them. First it was Cami, Davina and then Violet. He looked at her and remembered them telling him something about a blonde lying in the street in a pool of blood. Sure there were differences to what they said but there was something eerily similar to it.

"Well isn't that a shame, your little girlfriend had met her demise...It's a shame that her boyfriend didn't...Yet"

He snapped his head in that direction and Freya placed herself behind him. Klaus's eyes widened when he saw Lucien have a hold of Marcel. He looked battered just like Violet covered in blood and black. He saw the blood pouring from his mouth. "I told you these two had to die, it was part of their fate. Now all we need to do is kill off Marcellus and I've poured gasoline into the fire, no pun intended of course"

He did his famous Cheshire grin and Klaus's eyes began to turn amber. Veins crept from underneath his eyes and he took strides near him. Lucien stepped a little to the side and shook his head. "You know, I was thinking you'd be ready to attack by now. I mean, did you really think I just left the city? I said you were going to suffer by losing everyone around you and I started it. Tell me, how is Elijah doing? I know you've seen one brother die from the nasty bite so why not another?"

Klaus charged for him but Lucien moved too fast for him. "Are you forgetting I've got Marcel here on a thread of his life? All I have to do is rip my hand from his chest and it will all be over. One more step and I will end him"

"You were always one with threats and lies. You've followed me like a lost puppy ever since you've arrived" Lucien's face dropped the amusement. "You knew that Violet was a bigger part of the family than you will ever be. Marcel will always be a son to me and you; you are nothing but a stable boy. Always and forever"

Freya had moved out of everyone's sight by slipping into an ally. She dialed Kol's number and had a plan in motion. All she needed was Klaus to stay on guard and keep Marcel alive. Marcel who was near death barely could look up as Lucien pressed his hand further into his chest making him yell quietly in pain. Klaus watched him like a hawk and refused to take his eyes away.

"I know an old motto called hit them while it hurts. I think it's best to show everyone what I do best, don't you think?" He cocked his head to look at Marcel before ripping his hand from his chest. Marcel's eyes had met Klaus's while he screamed out for him. Lucien through the former King of New Orleans towards Violet and he crashed next to her. Dropping his heart to the ground, Lucien's eyes turned ready and he stared down Klaus.

"Simple as one two three, now the city is crownless"

The Original Hybrid's veins were on fire, they raged with revenge, pain and anger. He didn't have time to process anything through as he just wanted to finish what was started. Lucien waved to him before zipping off down the street. He quickly followed right on his heels.

Freya had been chanting behind the building with the proper things needed Kol brought her. They both could hear every hit, every blow and the noises coming out of both them. Kol was on the tip of his heels bouncing wanting to jump in the action. He tried to hurry her up but it only took patience.

"Okay, I have what's need to do the reversing spell thanks to Davina and what you brought. Now once I start going, you need to be near him"

"How am I supposed to know when it's done?"

Freya's hands were shaking as she was trying to get everything prepared. "Once it's done I'll come up to you. Just make sure you have the right opening to jump in"

He nodded peeking out the other side of the building looking at the two fighting; Klaus was getting the hell beat out of him. Lucien never any attempt to bite him so that was a plus so far.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, I may be a stable boy but how does it feel to be kicked to the bottom? You are supposed to be this big bad hybrid that every vampire is supposed to fear. Now I am stronger than you, I am better than you…"

Klaus was laying on the street his blood covering his chest. Lucien of course was getting the upper hand but he wasn't going to give up without a fight. He wasn't just fighting for him; he was fighting for everyone else.

"I've taken two people closest to you today, Finn the other day and Elijah will be next. I will love taking Kol and Rebekah's life as much as I did theirs. And sweet Freya, she'd be good to have at my side but I've got better plans for you. In the end, all the Mikaelson's will be extinct"

He took steps towards Klaus who was backing up on his hands as he leg was badly injured. Klaus's eyes trailed to Kol who snuck up behind him in shock. He swiped his hand from left to right and off popped Lucien's head. His body sunk to his knees"

"Guess again" He said pulling a stake from his back and plunged into his chest. Klaus had given him a look. "What? I'm just double checking that he's dead"

He moved to his side and helped his brother up. "Freya did a spell to reverse the serum and all I had to do was do the dirty work. Say goodbye to the enemy…"

Marcel had sat up rapidly grabbing his chest. He was taking deep breaths not really realizing what was going on. He looked around; his eye sight sharper than it was before. Placing a hand to his face, he felt the deep veins and the multiple fangs pop up. The serum had worked…

He turned to his right and seen Violet's lifeless body. Emotions spread across his face as he grabbed her shoulder shaking her lightly, she didn't move. The deal he made with the witches was supposed to be secure; they were sacrificing their lives for hers. He gritted his teeth before biting into his wrist. Marcel hesitated giving it to her wondering if it could hurt her in the long run. Right as he placed his wrist over her mouth, she rolled to the left coughing heavily.

Violet's eyes were bulged and she didn't realize where she was. It took her a few minutes to realize what was going on. She pulled her shirt out a little to look at the wound on her chest. It slowly started to close and she slowly turned to her right. Marcel was watching her and she looked into his eyes.

"Am I dreaming? Is this the other side that was supposed to disappear?"

A faint smiled played on his lips and he shook his head. "No…We survived"

Violet dropped her shirt and grabbed him into a hug. She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and held him tight. Clamping her eyes shut before tears could fall out; it was a miracle that they lived. "How am I here? How am I alive?" She opened her eyes and looked at the ground, the little glass vial was lying a few feet away.

Before he could answer, she pulled back and looked at him. The veins were still there, she must not have noticed them the first time. Violet placed her hands on his cheeks and rubbed over the purple veins.

"You didn't…" She was shocked more so than anything else. Violet did tell him that he should have taken it but she believed that he did. It crossed her mind that he took the serum and knew he was going to survive it, she wasn't going to. There was something very wrong about this situation, something that wasn't adding up.

"Marcel…What did you do?"

His eyes trailed away from her and he climbed to his feet, the noise echoing down the street. Marcel offered her his hand to help her up but all she could do is stare at him. They both heard the footsteps approaching them and they looked that way. Klaus, Kol and Freya stopped and looked at the two newly resurrected vampires.

"How in the hell…"Kol said mostly to himself.

Marcel stared down the Originals, his fangs approaching. The war wasn't over.


End file.
